Summer Nights
by OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS
Summary: They were as different as day and night, but against all odds they found love and happiness together. A year later everything has changed. Nothing is the same. Can Camp Wonky Donkey work it's magic once more and bring everything back to the way it was? Sequel to Just the Way You Are.
1. Welcome Back to Camp Wonky Donkey

**Ok so here it is the sequel to Just the Way You Are. I am really excited for this, and I really like this. This takes place a year after the start of the JTWYA. I hope you all enjoy this.**

**Summer Nights**

**Chapter 1: Welcome Back to Camp Wonky Donkey**

Logan sighed as he looked out the window of the car as he watched the scenery pass by once again. It was almost a hundred degrees and Logan did not want to be doing this. He was on his way back to camp Wonky Donkey for three months. It would be his second summer at the camp. He really didn't want to but he didn't have a choice. He had made a promise not only to his parents, but his friends, James Diamond and Carlos Garcia, as well. He was not looking forward to this and there was one reason for that. That reason was one Kendall Donald Knight.

Kendall was the reason Logan didn't want to go back. He and Kendall had broken up a month back because of a fight they had. Logan had been scared that Kendall was going to leave him and they got into a big fight. Words were thrown around and they broke up. Ever since then Kendall and Logan had avoided one another like the plague. It was hard to do since they both lived in Sherwood and across the street from one another as well.

Logan knew there was no way to get out of going to camp. He had promised his friends at the end of last summer that he would return. Then again he had thought he was in love with Kendall and they would still be together this summer as well. That went down the drain though. He did not want to disappoint his other friends though. He had to go otherwise they would get upset and Logan didn't want that.

"Logan," Joanna said from the front seat. Logan just grunted and continued to stare out the window. He didn't want to talk right now. He just wanted to go back home. "Logan," Joanna tried again. Logan grunted again really not wanting to talk.

"Logan knock it off," David said.

"Cheer up you loved this camp," Joanna said looking back at him.

"Yeah well I had my reasons," Logan said, "all it's going to do is bring up memories and make me even sadder and madder at that idiot," he said.

"I don't know what happened with you two," Joanna said shaking her head.

"It was a camp romance that should have ended when camp ended," Logan said shaking his head.

"You don't mean that," David said.

"Not every camp romance works like your guys' did," Logan snapped. He wished he had a successful camp romance story like his parents, but he didn't. His parents had met at a summer camp and fallen in love like he and Kendall had. They had managed to make it work unlike his and Kendall's relationship. He and Kendall just were not meant to be together.

"Come on Logan it won't be that bad," David said.

"It will," Logan said.

Logan sighed and looked ahead. He saw the camp sign come into view. He groaned and threw his head back. He was not looking forward to this at all. He didn't want to have to spend the summer with Kendall. It wasn't that he hated the blonde, it was just they didn't get along anymore. It's like once they left camp things just fell apart.

"Cheer up will you?" David asked.

"The only way you're getting a smile out of me is if you turn this car around right now," Logan said seriously. He really did not want to go to camp because Kendall would be there. He did not mind the others, no he wanted to see them. He really did miss all the other friends he had made last summer. Kendall would spoil his mood though.

"Not happening you told James and Carlos you'd go and they're counting on you," Joanna said.

"See, this is what I get for actually making friends," Logan grumbled. "I am never making friends ever again," he threatened. Joanna and David chuckled up in the front and shook their heads. They pulled into the parking lot and Logan moved to help get his two big duffel bags from the trunk. He followed his parents to the main cabin so they could sign him in for his three months of hell. Logan looked over to his side and saw Dak talking to some other younger campers. Once they left Logan walked over to him.

"Hey Logan, I am surprised you even came," Dak said looking at him shocked.

"James and Carlos badgered me until I said I'd come," Logan said waving his hand. He loved James and Carlos they just annoyed the hell out of him sometimes.

"Sounds like them," Dak said laughing slightly.

"So, Kendall's talked to you I take it?" Logan asked as he leaned against the counter. Dak nodded his head. "What ever he says I am the one who broke up with him," Logan said.

"What happened though, you two were so great together," Dak said.

"We grew apart," Logan said shrugging. He knew that wasn't really the case, but it's what he told people. He never wanted anyone to know the real reason he had broken up with Kendall. He didn't even think Kendall knew the real reason he had broken up with him.

"Logan?"

Logan turned and saw Jett standing behind him.

"Hey Jett," Logan said smiling slightly.

"I told you he'd show," Jett said walking over to Dak with a smile on his face. He leaned across the counter and pecked Dak on the lips.

"You didn't think I'd come?" Logan asked looking at Dak.

"Honestly from what Kendall told me about your break up, no I didn't," Dak said looking at Logan.

"I wasn't going to until James and Carlos showed up at my doorstep a few days ago and begged me to come. I told them I would come if they shut up and left me alone and they left me alone and my parents forced me to actually come here," Logan said.

"That sounds like Carlos and James," Jett said grabbing Dak's hand and covering it with his hand. Dak smiled at the action and pecked Jett on the cheek.

"Yeah, well here I am," Logan said looking at the two. It was then he noticed something different about the two. He didn't have much time to ponder it though.

"Logan," Kelly said. Logan turned and saw his parents and Kelly looking at him.

"Yes Kelly," Logan said.

"Your cabin assignment is the same as last year," Kelly said.

"Please tell me I only have the same cabin as last year and not the same bunk mate," Logan said desperately. He knew that wasn't the case. He was going to be stuck with the same bunk mate he had last year.

"Sorry," Kelly said.

"What?" Logan asked.

"I made the rooming assignments months ago as applications came in," Kelly said.

"This is just the icing on the cake," Logan said shaking his head. Before anyone could comment on it Logan walked out of the cabin his anger getting the better of him.

"Logan," Dak called as he followed after him.

"It's ok she didn't know," Logan said, "I'll deal with it," he said.

"Are you sure?" Dak asked.

"Yeah, and if worst comes to worst I'll make James or Carlos switch cabins with me since it was their fault I'm even here," Logan said. Dak nodded his head and left. David and Joanna walked out of the cabin and they said good bye to Logan. Logan waved them off with a small smile and an 'I'll miss you.' He then started down the familiar trail he knew so well. He wasn't watching where he was going and he managed to trip over a tree root.

"Still not the outdoorsy type are you Mitchell?" a very familiar voice said.

"Screw off Knight I am not in the mood," Logan said as he stood up. He dusted himself off and grabbed his bags. He started walking again.

"You do know we're sharing a cabin again right?" Kendall called after Logan.

"Doesn't mean I have to hang around you," Logan replied as he walked down the trail. He really did not like this one bit. Kendall put his hands up and left. Logan hated what had become of him and Kendall.

He made his way to his cabin. He saw Kendall had already unpacked his things. Then again Kendall had left yesterday. He had probably begged Dak to come get him so he didn't have to sit in a car with Katie who was changing and getting an attitude. Katie was now fifteen and also going on her second year at Wonky Donkey. Logan held no ill will toward Katie, in fact she was a great friend of his now.

Logan shook his head and started to unpack his things. He didn't want to stay in the cabin longer than necessary. It brought back so many memories of last summer. Logan started to unpack his things. He just wanted to get it done so he could get out of the cabin. Logan stopped for a moment and decided to take a look around that cabin. It was just like he remembered it.

Kendall had his things in the same place he had had them last summer. He had his dresser half open and clothes were stuffed in it. He had his other things scattered about the top. Even his guitar was sitting in the corner like it always had been last summer. Logan looked at the guitar case that was open. The guitar was leaning against the wall next to the case meaning Kendall had been playing it recently. The back was facing out and Logan saw all the initials carved in the back and saw his name, Logie, carved in the back above Kendall's name. Logan felt his heart ache at the memory of last summer. That all seemed so far away now. It was like he was a completely different person now. Kendall was a completely different person as well. Logan shook his head and returned to his unpacking. He needed to get out of this cabin and see his friends. Hopefully they wouldn't be with Kendall when he saw them.

Logan finished setting his things up in the cabin and decided to head out. Today and tomorrow were free days and schedules would come tomorrow for activities. Logan just wanted to see his friends and see what they knew of his and Kendall's breakup. Of course Carlos and James knew but he wanted to hear what Kendall was telling the girls about them.

Logan sighed and headed down the trail to the other cabin he knew too well. He stopped outside the cabin when he heard a yell from inside.

"Carlos have you seen my cuda," James hollered. Logan laughed and shook his head. He walked up to the door and knocked before opening the door.

"Guys," Logan said getting their attention.

"Hey Logan," Carlos said turning from his bed to look at the brunette.

"Hey man," James said not turning away form his bag. He was looking for his cuda spray obviously.

"You all settled in," Carlos asked.

"Yes and my cabin mate is a delight to have," Logan said with a big fake smile.

"I thought you were with Kendall again?" Carlos said confused.

"Sarcasm is lost on you isn't it?" Logan asked shaking his head as he walked over to the Latino and sat down on his bed.

"Sorry," Carlos said laughing. "So you looking forward to the summer or are you still pissy?" he asked walking over to Logan and sitting down next to him.

"Of course I am still pissy. I have to share a cabin with that idiot and I am only here because you two nagged me," Logan said looking at his friends.

"You loved it last summer," James said.

"I loved a lot of things last summer," Logan replied.

"Come on let's go see if the girls are here yet," Carlos said changing the subject. He didn't like where this conversation was heading and neither did Logan.

"You just want to find Camille," James said.

"Yeah so," Carlos said.

"You two are still kind of dating?" Logan asked as he stood up. Carlos blushed and nodded his head. He and Camille had kind of started dating a month ago. Logan wondered how long it would last now that they were going to see each other everyday.

"Come on let's go find the girls," James said walking out of the cabin. Carlos pulled Logan up and they left the cabin and followed James.

The three walked down the path and headed down the path to the girls' cabins. They reached Camille and Lucy's first. They heard the two talking and laughing. Carlos walked up to the door and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Camille said. The three walked into the cabin.

"Logan," Camille said jumping up and running over to him and hugged him.

"Should I be worried if my girlfriend goes to my gay best friend before she comes to me?" Carlos asked. Camille let go of Logan and turned to Carlos grinning.

"I haven't seen him in over two months and I saw you two weeks ago," Camille said. She walked over to Carlos and gave him a hug as well. She then gave James a hug as well.

"Hey guys," Lucy said from her bed. She smiled at James. Logan saw the smile he returned and knew it would only be a matter of time before they started dating as well. It seemed like everyone was finding someone but him.

"Hey," James said, "what you girls up to?" he asked grabbing a chair and sitting down. Carlos sat down next to Camille on her bed and Logan jumped up onto the dresser.

"Nothing much just getting unpacked," Lucy said, "Oh and Jo texted me and said she had a surprise," she said.

"Maybe she's got a boyfriend too," Logan said. He knew that had to be the case. Everyone seemed to be finding someone. He suddenly felt left out.

"Probably," Camille said, "she seemed excited," she said nodding her head.

"I heard about you and Kendall," Lucy said looking at Logan.

"Yeah, sometimes things just don't work out," Logan said shrugging. He didn't really want to talk about it, but he had to.

"You've probably already heard this, but I thought you two were going to make it," Lucy said.

"You're right I've heard it several times," Logan said, "and the truth be told I thought so too, but people change and grow apart," he said.

"So moving on," Camille said sensing the uneasiness in the room.

"Want to go see if Heather and Jo have arrived," James asked.

"Yes," Lucy said standing up. Camille and Carlos got up and Logan hopped off the dresser. He followed the others out of the cabin. They started down the trail. Logan walked behind them. He looked at James and saw the way he was looking at Lucy. He smiled as he thought of how great they would be as a couple. They obviously liked one another.

-Summer Nights-

Logan walked down the trail to the mess hall. He had left the others earlier when Kendall showed up. He didn't know why but he just couldn't be around the blonde at the moment. It didn't used to be that way, but now it was. Logan walked into the mess hall. He got his food and joined Camille, Heather, Lucy, Jo, and Jo's new boyfriend Cade at the usual table. Cade had been going to Camp Wonky Donkey for three years now and he and Jo had met at the end of last summer. They only started dating recently. James, Carlos, Kendall, Dak and Jett were nowhere to be seen.

"Hey Logan," Camille said smiling at him, "have you seen James and Carlos?" she asked.

"Nope," Logan said.

"What about Dak or Jett?" Lucy asked.

"No," Logan said.

"I wonder where they are," Jo said looking around for the others.

"Probably off goofing around," Heather said.

"Dak and Jett are counselors they can't goof off too much," Lucy said.

"That didn't stop them last year," Logan said, "well it didn't stop Dak," he added remembering how long it took for Jett to loosen up.

"So you coming to the bonfire tonight?" Camille asked Logan.

"Yeah, Dak asked me already," Logan said, "he said he and Jett had some big news they wanted to tell everyone and he wanted to make sure I was going to be there," he said.

"Yeah Jett told me that too," Lucy said, "he told me to make sure I was there with everyone," she said.

"I wonder what they want to tell us," Heather said.

"Hey guys," Katie Knight said as she walked over to their table. She sat down next to Logan.

"Hey Katie," Logan said smiling at her. Even though he hated Kendall right now, he was still friends with Katie.

"So, I am now in the older cabins and I only have one bunk mate," Katie said smiling, "I am bunking with Haley and Marie and Caitlin are right next door," she said smiling.

"Don't you feel special," Logan teased.

"Yes I do," Katie said smiling. Logan laughed.

"So Katie see any boys you like yet?" Camille asked.

"Not yet," Katie said, "but it's only the first day," she said.

"Don't let Kendall hear you talking about boys," Lucy warned.

"I know better than that," Katie said, "but he and Dustin dated when he was only fourteen and I am fifteen," she said. Logan looked down at his food. He really didn't want to talk about Kendall right now. He really wished he could forget last summer and move on. He didn't want to care about Kendall anymore. He let the girls talk though. He didn't mind. He was going to have to get used to it. Kendall was still their friend and Katie's brother.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to," Katie said quickly.

"It's ok, I get to get used to it soon or later. I am sharing a cabin with him after all," Logan said looking down at his food once more. He would have to get used to them talking about Kendall and being around the blonde once more. He would have to take it all in stride and hold his head high.

**Yeah, so that happened. I know this is probably not what you're expecting, but if you remember Camp Wonky Donkey worked it's magic last summer. Can it work it's magic again. You'll have to read and find out. SO review and let me know waht you think. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	2. Bonfire Surprises

**I would like to thank** _DeamerAC, BreakFree, nigelbrelover24, kat4543, StoriesxAboutPain, suppressedanonymous, Scarlett, MissDramaMama, Xbigtimerusherx, Dana2184, KSchmidtluvr24, nyclover909, SDG10, Rhett9, rawbbles, I love you Niall J Horan, Aihime195, KendallsCoverGirl, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, KEALY KAMES, pale-red-lips, Lustful Reader, PerfectMirror14, and WindowsDown22 _ **for all your lovely reviews. **

**Chapter 2: Bonfire Surprises **

Logan slowly walked down the trail that led to the bonfire. It was a tradition that every year on the first night there was a bonfire party for the older campers. They got to stay up as late as they pleased. Logan remembered last year's bonfire party to well. It was the first day he had met Kendall and he had fallen head over heels for the blonde. Kendall had been so kind to him then. Logan shook his head as he walked down the trail alone. He didn't want to think about that right now. He had to put on his best smile and fool the others.

He came to the clearing where others were gathering. He saw Heather, Jo, and Camille already there and talking to one another. He walked over to them.

"Hey Logan," Jo said smiling at him.

"Hey, where's lover boy?" Logan asked.

"On his way," Jo said smiling. Logan nodded his head. He looked at Dak and Jett who were getting the fire started again. They were both talking and laughing about something. Logan smiled as he remembered last year. James and Carlos had hid the lighter fluid on Dak and Jett and pissed Jett off. It was hilarious. He watched ad Jett lit the fire.

Logan smiled softly and walked over to a log and sat down. He wasn't really in the mood to talk to anyone right now. It was still early in the night and the sun was just starting to hide behind the trees. He just hoped this night wouldn't be too hard. He knew Kendall would show up soon. He wasn't sure if he could handle that just yet.

"What you doing here all by your lonesome," Camille asked as she sat down next to him.

"Just chilling," Logan replied, "no Carlos?" he asked looking around for the Latino.

"No, him and James are getting snacks from his mother," Camille said. Logan nodded his head. Carlos' mother was the camp cook and provided the snacks for all the events. He looked around the small area where most of the teen campers had come. He was anxious for Kendall to show up. He knew this was going to be a test of if they could be together and not fight. Logan heard a familiar laugh and looked up and down the path. He saw Kendall and Lucy. They were both holding guitars. Logan had learned that Lucy played as well. She loved rock, but played acoustically too. Logan looked down at his lap.

"Relax and just ignore him," Camille said quietly, "you don't have to talk to him," she said.

"We're bunk mates again Camille," Logan said.

"I know, but nothing is going to force you to talk to him," she said. Logan sighed and nodded his head. She was right, he did not have to talk to Kendall at all. Kendall and Lucy were talking as they set their guitars down. They both sat down still talking.

"You're right," Logan said nodding his head.

"Of course I am right," Camille said laughing. Her face then turned serious. "So, just out of curiosity, why did you two break up," she asked.

"I'd really rather not talk about it," Logan said looking away from Camille.

"Got it, I was just wondering," Camille said. The two fell silent for a moment. "So if you ever don't want to be near him my cabin is always open," she said.

"You're a girl," Logan said.

"You're gay," Camille countered. Logan laughed at that. He looked up and saw Kendall looking at him. They locked eyes for a moment. Logan looked away not liking the way Kendall was staring at him.

"I might just take you up on that offer," Logan said, "or I might crash at James and Carlos' cabin since they forced me here," he said.

"Yeah I heard about that, I was almost tempted to drive to Sherwood to knock some sense into you," Camille said.

"I know I promised at the end of last summer, but things change," Logan said stealing a glance at Kendall.

"Quit it," James said as he sat down next to Logan. "Tonight is not about him, it's about fun," he said.

"Yeah," Carlos said sitting down next to Camille. They had snacks with them. They had already set most down over by a picnic table.

"Sorry," Logan said.

-Summer Nights-

Kendall stole a glance over at Logan. Lucy cleared her throat. Kendall turned to look at her and saw the glare she was giving him.

"Sorry," Kendall said, "I just miss him so much," he said.

"What even happened between you two?" Lucy asked curiously.

"I honestly don't even know," Kendall said looking down at his lap.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Lucy asked.

"One minute we were getting along and then he was yelling at me and I must've said something that set him off and we broke up. He can hardly stand to be around me," Kendall said shaking his head. He honestly had no idea what had even started the fight that cause them to break up. He wished Logan would just talk to him. He wanted to know if there was a way to fix things.

"Oh, that's sad," Lucy said.

"Thanks for the pity," Kendall said.

"I didn't mean for it to sound like that," Lucy said.

"I know," Kendall said, "but I just wish he would talk to me," he said.

"Give him some time," Lucy said.

"It's been almost a month Luce," Kendall said.

"Well you're back at camp where you fell in love and you're sharing a cabin again. He can't avoid you forever," Lucy said.

"True," Kendall agreed.

"Hey big brother," Katie said as she walked over to him. Kendall looked up at her smiling at her.

"Hey baby sister," Kendall said smiling.

"Ew, don't call me that," Katie said, "hey Lucy," she said smiling at Lucy.

"What's up Katie," Lucy said.

"Nothing much," Katie said sitting down next to Kendall. "I see you both have your guitars," she said.

"Yeah, we always end up singing or playing," Lucy said nodding her head.

"How you holding up big brother?" Katie asked looking over at Logan.

Kendall only shrugged and looked away from Logan. He really wanted to know what he had done to upset Logan. He wanted to try and fix it somehow. He just wanted Logan back. He wanted to hold the brunette again, he wanted laugh with him, and most of all he wanted to kiss him more than anything.

-Summer Nights-

The night progressed and most campers had gone to bed, but a select few had stayed out. Logan was sitting with Camille, Jo, Heather, Cade, James, Carlos, Lucy and even Kendall was sitting near him. They weren't talking at all but they were together. Dak and Jett were sitting across the fire talking.

Logan then remembered they had some sort of news they wanted to share. Logan wondered what it was and when they were gonna share it. He hadn't known Dak and Jett as long as the others here had, but he knew them well enough. He had kept in contact with them like he had with everyone else.

"Hey Dak, didn't you and Jett have something you wanted to tell us?" James asked suddenly. Dak looked up at James for a moment.

"Yeah we did," Jett said.

"Oh yeah, what is it we've all been dying to know," Jo said.

"Well, Jett and I are engaged," Dak said smiling. The small group fell silent for a moment before Kendall spoke next.

"It's about damn time," he said. Camille and Jo jumped up and hugged the two.

"Congratulations you two," they said together.

"I knew it was only a matter of time," James said smiling at the two.

"We all better be invited to the wedding," Katie said.

"Of course you're all invited," Dak said.

"We're thinking of having it at the end of summer," Jett said, "after camp ends on our anniversary," he added.

"That's great guys," Kendall said making himself known. Everyone stood up and congratulated the couple. They were all happy for Dak and Jett. After a bit the group settled down.

"So when did you guys get engaged?" Jo asked.

"About two months ago," Dak said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kendall asked sounding hurt.

"We wanted to surprise everybody and you would've told someone," Dak said.

"How did it happen?" Logan asked. He knew all the others wanted to know how it happened as well.

"Well it was back in April and we were getting ready for finals," Dak said.

"Dak was over worked and stressed so I told him to stop and get up and we left the apartment," Jett said smiling, "I took him out for a burger and then to a movie," he said.

"Yeah he wouldn't let me go back and study like I wanted to," Dak said glaring at Jett.

"I had been thinking about asking Dak for awhile now," Jett said, "I actually had his ring picked out for a few months," he added grabbed Dak's hand in his. Dak smiled and nodded his head.

"Anyways after the movie the jerk dragged me to the park for a walk," Dak said glaring playfully at Jett.

"Hey now, you could've left at any time," Jett said smiling at Dak. Dak rolled his eyes and squeezed Jett's hand.

"Moving on," Kendall said trying to get the two on track again.

"Anyways we were walking along the path in the park and there were several other couples out as well," Dak said.

"I just couldn't resist, I had picked up the ring that day and I had it in my jacket pocket. I just had to do it," Jett said.

"He started spewing off all this stuff about how much he loved me and how happy he was that we had been together for almost seven years and how his dad was proud of us and everything," Dak said smiling at the memory. It was imprinted in his memory and he never wanted to forget it. "He then stopped us in the middle of the path and got down on one knee and he just asked me and pulled the ring out," he said.

"He was speechless," Jett said smiling.

"I was not," Dak said.

"Were too," Jett said, "he took one look at the ring though and said yes," he said.

"How could I not?" Dak asked, "you're amazing," he said pecking Jett on the cheek.

"Aw you guys are so cute," Jo said causing everyone to laugh.

They all started talking again as Kelly walked up to them. Everyone turned to look at her.

"Kel you missed the big announcement," Kendall said looking at her.

"Yeah," Lucy said nodding her head.

"What did I miss," Kelly asked confused as she looked around at the group.

"Jett and I are getting married," Dak said smiling.

"Oh my god really?" Kelly asked shocked.

"Yeah," Jett said nodding his head.

"Oh I am so happy for you two," Kelly said moving to them both and giving them both a hug.

"Where have you been?" Logan asked looking at Kelly.

"Some new campers were up to no good and I had to dole out some punishments already," Kelly said waving her hand dismissively.

"Where's Gustavo?" Kendall asked looking around for the other camp owner.

"He's on the phone with his brother," Kelly said, "his mom is sick," she said. Everyone nodded their heads. They all knew Gustavo loved his mother and would do just about anything for her.

Everyone settled into talking and laughing. Eventually Katie got bored and spotted Kendall's guitar. She got an idea. She knew he would get there eventually anyways.

"Hey let's hear some music," Katie said grabbing Kendall's guitar and handing it to him. Kendall looked at Lucy. She smiled and got her guitar out as well.

"Lucy and I have been working on something together," Kendall said.

"Let's hear it big brother," Katie said.

"James, Carlos," Kendall said looking at the two. They nodded their heads knowing what song Kendall wanted to do.

Kendall and Lucy performed a song Kendall had written during the last year. James and Carlos jumped in singing as well.

It was a song called, All Over Again. He had written it a few months back. Logan stilled as he recognized the song. Kendall had written it when they were together and sang it to him. He had spent awhile on the song and he even had James and Carlos help him. He had told Logan that falling in love with him was like he was falling in love for the first time.

Logan stood up and without a single word he walked away. He didn't like the song that much right now. It reminded him of him and Kendall. He didn't want to hear this right now. He didn't want to be reminded of why he cared so much about the blonde. They just didn't work together anymore.

"Hey," a voice called. Logan turned around and saw Dak walking towards him.

"Hey," Logan said.

"Where are you going?" Dak asked.

"I think I am gonna call it a night," Logan said.

"Come on, it's still early," Dak said.

"I'm just not feeling it right now," Logan said shaking his head.

"Come on, you're going to have to get used to being around him, you share a cabin," Dak said.

"I know, but I'm just tired," Logan said, "congrats on the engagement though," he said smiling weakly.

"It was the song wasn't it?" Dak asked looking at Logan. "He wrote it for you didn't he?" he asked. Logan felt tears come to his eyes as he nodded his head.

"I know what he's trying to do and it won't work, we're done," Logan said wiping his eyes. "We just don't work together," he said.

"What did he do that was so bad?" Dak asked, "I mean he didn't cheat or anything did he?" he asked slowly.

"No, that would've been slightly better, but I don't want to talk about it," Logan said looking at the ground.

"I'll tell the others you're tired," Dak said.

"Thanks," Logan said. He turned and walked away. He heard Dak walking back to the group. He sighed and made his way back to his cabin.

He thought about what Dak had asked. Kendall had never cheated on him, if he had it would've made it easier to be mad at Kendall. Logan knew they wouldn't work together as a couple anymore though. It just didn't work for them. He didn't want t go down that road only for Kendall to make the same mistake again. It would only hurt him more when he did. Logan didn't want to go through that again.

Logan reached the cabin. He walked inside and changed into some pajamas and crawled into his bed. He thought back to last summer when he and Kendall had shared this bed almost the entire summer. Logan shook his head and tried not to think about it. He didn't want to go through that again. Logan felt tears sliding down his cheeks as he fell asleep.

**Yeah, so that happened. So as many of you guessed Dak and Jett are taking the next step in their relationship, it's gonna be exciting. ****Ok I would just like to add you will find out later why Kendall and Logan broke up and the bear attack will happen later. I have it all planned out and the bear attack won't come for a few chapters yet**. So review and let me know waht you think. 

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	3. Memories

**I would like to thank**_ Scarlett, Rhett9, DeamerAC, BreakFree, SDG10, Xbigtimerusherx, KEALY KAMES, Lustful Reader, SpidermanInPlaid, Dana2184, suppressedanonymous, Dj33173, I love you Niall J Horan, KSchmidtluvr24, rawbbles, KendallsCoverGirl, kat4543, nelly123, IceRush, Hikari no Kasai, nigelbrelover24, xxilovekendallschmidtxx, MissDramaMama, WindowsDown22, BetterWithPhyll, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, Wow23, LoveSparkle and child who is cool _**for all your lovely reviews. **

**Chapter 3: Memories **

Logan was sitting on the end of the dock the day after the bonfire. It was their last free day before activities started. Kids were still showing up. Logan wasn't really in the mood to talk to his friends though and they understood that.

Logan sighed as he looked out across the lake. This place was bringing everything back for him. It was making it that much harder to be mad at Kendall. It was bringing everything back to him.

"Um, excuse me I am looking for someone, his name is Logan but he also answers to the name Hortense," a familiar voice said behind Logan. Logan stiffened at that.

"What have I told you about calling me that, Presley," Logan said as he heard a giggle. He turned and saw Katie standing next to a girl he recognized as his cousin Presley. She was short and had the same shade of hair as Logan but her eyes were a lighter brown.

"Hortense?" Katie asked.

"When we were younger Presley would always want to have tea parties and I had to have a girl name so she named me after our great aunt Hortense even though I begged for another name," Logan said.

"That is so cute," Katie said smiling.

"I take it you two have met," Logan said.

"Yeah she over heard my mom talking about me going to look for you. She said she was a friend of yours and offered to help me," Presley said. Logan nodded his head.

"Thanks Katie," Logan said.

"No problem, now about this Hortense," Katie asked.

"It was nothing," Logan said standing up, "Pres what are you even doing here?" he asked turning to his cousin.

"Auntie Jo was telling my mom about this place and she decided to send me here," Presley said.

"It's so great to see you again Pres," Logan said hugging the fifteen year old.

"Oh, and you don't have to worry about her finding her cabin we already found it and it's right next to mine," Katie said.

"If you have any questions and can't find Logan I am available," Katie said, "this place is so much fun," she added.

"It is," Logan said nodding his head.

"So I heard that you have a boyfriend?" Presley asked slowly.

"Had," Logan said looking over at Katie who was looking at the ground.

"Sorry, my mom told you had one currently I am sorry," Presley said putting a hand to her mouth.

"It's ok you didn't know," Logan said smiling slightly.

"He was actually dating my brother and that's how Logan and I became best friends," Katie said smiling at Logan.

"I told you Katie that I hold nothing against you, it's your brother I don't like anymore," Logan said smiling at Katie.

"So, I don't know this place that well," Presley started.

"Come on Katie and I will show you around," Logan said. Katie nodded her head. They showed Presley around and introduced her to the rest of their friends. Everyone seemed to like her. The only one Logan didn't introduce Presley to was Kendall. He would leave that to Katie for another or maybe later at dinner.

-Summer Nights-

Kendall sighed as he walked down the trail to the lake. He was just grateful that he didn't have this activity with Logan. He was having a hard time just being around the brunette. It was killing him to be so close to the brunette.

"Hey Kendall," Camille said walking up to him.

"Hey Camille," Kendall said smiling at the curly brunette.

"What's up?" Camille said.

"Just heading down to the lake, you?" Kendall said.

"Me too," Camille said smiling. "Let's walk together," she said linking their arms. Kendall laughed at her and walked with her. Camille had always been the hands on type. He had learned that a long time ago when he had met the bubbly girl.

"Did you meet Presley?" Camille asked, "she's new here and…" she trailed off.

"Not officially, and I know she's Logan's cousin," Kendall said. The two fell into a small silence.

"So, how are things with Carlos?" Kendall asked trying to start a conversation.

"Great," Camille said smiling, "So how are things on your end?" she asked.

"We're just basically avoiding one another," Kendall said.

"At least he's not annoying you," Camille said.

"Do you know what this weekend would've been?" Kendall asked suddenly.

"What?" Camille asked confused.

"Our one year anniversary," Kendall said. Camille stopped walking for a moment. She looked at Kendall. "I am serious, it would've been out a year since we got together," he said.

"Do you still like him," Camille asked slowly.

"No, I still love him," Kendall said looking down at the ground.

"They what are you doing?" Camille asked confused.

"He won't even talk to me Camille," Kendall said.

"Then you talk to him," Camille said.

"He won't let me Camille," Kendall said looking up at her. She didn't understand. She was happily in a relationship. Kendall wasn't, he was in the awkward post breakup phase. It was at the point where almost everything Logan said to him was a snaky remark and he shot one back.

"You've got to try," Camille said.

"I have, he's just that mad at me," Kendall said.

"What did you even do?" Camille asked.

"I don't know and he won't tell me," Kendall said.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Camille asked.

"I mean one minute we were fine and then the next he's mad and I don't know what I did," Kendall said looking away from Camille.

"You better think hard Knight, cause he's hurting too I can just tell. You have to think about what happened and then apologize to him," Camille said pointing a finger at Kendall.

"Gee I hadn't noticed," Kendall said sarcastically.

"Sorry, but he's like the baby of our group and we all hate seeing him so down," Camille said.

"I know," Kendall said. The two reached the lake. They walked over to the shore and sat down once Dak who was in the water acknowledged them. He was helping some other campers.

"You've got some thinking to do Knight," Camille said.

"I know," Kendall said again. He really had no idea what he had done to upset Logan so bad. All he knew was one minute they were fine and then the next they were fighting and Logan ended it. He suggested that they break up and he left. Kendall had been so heart broken over that.

-Summer Nights-

Logan was sitting on the edge of the field while the rest of the group he was with did archery. Logan sighed as he thought back to his first archery lesson last year. He and Kendall had had the activity together. Kendall had tried to teach him how to do it, but had been unsuccessful because Logan couldn't think straight with the blonde breathing down his neck.

"Is there a reason you don't want to participate?" Jett asked as he walked over to Logan. Logan sighed and looked over at Dak who was helping the younger kids.

"Yeah, last year my first lesson was with Kendall and it brings back too many memories," Logan said.

"Come on Logan, you can't let that ruin your whole summer, next you won't want to go to the lake because of him," Jett said as he sat down next to him.

"I know, but everything here just reminds me of what we had," Logan said shaking his head.

"I know, but you've got to find a way around that feeling so you can actually enjoy your summer," Jett said.

"I'm trying but it's hard," Logan said.

"I am not saying to forget Kendall, because that's gonna be really hard since you share a cabin, but move on and maybe you two can be friends," Jett said.

"I don't know if we can be friends," Logan admitted, "I mean I'll always want something more and if we do get back together we'll only end up like we did before," he said tears in his eyes.

"What did he even do?" Jett asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," Logan said looking away form Jett. He really didn't want to tell the others because they might tell Kendall. He didn't want that. He wanted Kendall to figure it out on his own. If he couldn't then maybe they weren't meant to be together.

"Sorry, I was just curious," Jett said, "I mean I don't get what you're going through, Dak and I never really broke up like this, but I know if we did I wouldn't be able to stay mad at him for long," he said.

"What you and Dak have is different, you two are meant to be. You've gotta be if Dak can put up with your jealousy," Logan said.

"You and Kendall were great together," Jett said standing up, "just don't let him be the reason you can't enjoy your summer," he said walking away.

Logan sat there letting those word sink in. He didn't want to let Kendall ruin his summer. He wanted to enjoy it, but it was difficult. Kendall was in almost every good memory he had here. Logan would have to just let go of all that and start fresh. He would make new memories.

-Summer Nights-

Logan made his way to the mess hall with Camille, Jo, Heather, and Katie. They were all laughing and talking about James and Carlos' incident that Jo and Camille had witnessed. James and Carlos had been goofing off and tipped their canoe in the lake.

"It was hilarious," Camille said sobering up a bit.

"I wish I could've seen their faces," Logan said.

"They were so shocked it was funny," Jo said. The five walked into the mess hall still talking as they got their food. They sat down at their usual table where James and Carlos were already sitting.

"Hey guys," Jo and Camille said smiling.

"Shut it," James said glaring at her slightly.

"Have fun in the lake?" Logan asked.

"Tons," James said somewhat darkly.

"You told?" Carlos asked.

"We kind of had to it was just that funny," Camille said smiling at him. Carlos huffed and looked away from the group causing them all to laugh.

"Hey there water boys," Jett said as he and Dak sat down at the table.

"You guys too?" James asked.

"Counselors talk," Dak said.

"I hate this camp right now," James said, "it's not even that funny," he added.

"Oh but it was," Camille said laughing.

"Ok moving on," James said.

"How did you two manage to tip a canoe?" Kendall asked as he walked over to the table. "You've been doing it for years," he added.

"Does everyone know?" James asked annoyed.

"It was an accident," Carlos said.

"A very funny accident," Jo said laughing. The whole table started to laugh after that. James and Carlos eventually joined in agreeing that was funny. The tension meals usual brought for the last week were gone. No one seemed to notice that Kendall and Logan were broken up. Everyone was too busy laughing at James and Carlos. It was last summer all over again.

-Summer Nights-

Katie made her way down to the lake. She had swimming this afternoon and was looking forward to it. She wasn't with many of her friends, just Marie and Presley, but she didn't mind. There was this new boy there. She was excited to see him. He was her new crush. She had met him on the second day. His name was Tyler Duncan and he was the sweetest boy ever.

Katie reached the lake and saw people were already in the water. She saw Marie and Presley already in the water with Tyler. They knew of her crush on the red headed boy. Katie fought back the blush as she walked to the end of the dock.

"Hey Katie," Marie said smiling up at her. Katie got into the water and swam over to the three.

"Hey," Katie said smiling.

"What took you so long?" Presley asked.

"I had to change," Katie said shrugging. The four started to swim around and talk. Katie found it easy to talk to Tyler. She was glad that he was easy to talk to. Marie and Presley also didn't tease her about liking Tyler either, at least not when he was around.

Katie didn't know what it was about Tyler that she liked. He was cute, and kind. He was very caring. He was funny too, and that was one of the things Katie liked about Katie. He was also into the same kind of movies as her and books. They had so much in common. She would have to gather the courage to ask him out soon before someone else did. She knew how this camp worked. Lots of people seemed to find love here. She wanted to find it and Tyler was just so cute.

"So Katie," Tyler said looking at her.

"Yeah," Katie said willing herself not to blush as Tyler talked to her.

"What activity do you have after this?" Tyler asked.

"Uh, some crafts thing," Katie said thinking to her schedule.

"I have a crafts thing too, maybe it's the same thing," Tyler said laughing.

"Yeah maybe," Katie said laughing as well.

"As long as it's not building birdhouses I'll be fine," Tyler said.

"I might be," Katie said laughing, "What's wrong with bird houses," she asked.

"Nothing, it just seems a little too cliché for this place," Tyler said. Katie laughed again at that. It was true.

-Summer Nights-

Logan was walking along the lake. It was dinner time and he didn't want to be near Kendall right now. He knew what was coming up. It would've been their one year anniversary together. This weekend would mark the first time he had kissed Kendall. He sighed as he thought back to that night. A part of him wished he hadn't kissed the blonde. If he hadn't maybe he wouldn't be going through all this pain right now.

Breaking up with Kendall had been one of the hardest things he had ever done. He had to do it though. There was no getting around it. He had had to do it.

Logan sighed and shook his head. No, he didn't need to go down that road right now. Logan sighed and continued to walk along the lake shore. He sighed as he remembered a time last year when he had done this with Kendall.

_"Tell me Logie, what are you're dreams?" Kendall said as he grabbed Logan's hand. Logan blushed as he looked down at his hand in Kendall's hand. They had only been together a week and Logan was still new to all of this. He didn't mind any of it, but it was all still so new to him._

_"My dreams?" Logan asked as they continued to walk. It was late and the moon was out and they had to be careful not to get caught._

_"What do you want to be? Where do you wanna go?" Kendall asked._

_"I want to be a doctor and I want to go to New York maybe," Logan said._

_"I want to be a pro hockey player and New York is on my bucket list as well," Kendall said smiling._

_"Why New York?" Logan asked._

_"Marriage," Kendall said, "I'm gay and that's one of the few places that if I find someone I can get married in the US," he said. Logan nodded his head. That was the same reason Logan wanted to move to New York when he was older._

_"That's one of my reasons too," Logan said blushing, "I also have family out there too," he added._

_"Why a doctor?" Kendall asked._

_"I want to help people," Logan said shrugging. Kendall nodded his head and stopped Logan. Logan looked up at Kendall and saw the moonlight reflecting in his eyes. "Hockey," Logan said simply._

_"It's fun," Kendall said. "And I'm good," he added cockily. Logan shook his head and laughed._

_"And you're modest too," Logan teased._

_"Always," Kendall said. Kendall smiled and leaned in closer to Logan. He stopped halfway._

_"Go ahead," Logan said smiling his crooked smile. Kendall grinned and leaned in and kissed Logan._

"What are you doing out here all alone?"

Logan stopped walking and turned to face Jo. She was standing a few feet behind him. Logan just shrugged. He then noticed the sandwich in her hands.

"You missed dinner and Presley was worried. I made you this," Jo said holding out the sandwich.

"Thanks," Logan said walking over to her. He took the sandwich.

"So, what are you doing out here all alone?" Jo asked again.

"Just thinking," Logan said.

"About what?" Jo asked.

"Do you know what this weekend will mark?" Logan asked. Jo shook her head. "It would've been mine and Kendall's one year anniversary," he said looking down at he ground.

"Oh," Jo said.

"Yeah," Logan said.

"What happened between you two," Jo asked curiously.

"Things just didn't work out," Logan said, "we just grew apart and changed," he said a tear sliding down his cheek. Jo walked over to Logan and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I am so sorry Logan," Jo said, "I can't imagine what you're going threw, but just know that you have friends here, who are willing to listen to you and help you," she said.

"Thanks Jo," Logan said.

"Just know that I am here and willing to listen," Jo said.

"I know," Logan said.

"Come on back to my cabin, me and the girls are going to hang out for a bit," Jo said. Logan looked at Jo for a moment. "We won't talk about Kendall and I'll make sure the others know that," she said.

"Alright," Logan said nodding his head. He needed to get his mind off the blonde and all the memories this place brought back to him.

-Summer Nights-

Kendall sighed as he made his way back to his cabin. He knew Logan wasn't going to be there. It was close to their one year anniversary. He knew Logan would be doing anything in his power to forget everything that had happened between them.

He missed Logan more as the days passed. He wished he knew what he had done to drive the brunette away. He couldn't remember what he had said to set Logan off. It was almost like the whole Dustin thing all over again, only Logan was still alive.

Kendall sighed as his thought turned to Dustin. Kendall swallowed the lump in his throat and wiped his tears away. It was too painful to think about him. If Dustin was still be here he wouldn't be going through all this pain, but then he wouldn't have met Logan. He never would have fallen for the geeky brunette. He was torn. On one hand he loved Dustin, but on the other he loved Logan as well.

He loved Logan and he wanted him back more than anything. He just wished that Logan wasn't so damn stubborn. It wasn't as if he had cheated or lied to him. At least he was sure he didn't cheat. He couldn't think of anything he lied to Logan about. There had to be something he did.

Kendall sighed and remembered how great things had been for them once.

_Logan laughed as Kendall chased after him. They were outside in Kendall's back yard and Logan had teased Kendall about his eyebrows. It was a nice fall day and they were hanging out._

_"Come back here," Kendall said._

_"Nope, your eyebrows are too scary," Logan teased._

_"Take it back," Kendall demanded._

_"Never," Logan hollered._

_"Take is back or I'll make fun of you," Kendall said._

_"Take your best shot," Logan challenged._

_"Ok then you've got…you're…you have…you're perfect," Kendall sighed. Logan laughed and stopped running and Kendall, who wasn't paying attention, ran into him and they tumbled to the ground in a heap._

_"Watch where you're going," Logan said pushed Kendall off of him. Kendall laughed and moved so he was straddling the brunette._

_"Take it back," Kendall said._

_"Never," Logan said determination in his eyes._

_"Then I'll just have to do this," Kendall said moving his hands down Logan's side._

_"Wha-" Logan started as the blonde began tickling him. Logan tried swatting Kendall's hands away while laughing. "Stop," he panted._

_"All you have to do is take it back," Kendall said as he moved his hands up and down Logan's sides._

_"Ok, ok I take it back, your eyebrows aren't scary, they actually really sexy," Logan gasped out. Kendall stopped tickling the brunette and smiled. Logan looped his arms around Kendall's neck and pulled him down for a kiss. Kendall grinned into the kiss and brought his hands down Logan's sides. Logan's hands traveled down his back and to his ass._

_"Ew, can't you two keep your hands to yourselves?" Katie asked. Kendall sat up and turned to face his sister._

_"I thought you were going to be home later," Kendall said._

_"It's four thirty already," Katie said._

_"Shit," Logan said pushing Kendall off of him. He jumped off and brushed himself off. "I have to go," he said. As he started for the door. He then turned back to Kendall and held his hand out to him._

_"You have to go I take it," Kendall asked as Logan pulled him to his feet._

_"Yeah, it's my night to cook dinner and I have to go," Logan said. Kendall nodded his head. Logan pecked the blonde on the lips and left._

"Kendall," Dak called. Kendall stopped walking and looked over his shoulder. He saw Dak walking down the trail towards him.

"Hey Dak what's up," Kendall said.

"Come down to the lake with us, we're going to hang out for a bit," Dak said.

"We?" Kendall asked.

"Me, Jett, James, and Carlos," Dak said.

"I'm beat actually," Kendall said pointing over his shoulder.

"No, you are not going back to your cabin to sulk," Dak said, "Camille told me what's coming up and you need to stop thinking like that," he said.

"I can't," Kendall said looking down at the ground. "I still care about him Dak," he said.

"I know, but you have to stop thinking about him and that will make moving on easier," Dak said. Kendall sighed and finally nodded his head.

"Alright I'll come," Kendall said. Dak smiled and grabbed Kendall's hand and led him down the trail. Kendall knew this was what he needed at the moment. He knew if he went back to his cabin he would just sulk and that was not what he needed. He and Logan were over and he nodded to accept that. He needed to move on.

Kendall followed Dak to the lake. Jett, James, and Carlos were all sitting on the dock already.

"You actually got him to agree," James asked shocked.

"Logan and I are over and I need to accept that and coming down here is better than sulking," Kendall said. James and Carlos nodded their heads. The five then proceeded to talk and laugh and have fun. Kendall's mind was anywhere but on Logan.

**Yeah, so that happened. I can sense a lot of you are mad that you don't know the reason behind the break up but it will be coming soon, like in two chapters so please bear with me. I have plans for this and I hope you are all enjoying this. Also it has come to my attention that I never explained what happened to Dustin and I will eventually. So review and let me know what you think. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	4. Water and Tranquilizers

**I would like to thank**_ suppressedanonymous, rwabbles, DeamerAC, child who is cool, LoveSparkle, nigelbrelover24, Xbigtimerusherx, kat4543, Lustful Reader, I love you Niall J Horan, Dana2184, Aihime195, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, xxilovekendallschmidtxx, Hikari no Kasai, JessRusher, KEALY KAMES and BreakFree _**for all your lovely reviews. **

**Chapter 4: Water and Tranquilizers**

Dak woke up with a familiar pair of strong arms wrapped around him. He smiled as he looked over his shoulder. He saw Jett's sleeping face and his smile grew. He was so happy that he was with Jett right now. Things could not be better with them. Dak sighed contentedly and leaned more into Jett.

"Good morning," Jett mumbled slowly opening his eyes. Dak smiled and rolled over completely to face Jett.

"Morning Jett," Dak said. He leaned in and pecked Jett on the lips.

"I suppose we have to get up," Jett said.

"Not yet," Dak said.

"If we wait too long Kelly will get mad and you know we have to leave camp today to run errand for her," Jett said.

"Oh that's right we're short on counselor this year," Dak said.

"We have just enough counselors to meet the camper to counselor ratio but Kelly wants a few more just incase and today we're going into town to find some people who want summer jobs," Jett said.

"At least I'll be with you," Dak said smiling sweetly at Jett.

"I know," Jett said smiling as well. "Which reminds me I'll have to call my dad and see if he got the hotel," he said.

"That reminds me," Dak said slowly.

"What?" Jett asked.

"I don't want to get married at the hotel anymore," Dak said.

"What?" Jett asked sitting up.

"Hear me out please," Dak said jutting his lower lip out. Jett crossed his arms and motioned for Dak to go on. "I want to do it somewhere more meaningful," he said.

"Where do you have in mind then?" Jett asked smiling slightly.

"Here," Dak said, "by the lake," he said. Jett smiled at that.

"Why here though?" Jett asked wanting to hear Dak's reasons.

"Well it's where we've had a lot of firsts," Dak said.

"Like," Jett prompted.

"It's where we first met, had our first kiss, and when you first asked me out," Dak said blushing.

"You're forgetting one very important first," Jett said.

"We had our first time here," Dak said, "in this cabin actually," he said smiling as he climbed into Jett's lap. He straddled the taller brunette. Jett smiled.

"I love you," Jett said as he pulled Dak into a kiss. "If you want to get married here I'll talk to Kelly and Gustavo," he said against Dak's lips. Dak pulled back smiling.

"That's all it took? I was prepared to seduce you and probably blow you if I had to," Dak said.

"What? Had I known I wouldn't have caved so easily," Jett said pouting.

"I can still blow you as a thank you," Dak said bringing his hand down to Jett's crotch.

-Summer Nights-

Logan followed Katie and Presley down the path to the lake. They all three had canoeing. Katie was excited to show Presley how to do it since Presley had never done it before in her life. Logan knew this was probably going to be funny. They reached the lake and saw James and Kendall were there talking. Logan inwardly groaned.

"Hey guys," James said once he saw them. Logan smiled at him.

"Hey James," Logan said.

"Hi," Presley and Katie said together.

"Guys, there's been a mix up and there is an odd number of campers here," Kelly said walking up to the group with a clipboard in her hands.

"Darn, I'll just head back to my cabin and do this next time," Logan said. He was eager to get away from the blonde and the stare he was giving him. He didn't like it.

"I was going to say would one of you form a group of three," Kelly said giving Logan a 'nice try' look.

"It was worth a shot," Logan said shrugging. Presley and Katie moved to stand beside Logan.

"Join us," they said together.

"Looks like we got our group of three," Kelly said smiling.

"I don't have a say in this do I?" Logan asked. Kelly shook her head and Logan sighed.

"Fine I'll go with you two," he said to Presley and Katie who both squealed and jumped up and down and then hugged him.

"Ok everyone get with your partner and get a canoe," Kelly said to the group that had gathered. Logan followed Katie and Presley ignoring the blonde behind him. Logan and Katie grabbed a canoe and moved down to the lake with Presley.

"Who sits where?" Katie asked.

"I'll take the middle since I have no idea what to do," Presley said.

"It's not that hard Pres," Logan said laughing, "you just want to be lazy," he said as he and Katie set the canoe into the water.

"Oh how well you know me Loges," Presley said laughing. Katie got a map from Kelly and the list for the route they were taking and the three got into the canoe and started for the rive that ran off the lake. Logan didn't need to look over his shoulder to know that Kendall and James were right behind them. The three entered the river and slowed their pace down.

"This is nice," Presley said looking around.

"Yeah, now you read the directions and follow the map," Logan said handing the map to her. Presley nodded and read off the instructions and then calculated the route on the map. Logan looked over his shoulder after they turned the bend and saw James and Kendall turn as well. He was surprised they hadn't tired talking to them.

"So Katie how are things with Tyler?" Presley asked.

"Who's Tyler?" Logan asked.

"Just this boy I met," Katie said shrugging.

"Just a boy?" Logan asked. He took a peek over his shoulder and saw Kendall and James had fallen behind them a bit. "Come on you can be truthful I don't think they can hear us," Logan said.

"Fine, he's cute, but I don't know if he likes me," Katie said rolling her eyes.

"Katie, just be careful with a camp crush and don't rush into it like I did," Logan said.

"What even happened between you two? Kendall won't tell me," Katie said.

"It just didn't work out between us," Logan said looking down at the water. The three fell silent for a bit.

-Summer Nights-

"Wow he must really be mad at you," James said as he and Kendall trailed behind Logan, Katie, and Presley.

"Yeah," Kendall said, "I wish I knew what I did," he said.

"I thought you were moving on?" James asked.

"I want to, but that doesn't mean I can't wonder about what went wrong," Kendall said, "I mean one minute we're laughing and joking and then we're fighting and he just broke up with me," he said.

"What did you guys fight about," James asked.

"I don't remember it was over a month ago," Kendall sighed. He really wished he knew what had happened. He hated not knowing and it was killing him.

"Not forgetting about it won't help you move on," James said.

"I know, but I just cant," Kendall said, "I still love him James," he said.

"I know but he obviously doesn't feel the same way, or if he does he's good at hiding it. You're better off just trying to move on," James said.

"Yeah cause moving on will be so easy to do when Logan and I are the only two single gay teens for miles," Kendall said.

"Ok that might not be the best thing, but just forget about him being your ex and think of him as an annoying roommate who is friends with your friends," James said.

"I can't do that," Kendall said.

"Ok now you're just being difficult," James said. He looked ahead in time to see Katie, Logan, and Presley's canoe hit a big rock and start to rock. Presley started to freak and the canoe tipped. The three went into the water.

"Come on let's go help them," James said. Kendall sighed and nodded his head. They rowed up to the three as they all stood up in the waist deep water. "you guys ok?" James asked.

"Yeah we're fine," Katie said as she grabbed the canoe and flipped it over.

"Where's you're map?" James asked looking as he watched it float away.

"I don't know I lost it when we flipped over," Presley said.

"It's over there floating away," James said.

"Great it's ruined," Katie said as she managed to climb back into the canoe with Presley.

"Nice one," Kendall said stifling his laughter.

"You think that's funny," Logan asked turning to glare and Kendall and James who were both trying not to laughed.

"Yeah it kind of is," James laughed. Logan made his way over to Kendall and James' canoe and tipped it over. The two fell into the water with a shout. Logan laughed as they both surfaced sputtering. Logan started back for his canoe with Katie and Presley in it already and they were laughing.

"That was so uncalled for," Kendall hollered at Logan.

"Maybe, but it felt so damn good," Logan said smirking as Kendall's glare hardened.

"You're an ass," Kendall said.

"You're a bigger one," Logan snapped.

"God, I can't believe I even dated you," Kendall said. He hadn't meant to say it. It had just slipped out, but it was out now.

"Me either, you have got to be one of my biggest mistakes ever," Logan said angrily. Kendall stood there glaring at the brunette. They stood there staring at one another. Before he knew what was happening Logan lunged at him and pushed him into the water. They both went under ad got caught in the current.

Kendall vaguely heard people shouting his and Logan's names. Kendall reached the surface and realized they were coming up to some string currents. Logan's head came out of the water in front of him and they both tried to fight the current, but gave up until they reached weaker currents and shallower water. Logan stood up and turned to face Kendall glaring at the blonde.

"Look what you did," Kendall said accusingly.

"Me?" Logan asked incredulously.

"Yes, you if you hadn't tipped me and James over we wouldn't be here right now," Kendall said.

"Oh please, if had just kept your big mouth shut we wouldn't be in this situation," Logan said annoyed.

"Oh please you started this," Kendall said.

"Yes cause I made you laugh and be an inconsiderate jerk," Logan snapped.

"I'm sorry," Kendall said looking down at the water around his knees.

"For what?" Logan asked

"Everything," Kendall said.

"It's not that simple," Logan said, "you can't just apologize without knowing what you're apologizing for," he said.

"Just tell me what I did and I'll make it better," Kendall said.

"No, you have to figure this one out on your own," Logan said shaking his head. He turned away from Kendall.

"Just tell me what I did," Kendall said walking over to Logan. He placed his hand on Logan's shoulder. Logan tensed at the touch, but he didn't jerk away. Kendall walked around him. "I am sorry for what ever I did," he said.

"It doesn't work that way," Logan said shaking his head.

"Why?" Kendall asked. Logan looked up into Kendall's eyes. Kendall saw his eyes glazed with unshed tears.

"Don't make this harder than it has to be," Logan said trying to blink his tears away.

"Logie," Kendall said softly. Logan blinked his eyes a few times. Kendall leaned in and pressed his lips to Logan's. Logan gasped in surprise, but he kissed back.

"Logan! Kendall!"

"Where are you guys!"

Logan snapped back into reality and pushed Kendall away from him. Kendall looked confused.

"No," Logan said shaking his head. He moved away from the blonde and tripped over a branch in the water and fell down. Kendall moved to help him. "Don't," Logan said as he scrambled to his feet.

"Logan!" Presley called. Kendall turned around and saw the girls canoe coming towards them with James right behind them.

"Are you guys ok?" Katie asked getting out of her canoe and running over to Kendall.

"I'm fine," Kendall said.

"Yeah," Logan said walking over to the canoe with Presley.

"Come on we shouldn't have much further to go," James said. Kendall nodded and got in the canoe with James while Katie and Logan got into their canoe.

-Summer Nights-

Dak sighed as he followed Jett into another building where they were to hang fliers for counselors for camp. They had been putting flyers up all morning.

"How many more?" Dak asked.

"Just one more," Jett said as he stuck a flyer to the board. They turned and left. Dak groaned.

"This is boring," Dak said.

"Well you can sit in the car and wait," Jett said.

"It's hot as fuck in the car no way," Dak said. Jett laughed and placed his arm around Dak's waist and kissed the side of his head as they walked out to the car. "Oh you still have to call your dad," Dak said.

"Right," Jett said as he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. He dialed his father's number as he walked around the car. Dak stood against his door as he watched Jett talked to his father. He waited until Jett hung up his phone and turned to him.

"So?" Jett asked.

"He hadn't had time to get the hotel and is happy we found a better place," Jett said.

"Ok my next question is when is the date?" Dak asked as they got into the car.

"We'll have to talk to Kelly and Gustavo first and see if we can use the camp," Jett said. Dak nodded his head ad Jett started driving. "I hope they say yes, having the wedding at the camp would be so amazing. The scenery is beautiful and it has so many memories," Dak said. Jett pulled up to the curb one last time.

"Gonna wait here?" Jett asked. Dak nodded his head. Jett got out of the car and walked up to the bulletin board outside a shop and pinned up the last flyer. He made his way back to the car. He got in and started driving again. "So Dak what is your favorite camp memory," Jett asked.

"Besides our first time I'd have to say our first kiss," Dak said.

"That was fun," Jett said smiling.

"What about yours," Dak asked.

"The first time I asked you and you said no. I like it because I remember how I spent the whole summer trying to change your mind," Jett said.

"I remember that," Dak said, "I am glad you didn't give up," he said smiling.

"Me too," Jett said.

"Now look where we are," Dak said smiling as he reached over and grabbed Jett's hand as he drove. "We're about to get married and spend the rest of our lives together," he said.

-Summer Nights-

Logan got out of the van as quickly as he could. He hadn't said a word to Kendall since the others had arrived. He was never so glad to have Katie and Presley show up. They had stopped him from forgiving the blonde. He wasn't ready for that. Kendall still had no idea what he had done.

Logan was seething as he walked down the trail. He was so mad at the blonde and he just wished he would fall in a hole. He wanted Kendall to get hurt so bad, that's how mad he was.

"Logan," Katie called after him.

"I need to change," Logan said as he started down the trail that led to his cabin.

"What happened back there between you and Kendall," Katie asked.

"Nothing," Logan said. He heard a scoff come from behind him. Logan looked over his shoulder at Kendall. He glared at the blonde.

"Come on Logie," Kendall said.

"Don't call me that," Logan said "you ruined it and if you want to apologize I am all ears, but you have to know what you're apologizing for," he said as he continued to walk down the path with the two Knights following him.

A low growl sounded from ahead of them. Logan froze as he looked at the big black bear before him. He didn't know what to do. He looked to his side at Kendall who was frozen as well.

"Don't move," Kendall said.

"Didn't plan on it," Logan said his eyes wide with fear. He had no idea what to do. He had never been in this position before.

"Kendall," Katie said.

"Katie, Logan, there is a bear alarm a little ways back and there is an emergency box below it," Kendall said.

"Don't do anything dumb," Logan said warningly. The bear just stood there not moving or acknowledging them at all. It didn't seem to noticed them at all.

"As soon as we move it will see us," Kendall said.

"Kendall," Logan said.

"You two have to go back. One hit the button to sound the alarm and wait for Kelly and Gustavo and the other open the box and get the tranquilizer gun and come back," Kendall said.

"Kendall don't," Logan said grabbing the blonde's arm.

"I am going to make a run for it and get out of the way, you will have a few seconds to get our of here," Kendall said lowly.

"Kendall," Katie said.

"Just do it," Kendall said through clenched teeth.

"Kendall don't be dumb," Logan said again. He looked over at the blonde. All his anger at him had vanished and he didn't want to the blonde to get hurt anymore.

"This is dangerous," Katie said.

"Logie you're quicker than Katie get the tranquilizer gun and come back," Kendall said.

"Kendall," Logan said.

"Damn it Logan just go after I get the bears attention," Kendall said. Logan finally nodded his head knowing it was better than just standing here. Kendall looked over at Logan who had grabbed Katie's arm.

"Kendall," Katie said.

"I'll be fine," Kendall said. He then moved and got the bears attention and Logan grabbed Katie's arm tighter and took off running. Logan didn't looked back until they reached the bear alarm. He let go of Katie and fell to his knees and opened the box as Katie hit the button. He grabbed the tranquilizer gun which was loaded.

"Wait here for Kelly and Gustavo and keep kids from going down the path," Logan said as he took off running back to Kendall. He reached the spot where he had last seem the blonde and saw the bear starting to climb a tree. Logan looked up and saw Kendall.

"Shoot it," Kendall hollered. Logan snapped back to reality and looked down at the bear that had turned stopped trying to climb the tree. Logan shot the dart and hit the bear in the back. The bear turned towards him. Logan stood there frozen. The bear then fell to the ground in a heap. Kendall jumped down from the tree and moved over to Logan. "Are you ok?" Kendall asked.

Without warning Logan threw his arms around Kendall tears slipping down his cheeks. Kendall, shocked, allowed Logan to hug him.

"I was so worried," Logan said into the blonde's shoulder. "You are such an idiot you could've been hurt," he scolded the blonde pulling away from him.

"I didn't think you would care so much," Kendall said. Logan looked at Kendall for a second. He was torn between being mad at the blonde and caring for the blonde.

"Of course I care you idiot," Logan snapped after a second.

"Then why-" Kendall started.

"Kendall! Logan!"

They both turned and saw Kelly, Gustavo, Dak, and Jett running down the trail with Katie behind them.

"Are you guys ok?" Dak asked.

"We're fine, Logan knocked the bear out with a tranquilizer," Kendall said pointing to the tranquilizer gun Logan had dropped. Katie ran over to the two and threw her arms around Kendall.

"Big brother you are an idiot. You could've gotten hurt," Katie said, "you too," she said turning to the brunette behind her.

Logan took a few steps back from her and Kendall. He would let her scold her brother while he tried to figure out what he wanted. He wasn't sure right now what he wanted. All he knew was that he had been scared that Kendall would get hurt or possibly killed by the bear. He had been so worried about the blonde, but he still wanted to be mad at the blonde. He had hurt him and given the chance Kendall might do so again. Logan didn't want to go through that pain again.

"Logan are you ok?" Dak asked.

"Yeah," Logan said turning to Dak. He forced a smile onto his face.

"Come on let's get out of here while they take care of the bear," Dak said grabbing Logan's arm and pulling him back along the trail Logan let him and was vaguely aware that Jett was leading Kendall and Katie away from the bear as well.

They walked down the trail and came to a bunch of campers waiting to hear what had happened. No doubt they had heard about the bear alarm going off. Logan saw their friends all standing together.

"What happened?" Carlos asked once they were close enough.

"There was a bear," Kendall said.

"Oh my god no one got hurt did they?" Jo asked

"No one got hurt," Dak said, "the bear is being taken care of," he said.

"No one is to go down that trail until the bear is gone and Kelly and Gustavo give the ok," Jett said. Everyone nodded.

"Now everyone get back to the mess hall for lunch," Dak said. The other campers nodded their heads and left. Dak started to walk away and noticed Logan wasn't moving yet.

"Logan you coming?" Dak asked.

"I'm not hungry," Logan said walking away in the direction of the lake. It was the place he went to think. He had a lot of thinking he had to do. Logan reached the lake and walked out onto the dock. He walked to the end and sat down.

"What happened between you two?"

Logan looked over his shoulder at Jett.

"Before or today?" Logan asked.

"Both," Jett said as he sat down next to Logan. Logan sighed and looked out across the lake.

"If I tell you can we keep this between us," Logan asked.

"Of course," Jett said.

"You can't tell Dak either," Logan said looking at Jett. Jett nodded his head. Logan sighed and looked down at his lap. Maybe telling someone would take away the pain. He knew this was something he had to do if he ever truly wanted to get over it. He would have to get this out.

**Yeah, so that happened. I had to cut off somwhere this was getting a little long. Next chapter you will find out what happened and why Logan is so stubborn. I hope you enjoyed this. Also I put up a new story called Kogan ABC and I am up to B so far so go check it out. So review and let me know what you think. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	5. The Reason

**I would like to thank**_ LoveSparkle, Scarlett, Rhett9, kat4543, nigelbrelover24, SDG10, Dana2184, Lustful Reader, PerfectMirror14, Xbigtimerusherx, DeamerAC, I love you Niall J Horan, MissDramaMama, child who is cool, rwabbles, KEALY KAMES, lilygirl42001,StoriesxAboutPain, and suppressedanonymous _**for all your lovely reviews. **

**Chapter 5: The Reason**

"Logan you coming?" Dak asked.

"I'm not hungry," Logan said walking away in the direction of the lake. It was the place he went to think. He had a lot of thinking he had to do. Logan reached the lake and walked out onto the dock. He walked to the end and sat down.

"What happened between you two?"

Logan looked over his shoulder at Jett.

"Before or today?" Logan asked.

"Both," Jett said as he sat down next to Logan. Logan sighed and looked out across the lake.

"If I tell you can we keep this between us," Logan asked.

"Of course," Jett said.

"You can't tell Dak either," Logan said looking at Jett. Jett nodded his head. Logan sighed and looked down at his lap. Maybe telling someone would take away the pain. He knew this was something he had to do if he ever truly wanted to get over it. He would have to get this out.

"About a month ago Kendall pulled this really childish prank with James and Carlos. It involved oatmeal and the school assembly. It was kind of dangerous really," Logan said.

"You broke up with him because of a prank he pulled?" Jett asked.

"No it's a little more complicated than that," Logan said.

"Well I am here to listen," Jett said. Logan nodded his head and started telling Jett what had happened.

_"I can't believe you," Logan said hissed at the blonde as he followed Kendall into his house. Katie was at a friends working on a school project and Jennifer was still at work so they were alone._

_"Oh come on Logie, it was fun," Kendall said._

_"It was not, it was dangerous and someone could've gotten seriously hurt," Logan said glaring at Kendall._

_"No one did," Kendall said._

_"Someone could've of though," Logan insisted._

_"Yeah, but everyone is fine," Kendall said._

_"That is not the point, it was childish and dumb," Logan said._

_"It was funny," Kendall said._

_"I wasn't laughing Kendall," Logan said seriously._

_"Dustin would've thought is was funny," Kendall said shaking his head._

_"Well, I am not Dustin, I am Logan and I was not amused at all. Someone could've really gotten hurt," Logan said shaking his head. He looked down at the floor trying to collect himself._

_"God you're so up tight," Kendall said._

_"I am not up tight," Logan said crossing his arms over his chest._

_"Geeze Dust, just chill," Kendall said. Logan snapped his head up to look at Kendall._

_"What did you just say?" Logan asked looking up at the blonde._

_"I said chill," Kendall said, "it was no big deal. We weren't caught," he said._

_"Oh my god why am I beating my head against this wall?" Logan asked as he started to rub his temples. He could feel the start of a head ache coming. He was getting tired of this. Every single time they fought Kendall brought up Dustin and somehow managed to call him Dustin or Dust._

_"I don't see why you're freaking out," Kendall said._

_"I can't keep doing this," Logan said shaking his head._

_"Doing what?" Kendall asked confused._

_"This," Logan said pointing in between them, "Us," he clarified._

_"Logan," Kendall said._

_"I'm sorry but this just isn't working out Ken," Logan said shaking his head. He turned and walked to the door. Kendall moved over to Logan and stopped him._

_"Logan don't do this," Kendall said._

_"I can't keep doing this," Logan said shaking his head, "I'm sorry," he said as he opened the door and left._

"He called you Dustin?" Jett asked shocked.

"More than once," Logan said looking down at the water.

"That's why you broke up with him?" Jett asked.

"It wasn't just that one time. He's done it in every fight we've had and he compared me to him. Here I was thinking I am always on his mind than I find out I'm not. He still thinks about Dustin a lot and it hurts knowing that I'll always come in second to him," Logan said looking down at the water.

"At least he never called his name out during sex," Jett said giving Logan a small smile. Logan looked away from Jett and Jett's jaw dropped.

"Once." was all Logan said.

"Wow," Jett said.

"Yeah," Logan said letting a tear slid down his cheek.

"I can't even imagine how that feels," Jett said.

"Like I told Dak I almost prefer that he cheated, at least then it would be easier to be mad at him," Logan said fighting back more tears.

"Wow," Jett said.

"I didn't mind it at first but then he started calling me Dustin and it just really started to hurt. I still care about him it's just I am tired of being hurt every time he calls me Dustin," Logan said.

"Logan," Jett said.

"The worst part is he doesn't even realize what he does," Logan said.

"He doesn't realize?" Jett asked.

"No, he doesn't realize he calls me that and it make it hurt that much more," Logan said finally just letting his tears fall. Jett moved to hug Logan. Logan clung to Jett and let his tears fall.

He knew it was silly to cry over this, but it hurt. It hurt to know that Kendall still thought of Dustin more than him and compared him to Dustin. Logan just sat there knowing Jett didn't mind. He had always been a bit closer to Jett than Dak. Jett was a great friend.

"So what happened today then?" Jett asked.

"We had canoeing together and I was with Katie and Presley and he was with James and my canoe tipped and he laughed so I tipped his and we got washed down the river a ways," Logan said sitting up. He wiped his eyes. "We fought and he kissed me," Logan said.

"What did you do?" Jett asked.

"I kissed back at first but then I remembered all the pain and I just couldn't do it," Logan said shaking his head.

"Wow I had no idea," Jett said, "I thought you just got into a fight and broke up because you disagreed on something like Dak and I did once," he said.

"You and Dak broke up once?" Logan asked.

"Yeah years ago for like a week," Jett said, "It was stupid and in the end we realized we loved one another and that's all that mattered," he said.

"Yeah and then the bear attack made me forget everything and I was so worried he'd get hurt. I almost kissed him then," Logan said.

"Then we showed up right?" Jett asked. Logan nodded his head. "So, he really has no idea he calls you Dustin?" he asked.

"Yep and if I tell him he'll just apologize and we'll fall right back into it and I don't want that," Logan said.

"I understand," Jett said.

"Thanks for listening to me and please don't tell anyone," Logan said.

"I give you my word I won't tell anyone, not even Dak," Jett said. Logan smiled and nodded his head. He knew that was a big thing for Jett to say since the two shared everything with each other.

-Summer Nights-

Kendall walked down a trail away from the mess hall. He wasn't really hungry. He just wanted to get away to clear his head. He was thinking about what Logan had said. He had seen the worry in the brunette's eyes and Logan had scolded him for being stupid. He had hugged him and he was sure had a few more second gone by Logan would've kissed him.

"You ok?" Dak asked. Kendall turned to see Dak standing behind him once more.

"Yeah, I'm fine why?" Kendall asked looking at Dak.

"Well you were almost attacked by a bear and Logan's acting really weird," Dak said.

"He told me he still cared about me after he shot the bear," Kendall said.

"He did?" Dak asked.

"Yeah," Kendall said nodding his head, "I know I did something wrong and it's killing me not knowing what I did," he said.

"Well do you remember what you guys were fighting about?" Dak asked.

"I think it was about the prank James, Carlos, and I pulled on the principal and the school's band," Kendall said.

"Ok that's a start," Dak said, "what happened in the argument?" he asked.

"He said it was childish while I thought it was funny and he was being uptight," Kendall said.

"Kind of like you used to be?" Dak asked.

"I was not…" Kendall trailed off.

"Oh please Dustin is the reason you're not like that anymore," Dak said. Kendall sighed and nodded his head.

"I still remember everything like it was yesterday," Kendall said a tear sliding down his cheek.

_"I told you sneaking out would be worth it," Dustin said laughing as he, Kendall, Dak, Jett, James, and Carlos walked down the street of the town nearest to camp Wonky Donkey. They had gotten bored at camp and decided to sneak out. Since Jett could drive and he drove to camp, sneaking out had been easy. The only hard part was sneaking his keys from Kelly._

_"I know, but Kelly is going to flip once she realizes we're gone," Kendall said shaking his head._

_"Don't be such a worry wart Kenny," Dustin said kissing Kendall on the cheek causing the blonde to blush._

_"I am not a worry wart," Kendall said pouting._

_"You so are," Dustin teased, "where's the fun Kendall I know and love?" he asked._

_"Yeah where's the not a care in the world Kendall," Dak asked._

_"Rules are set in place for a reason," Kendall said rolling his eyes._

_"Oh my god when did you get so uptight," Dustin joked._

_"When his mom started trusting him to baby sit himself and Katie," Dak said._

_"I am not uptight," Kendall said._

_"You so are babe," Dustin said pecking Kendall on the cheek again causing Kendall to blush once more._

_"Stop," Kendall said elbowing the brunette lightly._

_"What shall we do first," James asked making himself known to the couple._

_"Anything," Dustin said slinging his arm over Kendall's shoulders. Kendall blushed and looked away from Dustin. They had been together for almost a year now and things were great._

_"I saw we get some food first, I am starving and we are skipping dinner for this," Carlos said._

_"Do you have any money," Dustin asked._

_"As a matter of fact I do, but it's only enough for me," Carlos said pulling his wallet out of his pocket._

_"Anyone else got money?" Kendall asked._

_"I got some," Jett said._

_"Me too," James and Dak said together._

_"Let's pool our money and see if we can get some food," Dustin said. Everyone nodded their heads. They stopped at an intersection and Kendall took off his hat and held it out to the guys. They all put whatever money they had in there. Kendall pulled it out and counted it._

_"We're got enough if some of us share a meal," Kendall said._

_"We can share," Dustin said smiling at Kendall. Kendall nodded his head in agreement. He didn't mind sharing with Dustin._

_"So can we," Jett said pulling Dak over to him. Dak nodded his head a light blush creeping up his cheeks._

_"Great," Dustin said smiling at them. They all looked across the street and saw a nice little restaurant that looked cheap._

_"Come on let's go the light green," James said. They started across the street when the wind picked up and blew Kendall's hat from his hands. He turned to run back to get it. He started back for it and several thing happened. He heard a car honk it's horn, he looked to his side at the car which seemed out of control, Dustin screamed his name, and he was pushed. Kendall fell forward onto the sidewalk as he heard a loud crash and tires screech behind him._

_"Kendall," Dak hollered. That snapped Kendall back to reality. He rolled over and looked behind him. He sat the car that had honked it's horn had stopped and he saw Dustin on the ground._

"Kendall," Dak said grabbing the blonde's shoulder, "it wasn't your fault," he said.

"If I hadn't gone back he would still be here Dak," Kendall said his tears flowing freely now.

"Everything happens for a reason Kendall," Dak said.

"I know, but it still hurts," Kendall said. Dak moved over to Kendall and pulled him into a hug and just let Kendall cry. He knew this was what the blonde needed. This had been coming for a long time.

-Summer Nights-

Presley sighed as she walked down the trail to Logan's cabin. She had been there once before and she hoped he would be there now. She really needed to talk to him. She walked up to the cabin and knocked on the door.

"Pres?" Logan asked as he opened the door.

"Hey can we talk?" Presley asked.

"Sure, come in Kendall's not here," Logan said stepping aside for Presley. Presley walked into the cabin. Logan sat down on his bed and gestured for Presley to join him. "So what's up?" he asked.

"I've got an important question to ask you," Presley said.

"What?" Logan asked curiously. He had never seen Presley so serious before.

"How did you know you were…that you were…uh," Presley said looking anywhere but at Logan.

"That I was gay?" Logan asked. Presley nodded her head. "How long?" Logan asked Presley.

"Not long just a few months, but I'm not sure," Presley said.

"I was fourteen you know that," Logan said, "have you talked to your mom and dad?" he asked.

"No," Presley said shaking her head, "I don't want to upset them," she said.

"Pres they are your parents and they deserve to know the truth," Logan said.

"Logan I am not eve sure yet, please don't tell anyone," Presley said.

"Your secret is safe with me," Logan said. Presley smiled and hugged Logan tightly.

"Thank you Logan," Presley said, "look I'll tell them eventually, once I figure everything out," she said. Logan nodded his head.

"I understand," Logan said.

"I have to go it's late, but thanks for this," Presley said.

"Yeah and don't think this conversation is done," Logan said. Presley smiled and nodded her head. She would have to tell Logan more eventually. She knew he would get curious about who she was crushing on and things like that. "Can I ask who it is?" Logan asked.

"Not yet," Presley said.

"It's someone here at camp?" Logan asked.

"Maybe," Presley said standing up. She started for the door.

"Pres," Logan said.

"No," Presley said. Logan groaned frustrated and Presley just laughed as she left the cabin.

-Summer Nights-

Dak sighed as he walked into his cabin with Jett. They were both tired from the day and it's events.

"So Kendall finally cried?" Jett asked.

"Yeah, and I let him," Dak said, "I mean he hasn't really cried over Dustin until today that I've seen," he said thinking back to his earlier conversation with the blonde.

"Well it's been a long time coming, I knew he'd break down eventually and maybe this will help him finally move on," Jett said.

"Yeah," Dak said nodding his head, "so how did things go with Logan?" Dak asked. They hadn't really had time to talk after lunch this afternoon. They had been busy running around for Kelly again.

"The usual, he wouldn't talk about it," Jett said shrugging.

"Kendall is really torn up about it. He just wants to know what he did wrong," Dak said shaking his head as he walked over to his dresser. He stripped down to his underwear and grabbed a pair of pajama pants and slipped them on.

"I know, but Logan's stubborn," Jett said as he stripped down to his underwear and climbed into bed. Dak joined him. "He'll come around eventually," he said. Dak sighed and nodded his head as he laid his head down on Jett's chest.

"We'll have to talk to Kelly and Gustavo really soon," Dak said.

"I know," Jett said.

"I think this place is perfect for the wedding," Dak said.

"It is," Jett said as he placed a kiss to Dak's temple. Dak smiled and kissed Jett's exposed chest before him.

"I love you," Dak said.

"I love you, too," Jett said.

**Yeah, so that happened. This is shorter than I wanted it to be, but I wanted to get this out as quickly as I could. I will have more up soon. So review and let me know what you think. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	6. Storms

**I would like to thank**_ nigelbrelover24, kat4543, SDG10, yoursomeday, MissDramaMama, rawbbles, I love you Niall J Horan, suppressedanonymous, LoveSparkle, DeamerAC, TidusGT, Dana2184, child who is cool, Rhett9, Lustful Reader, Aihime195, __Hikari no Kasi, PerfectMirror14, lilygirl42001, Wow23, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, ackBTRxo_, BigTimeBabyGator, rainy dayz and silver dreams, and KEALY KAMES **for all your lovely reviews. **

**Big Shout out to **_Hikari no Kasi_** who is the only who realized I was using freudian slips with Kendall. Props man you got it. **

**Chapter 6: Storms**

Kendall was sitting in the main field alone. He just wanted to be alone. He hated that he and Logan had become the way they were. He hated it and wished there was a way he could fix it.

"You know sitting here alone won't help you."

"What else can I do Dak?" Kendall asked.

"I don't know," Dak said as he sat down next to Kendall.

"I wish things were different," Kendall said.

"What do you mean?" Dak asked.

"I wish Kelly hadn't made me bunk with Logan last summer," Kendall said tears in his eyes.

"You don't mean that," Dak said.

"The worst feeling you'll ever feel is thinking about the person who means the world to you and knowing that you mean nothing to them," Kendall said looking across the field. (brownie points to those who know where this quote actually comes from. Kendall wasn't the one who said it or tweeted it.)

"I don't know what you're going through," Dak said placing a hand on Kendall's shoulder. Kendall broke down crying.

"It's like my heart has been ripped out and a big hole is left that and it physically hurts," Kendall said through his tears. Dak pulled Kendall into a much needed hug.

"Are you talking about Logan or Dustin?" Dak asked.

"Both," Kendall said, "Logan healed the hole, only to make it bigger when he walked out the door," he said Dak rubbed Kendall's back and let him cry again. This was the second time he had seen the blonde like this in a long time. He hadn't seen Kendall cry over Dustin and maybe this is what he needed.

"Kendall," Dak said.

"I'm sorry," Kendall said sitting up.

"No, it's ok to cry," Dak said. Kendall smiled slightly and nodded his head. Dak was right. It was ok to just cry and let it out.

Kendall just let it all out finally after holding it in for so long it felt nice to just cry. Kendall had never really cried because he had to be strong. He had to be the confident one. He had a role to play and he couldn't let anyone see him cry or hurt. He didn't like crying in front of others, but Dak was the exception and Logan was too.

-Summer Nights-

A few nights later Kendall awoke with a start. He heard a clap of thunder followed by a whimper. Kendall's eyes went wide and he sat up as lightening flashed. He saw Logan sitting up in his bed curled into himself.

Kendall carefully and quickly got out of his bed and moved over to Logan's. He sat down and moved so he was beside Logan. Neither of them said anything for a bit. Lightening flashed and thunder clapped. Kendall looked over at Logan who was shaking and whimpering.

"Logan," Kendall said softly. Logan didn't say anything just climbed into Kendall's lap and curled into the blonde. Kendall could feel Logan shaking as the thunder sounded once more. Kendall wrapped his arms around Logan and held him close. He knew Logan was scared and he wanted to protect him. He knew Logan needed him to hold him.

Kendall had done this countless times during storms when he and Logan had been dating. He would sneak over to Logan's house and comfort the brunette. He would end up falling asleep with the brunette and get caught the next morning but Logan's parents, but it had been worth it.

"It's ok you're safe," Kendall said to Logan as he rubbed his back soothingly. Logan just sat there shaking. Kendall pressed a kiss to the side of Logan's head. Logan just sat there not saying a word. Kendall held him and comforted him until he fell asleep. Kendall maneuvered then so they were laying down. He knew in the morning Logan would be mad, but he knew if he left Logan would wake up again and they'd have to do this again.

Kendall sighed and slowly let sleep over take him.

_Kendall was sitting in his room. He was thinking about Logan. He knew the brunette was just across the street and he had seen him not even an hour ago, but he still missed him. He missed Logan like crazy and it was odd. He had never felt this way before, he was in over his head. It was crazy._

_Kendall looked out his window and saw dark clouds rolling in. He hoped it wouldn't storm. He knew Logan would freak out. He hadn't had to deal with a storm here yet. Kendall's cell phone rang and brought him from his thoughts. He grabbed his cell phone and looked at it. He saw Logan's name on his screen. He quickly hit answer._

_"Logie," he said._

_"Hey," Logan said._

_"What's up?" Kendall asked._

_"I think it's gonna storm," Logan said in a small voice._

_"Logan you're going to be fine, both your parents are there," Kendall said sensing the brunette's uneasiness._

_"They're not home yet," Logan said his voice barely a whisper._

_"I'll be right over," Kendall said._

_"I don't want you getting in trouble," Logan said. Kendall looked out his window and saw lightening flash._

_"I don't care, you need me," Kendall said as he walked out of his room. He heard thunder clap and heard a whimper on the other side of the line._

_"Kendall," Logan said._

_"This isn't up for debate Logie," Kendall said._

_"Fine," Logan said._

_"I'll be right there, bye," Kendall said._

_"Bye," Logan said. Kendall hung up and walked down the stairs to the front door. He slipped on his shoes and made his way across the street. He knocked on the door and it opened seconds later._

_"Ken," Logan said smiling at the blonde. He pulled him into the house as lightening flashed. Several seconds later thunder clapped and Logan whimpered._

_"Sh, sh," Kendall said pulling the brunette to him in a hug. He held Logan close. "Come on let's go to your room," he said. Logan nodded and they both headed up to Logan's room. Kendall stripped himself of his shirt and laid down with Logan. Logan rested his head on Kendall's chest._

_"You can't stay here," Logan said, "you'll get in trouble," he said._

_"I know, I'll just stay until fall asleep," Kendall said wrapping his arms around Logan's waist. Logan smiled and kissed Kendall's chest. Kendall kissed the top of Logan's head. Logan snuggled into Kendall's chest._

Kendall woke the next morning with Logan in his arms. Kendall looked at Logan who was sleeping peacefully. Kendall slid out of bed and looked at Logan who shifted in his sleep, but remained sleeping. Kendall quickly dressed and left the cabin. He headed to the mess hall. He saw the dark clouds and hoped thunder wouldn't start again.

-Summer Nights-

Logan woke up alone in his bed. He looked around and he sighed. He noticed Kendall was gone. He sat up and thought about last night. He remembered the storm and waking up. He remembered Kendall comforting him. It had been like they were dating all over again. Logan had never felt more safe. He loved when the blonde held him. Logan smiled as he remembered another time when he had awoken after a storm with the blonde holding him.

_Logan slowly opened his eyes. He felt a pair of arms tighten around him. Logan smiled and looked up at Kendall._

_"Morning," Logan said smiling._

_"Morning Logie," Kendall said. He leaned in and pecked Logan on the lips. Logan smiled and pressed his lips to Kendall's once more._

_"Thanks for coming over last night," Logan said._

_"Hey, you needed me and I am happy to spend time with you," Kendall said smiling sweetly at the brunette._

_"You fell sleep," Logan said._

_"I know, I didn't mean to," Kendall said smiling._

_"Come on get your shirt on and let's get you out of here before my parents wake up," Logan said urging the blonde out of his bed. Kendall quickly put his shirt on. Logan grabbed the blonde's hand and pulled him from his room and down the stairs as quietly as they could. They reached the door when someone cleared their throat. The two turned around and saw Joanna, David, and Jennifer standing there._

_"Mom, dad," Logan said._

_"Mom," Kendall said shocked to see her._

_"Good morning boys sleep well?" Jennifer asked._

_"Mom I can explain," Kendall said._

_"Boys we understand you're dating but this is unacceptable," David started._

_"Dad we didn't do anything last night," Logan said, "it was storming," he said looking down at the floor._

_"Logan I thought you were over this," Joanna said as she moved over to him._

_"What's going on?" Jennifer asked._

_"I'll explain later, after your done grounding me," Kendall said to his mother. He and Jennifer left._

Logan shook his head. He wanted Kendall back, but he wasn't sure if he could forgive him yet. Kendall still didn't know what he had done. The good things the blonde had done for him did out weigh the bad things he had done.

Kendall was the reason Logan now had so many friends and he was bolder than he used to be. Logan was a completely different person thanks to Kendall. Kendall had done a lot for him and Logan would never forget that. That was the one reason it was so hard to be mad at the blonde though.

Logan started for the mess hall. He wanted to get away from Kendall right now. Talking to Jett about what Kendall had done brought more anger towards the blonde. He needed to sort things out. He would eventually have to talk to Kendall, but he didn't know what to say. He wanted to plan it out so he wouldn't explode at the blonde.

Logan reached the mess hall and got his food and sat down at the table where Jo was sitting with Camille, Lucy, Heather, Katie, and Presley. No one said anything to Logan. He had been on the edge lately and everyone was tiptoeing around him. They didn't want to set him off and get yelled at.

Logan ate his breakfast in silence. He knew the others were scared of him exploding and they had every right to be. He was on the edge ever since the bear attack. So much had happened that day. He still wasn't sure of what he wanted. He just knew that he had to decide soon.

Logan was glad it was a free day. After he finished eating he left. Logan just wandered around the camp for a bit and eventually found himself following a very familiar path. He stopped when he reached the end of the path and saw the small grassy cliff. His eyes started to water as he remembered everything that had happened here last summer.

This place had been his and Kendall's place. It was a place only they knew about. They had come up here so often last summer and even had sex here. Logan walked over to the cliff and sat down as he let his tears fall.

He had shed so many tears over Kendall, and he wasn't done yet. He knew there was more heart ache to come. He was going to have to put up with the blonde for two and a half more months. He wasn't sure if he could do it.

Logan looked up at the sky and saw the dark clouds. He knew what those meant. It meant the storm hadn't fully passed. He cursed himself for not noticing them earlier. He stood up and stated for the camp. He would head back to his cabin if the storm started. It started to rain. Logan sighed knowing what was coming next.

-Summer Nights-

Kendall was in James and Carlos' cabin talking with the two. It was a free day for teens and they were just hanging out.

"Did you hear the thunder last night?" Carlos asked casually.

"Yeah it woke me up," Kendall said nodding his head.

"What about Logan?" James asked.

"Yeah he was up too," Kendall said.

"What did you do?" James asked knowing of Logan's fear.

"I did what I always did, I comforted him until he fell asleep," Kendall said, "I ended up falling asleep with him, but I left before he woke up," he said.

"Why?" James asked.

"I didn't need him freaking out on me," Kendall said.

"Maybe he wouldn't have freaked, maybe he would realize he still likes you," Carlos said.

"Yeah right, he would've yelled and possibly even hit me," Kendall said. He looked to the window and saw the cloud had gotten darker. He really hoped it wouldn't storm.

"It doesn't look too good out," Carlos said.

"No it doesn't," Kendall said as he stood up, "I'm gonna head back to my cabin and make sure Logan's there," he said.

"Kendall," James said.

"Maybe this storm is what we need to talk," Kendall said, "I want to talk to him and straighten things out," he said as he walked to the door. Kendall left the cabin before James could argue. He quickly made his way back to his cabin and saw it was empty. Kendall sighed and walked into the cabin.

He really wished that Logan was here. He wanted to talk to the brunette. He wanted to fix things and talking would be the best way. Kendall sat down on his bed and decide to wait for Logan to return. He looked to the window and saw the cloud seemed to be moving faster. He stood up ad left the cabin. He started his search for the brunette. He just wanted to make sure he was safe.

Kendall went to all his friends cabins and asked if they had seen Logan. No one had. Kendall made a quick stop at James and Carlos' cabin.

"Hey have you two seen Logan?" he asked.

"No," James said.

"Why?" Carlos asked.

"He's not in the cabin and the clouds are getting worse," Kendall said.

"You want us to help look for him?" James asked standing up. Kendall nodded his head. They all three headed to the cabin just to be sure Logan hadn't returned after Kendall left. Logan wasn't there.

"You two check the mess hall and the other activity cabins. I'll check the trails," Kendall said as he started down the trail. James and Carlos followed him until they had to part ways. Kendall went down to the lake knowing that was a place Logan went to often to think. When he didn't find the brunette there. He stopped to think for a moment. He then remembered there was one more place Logan would go to think.

Kendall started for the trail that would take him up to the cliff that looked over the lake. He was sure that was where Logan would be. It started raining as he ran for the trail. He had to find Logan and quick. No one knew about Logan's fear other than, him, James, and Carlos. He was the only one who could calm Logan down. He reached the end of the trail when lightening flashed.

-Summer Nights-

Logan was walking down the trail when lightening flashed across the sky. Logan looked up and whimpered. He thought back to all those years ago when he got stuck outside in the pouring rain. He shook his head and kept walking.

He tried not to think about the storm, but that was hard when the thunder sounded. Logan bit his lip and kept walking. He heard rushed footsteps. He looked ahead and saw Kendall heading his way. Logan ran to the blonde forgetting everything. He just wanted to get out of the rain.

"It's ok," Kendall said wrapping his arms around Logan. He let go of the blonde and looked up at him as lightening flashed again. The thunder clapped and Logan jumped. "come on let's get out of the rain," he said. Logan just nodded his head. Kendall grabbed Logan's hand and they started for their cabin. Along the way they ran into James and Carlos.

"You found him?" James asked.

"Obviously," Kendall said.

"Good, let's get out of the rain," Carlos said. The four started down the trail towards their cabins. James and Carlos said goodbye to Kendall and Logan as they continued. Every lightening flash and thunder clap Logan whimpered and jumped. They made it back to their cabin. Logan all but ran inside. Kendall followed after him. Logan turned and stood in the middle of the cabin.

"Why'd you come looking for me?" Logan asked as he looked at the blonde.

"I know how you get during storms," Kendall said. Logan looked at Kendall debating on what to do. On the one hand he was mad at the blonde, but on the other he wanted nothing more than to just kiss the blonde. Logan started to shiver. "Maybe we should change into dry clothes," Kendall suggested.

"Yeah," Logan said nodding his head. This was one of the most civil conversations he had had with the blonde in a long time. Logan walked over to his dresser and opened it. He started to strip and Kendall did the same. Thunder struck outside and Logan jumped. Logan turned and saw Kendall was in nothing but a pair of boxers.

Something in Logan snapped and he crossed the cabin to Kendall and pulled him into a kiss. Kendall gasped shocked at first and relaxed into the kiss. Logan moved his lips with Kendall's in a familiar dance he knew so well. Kendall hands came to rest on Logan's hips. Logan moaned into the kiss and pushed his hips into Kendall's hips. He felt Kendall's rapidly hardening cock press into his hips. Logan reached down to his jeans and opened them. He pushed them down so he was in his boxers like Kendall.

"Logie," Kendall gasped. He pulled Logan back to look into his eyes. Logan saw lust there and want. He knew his eyes mirrored that.

Logan wanted Kendall more than anything right now. He forgot about everything. He forgot about what Kendall did, hr forgot about his anger, and he forgot about the storm that was going on outside the cabin. Right now all that mattered was Kendall. Logan wanted to feel him again, he wanted his cock inside of him again. Logan pulled Kendall over to his bed and pulled him down onto the bed with him.

"Logan," Kendall said pushing himself up to look at the brunette.

"No talking," Logan said pulling the blonde to him and pressing their lips together. Kendall moaned and Logan brought his hand to Kendall's crotch. Kendall moaned and seemed to forget why he was protesting. Logan quickly pushed Kendall's boxers down his legs and looked at the blonde's cock for the first time in over a month. His mouth watered and he wanted it inside him eve more. Logan reached down and grabbed Kendall's cock.

"Logan," Kendall moaned.

"I want you Ken," Logan moaned. He pumped the blonde's cock a few times before Kendall growled and took over. He grabbed the brunette's boxers and yanked them off. Logan gasped as the cool air hit his skin. Kendall stuck three fingers in his mouth as he looked down at the nude boy below him. Logan reached down and grabbed his cock. He needed Kendall so bad. Kendall pulled his fingers from his mouth and shoved one into the brunette without warning. Logan gasped and moaned. He had missed this so much. Kendall quickly added another finger and scissored them. Logan moaned and thrust down onto the fingers. Kendall added a third finger just to really prepare the blonde.

"Need you," Logan panted. Kendall nodded his head and pulled his fingers out of the brunette. He spit into his hand and lubed his cock the best he could. He then moved forward and spread Logan's legs for him. "Now," Logan said.

Kendall pushed into the brunette and moaned. Logan threw his head back, with his eye scrunched shut. It hurt, but he knew it would get better.

"You ok?" Kendall asked.

"Just move," Logan panted. Kendall pulled out and thrust back in searching for the right angle. He lifted Logan's hips and finally found it. Logan almost screamed. "There," Logan called out. Kendall continued his assault on Logan's prostate.

Logan moaned and arched his back as he felt his orgasm nearing. He knew he wouldn't last longer. Kendall grabbed Logan's cock and started to pump it. Logan moaned louder. He felt the coil tighten in his stomach. He moaned louder as Kendall pounded into him.

"Let go Logan," Kendall panted. Logan moaned and let go. He came splattering come over his and Kendall's stomach and Kendall's fist. Kendall came filling the brunette a few thrusts later. Kendall fell on top of Logan panting. Logan felt a wave of tiredness wash over him. Kendall pushed himself up and pulled out of Logan and fell down beside him. Logan rolled over on instinct so his head was resting on Kendall's chest. Logan closed his eyes and let sleep over take him.

-Summer Nights-

The next morning Logan woke with Kendall's arms around him. Logan sat up and looked around. He then remembered everything that had happened last night. Logan wasn't sure what had come over him. He had no idea why he had had sex with Kendall. He didn't know why he had did that and he didn't know what to say to the blonde. He knew Kendall was going to want to talk.

Logan carefully got out of bed and got dressed. He knew it would be better not to be here when Kendall woke up. He just had to get out and think about things. He headed for the mess hall to get breakfast. It was early and he knew not many people would be up and that was fine. He didn't want to talk to anyone right now.

Logan walked into the mess hall and saw some other early risers there and eating already. Among them he saw Lucy sitting at their usual table. He found that odd since she never woke up early. He got his food and walked over to the table and sat down.

"Hey Logan," Lucy said.

"Hey," Logan said smiling slightly at her. "What are you doing up so early?" he asked.

"Couldn't sleep, you?" Lucy said looking at the brunette.

"Same here," Logan said. He wasn't going to tell her what had happened between him and Kendall. He wasn't going to tell anyone. The two sat there in silence as they ate. Logan didn't know what to say to Lucy.

**Yeah, so that happened. Sorry for the wait. I just got a job and I work now. My updates might be a bit scattered for awhile. I am sorry, but that is how it's gonna be. I do have a bit of the next chpater already written adn hope to get it out soon, but I make no prmoises. So review and let me know what you think. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	7. Fight

**I would like to thank**_ rawbbles, Hikari no Kasi, Dana2184, lilygirl42001, kat4543, PerfectMirror14, I love you Niall J Horan, nigelbrelover24, child who is cool, Xbigtimerusherx, Rhett9, Wow23, loganhendersonismine98, DeamerAC, __CUTE CARGAN LOVE, Aihime195, xxilovekendallschmidtxx_, StoriesxAboutPain, SDG10, and smile. it's. good. for. you **for all your lovely reviews. **

**Chapter 7: Fights**

"Jett," Dak said as he slipped his shirt on. He turned to look at Jett who was still in bed with a blanket covering his naked lower half.

"Yes," Jett said.

"I was thinking of asking Kendall to be my best man," Dak said as he grabbed a comb and ran it through his hair so it didn't look so messy.

"Go ahead it's your decision," Jett said smiling as he got out of their bed. Dak smiled and nodded his head.

"I know, but I just wanted to let you know," Dak said looking at Jett's face and not anything else. Jett grinned as he walked over to Dak. "You have any idea who you want to be your best man?" Dak asked ducking past Jett. Jett shrugged as he grabbed a pair of underwear and slipped them on.

"I have no idea yet," Jett said, "maybe one of the guys," he said as he grabbed a pair of jeans.

"Well you have to get on with it if you wanted to get married at the end of the summer we have a lot of planning to do," Dak said.

"I know, I know," Jett said smiling, "since it's Saturday and we have a free day I think we should talk to Kelly and Gustavo," he said.

"Yeah," Dak said nodding his head. Jett turned to him still shirtless. Dak grinned and stepped closer to Jett. "I love you so much," he said.

"I love you more," Jett said.

"No I love you more," Dak said smiling.

"I love you more," Jett said.

"I love you more," Dak said playfully.

"I love you more, Dak," Jett said.

"Shut up and kiss me," Dak said laughing. Jett brought a hand up to the back of Dak's head and brought him into a breath taking kiss. Dak sighed into the kiss, but pushed Jett away as he tried to deepen the kiss. "Stop or we'll end up like we did before," he said.

"That's a bad thing?" Jett asked smirking.

"No, but we have to go talk to Kelly and Gustavo today," Dak said. Jett sighed and turned away from Dak and grabbed a shirt. Dak smiled.

"Do you think Sylvia would cater if we asked her really nicely and helped out in the kitchen more?" Jett asked.

"Yeah, she was hinting at it to me the other day when I was helping clean up after dinner," Dak said nodding his head.

"Might as well ask her today as well," Jett said. Dak nodded his head.

"Oh that reminds me I have yet to tell my parents we're switching the venue," Dak said suddenly.

"You haven't told them yet?" Jett asked.

"We haven't even talked to Kelly and Gustavo yet," Dak said.

"Call them later, I'm hungry let's go get breakfast," Jett said. Dak nodded his head and they left their cabin together.

-Summer Nights-

Kendall woke up alone in Logan's bed. He sat up and looked around the cabin and sighed when he realized he was alone. He sighed and got out of bed. He had kind of expected that after what he did to Logan yesterday. He had left him too.

Kendall got out of bed and started to get dressed. He should've known Logan wouldn't be here. Kendall look into his drawer and saw something he didn't expect.

Kendall picked up the bracelet Logan had given him last summer. He had made it during on of their arts and crafts activities. Kendall smiled as he ran his finger of the beads that spelled out his and Logan's names. His name was short an 'L' and he remembered what Logan had said.

"I got bored and I made this," Logan said holding something out to Kendall. Kendall took it and saw it was a bracelet. Kendall smiled as he looked at it. He read it, "Kendal & Logan.' Kendall frowned.

"My name has too L's Logie," Kendall said.

"I couldn't find three L's and it was either Kendall with one L or Logan with no L and do you want people to think you're with someone named Ogan?" Logan asked his blush deepening. Kendall laughed.

"It's perfect Logie," Kendall said smiling as he slipped the bracelet on his wrist.

"Really? You like it?" Logan asked smiling.

"I love it," Kendall said leaning in and pecking Logan on the lips. Logan smiled and hugged the blonde. Kendall maneuvered and pressed a kiss to Logan's lips.

Kendall looked at the bracelet. He had taken it off right after he broke up with Logan. He didn't remember even packing it in his things. He sighed and he realized who packed it for him. He would have to thank Katie later. Kendall slipped the bracelet back into the drawer for now.

Kendall slipped his shoes on and left the cabin. He had to find Logan. He needed to talk to him. He needed to straighten things out now. He headed to the mess hall. He hoped Logan was there, and if he wasn't he was prepared to run around the camp just looking for him again.

Kendall reached the mess hall and walked in. He saw Logan sitting with Lucy, Dak, and Jett talking to them and actually laughing. He smiled. That was the first time he had heard that laugh in so long. Kendall didn't want to interrupt them so he turned and left. He would have to do it later.

-Summer Nights-

Presley sighed as she followed Katie, Caitlin, and Marie down to the lake. They all had decided to go swimming this morning with Tyler who they would meet there. Presley liked swimming, she just was getting tired of it. She had it so often and almost always with Katie and Tyler.

"You ok Pres?" Katie asked.

"Yeah," Presley said, "just a bit tired," she said.

"Storm keep you up last night?" Katie asked.

"A bit," Presley lied. Katie nodded her head.

"Or are you tired of doing the same thing almost everyday?" Katie asked.

"That too," Presley admitted. Katie laughed and nodded her head.

"I was like that last year, but you get used to it," Katie said. They reached the lake and Marie and Caitlin entered the water quickly.

"I don't think I want to swim right now," Presley said.

"Come on Pres," Katie said.

"No you go have fun. It's a free day anyways so go have fun, I'll catch some rays," Presley said waving the brunette off. Katie shook her head and walked over to the water. She got in and joined Marie and Caitlin who were swimming and laughing with Tyler.

Presley didn't want to admit it, but he was the reason she didn't want to swim. Tyler was the reason she didn't have much fun swimming anymore. She had nothing against him personally, it's just he took Katie's attention. Presley was jealous of Tyler. He got all of Katie's attention when he was around. Presley was pushed aside.

Presley sighed and shook her head. It didn't matter, Katie liked Tyler and that was all there was to it. Katie was straight and would never like someone like Presley. Presley sighed as she watched Katie laugh with Tyler.

-Summer Nights-

Logan sighed as he sat on the edge of the field as a group of kids ran about playing games. He was thinking about last night. It hadn't been about just getting off. He had seen the love in Kendall's eyes and that's what sacred him. He was afraid if he wasn't careful he would fall for the blonde's charms and forget why he even broke up with him in the first place.

He didn't want to love Kendall, if he was only going to come in second in the blonde's mind. He wanted to be first. He wanted always be on Kendall's mind like Kendall was always on his mind. He sighed, that was a bit selfish really.

Logan knew Kendall would never truly forget Dustin. He was his first love after all. He was always going to think of Dustin in a small way. Dustin would always be there and Logan would have to accept that. He just wished Kendall would stop comparing him to Dustin. That was what had bothered him the most.

"You ok?" Dak asked as he sat down next to Logan.

"Can't I get one moment without you or Jett bugging me?" Logan asked.

"Nope, now tell me what's on your mind," Dak said.

"Nothing," Logan said looking away from Dak.

"Logan you can tell me anything you know that right," Dak said. Logan sighed and nodded his head.

"Can I ask you something?" Logan asked.

"Sure," Dak said.

"What happened to Dustin?" Logan asked. He had always wondered what had happened to Dustin. He had never asked Kendall because he didn't like seeing the hurt in Kendall's eyes. He just avoiding talking about Dustin, but since he was the root of Logan's problem he wanted to know what happened to him.

"Kendall never told you?" Dak asked. Logan just shook his head. "Oh wow, well Dustin talked me, Jett, Kendall, James, and Carlos into sneaking out of camp and we did and we were having fun until we got hungry," Dak said. He stopped and looked up at the sky.

"What happened?" Logan asked.

"Kendall's hat got away from him and he went back across the street for it and there was this car. They were having trouble with their breaks or something and Dustin saw and ran back too," Dak said.

"He pushed Kendall out of the way didn't he?" Logan asked sensing where this was going. Dak nodded his head.

"He died on the way to the hospital," Dak said.

"Wow," Logan said. He knew Dustin had died, he just never knew how. It all made sense now. "So Kendall never got to say good bye did he?" he asked.

"No, he was pulled out of camp for the funeral and when he came back he wasn't the same," Dak said, "he bounced back eventually and the next summer he tried his hardest to be the fun one," he said.

"I never knew," Logan said looking at Dak shocked. He didn't understand why Kendall hadn't told him any of this.

"I don't think he wanted to tell you," Dak said.

"I know," Logan said looking down at his hands. He felt bad now about getting mad over Dustin. Maybe he should just tell Kendall what he did. Logan sighed and hung his head.

"Look Logan, he loved Dustin, but he loves you more I can just see it in his eyes. It's killing him knowing that he hurt you somehow," Dak said.

"He's not the only one hurting," Logan admitted.

"I know, but maybe you're being a bit stubborn," Dak said.

"I know I am," Logan said, "I just need to sort some things out," he said. Dak nodded his head and stood up.

-Summer Nights-

The gang was sitting at the lunch table minus, Dak and James. Everyone was talking except for Kendall and Logan who were focused on not looking at the other and eating. No one knew what was wrong with them. They were acting really different today.

"So Jett where's Dak?" Jo asked trying to get rid of the tension that had entered the atmosphere of their little group.

"He's calling his parents and telling them we switched locations for the wedding," Jett said.

"You did? Where is it now?" Carlos asked.

"Here at camp, we talked to Kelly and Gustavo this morning and made it official," Jett said.

"That's so cool," Heather said.

"Yeah, this place has so many memories for us and the scenery is just so perfect," Jett said smiling.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god," Dak said as he ran up to the table and threw his arms around Jett's neck in a hug.

"Hi to you too Dak," Jett said laughing at his fiancé's actions.

"Hi," Dak said looking down at Jett with a big smile on his face, "you'll never guess what I just heard," he said as he stood up straight.

"Well you were talking to your parents so I have no idea," Jett said.

"The bill went through," Dak said still looking down at Jett with a big smile on his face.

"It did?" Jett asked. Dak nodded his head smiling. He let go of Jett and he stood up and picked Dak up as he kissed him.

"What are you guys talking about," James asked confused.

"The gay marriage bill for here in Minnesota," Logan said looking up at Dak who eagerly nodded his head. "They can legally get married here now," he said. Everyone was looking at Logan shocked. It was the first calm thing he had said to most them in days.

"Congratulations you guys," Camille said jumping up and hugging the two. Jo and Heather followed. Logan stood up from the table and all but ran from the mess hall. Kendall looked at the door, glaring for a second before he too jumped up and ran after the fleeing brunette.

"What was that about?" James asked looking to where the two had ran off.

"I don't know but I think I'm gonna go stop them from making a scene," Jett said as he stated for the door.

"Leave them be this is something they gotta work out," Dak said grabbing Jett's hand and stopping him.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Jett said.

"Why not?" Dak asked confused.

"It's just not a good idea," Jett said.

"Jett, why not?" Dak asked his eyes narrowing slightly. Jett sighed and stepped in closer to Dak.

"I can't say, but you have to trust me on this," Jett said.

"I trust you, but why can't you tell me," Dak asked confused.

"I made a promise," Jett said simply before he left the mess hall. Dak stood there for a moment before he chased after Jett. The others all looked at each other before getting up as well. They wanted to make sure no one got hurt.

-Summer Nights-

Logan was walking down the trail that led to the lake. Hearing the news about the bill made him happy, but at the same time it hurt. He knew he was too young for marriage and all that, but he knew there was only one person he saw in his future and that was Kendall. He wasn't sure what to think so he left.

"Logan."

Logan stopped at the sound of that voice. He turned and saw Kendall standing a few feet away from him.

"What?" Logan asked harshly. He hadn't meant to sound harsh, but that's how it came out.

"What was that about?" Kendall asked.

"I'm happy for them really, but I can only be so happy when my life is so shitty," Logan said looking down at the ground.

"Not everything is about you," Kendall said.

"It's not all about you either," Logan snapped. The two stood there looking at one another for a second.

"I think we need to talk," Kendall said.

"About what? How you hurt me?" Logan asked.

"What did I do, just tell me and I will do my best to fix it," Kendall said. Logan looked at Kendall and saw the hurt in his eyes. He saw the want and need there.

"Guys," Jett said as he walked up to them.

"Jett this doesn't involve you," Kendall said.

"He knows," Logan said.

"You'll tell him but not me?" Kendall asked hurt. Logan saw the hurt in his eyes and felt bad.

"I needed to tell someone and I wanted you to figure it out on your own," Logan said looking down at the ground.

"What did I do?" Kendall asked vaguely aware that Dak and their other friends had arrived. Kendall looked straight at Logan ignoring the others.

"You really don't remember do you?" Logan asked tears forming in his eyes.

"Just tell me what I did," Kendall said taking a step closer to Logan. They were so close now. They were almost touching.

"God you're so fucking dense," Logan snapped angrily. It hurt so bad that Kendall really had no idea. It hurt that he couldn't figure it out.

"You're so fucking stubborn," Kendall shot back annoyed. They were running in circles here and he was getting sick of it.

"Yeah, I may be stubborn but at least I'm not dumb," Logan snapped. He knew the best way to get Kendall to slip up was to piss him off.

"I am not dumb," Kendall said his anger growing.

"Could've fooled me," Logan said.

"Oh right, Mr. High and Mighty. I forgot you have a 4.0 grade point average and you are so much better than everyone," Kendall said rolling his eyes.

"I never said that," Logan said.

"It was implied just by the way you act," Kendall said annoyed. Logan knew he was close to slipping up. He just had to push a bit further.

"How could I ever date someone like you anyways, I mean not only is your nose really goofy looking but your eyebrows are really freakishly thick," Logan said knowing that would be just the push Kendall needed.

"That's real mature, god you are just like…" Kendall trailed off his eyes going wide at what he had been about to say. Logan smirked knowing where this was going.

"Say it," Logan challenged. Kendall looked at Logan his eyes searching as a look of realization dawned across his face.

"I am so sorry," Kendall said suddenly. That was all Logan needed to hear. He grabbed the blonde and pulled him to him in a kiss. Kendall gasped shocked but kissed back.

"What was that about?" James asked from behind them. Logan paid them no mind as he and Kendall parted. He looked into Kendall's eyes and saw slight confusion there.

"That was all I ever wanted from you was for you to realize what you did," Logan said tears in his eyes.

"I am so sorry," Kendall said wiping away Logan's tears with his thumb. "I never meant to hurt you," he said.

"I know," Logan said throwing his arms around the blonde in a tight hug which Kendall returned.

"Anyone know what's going on?" Camille asked the others around her confused,

"Jett," Dak said looking at his fiancé. Jett sighed and looked over at Kendall and Logan.

"I promised," Jett said. Dak frowned crossed his arms over his chest.

"Kendall didn't realize but when we fought he ended up comparing me to Dustin," Logan said looking over at his friends. All their eyes went wide, except for Jett, who already knew.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Dak asked looking at Jett.

"Cause you would've told Kendall, I know you Dak. You let things slip out when you're not supposed to," Jett said.

"Guys don't fight," Logan said, "look Dak I made Jett promise not to tell anyone. I made him swear not to tell you," he said. Dak simply nodded his head.

"If Kendall told you something and made you promise not to tell me, would you tell me," Jett asked.

"Not intentionally," Dak said looking down at the ground. Jett walked over to the Dak and placed his arms around him.

"I love you," Jett said finally getting a smile from Dak.

Logan looked at Kendall who was standing next to him. Everyone then turned to Jett and Dak and congratulated them on the wedding and the bill. Logan grabbed Kendall's hand and tugged on it. Kendall looked at him confused and Logan pointed over his shoulder down the trail. Kendall smiled knowing what he wanted. They started down the trail together.

"We are far from fixed Kendall," Logan said once they were far enough away from their friends.

"I know," Kendall said.

"This is a start but we still need to talk," Logan said.

"Did you mean what you said about my nose and eyebrows?" Kendall asked his hand coming up to hold his nose as they walked with their hands linked.

"No, I was just trying to get you mad. I knew that would get you to slip up," Logan said, "I told you I think their sexy," he added smirking.

"Look Logie I really am sorry, I never meant to compare you to Dustin or even call you him," Kendall said.

"I know you didn't mean to, but you not realizing that's what hurt," Logan said.

"I just never really dealt with his death," Kendall said.

"You don't have to tell me, I asked Dak and he told me everything," Logan said, "it wasn't your fault," he said.

"I feel like it was though, if I hadn't gone back he would still be here," Kendall said.

"Then we never would've met," Logan said, "everything happens for a reason Kendall," he said.

"I know," Kendall said.

"Can we not do this right now?" Logan asked stopped them.

"Sure, what do you want to do?" Kendall asked looking at the brunette.

"This," Logan said pulling Kendall down to him in a breath taking kiss. Kendall pushed Logan back into a near by tree. Logan gasped at the impact but only pulled the blonde closer. "Ken," Logan panted when Kendall started to kiss down his neck.

"Hmm?" Kendall hummed against his skin.

"Let's go back to the cabin," Logan said. Kendall didn't need to be told twice. He grabbed Logan's hand and started down the trail once more.

**Yeah, so that happened. Kogan is back together. I will make them happy from now on, but be warned another couple might get some sad times soon. So review and let me know what you think. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	8. Fixed

**I would like to thank**_ DeamerAC, Scarlett, LoveSparkle, PerfectMirror14, NiamShipper, smile. it's. good. for. you, Lustful Reader, I love you Niall J Horan, xxilovekendallschmidtxx, suppressedanonymous, nigelbrelover24, Wow23, kogan-owns-my-heart, rawbbles, lilygirl42001, Xbigtimerusherx, Jj, Aihime195, KSchmidluvr24, kat4543, sylerbadass, I Love KL, child who is cool, xxBadDreamxx, FrozenOnTheInside, loganhendersonismine98, Hikari no Kasi, TidusGT, BreakFree, __CUTE CARGAN LOVE, _and Mango **for all your lovely reviews. **

**Chapter 8: Fixed**

Logan smiled as he rested against Kendall, who was sitting against a tree in the shade as their group ran about the field playing games.

"This is nice," Logan said.

"Yeah," Kendall said.

"We still have to talk," Logan said.

"I know," Kendall said, "ask me anything and I'll tell you anything," he said looking down at Logan.

"You're not over Dustin," Logan said. It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"No, and I think a small part of me will never be over him. He was my first crush and first love," Kendall said.

"I get that, but I don't want you calling me Dustin again though. It hurts," Logan said looking out into the field. He smiled when he felt Kendall kiss the top of his head.

"I'll try my best, but you have to understand everything was so sudden," Kendall said.

"I know, Dak told me what happened," Logan said.

"Logie, you have to believe me though, I will do my best to never do that again," Kendall said.

"If you do I want an apology," Logan said.

"I will," Kendall said, "I'll do whatever it takes," he said.

"Good," Logan said.

"Logie you have to realize though, that I am only human," Kendall said.

"I know, and that is why I want you to apologize when you do slip up," Logan said.

"You'll have to be patient with me," Kendall said.

"I know and I will be now," Logan said looking up at the blonde. Kendall looked down at him and smiled. Logan leaned up and stole a quick kiss from the blonde.

-Summer Nights-

Dak smiled as he walked out of the mess hall. He had just asked Sylvia to cater the wedding and she accepted. Dak told her he would get in contact with his parents about paying her and she said that he didn't have to pay her much since she really wanted to do this for him and Jett.

"What did she say?" Jett asked from his spot leaning against a tree a few feet away.

"She said yes, she's excited about it," Dak said smiling.

"Really?" Jett asked. Dak nodded his head. He walked over to Jett. Jett looped his arms around Dak's neck. "Everything is just falling into place isn't it?" Jett asked.

"I don't think I've ever been this happy before," Dak said smiling. Jett nodded his head. It was true. Sure the two had been together for almost seven years, but they had had a love hate thing going for years. They used to fight all the time, now though, things were different. They still fought, but over small things.

"I love you so much Dak and I can't wait until the summer ends," Jett said.

"Me either," Dak said. Jett leaned in and connected his lips with Dak's in a very familiar battle they both knew so well.

"Guys knock it off," Kelly said walking up to the two. "Do I have to separate you two like I did when you were campers?"

"That never worked and you know it," Jett said smirking.

"I know, but at least I was attempting to solve the problem you two created for other campers," Kelly said.

"What do you want?" Jett asked, "we were a bit busy," he added smirking when Dak flushed red.

"We got a few new counselors and I need someone to show them around and help them get to know the place," Kelly said.

"Sure," Dak said.

"Ok, don't scare them off, we need all the counselors we can get," Kelly said.

"When do they arrive?" Dak asked.

"Tomorrow at noon, I want you guy in the main cabin," Kelly said.

"What about our activities?" Jett asked.

"There are other counselors to cover for you," Kelly said, "now can I count on you guys?" she asked.

"Yes," Dak said nodding his head.

"Maybe," Jett said.

"Jett knock it off," Dak said turning to Jett.

"Fine, we'll do it," Jett said. Dak smile and pecked Jett on the cheek.

"Good, I want you there before noon and no messing around and you know what I mean," Kelly said as she walked away.

"You take the fun out of everything," Jett hollered.

"I am not paying you guys to have sex I am paying you guys to work," Kelly hollered.

-Summer Nights-

Logan smiled as he walked down to the lake. He didn't have this activity with Kendall, but Kendall had told him to give him five minutes and he would join him. Logan was so happy right now. He and Kendall had worked things out and they were happily together again. He reached the lake and saw Presley sitting on the shore. He walked over to her. She seemed to be looking at something.

"Hey, Pres," he said.

"Hey Logan," Presley said not taking her eyes off whoever she was looking at it.

"What you doing here all alone?" Logan asked.

"Bored," Presley said shrugging.

"Come on Pres," Logan said looking out at the lake. He saw Katie walking to a boy he knew as Tyler. Katie had introduced him to Logan when they had an activity together, but he wasn't sure if she had introduced him to Kendall.

"Why aren't you out there having fun?" Logan asked.

"I don't know," Presley said shrugging.

"Come on Pres," Logan said. Then everything clicked for him. "Oh my god," he said.

"What?" Presley asked looking at Logan confused.

"You like Katie don't you?" Logan asked.

"What gives you that idea?" Presley asked.

"Am I right or am I wrong?" Logan asked looking at his cousin.

"What's it matter she's straight and in love with Tyler," Presley said.

"I am so right," Logan said.

"Ok fine you're right," Presley said blushing, "like I said it doesn't matter she's straight," she said looking away form Katie and at Logan.

"I know how that goes and it sucks," Logan said moving closer to Presley and giving her a hug.

"What sucks," Kendall asked.

"Crushing on someone who's straight," Logan said without thinking. His eyes went wide and a hand flew to his mouth. "I'm sorry Pres," he said quickly.

"It's ok, people were bound to find out sooner or later," Presley said smiling slightly.

"You're…" Kendall trailed off.

"Confused," Presley said looking down at her hands. Kendall moved over to the two and sat down next to Logan.

"I was there," Kendall said, "it's hard," he said.

"Very hard," Logan said.

"But with the right support you can get through it," Kendall said, "I had my family and friends to help me," he said.

"You and Logan are the only two who know," Presley said.

"I won't tell anyone if you don't' want me to," Kendall said, "I know being outed before you're ready sucks," he said.

"You were outed before you were ready?" Presley asked.

"Yeah, by my sister," Kendall said, "she just up and asked me one day and I had been struggling with it and couldn't deny it. The worst part was it was in front of my mom, Dak, and Dustin," he said.

"How'd your mom take it?" Logan asked. He had never heard this story. He had always wondered.

"She was fine with it, she said she had been expecting it," Kendall said.

"My mom was the same way," Logan said, "she actually caught me staring at this guy on the beach the week before I came out. She told me after that she told my dad and he was in denial until I told them," Logan said.

"Tell him what you mom said," Presley said.

"She turned to my dad and said, 'David Mitchell I told you I was right this is why you should never doubt me,' My dad just stared at me and he was shocked. My mom then told me she still loved me and supported me and that snapped my dad and he told me he still loved me too," Logan said.

"That sounds like your parents," Kendall said laughing.

"You are not allowed to hang out with my mom anymore," Logan said shaking his head.

"I've already seen you naked so why is seeing your naked baby pictures so bad?" Kendall asked.

"Because it's embarrassing, would you like me spending time with your mom looking at pictures of you as a baby," Logan asked.

"No," Kendall said shaking his head.

"See you should've said something before," Logan said.

"You didn't," Kendall said.

"Wouldn't I?" Logan asked.

"You're mean," Kendall said pouting.

"I'm the mean one? If I recall you were the one who drank all my orange juice on me," Logan said.

"I don't regret it, that was some of the ho-" Kendall began. Logan slapped a hand over his mouth looking at Presley.

"Licking my hand won't make me move it," Logan said. He yelped and pulled his hand away when Kendall bit him. "You did not just bite me," he said.

"Yes I did," Kendall said.

"Wow, look at that I am just gonna go for a swim," Presley said jumping up not wanting to get caught in this.

"I can't believe you just did that," Logan said not even noticing Presley had left.

"Well I did," Kendall said.

"Now I have to nom you," Logan said.

"What?" Kendall asked. Logan threw himself at the blonde and straddled him. He then leaned down and bit Kendall's neck while saying, 'nom' over and over again. Kendall laughed. "You're ridiculous," Kendall said laughing.

"Well you bit me," Logan said pulling back. He looked over his shoulder and saw Presley was gone. "Where'd Pres go?" he asked.

"I think she left after I bit you," Kendall said laughing. Logan laughed as well and climbed off Kendall's lap. He moved so they were sitting side by side.

"How'd you get away form your activity?" Logan asked.

"Jett was the counselor and I used my usual threats of telling Kelly of his and Dak's secret spots," Kendall said laughing. Logan smiled and intertwined their fingers. This moment just felt right.

-Summer Nights-

Carlos smiled as he and Camille made their way down to the lake. It was after dinner and they had some free time and they were going to meet the others down there to hang out for a bit. They were going to have a small fire and just hang out. Carlos grabbed Camille's hand as they walked.

"This is nice," Carlos said.

"Yeah," Camille said blushing.

"So, did you know James likes Lucy?" Carlos asked.

"Really?" Camille asked looking at Carlos as they walked.

"Yeah, he talks about her all the time, it's annoying really, but then I remembered when we started going out that's what I did," Carlos said blushing.

"Aw," Camille said smiling, "if it helps I think she like him too," she said.

"We should totally set them up," Carlos said as they reached the lake.

"Set who up?"

Camille looked up and saw Logan and Kendall sitting on the dock together.

"James and Lucy," Camille said.

"I can see that they like each other," Logan said nodding his head, "all they need is a little push," he said.

"Definitely, I know Lucy and she'd never admit when she has a crush on someone," Kendall said.

"So it's agreed then we'll help them get together," Carlos asked.

"Of course, but not tonight, we're just going to have some fun," Logan said.

"You wanna know something fun?" Carlos asked Logan. Logan looked at Carlos confused. Carlos laughed and pushed Logan off the dock. Logan sputtered as he surfaced. Carlos, Kendall, and Camille were laughing.

"Carlos," Logan hollered. He reached up and grabbed the Latino's ankle and pulled him into the water. Carlos surfaced glaring at Logan as Kendall laughed.

"You think this is funny?" Carlos asked glaring at Kendall who nodded his head as he continued to laugh. Carlos lifted himself up on the dock slightly and pulled Kendall into the water. Kendall's arms flew out and he managed to knock Camille into the water. They both surfaced to find Logan and Carlos laughing.

"Kendall you are so dead," Camille said jumping on the blonde's back.

"Don't drown him," Logan hollered, "I just got him back," he added. Camille sighed and slid off the blonde's back and turned to Logan.

"You're lucky I like you," she said.

"What and you don't like me?" Kendall asked.

"Nope, you pulled me into the water," Camille said sticking her tongue out at the blonde. The four laughed and climbed out of the water.

"Do we want to know?"

The four looked up and saw Jett, Dak, James, and Lucy standing before them.

"No you don't," Kendall said shaking his head, "but Dak I think I need a hug," he said holding his arms out to Dak.

"Yeah Jett I need a hug," Logan said turning to Jett.

"Oh no," Dak and Jett said together. Kendall and Logan advanced on the couple. They back up to the edge of the dock and fell into the water. Kendall, Logan, Camille, and Carlos started laughing. Dak and Jett surfaced quickly. They looked up at Kendall and Logan.

"That was not funny," Dak said as he heaved himself out of the water.

"Then why are we laughing," Kendall asked.

"Cause you guys are morons," Jett said glaring at the blonde.

"Ok let's get this party started, what happened?" Jo asked as she looked at the four on the dock and the two in the water. Heather, Katie, and Presley were standing behind her.

"Carlos pushed me so I pulled him in, Kendall laughed so Carlos pulled him in and Kendall knocked Camille into the water," Logan said.

"Dak and Jett showed up and Logie and I backed them into the water," Kendall said laughing.

"Wow, I think we're just going to stay back here on the shore," Heather said. Jett and Dak heaved themselves out of the water and glared at Kendall and Logan. They all moved over to the shore to the others. They all sat down in the sand and started talking. They were all laughing and having a great time.

"Oh Kendall," Dak said suddenly.

"Yeah Dak," Kendall said turning to the blonde while the others continued to talk.

"I wanted to ask you if you'd be my best man," Dak said.

"I've been waiting for you to ask," Kendall said, "I would love to," he said smiling at Dak.

"I've been busy lately," Dak said laughing.

"Has Jett decided on who he wants as his best man?" Kendall asked.

"No I haven't decided yet," Jett said.

"Yeah, Jett who's your best man gonna be," James asked.

"I don't know yet, I mean the one of you I am closest to beside Dak would have to be Logan," Jett said.

"Really?" Logan asked shocked.

"I connected to you faster than I did with James and Carlos," Jett said.

"Why not just have Logan do it then?" Carlos asked.

"That is not a bad idea, what do you say Logan," Jett asked looking at the brunette.

"Sure," Logan said nodding his head.

"So it's settled then," Dak said. Kendall and Logan nodded their heads. Everyone started talking once more about nonsense things. They laughed and joked.

-Summer Nights-

"I can't believe Jett wants me to be his best man," Logan said as he sat down on his bed. He looked over Kendall who was still changing his clothes.

"I can, he really seemed to like you last year, as a friend," Kendall said.

"I know, I mean I did talk to him a lot about his problems with Dak and worked through them with him. We also hung out a bit," Logan said nodding his head.

"He took to you faster than he took to James and Carlos," Kendall said.

"I know," Logan said. Kendall moved over to Logan and sat down beside him.

"Can you believe they want to get married here though?" Kendall asked.

"Why not it's beautiful," Logan said.

"I know, but I always thought Dak would want to get married in a church or at least somewhere indoors," Kendall said.

"What makes you say that," Logan asked.

"Something Dak told me when we were younger," Kendall said, "I do like this choice better though," he said.

"Yeah, this place is amazing," Logan said.

"Night Logie," Kendall said pecking the brunette on the cheek. He moved to stand but Logan stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Logan asked.

"To my bed?" Kendall said questioningly.

"Come on Kendall don't be dumb," Logan said scooting over on his bed. Kendall smiled and climbed back into the bed. He laid down and Logan moved so his head was on Kendall's chest.

"Night Ken," Logan hummed contentedly. He nuzzled the blonde's chest. Kendall smiled and kissed the top of Logan's head.

**Yeah, so that happened. I have some plans for this and I hope to get the ball rolling really soon. I am enjoying writing this and I hope you are all enjoying reading this. So review and let me know what you think. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	9. Calm Before the Storm

**I would like to thank**_sylerbadass, kat4543, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, LoveSparkle, NiamShipper, rawbbles, child who is cool, I love you Niall J Horan, I Love KL, Mango, BreakFree, smile. it's. good. for. you, DeamerAC, nigelbrelover24, lilygirl42001,PerfectMirror14, SDG10, btrlover21, BTR-aholic, and KSchmidtluvr24 _**for all your lovely reviews. **

**Chapter 9: Calm Before the Storm**

Dak's eyes fluttered open as he felt a mouth pressed to his neck and a hand on his crotch rubbing his morning wood. A moan escaped his lips. He turned to looked at Jett who was laying behind him smirking.

"Morning sleepy head," Jett said in Dak's ear. Dak gasped and stared at Jett.

"What are you doing?" Dak asked as Jett's hand pressed harder to his crotch.

"Waking you up with a very fun technique," Jett said as he pressed hot open mouthed kisses to Dak's bare shoulder. Dak gasped and arched his back when Jett's hand slipped beneath his boxers.

"Jett," Dak panted his hand coming back to squeeze Jett's thigh. Jett grinned as his lips grazed Dak's ear. Dak moaned as Jett fisted his cock and started to stroke. Dak rolled his hips and felt Jett's erection poking him from behind. Dak reached back and grabbed at it making Jett moan. Dak then started to push his boxers down to give Jett easier access to his cock. "Fuck," he gasped as Jett squeezed his cock.

"I intend to," Jett said smirking. Dak grabbed Dak's hand and pulled it away from his cock and brought his hand up to his face. He took two fingers in his mouth and got them wet. "Eager are we?" Jett asked as he pulled his fingers from Dak's mouth.

"Shut up," Dak said blushing. Jett brought his fingers down to Dak's entrance. He rubbed his fingers around Dak's pucker. Dak moaned at the feeling. Dak opened his mouth to tell Jett to get on with it but it was replaced with a moan as Jett sunk one finger into him.

"God Dak, you look so hot right now," Jett said his lips grazing Dak's shoulder again as he worked his finger in and out. Dak moaned and rolled his hips back onto the finger. He was in bliss right now. This was just amazing and Dak wanted more. Jett soon added a second finger and scissored the small male open. Dak moaned as Jett crooked his fingers and hit his prostate. Jett then pulled his fingers out. Dak whined at the loss.

Jett smirked and reached over Dak to their bedside table and grabbed their bottle of lube and poured some onto his hand and slicked his cock up. He grabbed his cock at the base and lined himself up with Dak's hole.

"You ready?" Jett asked.

"Just do it, I need you," Dak panted.

"Your wish is my command Dak," Jett said and he sunk himself into Dak in one thrust. Dak gasped and moaned. He wiggled his hips telling Jett to move. Jett set a slow pace, and Dak loved it. It was driving him crazy, in a good way. He reached back and placed his hand on Jett's hip urging him into him.

"God Jett," Dak gasped as Jett found his prostate. He continued his slow assault on Dak's prostate. Dak moaned and rolled his hips. He felt himself nearing the edge slowly. It was amazing. Dak turned his head and Jett's lips found his in a passionate kiss. Their tongues battled and fought while they worked their hips together. Dak arched his back, breaking the kiss between them, as he felt the coil in his stomach tighten. He was so close to his release. "Jett I'm close," he whimpered. Jett smiled and aimed a few rough thrusts to Dak's prostate and Dak lost it. Dak came covering his stomach and the sheets with his come.

"God Dak," Jett gasped and he came too filling Dak to the brim. Dak moaned as they rode out their orgasms together. Jett stilled and they laid there for a moment. Dak seemed to catch his breath fist and started to move. Jett slipped form inside him and Dak hissed at the slight pain. He rolled over to look at Jett who was smiling contently.

"That was amazing," Dak said leaning in and kissing Jett on the lips.

"Yeah, as much as I love the rough stuff I love the lazy stuff too," Jett said. Dak smiled and nodded his head.

"I love you," Dak said.

"I love you too," Jett said. Dak smiled and stretched. He looked over at the alarm clock and saw it was six thirty. Breakfast would be ready soon.

"We have to get up soon," Dak said. Jett sighed and nodded his head.

"I know," Jett said, "well at least we had some fun today," he added smiling. He got out of bed and grabbed some tissues and handed them to Dak. Dak cleaned himself off and got out of bed. They dressed with teasing glances and small touches. The Two laughed as they made their way out of their cabin.

"Oh and don't' forget today we have to show the new counselors around," Dak said.

"I know," Jett sighed.

"If you're good I'll reward you later tonight," Dak said smiling mischievously.

-Summer Nights-

Kendall yawned as he sat up. He looked over at Logan who was sleeping peacefully. He nudged the brunette lightly. Logan groaned and swatted at Kendall's hand.

"Come on Logie, it's time to get up," Kendall said.

"Nope, Logan's not here go away," Logan said rolling over.

"Don't make me tickle you," Kendall threatened.

"I will nom you," Logan shot back.

"That's not that bad," Kendall said grinning. Logan sighed and finally turned his head to look at the blonde and opened his eyes.

"I'm up," Logan sighed. He sat up as well and looked at the blonde. Kendall smiled and leaned in and pecked Logan on the lips. Logan smiled and pushed Kendall. Kendall stood up and they got out of bed and started to get dressed.

"We have free time this afternoon after lunch," Kendall said.

"I know," Logan said nodding his head.

"I was thinking maybe we could go up to our spot," Kendall said smiling. Logan smiled and nodded his head. He had really missed going up there with the blonde.

"So this afternoon, just you and me," Kendall said. Logan nodded his head smiling. He loved alone time with the blonde.

The two finished getting ready and left the cabin. Logan reached over and grabbed Kendall's hand as they walked.

-Summer Nights-

James sighed as he walked down the path with Carlos beside him talking about something the pretty boy didn't care for. It was about Camille again and James was getting tired of it. Camille was all Carlos seemed to talk about lately.

"So I told her…you're not listening," Carlos said looking at James.

"Yeah I am, you were talking about stuff," James said as they reached the lake.

"Sorry," Carlos said, "I do talk about Camille a lot don't I?" he asked.

"Kind of, but she's your first girlfriend, that's to be expected," James said, "Remember Annie?" he asked.

"Dude you talked about her nonstop and I got so…" Carlos said trailing off. He looked at James. "Sorry," he said again.

"It's alright Carlos, but I could do without the Camille talk for a bit," James said.

"Ok, no talking about Camille," Carlos said, "today we'll just hang out and talk about anything else," he said. James nodded his head.

"Hey guys."

The two turned and saw Camille and Lucy heading their way.

"Speak of the devil," James muttered.

"Hey girls," Carlos said walking over to Camille.

"I am gonna go get my tan on," James said walking along the shore. He tossed his towel down and took his sunglasses off his shirt and slipped them on. He then took his shirt off and laid down. Carlos turned to the girls with a smile on his face.

"Don't mind James he's just getting his 'tan on' so that means ignoring everybody," Carlos said looking over at the pretty boy who flipped him off. The three laughed and sat down in the sand.

"Of course he is," Camille said giggling, "Lucy is the same way when she gets into her music," she said.

"That is because I need to focus," Lucy said.

"You're no fun," Camille said sticking her tongue out at Lucy.

"Jo I am fine."

"Come on Heather, we're friends you can tell me anything."

The four turned and saw Jo and Heather walking down the path towards the lake.

"Hey guys," Camille said getting their attention.

"Oh hey," Heather said smiling. She and Jo joined the four and sat down.

"What were you two talking about," Camille asked.

"Nothing," Heather said quickly.

"Come on Heather," Jo said.

"Wow do I fell out of place," Carlos said, "I am gonna go talk to James," he said turned to Camille and pecked her on the cheek. He got up and walked over to James and sat down next to him blocking the sun.

"Dude you know I am tanning," James said looking up at Carlos.

"I know," Carlos said.

"Then move," James said.

"Nah," Carlos said smirking. James sat up and took his sunglasses off.

"Ok you're really starting to piss me off," James said.

"Look I said I was sorry," Carlos said.

"Yeah, but you ditched me for her again, we're supposed to be best friends," James said.

"We are best friends, we have been since before we could even walk," Carlos said.

"I know, but lately it hasn't really felt that way," James said. He grabbed his shirt and stood up. He grabbed his towel and left.

Carlos sat there confused. He looked over at the girls who looked confused.

"What did you do?" Camille asked.

"I don't know," Carlos said slowly. He watched as James walked away. He was confused at his friend's actions. He had never seen James act like this before.

-Summer Nights-

Logan sighed as he leaned back against Kendall once more. They were still in that get back together bliss stage. Everything was just perfect right now.

"This activity is lame," Kendall said.

"I know, I am looking forward to this afternoon though," Logan said looking up at the blonde. Kendall smiled.

"Me too," Kendall said. He then groaned. Logan looked up at him confused. "Look," Kendall said pointing to the field before them with kids running about. Logan looked up and among the kids he saw James walking towards them.

"Hey James," Kendall said.

"Hey," James said looking at the two.

"What's up?" Logan asked.

"Can we talk?" James asked as he sat down in front of the duo.

"Sure, about what?" Kendall asked urging Logan to sit up. Logan sat up and looked at James who had a serious look on his face.

"How did you…when did…I think…," James stammered. He sighed and shook his head. "Never mind," he said moving to get up. Logan stopped him.

"James you can talk to us," Logan said.

"Ok but you can't tell anyone," James said sitting back down.

"Dude we swear," Kendall said. Logan quickly nodded his head.

"I mean it not a soul, not even Carlos," James said pointing at the two. They both looked at one another and nodded their heads. They were both interested in what James had to say.

-Summer Nights-

Heather rolled her eyes as she walked away from Jo once again. Jo was bugging her again. Jo was trying to figure out what was bothering her, but she didn't want to tell her. Jo didn't understand that.

"Jo it's nothing," Heather said shrugging.

"Come on Heather it's something," Jo said.

"It's nothing," Heather said shaking her head. She didn't want to tell Jo how she felt left out, because everyone had somebody. She didn't have anybody. She knew it was only a matter of time before James and Lucy got together. She could tell they liked one another.

"Come on Heather, we're best friends you can tell me anything," Jo said.

"Fine," Heather said turning to face Jo. "You want to know what's bugging me? The fact that you and everybody else has someone. I mean even Katie has a crush that will probably turn into a boyfriend soon," she said.

"That's what's wrong?" Jo asked. Heather sighed and nodded her head.

"Oh Heather, you'll find someone," Jo said reassuringly.

"Doubtful," Heather said shaking her head.

"Heather, don't your smart and pretty and you'll find someone," Jo said.

"I'm domed to be alone while all my friends find someone," Heather said bitterly. Jo stood there shocked and Heather stormed off.

-Summer Nights-

Dak ran into the main cabin. Jett had gone earlier and he had to take care of some campers. Dak was supposed to be in the cabin ten minutes ago. He saw Jett standing behind the desk.

"I'm sorry I got held up," Dak said.

"They haven't arrived yet," Jett said.

"Thank god, I don't need a reason for Kelly to yell at me," Dak said as he leaned against the counter in front of Jett. Jett smiled and nodded his head.

"What happened," Jett asked.

"Some kids were picking on this boy and I had to lecture them and punish them," Dak said shaking his head. Jett nodded his head. "I am just glad Kelly isn't here yet," he said.

"Why?" Jett asked.

"So I can do this," Dak said grabbing Jett's face and pulling him to him in a kiss.

"Ok, so this is the main cabin," Kelly said as the door opened behind Dak. Dak vroke the kiss and looked into Jett's eye.

"There's nothing in your eye," Dak said quickly, "maybe dust so don't' rub it," he said letting go of Jett's face.

"Nice try you two," Kelly said. Dak turned around and saw two girls standing behind Kelly. One was a brunette and short and the other was tall and blonde.

"I thought there was three," Jett said.

"There is my cousin is on his way he's just running a little late," the brunette said.

"Guy these two are Molly and Tia," Kelly said pointing to the brunette first then the blonde., "Molly, Tia, these two are Dak and Jett the two I was warning you about," she said. Molly and Tia crossed the small room to Dak and Jett and held their hands out.

"It's nice to meet you," Molly said. Dak turned to Jett giving him a look that said to be nice.

"It's nice to meet you too, we're always happy to meet new counselors," Jett said with a smile as the door behind Dak opened once more.

"Sorry I am late," a new familiar voice said. Dak stiffened at that voice.

"No," Dak said quietly.

"Jamal?" Jett asked looking behind Dak.

**Yeah, so that happened. I bet you all forgot about Jamal or at least didn't expect him to show up. I am enjoying writing this and I hope you are all enjoying reading this. So review and let me know what you think. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	10. Green Eyed Monster

**I would like to thank **_sylarbadass, NiamShipper, smile. it's. good. for. you, suppressedanonymous, I Love KL, child who is cool, pale-red-lips, nigelbrelover24, DeamerAC, Xbigtimerusherx, I love you Niall J Horan, rawbbles, Wow23, lilygirl42001, xxilovekendallschmidtxx, KSchmidtluvr24, TidusGT, loganhendersonismine98, BreakFree, Boston Anonymous, PerfectMirror14, btrlover21, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, JillEsterNapier, and Hikari no Kasai_** for all your lovely reviews. **

**Chapter 10: Green Eyed Monster**

"How did you…when did…I think…," James stammered. He sighed and shook his head. "Never mind," he said moving to get up. Logan stopped him.

"James you can talk to us," Logan said.

"Ok but you can't tell anyone," James said sitting back down.

"Dude we swear," Kendall said. Logan quickly nodded his head.

"I mean it not a soul, not even Carlos," James said pointing at the two. They both looked at one another and nodded their heads. They were both interested in what James had to say.

"James you can tell us anything," Kendall said starting to get a bit worried about James' behavior.

"Ok just give me a minute," James said taking a deep breath.

"Oh my god you're coming out," Logan said a hand flying to his mouth.

"How," James asked shocked, "I mean I'm not I'm confused really," he said blushing.

"Why is everyone shocked by my excellent gaydar? I mean I am gay," Logan asked.

"You have an excellent gaydar," Kendall said laughing.

"I know," Logan said, "so what do you mean you're confused? Who is it? I thought you liked Lucy," he asked looking at James.

"I am not sure if I am gay Logan, come on you can't tell me you weren't confused at first," James said.

"Ok I'll give you that one," Logan said nodding his head.

"I do like Lucy, but I also like…" James trailed off his cheeks pink as he looked away from the two before him.

"Oh my god," Logan said.

"What now…oh," Kendall said as he realized what Logan realized. "Carlos?" Kendall asked James. James flushed even redder.

"When?" Logan asked.

"I don't know, I started to get jealous lately and then these feeling just kind of came," James said slowly.

"Jealous of who? Camille?" Logan asked. James nodded his head.

"Ah it makes sense now," Kendall said. Logan nodded his head.

"What?" James asked.

"You've got a man crush, it's like when girls get crushes on their best girlfriends when they get boyfriends and spend time with them," Logan said.

"Guys this isn't helping," James said.

"Look you could try and talk to Carlos and maybe act on your feelings. It might help you figure out if your gay or straight," Kendall said.

"Or bi," Logan said. Kendall nodded his head.

"I don't want to ruin my friendship with Carlos," James said.

"Then you could ignore the feeling and let the feelings run their course and hope they go away over time," Logan said.

"I suppose I could wait this out and see if these feelings go away," James said.

"James, I know how that goes," Kendall said.

"I not you Kendall, just let me deal with this my way," James said.

"James," Kendall said. James shook his head.

"No, I can't do this. I shouldn't have even talked to you guys about this," James said, "you guys promised not to tell anyone," he said quickly.

"We won't," Kendall said putting his hands up. James stood up and walked away.

"He's in denial," Logan said.

"I know," Kendall said.

"He might not be gay but he's bi," Logan said, "I can just tell," he said.

"Yeah," Kendall said nodding his head.

-Summer Nights-

"Guy these two are Molly and Tia," Kelly said pointing to the brunette first then the blonde., "Molly, Tia, these two are Dak and Jett the two I was warning you about," she said. Molly and Tia crossed the small room to Dak and Jett and held their hands out.

"It's nice to meet you," Molly said. Dak turned to Jett giving him a look that said to be nice.

"It's nice to meet you too, we're always happy to meet new counselors," Jett said with a smile as the door behind Dak opened once more.

"Sorry I am late," a new familiar voice said. Dak stiffened at that voice.

"No," Dak said quietly.

"Jamal?" Jett asked looking behind Dak. Dak slowly turned around and had his worst fear come true. Standing in the door way was Jamal Harrison. Jamal was the reason of their last big fight last summer. Dak did not like Jamal, there was just something off about him.

"Jett, Dak," Jamal said.

"What are you doing here?" Dak asked trying to sound pleasant even though he didn't want to.

"Molly made me apply," Jamal said pointing to the brunette.

"You guys know each other," Molly asked looking from the two to Jamal.

"Jett and I used to go to school together in the cities," Jamal said.

"Uh, should we finish the tour?" Dak asked turning to Kelly.

"Yes, Dak and Jett will take over from here, I have some business to take care of," Kelly said to Molly and Tia. They both nodded their heads. Kelly left the cabin.

"Let's go then," Dak said grabbing Jett's hand and following Kelly out of the cabin. The others followed then. "This is the trail that will lead you to the mess hall where we have all our meals. At seven, noon, and eight," he said as they approached the mess hall.

"All meals provided are nutritional and taste amazing," Jett said as they walked into the mess hall. They saw Sylvia and her assistant Jenna cleaning up.

"Sylvia, we've got some new counselors," Dak said.

"Guys this is the camp cook Sylvia Garcia," Jett said. The three moved to introduce themselves to Sylvia. Jett pulled Dak aside.

"Dak," Jett said.

"I didn't say anything," Dak said looking at Jett.

"Yeah I know, but the look on your face," Jett said in a low voice.

"Oh Dak, Jett when you two get a moment I want to talk to one of you," Sylvia said.

"How about after dinner, we can both talk to you?" Jett asked.

"That works," Sylvia said.

"Is it wedding stuff?" Dak asked looking at Sylvia.

"Yes," Sylvia said nodding her head a big smile on her face.

"Oh Sylvia I am really glad you're our caterer," Dak said smiling.

"Me too this is going to be great and you won't regret it," Sylvia said smiling at Dak. "I am happy to do this for you boys," she added.

"Ok let's keep moving, there's a lot of stuff we have to do," Jett said. Dak smiled and walked past Jett who was staring at him.

Jett stood there a moment as the others followed Dak. Jett sighed and followed him. He knew this wasn't going to be good. He was worried about the effect this was going to have on Dak. He knew Dak didn't like Jamal for some reason.

Dak continued to talk about the camp, with Jett adding a few things here and there. They showed Jamal to his cabin and then Molly and Tia to theirs.

-Summer Nights-

Heather sighed as she walked down to the lake. She had some free time this afternoon and she was just wondering around. She needed to clear her head. Jo had stopped bugging her. Heather reached the lake and saw someone sitting on the dock. She realized it was Presley. She walked down the dock and Presley turned to look at her.

"Oh hey," Presley said.

"Hey, what are you doing out here alone?" Heather asked as she sat down next to her.

"Just wallowing in my loneliness," Presley said looking out across the lake.

"Mind if I join you?" Heather asked.

"Go ahead," Presley said.

"There are no good guys at this camp, or in my hometown," Heather said.

"Yeah," Presley said.

"Or girls in your case," Heather added looking over at Presley who looked at her shocked. "I see the way you look at Katie," she said.

"Oh god tell me I'm not that obvious about it?" Presley asked.

"No, everyone is too wrapped up in their own little worlds to notice, but I noticed because I don't have any drama going on right now," Heather said.

"Oh," Presley said.

"You could always talk to her, she's got a gay brother so she's at least very tolerant" Heather said.

"She's straight and crushing on Tyler Duncan," Presley said.

"Oh," Heather said.

"Yeah," Presley said.

"There are other people out there," Heather said.

"I know, but I doubt I am gonna find them here at camp," Presley sighed.

"I know the feeling," Heather said nodding her head. She really did know what she meant. Heather has always hoped to find a camp love, but never had. She had never found anyone at camp. Sure, she had dated a few guys, but they had all turned out to be jerks.

"Can't there just be any nice people out there?" Presley asked.

"Yeah there are, they just happen to find other nice people," Heather said.

-Summer Nights-

Logan and Kendall sighed as they both looked down at the camp. They had finally gotten up to their spot together. Kendall dragged Logan over to a few feet away from the edge. He pushed Logan so he was sitting down and sat down next to him.

"Do you remember the last time we were up here together?" Kendall asked smiling at the memory of last summer.

"No, describe it to me," Logan said smiling deviously.

"You remember," Kendall said nudging Logan playfully.

"No, describe it to me," Logan said again.

"It was the night we had sex under the stars," Kendall said. Logan smiled and nodded his head.

"I just wanted to hear you say that," Logan said. Kendall laughed and pulled Logan closer to him. "The midsummer Jam is two weeks away," Logan said.

"Yeah, but the fourth of July is this weekend," Kendall said.

"I know," Logan said.

"I wonder what the fireworks would look like from up here," Kendall said.

"Are you sure we'll be able to sneak off from the others?" Logan asked.

"If we're careful, yeah," Kendall said.

"Can we just enjoy this moment right now?" Logan asked. Kendall nodded his head. Logan smiled and rested his head on Kendall's shoulder. Kendall placed his arm around Logan's waist. The two sat there for a bit just enjoying one another's company.

"You and I are the only ones who know about this place," Kendall said suddenly.

"I know," Logan said.

"You're the only person I ever brought up here," Kendall said.

"What about…" Logan trailed off.

"Dustin?" Kendall asked. Logan nodded his head. "No, he would've told people so I never brought him up here," he said.

"Ah, that makes me special," Logan said turning to the blonde and throwing his arms around Kendall. Kendall laughed as he fell backwards.

"You are special Logie," Kendall said looking up at the brunette. Logan smile and leaned down and kissed the blonde.

-Summer Nights-

James sighed as he watched Carlos and Camille talk. Camille laughed at something Carlos said. James felt something in his stomach awaken. He didn't know why he was so jealous of Camille all of a sudden. Sure, he could chalk it up as a man crush like Kendall and Logan had said. That seemed to make the most sense.

James just wasn't used to Carlos not spending time with him. In all honesty he missed pulling pranks with the Latino.

James sighed and leaned back against the tree behind him. He didn't know what to think right now. He really didn't understand these new feelings he had for Carlos. It was weird and it scared him a bit.

"Hey, you ok?"

James turned and saw Carlos standing a few feet away from him. He just nodded his head not trusting his voice right now. Carlos had a strange affect on him lately.

"You sure?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah," James said nodding his head again. He didn't want to tell Carlos what this problem was. There was no way he was telling Carlos.

"Look, I didn't mean to upset you earlier, I was only joking around," Carlos said.

"I know, but I was just still a little upset and I let my anger get the better of me," James said, "sorry," he added.

"Hey we all have our moments," Carlos said, "besides it's gonna take more than you freaking out about me blocking the sun to get me to not be your friend," he said smiling.

"I know, we've been friends since before we could even walk remember? Nothing is going to tears us apart," James said smiling slightly. He knew that was a lie. There was one thing that would probably tear them apart, but he would never tell Carlos.

"So are we cool then?" Carlos asked. James nodded his head.

-Summer Nights-

"Dak," Jett said as he followed Dak down the trail to the mess hall. They had long since parted ways with Jamal and the girls. Dak was hardly talking to Jett and it was driving him insane.

"Yes," Dak said looking at Jett.

"This silent treatment is killing me," Jett said.

"What are you talking about?" Dak asked.

"You know what I am talking about," Jett said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Jett," Dak said as he walked into the mess hall.

"Oh please ever since Jamal arrived you've been a bit distant," Jett said in a low voice.

"Now is not the time for this," Dak said as he walked over to the line of people getting food. Jett sighed and let it drop for now. He would have to talk to Dak about this eventually. He looked around the mess hall and saw Jamal sitting with Tia and Molly with Kelly across from them talking to them.

"Come on let's go join the others," Jett said placing his free hand on the small of Dak's back as he gently pushed him in the direction of their usual table. He saw Dak smile slightly. He knew he was on track to getting Dak to calm down and possibly talk to him later.

They sat down at the table next to Kendall and Logan who were talking to Katie and Presley.

"Hey guys," Katie said smiling at them.

"Hey Katie," Dak said.

"Did we get some new counselors?" Kendall asked turning to the two.

"Yeah three of them," Dak said. The others nodded their heads. "The girls are Molly and Tia and they seem nice," he added.

"The other one is Jamal, and he's nice too," Jett said sending Dak a small glare. He really didn't get why Dak didn't like Jamal. They had hardly even talked.

"Jamal?" Kendall asked, "as in…?" he asked looking at Dak who nodded his head. "Ah," Kendall said nodding his head.

"Is he the one?" Logan asked looking at Kendall who nodded his head. Logan nodded his head as well.

"Does anyone else feel left out?" James asked.

"We'll explain later," Kendall said.

"Jamal is a friend of mine from when I lived in the cities and I ran into him last summer when Dak and I snuck out with Kendall and Logan and Dak was jealous of him," Jett said.

"I was not jealous," Dak said through clenched teeth. "I just don't like him," he said.

"You barely said ten words to him before today," Jett said, "you practically threw it in his face that we were getting married," he added.

"I didn't throw it in his face," Dak said.

"Yes you did," Jett said.

"I did not," Dak said.

"Oh please," Jett said shaking his head, "you so did. Almost the second you saw him you went all green eyed monster. You didn't have to mention the wedding and now he's gonna wonder why he didn't get invited and I'll have to tell him my fiancé is jealous for no reason," Jett said.

"I am not jealous," Dak hissed.

"If you're not jealous, then I have never been jealous a day in my life," Jett said. Dak growled.

"You are an ass," Dak said before he stood up and stormed away. Jett groaned before he took stood up and left. They both head in different directions.

"Did he just growl?" Presley asked.

"I was just about to ask that," Logan said looking at Kendall.

"He only does that when he's super pissed and knows he's wrong but is in denial," Kendall said.

"He is jealous then?" Camille asked confused.

"Yes for some reason, and on some level he knows that," Kendall said.

"Should we go talk to them?" Logan asked looking at Kendall.

"I suppose since we're their best men we kind of have tom now," Kendall sighed.

"You go find Dak, I'll find Jett," Logan said. Kendall nodded his head. They both stood up and left the mess hall.

-Summer Nights-

Kendall made his way down to the lake. He knew Dak was going to be there. It was where Dak always went when he was upset. Kendall reached the lake and saw Dak sitting on the dock already.

"Dak," Kendall said as he walked down the dock to the older male.

"I don't want to talk," Dak said.

"Come on Dak," Kendall said as he sat down next to Dak.

"No," Dak said shaking his head. "I just don't like Jamal and I don't know why. It's hard to explain, but I just don't get a good vibe from him," he said.

"Dak you hardly know him," Kendall said.

"It's like he has a secret," Dak said.

"Wow Jett was right," Kendall said.

"I know," Dak sighed hanging his head. Kendall looked at Dak shocked. He had not expected him to cave so easily.

"What?" Kendall asked.

"For some reason I am jealous," Dak said in a small voice.

"No," Kendall said.

"Shut up," Dak said pushing the blonde lightly. "I am serious though. I am and Jett was right about me shoving it in his face that I was pushing our wedding in his face," he said.

"So Jett was right went all green eyed monster?" Kendall asked laughing. Dak nodded his head. "If he's right then why'd you get mad at him?" Kendall asked confused.

"Because as much as I love him he's an ass and when he's right he gets cocky and annoying," Dak said.

"The fact that you put up with that really shows that you love him," Kendall said smiling.

"I know, and I just need a better way to get my anger out," Dak said.

"Angry sex," Kendall said causing Dak to choke on his gasp.

"What?" Dak asked.

"Oh come on don't tell me you've never had angry sex before," Kendall said.

"I am not having this conversation with you," Dak said.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, I mean Logan and I have had angry sex a few times. It helps get our aggression out, whether or not I am topping," Kendall said.

"Wait you guys both-" Dak said his cheeks going red.

"Yeah, I usual top but when Logan's pissed he just get so pissed and controlling," Kendall said smiling slightly.

"Oh," Dak said.

"Have you ever-?" Kendall asked.

"No," Dak said cutting Kendall off.

"There's your problem right there," Kendall said.

"Sex is not a problem," Dak said.

"It might be," Kendall said, "I mean you don't have an outlet for your anger and Jett does. I mean he does doesn't he?" Kendall asked an eyebrow arched.

"Yes," Dak said blushing causing Kendall to laugh. "This is why I don't want to have this conversation with you," he said.

"Sorry," Kendall said, "maybe you need to find a good way to get rid of your anger," he said.

"I can't do it the way you and Logan do," Dak said.

"Maybe if you talk to Jett," Kendall said.

"How did we go from jealousy to anger to sex?" Dak asked.

"Well jealousy and anger go hand in hand," Kendall said, "sex just kind of jumped in there somehow," he added shrugging.

-Summer Nights-

Logan walked up to Dak and Jett's cabin. He walked up to the door and knocked on the door.

"Go away," Jett hollered. Logan sighed and walked into the cabin.

"Dak I don't want to talk right now," Jett said.

"I'm not Dak," Logan said. Jett turned and looked at Logan.

"I don't want to talk period," Jett said.

"Come on Jett, I'm your best man and I am here to listen to anything you have to say or knock some sense into you if I have to," Logan said.

"I am not the one with the problem, it's him," Jett said.

"I know," Logan said nodding his head.

"I love him more than anything and he's just being so stupid," Jett said.

"Look, remember what I said about jealousy?" Logan asked as he walked over to Jett and sat down next to him.

"Getting jealous shows that you don't trust the other with who ever they are jealous of," Jett said.

"Exactly," Logan said, "Dak doesn't trust you with Jamal for some reason, but you've got to let him come to terms with it. He's never been jealous and he got mad at you for getting jealous so he kind of in denial," he said.

"I know, but he's being stupid," Jett said.

"I know," Logan said, "when Kendall get like that I just tell him I love him and he's got nothing to worry about and that generally leads to something else," he said blushing.

"Sex?" Jett asked. Logan nodded his head.

"It's not just sex though, to Kendall and I it's more than that," Logan said his cheeks turning redder. "Look Jett you just have to be patient with him," he said.

"I know, but we're getting married in two months, he's gotta trust me," Jett said.

"He will, I mean probably if he gets over his jealousy and gets to know Jamal he might find out he has nothing to be worried about," Logan said.

"He's got nothing to worry about Jamal is straight," Jett said.

"Does Dak know that?" Logan asked.

"Yes, I've told him repeatedly," Jett said nodding his head.

"Keep telling him until he gets it then, have Jamal tell him if you have to," Logan said, Jett nodded his head. Logan was right. He had to keep telling Dak.

"So how are things with Kendall?" Jett asked.

"Great," Logan said smiling, "I think he's finally come to terms with Dustin's death now that's he talked about it and we've worked something out incase he does slip up," he said.

"Well that's good," Jett said. Logan nodded his head smiling. He was glad he had worked things out with Kendall. He was looking forward to this coming weekend. It was the fourth of July and he and Kendall had made plans. He was excited for it. He was excited to spend time with the blonde.

**Yeah that happened. I tried to make this long and have a lot of things in it. There's a lot here and I hoped you enjoyedit. James is confused and I am on the fence about what I want to do with it. There will be lots to come of it though. There will be lots more drama coming and lots of surprises. So review and let me know what you think. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	11. Fourth of July

**I would like to thank**_ Dana2184, smile. it's. good. for. you, kat4543__, I love you Niall J Horan, child who is cool, rawbbles, lilygirl42001, nigelbrelover24, SDG10, suppressedanonymous, loganhendersonismine98, Xbigtimerusherx, Guest, btrlover21, Boston Anonymous, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, I Love KL, PerfectMirror14, Hikari no Kasai, True-loves-first-Kiss-101, BreakFree, JessRusher, Guest, and OuToFmYmInD Fan _**for all your lovely reviews. **

**Chapter 11: Fourth of July**

Logan sighed as he woke up with a pair of familiar arms wrapped around him. He smiled. He really liked waking up this way.

"Morning Logie," Kendall whispered in his ear.

"Make it a habit of watching me sleep?" Logan asked.

"Only when you elbow me in the ribs when you sleep," Kendall said.

"Did I? I'm sorry," Logan said turning around to face the blonde a look of concern on his face.

"Yeah, but it's not that bad, I am fine," Kendall said smiling.

"Are you sure?" Logan asked looking at Kendall's chest worriedly.

"Yeah, it really wasn't that bad. It was enough to wake me, but I didn't want to wake you yet so I let you sleep a bit longer," Kendall said smiling at Logan. "Only a few minutes," he added answering Logan's unasked question. Logan looked up at their alarm clock and saw it was on six Am.

"We've still got an hour before breakfast," Logan said.

"I know," Kendall said.

"Sing for me," Logan said. Kendall smiled and got out of the bed and walked over to his guitar case. He opened it and got his guitar out. Logan sat up and sat cross legged on the bed as Kendall grabbed the chair in their cabin and sat down in front of Logan.

"Any requests?" Kendall asked.

"Do you remember the first song we sang together?" Logan asked.

"Constant Craving, how could I forget," Kendall said smiling.

"Play it," Logan said smiling. Kendall smiled and did as he was told. Logan smiled and joined in again. Kendall smiled as he listened to the brunette sing. They finished the song smiling at one another. "Sing Stuck," Logan said quickly. Kendall laughed and nodded his head. He started playing his guitar again. Logan sat back and listened to the blonde. After stuck Kendall started playing All Over Again. Logan smiled as he listened to Kendall. Kendall finished playing and looked at Logan.

"I love hearing you sing," Logan said, "I've been actually trying to write something," he added shyly.

"You're trying to write a song let's see it," Kendall said.

"It's not ready yet, but I've got something written," Logan said.

"Who's been helping you?" Kendall asked, "I know you wouldn't start this without help," he added smiling at the shocked look on Logan's face.

"I asked James to help me since I knew he helped you write All Over Again," Logan said.

"Come let me see what you have," Kendall said. Logan moved over to the end of his bed and grabbed a notebook. He handed it to Kendall. Kendall opened the notebook and looked at what Logan had.

"This is good, but it feels like you're trying to hard," Kendall said, "Things get so bad, but you've got my back, make me want to sing, so sweeter sound than what I found," Kendall read.

"I know, but when I try to write something I just won't come out," Logan said, "it shouldn't be so hard to say how you feel," he added looking away from the blonde.

"I could help," Kendall said.

"Later, right now I want to hear you sing," Logan said. Kendall laughed and nodded his head.

-Summer Nights-

Dak woke up alone in bed. He frowned as he sat up. He looked around the cabin and saw no sign of Jett at all. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed when the cabin door opened and Jett walked in.

"Where'd you go?" Dak asked looking up at Jett. He then noticed Jett was holding a bag. With what looked like plastic containers inside.

"I wanted to surprise you," Jett said as he set the bag down on the dresser and walked over to Dak. He sat down next to him.

"Surprise me with what?" Dak asked.

"Breakfast," Jett said.

"What?" Dak asked confused.

"I talked Sylvia into giving me some food so we could eat here after I apologized for not showing up last night to talk to her," Jett said.

"Oh my god I totally forgot," Dak said.

"Yeah me too," Jett said nodding his head, "but let's eat before we talk," Jett said moving to stand up. Dak grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"What no good morning kiss? Was our fight that bad?" Dak asked.

"No it wasn't, I just wasn't sure if you were still mad," Jett said as he leaned in and pecked Dak on the lips.

"I'm not," Dak said shaking his head, "now kiss me like you mean it," he said. Jett grinned and leaned in and pressed his lips to Dak's once more. He moved his lips slightly showing Dak he was into it. They parted and Jett looked into Dak's eyes.

"Look I am sorry," Jett said.

"No, I'm sorry, I was being an ass," Dak said, "I know he's your friend and all and that he's straight, but I just don't like him something just seems off about him," he said hanging his head.

"Look Dak, even if he weren't straight I wouldn't look at him that way because I have you," Jett said placing his hand on Dak's neck. Dak smiled at Jett and leaned in and kissed him hard on the lips.

"Jett," Dak said as he pulled back. Jett looked him in the eyes. "Can we forget all this and just focus on getting through camp and our wedding?" he asked.

"Yes," Jett said quickly.

"That was quick," Dak said laughing.

"Well, I hate fighting with you, I like it better when we can do this," Jett said pecking Dak on the lips.

"Me too," Dak said as his stomach rumbled. Jett laughed.

"Hungry?" he asked. Dak nodded his head. "Let's eat then," Jett said. He moved over to the food he had brought and carried it over to the bed.

-Summer Nights-

Logan and Kendall were sitting around a campfire with the rest of the gang. They were all laughing and just talking. Kelly had let them have another campfire session before the fourth of July which was only two days away.

"This is nice," Logan said quietly as he leaned against the blonde behind him. Kendall smiled and nodded his head. Kendall kissed Logan's neck lightly. "Not now," Logan said.

"Come on, we could sneak off and have some fun," Kendall said.

"Don't want to get up," Logan said looking around at the others who were all absorbed in their own conversations to noticed him and Kendall. They both looked up when they heard someone walking towards them. They saw Kelly coming down the path.

"Hey, Kel," Jett said smiling at her. Kelly seemed distracted as she looked over the group.

"Alright, it's getting late, shouldn't you guys head back to your cabins now?" Kelly asked.

"It's not even nine, Kel," Kendall said.

"Oh, I thought it was later," Kelly said.

"You ok? You seem a bit distracted," Dak said looking at Kelly.

"Guys I actually have some bad news," Kelly said looking around that the group. Everyone all looked at her wondering what was wrong. She didn't look to happy with what she was about to say.

"What is it?" Dak asked finally the tension getting to him. Jett placed his hand over Dak's and squeezed it lightly. They were both uneasy at Kelly's tone.

"This is going to be the last summer this camp is open," Kelly said looking at her hands. The air became thick and everyone was silent.

"What?" Kendall asked as he and Logan sat up. Had he heard her correctly. He looked over at Kelly shocked. He had not expected her to say that. He and the others had planned on coming back to work at Camp Wonky Donkey as counselors next summer. He loved this camp.

"You're kidding," Logan said looking at Kelly shocked. Kelly shook her head.

"I'm afraid not," Kelly said.

"Why?" Kendall asked.

"Well, Gustavo's mother is sick and after this summer she's needs someone with her at all times now, his brother is watching after her now, but in the fall he's got to go back to work since he's a teacher. She doesn't want to go into a home either so Gustavo doesn't have a choice," Kelly said.

"What does that have to do with Camp closing down?" James asked.

"You know Gustavo is the money behind this place, I mean yeah we charge small admission fees, but Gustavo was the real money behind this place," Kelly said as she sat down.

"Kelly you can't close this place down," Carlos said.

"Yeah, this place is amazing," Lucy said.

"I don't have a choice, this place is pricy to run," Kelly said, "I mean I don't know for sure yet if this place is shutting down," she said.

"I really hope it doesn't," Kendall said.

"I don't know," Kelly said shaking her head. Everyone fell silent as they sat there. They couldn't believe that camp Wonky Donkey might shut down.

-Summer Nights-

James made his way down to the lake. He reached the lake and saw his friends all sitting on three big beach blankets together. Jo, Heather, Camille, and Lucy were all talking together. Presley and Katie were talking and laughing with one another with their friend Tyler Duncan. Presley didn't seem to like Tyler so much. Carlos was sitting next to Camille and not really paying much attention to the girls it seemed. Dak, Jett, and Jo's boyfriend Cade were sitting together talking as well. Kendall and Logan were nowhere to be seen.

"Hey James," Dak said once he saw him. James walked over and sat down with him and the others.

"Hey," James said.

"Where were you?" Jett asked.

"Around," James said shrugging.

"You excited for the fireworks?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, but what are not going to have a repeat of," James asked.

"God you sound like my mother," Carlos said shaking his head.

"She stopped me on the way here and made me promise not to swipe anything," James said, "she also asked me to remind you," he added. Carlos just stuck his tongue out at James who rolled his eyes.

"Aren't you two supposed to be helping with setting things up?" James asked.

"There are others that can help," Dak said.

"Kelly told you two to leave since you weren't helping didn't she?" Camille asked turning her attention to the two.

"No," Dak said.

"Liar," Jett said earning a slap from a red faced Dak.

"Shut up," Dak said.

"You two are so predictable," Jo said laughing as she moved to sit next to Cade. "You're ok with us talking about this right?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's just like my friends back home," Cade said. Jo smiled and pecked him on the cheek.

"Has anyone seen Kendall and Logan?" Presley asked.

"Not since dinner," Katie said.

"They probably snuck off," James said.

"Why do you always assume we sneak off?" Kendall asked as he walked over the blankets with Logan beside him.

"We don't always do that either," Logan said rolling his eyes.

"Sorry, but you guys do sneak off a lot," James said.

"Almost as much as Dak and Jett," Carlos said.

"Ok we're not as bad as them," Kendall said slinging his arm over Logan's shoulders.

"We don't always sneak off," Dak said.

"Oh please," Kendall said turning to Dak, "you two go at it like rabbits, I can't tell you how many time I caught you two," he said.

"Oh switching topic," Dak said.

"Fine, who's excited for the fireworks," Carlos asked.

"I am," Katie said, "if it's anything like last year's it should be great," she said.

"They usually try to keep it fun," James said.

Logan and Kendall nodded their heads. Everyone started talking to their little groups again. Logan turned to Kendall.

"Ken," Logan said softly as he leaned in closer. "I think we should just stay here," he said.

"Yeah, I didn't have time to bring our stuff up there anyways," Kendall said. Logan smiled and nodded his head.

"I don't want to give James a reason to be smug cause he was right," Logan said earning a chuckle from the blonde.

Logan sat back and watched the others as they talked. He noticed Carlos was sitting next to Camille and not talking. He was actually looking over at James occasionally. Logan shook his head and turned his attention to Kendall who was talking to Dak about something. Logan noticed Jett hanging back from the two and moved over to sit beside him.

"So, how are things?" Logan asked.

"Good," Jett said.

"You talked everything out then?" Logan asked.

"Not yet, but I wanna get him in a good mood," Jett said.

"I know what you mean, when I want something from Kendall I butter him up," Logan said laughing. Jett nodded his head.

Soon it got dark and the fun started. The fireworks started and everyone stopped talking. They all looked to the sky. Dak and Jett scooted closer together while Logan moved back over to Kendall. All the others got closer to their boyfriend/girlfriend as well. Everyone but James, Lucy, Presley, and Heather had someone by their side.

James looked at Lucy and decided to take a chance. He moved to sit next to her. Lucy looked at him and smiled. James placed his hand over hers on the blanket. Lucy smiled as she watched the fireworks.

-Summer Nights-

Kendall, Logan, James, and Carlos were walking down the path to their cabins. The firework show had been fun and everyone had had a great time.

"So, I saw you and Lucy getting cozy," Carlos said nudging James.

"Yeah, so," James said blushing. He was glad it was dark so Carlos couldn't see.

"Oh come on, I know you like her," Carlos said.

"Maybe," James said.

"Come on James, we can all see you like her," Carlos said looking over at Kendall and Logan.

"Yeah," Kendall said.

"So what if I do, I am gonna have to work to get her, you all know how she is especially after Beau," James said.

"She's not an easy one to crack, but I think she likes you James," Carlos said.

"Maybe, we'll see where it goes," James said.

"You should totally ask her out, then we could go on double dates," Carlos said as they neared his and James' cabin.

"Yeah," James said slowly.

"Hey we'll see you guys tomorrow," Kendall said as he grabbed Logan's hand and pulled him forward. Logan said a quick good bye as Kendall towed him away.

"Ken slow down," Logan said.

"I am tired and I want to get to bed," Kendall said.

"I know me too, but if you get your blood pumping you'll never get to sleep when we get to the cabin," Logan said.

"I know a way to tire me out," Kendall said turning to face Logan.

"Horn dog," Logan said laughing. He grabbed Kendall's hand started for their cabin again.

"Is that a yes?" Kendall asked.

"No," Logan said.

"No?" Kendall asked.

"Yes," Logan said.

"Yes?" Kendall asked.

"No, I said yes about saying no," Logan said.

"So no?" Kendall asked.

"Yes," Logan said.

"Ok you've confused me," Kendall said grabbing his head as he stopped walking.

"If you come now I will blow you," Logan said.

"Fine," Kendall said, "I wanted sex but that's good too," he said.

"You know you always get your way, so why complain?" Logan asked.

**Yeah that happened. I am sorry I took so long with this but I've been working on other things. I am sorry and I will work hard to get the next chapter out sooner. There will be lots to come of it though. There will be lots more drama coming and lots of surprises. So review and let me know what you think. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	12. Misunderstanding

**I would like to thank**_ I love you Niall J Horan, suppressedanonymous, rawbbles, Wow23, Dana2184, kato1130, jenizzleoffdachain, nigelbrelover24, pale-red-lips, I Love KL, smile. it's. good. for. you, SDG10, btrlover21, __child who is cool, lilygirl42001, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, and TidusGT _**for taking the extra time to review and let me know waht you think. I love them all so keep them coming.**

**Chapter 12: Misunderstanding**

Logan smiled as he grabbed Kendall's hand as they made their way to their crafts activity together.

"You know I almost don't care that we're probably just going to make something stupid, as long as you're with me, it'll be fun," Kendall said.

"You're so cheesy," Logan said laughing.

"I'm in love," Kendall said smiling sweetly at the brunette.

"And cheesy," Logan said. He looked down at their linked hands and saw the bracelet he had made for Kendall last summer. "I thought you lost this," he said lifting their hands to look at Kendall's wrist better.

"I thought I did honestly," Kendall said, "I got so mad at you and threw it out my bedroom window. Katie however was outside when it happened and snatched it up. She packed it in my things for camp for me," Kendall said smiling.

"How sweet of her," Logan said smiling.

"Yeah, she knew we were gonna get back together one way or another," Kendall said smiling. They reached the crafts cabin where most of the others were already there working.

"You guys are late," Dak said as he walked up to the two.

"We had a late start," Kendall said smiling.

"Whatever just don't make a mess," Dak said.

"You know what, I just might make a mess so you have to clean it up after we leave," Kendall said.

"Knock it off," Logan said rolling his eyes, "I thought you had swimming today," he said turning to Dak.

"Molly is sick and I had to take over for her, I don't know who is covering for me at the lake with Jett," Dak said.

"You better hope it's not Jamal," Kendall said. Dak glared at Kendall.

"Ken stop it," Logan said smacking Kendall's chest.

"Look Dak even if it is Jamal, you've got nothing to worry about, Jett's marrying you not him," Logan said. Dak sighed and nodded his head.

"We'll just be over here not making a mess," Logan said pulling Kendall over to a table. Dak moved to help some younger campers with their crafts. "So what do you wanna?" Logan asked.

"I know what I wanna do," Kendall said standing up.

"What do you mean?" Kendall asked.

"Have fun, I have something I want to do," Kendall said getting back up.

"I can help," Logan said.

"Nah, I got this," Kendall said as he walked away form the brunette. Logan sat there for a bit before he sighed. He had no idea why Kendall didn't want his help. He looked at the blonde who was sitting next to Katie. He had not seen her she he had walked in. Katie looked up at him and smiled. She said something to Kendall before she stood up and walked over to Logan.

"You are going to help me build a bird house," Katie said.

"You are dreaming," Logan said looking over at Kendall who was smirking.

"No I'm not you're going to help me," Katie said.

"No, I am gonna go see what Kendall is up to," Logan said.

"I've been instructed to keep you away from him, not matter how much you annoy me," Katie said.

"How much is he paying you?" Logan asked.

"Enough," Katie said as she grabbed Logan's hand and pulled him over to the supply table and she grabbed the things they would need and shoved them into Logan's arms.

They walked back to their table and Logan could see Kendall was busy. Logan wondered what Kendall was making, and why he was keeping it a secret.

-Summer Nights-

Dak sighed as he made his way down to the lake. He was gonna surprise Jett. He had no more activities in the crafts cabin and he just wanted to see Jett.

He reached the lake and saw Jett sitting on the dock with Jamal. They were both talking and laughing. Dak felt a knot form in the pit of his stomach. He really did not like Jamal. He didn't know why, but there was just something off about him.

Not wanting to start another fight Dak turned and walked away. He didn't want to fight again. He and Jett had just worked things out. Eventually Dak found himself at his and Jett's cabin. He sighed as he walked into their cabin. He laid down on his bed and took a few deep breaths.

Dak knew his jealousy was silly really. He knew there was nothing going on with Jett and Jamal. He knew he could trust Jett, he wasn't sure about Jamal though. Dak didn't know why, but he just didn't trust Jamal. There was just something off about him.

Dak sighed as he looked up at the ceiling of the cabin. This summer was really turning out like he had hoped it would. It was still pretty good, but things just weren't working out. He and Jett seemed to be drifting apart and they both had their own ideas of what they wanted for the wedding. The camp might be closing down and that was bad. Dak didn't want this place to close down. He and Jett had so many good memories here and this place almost always seemed to fix their problems.

The door opened and Dak turned to look at Jett. Jett smiled once he saw Dak.

"I thought you'd be here," Jett said.

"Why would you think that?" Dak asked sitting up.

"Cause it's lunch time and you're not in the mess hall," Jett said.

"Oh wow, I wasn't paying attention to the time," Dak said as he stood up. Jett smiled at he looked Dak up and down. "What?" Dak asked blushing.

"Nothing," Jett said walking over to Dak, "I just love you is all," he said. Dak turned even redder if possible.

"Love you too," Dak said. Jett took a step closer and pecked Dak on the lips.

"Come on I'm hungry let's go eat," Jett said. Dak nodded his head and allowed Jett to pull him from their cabin.

-Summer Nights-

"Tell me," Logan said as he followed Kendall down a trail. It was after dinner and Logan wanted to know what Kendall had made during their activity that morning. Kendall wasn't telling him and Logan was getting annoyed.

"Not yet," Kendall said.

"Why not?" Logan asked.

"Because," Kendall said smiling.

"Come on Kendall," Logan whined.

"Nope," Kendall said.

"Come on please," Logan said sticking his lower lip out at the blonde as they walked. Kendall shook his head. Logan stopped the blonde and stuck his lip out further. Kendall sighed.

"Fine," Kendall said laughing. He reached into his pocket and pulled a bracelet out. Logan looked at it confused. Kendall gave it to Logan. Logan smiled as he read it; Logan and Kendall.

"You made this for me?" Logan asked smiling. Kendall blushed and nodded his head. Logan threw his arms around Kendall and kissed him hard on the lips. "I love it," he said.

"I knew you would," Kendall said. Logan let go of Kendall and slipped the bracelet onto his wrist.

"Now we match," Logan said smiling.

"Yeah, no I spelled my name right," Kendall said.

"I couldn't find three L's," Logan said.

"I know, but I love it," Kendall said smiling. Logan laughed and hugged the blonde once more.

-Summer Nights-

James sighed as he sat down by the lake. He was avoiding Carlos. All Carlos wanted to talk about was James and Lucy. Carlos seemed to think they would make a great couple. James didn't disagree with him. Lucy was hot and so was he. They would be great together, but there was one person James thought about more than Lucy. It scared James how much Carlos seemed to cross his mind.

Carlos seemed to be on James' mind all the time. He didn't know why. He wanted to forget about this little crush on Carlos, but the more he pushed the thoughts away the more often they came.

"Hey, what you doing out here all alone?"

James turned and saw Katie standing next to him.

"Just thinking," James said.

"They say there is a first for everything," Katie said sitting down.

"Shut up," James said laughing.

"You love me," Katie teased.

"Yeah, you're like a sister to me," James said placing his arm around her. Katie laughed and nudged James lightly.

"Can I talk to you about something," Katie asked.

"Go ahead," James said.

"Has a girl ever asked you out?" Katie asked.

"Uh, I usually make the first move," James said.

"Do you think you'd like a girl if she asked you out?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, as long as she has a great personality then I don't care who makes the first move," James said. "Is this about that Tyler boy?" he asked. Katie blushed and nodded her head.

"I'd say go for it Katie, you should never be afraid of rejection," James said.

"Mighty words from a coward himself," Kendall said as he walked up to the two. Katie and James both turned around.

"How much of that did you hear?" Katie asked.

"If you're having boy trouble you can come to me Katie," Kendall said as he sat down next to her.

"Right, cause you've always been so accepting of me dating," Katie said.

"You're getting older now Katie. You're not a baby anymore, and it doesn't help that guys seem to find you attractive," Kendall said.

"Gee thanks," Katie said.

"I didn't mean it that way baby sister," Kendall said, "It's just I personally don't see what guys like in girls," he said.

"Soft curves," James said.

"I prefer hard toned muscle," Kendall said.

"Soft lips," James said.

"Hard ones are just as good," Kendall said smiling. Katie sat there looking at the two. She wasn't sure how this became a debate over which gender was better.

"Girls have boobs," James said. Katie rolled her eyes realizing she was being forgotten. She stood up and left knowing she wouldn't be missed much in this conversation.

"I don't get why guys like boobs so much," Kendall said, "I mean they are basically, and excuse my French on this one but, big bag of fat," he said.

"They are amazing," James said.

"I don't get it," Kendall said shrugging, "I'm an ass man," he said.

"Obviously, you've got Logan," James said.

"Well of course I've got Logan, he's everything I need," Kendall said.

"Oh how sweet."

Kendall and James turned and looked up at Logan who was standing a few feet away from them. Kendall smiled and beckoned Logan over.

"How long have you been there?" Kendall asked.

"Not long, I saw Katie walking away muttering something about stupid brothers and I thought I'd come see what you were up to," Logan said as he walked over to the

"We were just talking," Kendall said.

"About males vs. females," James said.

"I don't get what some guys see in girls," Kendall said, "I mean yeah they are great friends, but I don't think I could ever get it up for one," he said.

"You know James I thought you were starting to enjoy the male anatomy," Logan said arching a brow at James.

"It was a phase," James said.

"You're over it?" Kendall asked.

"Yep," James said.

"Liar," Logan said.

"Am not," James said.

"You are to," Logan said. James just looked away from Logan glaring.

"I like Lucy," James said stubbornly.

"You can like more than one person," Logan said, "before I met Kendall I had crushes on all kinds of guys," he said.

"Who?" Kendall asked.

"No one you know," Logan said smiling at Kendall. "Now come on are you really over him?" Logan asked James.

"It was a phase," James said.

"So what you're over it?" Logan asked.

"Yep," James said.

"You don't imagine kissing him then?" Logan asked.

"Nope," James said shaking his head. He didn't want to admit he still had feeling for Carlos. It was strange and he needed to move on. Carlos was straight and wanted him to get together with Lucy so they could double date.

"So you're over him?" Logan asked.

"How many times do I have to say it?" James asked annoyed.

"Sorry, I just wanted to be sure, I mean it's not easy to get over something like that," Logan said.

"I don't like Carlos anymore," James said.

"What?"

The three turned around and saw Carlos standing a few feet away from them. James' jaw dropped as he looked at Carlos. He had just outed himself. James felt a lump form in in throat as he stared at Carlos scared of what he was about to say.

"Dude, I know you're mad that I spend more time with Camille, but doesn't mean you have to be so harsh," Carlos said. James looked at Carlos confused. Did he really think this was about Camille? Was Carlos really that dense.

"I didn't mean it like that, you just get on my nerves talking about her all the time," James said.

"Whatever," Carlos said turning and walking away. James sat there.

"What was that?" Kendall asked confused.

"He's too dense to actually understand what I meant," James said shaking his head, "he think I am mad that he's talks about Camille too much and he does talk about her too much when she's not around," he said.

"You are so not over him," Logan said.

"Not yet, but I will be," James said as he stood up.

"Where are you going?" Kendall asked.

"I don't really know, but I better apologize to Carlos," James said.

-Summer Nights-

"I don't think he wants to be friends anymore," Carlos said.

"Mijo you two have been friends for a long time," Sylvia said as she chopped up some vegetables for a soup she was making.

"I know, but lately he's been acting strange and he's always snapping at me for no reason," Carlos said.

"Mijo you're both getting older and things are changing," Sylvia said.

"Mom you're not helping," Carlos said.

"What do you want me to say Mijo?" Sylvia asked.

"I don't know," Carlos sighed. He had walked away from James earlier. James was acting really strange and he had over heard James saying he didn't like him. He knew James was upset about him dating Camille and talking about her nonstop, but that was no reason to end a friendship.

"Ok look Mijo maybe you just need to give him some space," Sylvia said.

"Mom we share a cabin," Carlos said.

"You know what I mean, mijo maybe just leave him be for a few days and then talk it out," Sylvia said, "I feel like this sounds more like relationship advice and not for your friend," she said shaking her head.

"It does seem that way," Carlos said laughing, "so, do you need any help with anything," he asked standing up.

-Summer Nights-

"The midsummer jam is coming up," Kendall said as he and Logan sat down at the table.

"Wow the summer is almost half over already?" Heather asked.

"Yeah, it's going by fast isn't it?" Logan asked.

"Very," Jo said nodding her head.

"What's the midsummer jam?" Presley asked.

"It's kind of like a party that we have halfway through camp," Logan said turning to his cousin. "It's really fun," he said. The others nodded their heads.

"Jett please can we not do this right now?"

Everyone turned and saw Dak and Jett were standing a few feet away from the others talking. They were getting a little loud.

"Come on Dak we need to make a decision soon," Jett said.

"This is stupid," Dak said.

"Come on Dak one or the other," Jett said.

"I don't know," Dak said.

"Just pick," Jett said.

"Neither if you're gonna bug me about this," Dak said.

"Well that'll be interesting," Jett said grinning.

"Oh my god you are a perv," Dak said shaking his head.

"Not to interrupt but what are you two arguing about now?" Kendall asked cutting into the two's argument. They both turned and looked over at their friends.

"Wedding stuff," Dak said as he walked over to the table and sat down.

"Dak can't decide on something," Jett said.

"More like you won't and you're pushing it on me," Dak said glaring slightly at his fiancé.

"I could pick, but then I'd pick wrong and you wouldn't like it and you'd complain," Jett said.

"Fine I'll decide, but let me think about it," Dak said.

"Deal," Jett said. He leaned in and pecked Dak on the cheek.

"Wow, you guys have got the whole married thing down," James said.

"Well they have been together for almost seven years," Camille said.

**So there you go and please review and let me know what you think. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	13. Revelations

**I would like to thank**_ nigelbrelover24, Dana2184, lilygirl42001, kato1130, btrlover21, rawbbles, PerfectMirror14, I love you Niall J Horan,child who is cool, I Love KL, SDG10, TidusGT, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, smile. it's. good. for. you, and Wow23 _**for taking the extra time to review and let me know waht you think. I love them all so keep them coming.**

**Chapter 13: Revelations**

"Black or white?" Jett asked looking at Dak who was sitting on their bed looking through magazines.

"Black," Dak said without looking up at Jett.

"But white would look so cool," Jett said.

"But we're outside and there's dirt and do you have any idea how dirty they would get," Dak said finally looking up at Jett. Jett closed his mouth to think about it for a moment.

"Fine but listen to this, black collects heat and it might be hot. We've still got over a month and a half to go before the wedding and we don't know the weather conditions," Jett said.

"Compromise," Dak said standing up and setting his magazine aside. He walked over to Jett who was sitting at their desk.

"How," Jett asked confused.

"White jackets and black pants. That way if it's hot we won't get that hot and the black pants won't show ever little bit of dirt," Dak said as he sat down in Jett's lap.

"That works," Jett said.

"I know, I'm a genius," Dak said smiling. Jett laughed and pecked Dak on the lips.

"You are," Jett said nodding his head.

"So, I was thinking having the lake as background," Dak said.

"Me too, it would look great," Jett said.

"We'll have to get our tux's soon too. We'll need to get fitted soon," Dak said. Jett nodded his head. "We'll also have to talk to Sylvia about what we want for food," he said. Jett nodded his head once more and laughed. "What?" Dak asked confused.

"I love how you jump from one thing to another so fast," Jett said. Dak blushed and looked away from Jett. "I think it's cute," Jett said smiling. He grabbed Dak's chin and turned him to face him. He pressed their lips together in a sweet kiss. Dak smiled into the kiss and hummed lightly in pleasure.

"So what do you wanna do today, since it is technically our day off," Dak asked as he pulled back to look at Jett.

"Actually," Jett said slowly.

"What now?" Dak asked.

"Molly is sick and this afternoon I have to take over for her, while Jarret take over for her this morning," Jett said.

"Jett," Dak said.

"I'm sorry, but I said I'd help," Jett said.

"Fine," Dak said pouting.

"I am yours until after lunch though," Jett said smiling.

"You mine forever," Dak said. Jett laughed and nodded his head.

"Forever babe," Jett said pressing his lips to Dak's in a kiss.

-Summer Nights-

Logan was walking along a trail mindlessly. He didn't know where he was going, he was just wondering. Kendall was down at the lake and Logan was just wandering around.

"Logan?"

Logan turned and saw Carlos walking down the path towards him.

"Hey Carlos," Logan said smiling.

"What are you doing?" Carlos asked.

"Walking," Logan said.

"Obviously smartass," Carlos said.

"Why'd you ask then?" Logan asked.

"You can tell you're dating Kendall," Carlos said shaking his head.

"I take that as a compliment," Logan said sticking his tongue out at Carlos. Carlos laughed and shook his head.

"Can I ask you a question?" Carlos asked as they continued to walk.

"Sure," Logan said nodding his head.

"Have you noticed anything different about James?" Carlos asked.

"What do you mean?" Logan asked slowly.

"I don't know, he's just been acting odd lately," Carlos said.

"I have noticed you two haven't been getting along all that well," Logan said.

"I don't know what his problem is lately. I mean he picks fights and I don't think he likes Camille that much anymore," Carlos said.

"What makes you think that?" Logan asked curiously. He wondered where Carlos was going with this. There was no way Carlos knew about James' feelings about him. James was so deep in denial.

"Cause I talk about her like he talked about Annie," Carlos said.

"Annie, that girl he dated freshman year? The one form California?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, how'd you know Annie?" Carlos asked.

"I didn't, but I did got to Sherwood then and saw her with James and plus her brother was…" Logan trailed off his cheeks going pink.

"Her brother?" Carlos asked grinning.

"Shut up," Logan said his face red, "moving on," he said quickly.

"Ok anyways, he's jealous that I am spending more time with her than with him. I think he feels like he's losing his best friend," Carlos said.

"Well, then maybe you should talk to him," Logan said.

"Maybe, but I think what he needs at the moment is space," Carlos said.

"I think you'd do better to just talk to him," Logan said.

"I will, after I give him some space," Carlos said.

-Summer Nights-

Jett was taking a group of kids on a hike. He was taking over for Molly and working with Jamal. The group was spread out, but they could see everyone.

"So, why wasn't I invited to the wedding?" Jamal asked. Jett sighed and hung his head. He had been expecting this question since Dak let the ball drop. He was just surprised it hadn't come sooner.

"Ok look," Jett said.

"Dak doesn't like me does he?" Jamal asked.

"Not really, I think he feels threatened by you," Jett said.

"Me?" Jamal asked.

"Yeah, I don't know why I mean I told him you're straight," Jett said.

"I'm not straight, I'm bi," Jamal said, "I know you're happy with Dak and I'd never go after you like that," he said.

"How long have you been bi?" Jett asked shocked.

"Always have been I just came to terms with it a few years ago, but I am seeing a girl right now actually," Jamal said.

"Oh, well good for you, look I'll talk to Dak and let him know he's got nothing to worry about," Jett said.

"It's ok," Jamal said, "besides I'll have my own life to deal with at the end of the summer," he said.

"I would really like it if you came Jamal," Jett said, "you're my friend and I will talk to Dak," he said.

"Jett if he's that uncomfortable with me, you don't have to," Jamal said.

"Jamal," Jett said.

"No, Jett I get it," Jamal said. They both stopped talking and finished the hike with the kids. The kids took off once they got back to camp.

"Look Jamal, you're a great friend and I want you to be there," Jett said.

"No you don't," Jamal said shaking his head.

"Why not?" Jett asked confused.

"Cause you've got your life together while I don't. I don't want to be reminded of how shitty my life really is," Jamal said.

"What are you talking about?" Jett asked confused.

"Nothing," Jamal said shaking his head.

"Jamal, you can tell me, I won't tell anyone," Jett said.

"Ok I look at you and I see how well things turned out for you and I am a bit jealous. You have Dak, you're in college and getting married," Jamal said as he started walking down a trail. Jett followed him.

"I know," Jett said slowly.

"Me, I've got a pregnant ex-girlfriend, I flunked out of college and after this summer no job," Jamal said.

"Pregnant?" Jett asked.

"Yeah, I thought you'd catch that," Jamal said.

"Care to explain," Jett asked. Jamal sighed and nodded his head. He stopped walking and turned to Jett.

"It was a mistake, a condom broke and she's due at the end of summer," Jamal said.

"You wanna be there don't you, that's why you don't want to come to the wedding," Jett said.

"No I don't want to be there. Wendy has made her mind up and we're putting the baby up for adoption and if I'm there I'll only get attached," Jamal said.

"So why don't you want to come to my wedding? I thought we were friends," Jett said.

"We are but I just can't come," Jamal said.

"Then why bring up why you weren't invited?" Jett asked.

"I was curious," Jamal said shrugging.

-Summer Nights-

Presley and Heather were sitting in the shade of a big oak tree. They had a big group of free play and were just relaxing whole other kids ran around.

"Shut up she did not," Presley said.

"She did," Heather said.

"Wow," Presley said in awe.

"Yep, you'd never know it either, it's not something she wants to broadcast," Heather said.

"I know, I didn't know," Presley said.

"Yeah, she won't admit it but she's got one," Heather said.

"Where?" Presley asked.

"Her lower back, why do you think she wears a one piece swimsuit," Heather asked.

"I never would've guess that was the reason," Presley said.

"So, how are things with Katie?" Heather asked quietly.

"She likes Tyler," Presley said shaking her head.

"Oh sorry," Heather said.

"It's ok, I've talked with Logan and it happens, he said the best thing to do is to move on and get on with my life," Presley said. Heather nodded her head.

"It's probably for the best," Heather said.

"Hey girls," Jo said as she walked over to the two.

"Hey Jo," Heather said smiling at her friend. Presley was looking at Jo as if she was trying to figure something out.

"What?" Jo asked.

"Nothing," Presley said shaking her head.

"You told," Jo said turning to Heather.

"Sorry, but you know I'm no good with secrets," Heather said.

"Can I see it?" Presley asked. Jo sighed and nodded her head. She turned and let Heather lift her shirt just enough for Presley to see the small vine with her name, Josephine, in the center and wrapped around the letters. "That is so cool," Presley said.

"I got it on a dare, I mean I had to get my mom to agree, but I got it," Jo said.

"That is so cool, I want to get one too," Presley said.

"It hurts, but it's so cool," Jo said. Presley nodded her head.

"I honestly don't see the point in tattoos," Heather said shaking her head, "I mean skin sags and soon that really cool tattoo isn't so cool," she said.

"Boo party pooper," Jo said sticking her tongue out at Heather causing Presley to laugh.

-Summer Nights-

Katie laughed at another of Tyler's jokes. He really was funny and she knew he was doing it on purpose. He had to be.

"So, Tyler," Katie said as they walked along the hiking path. They had fallen behind their group just a bit.

"Yeah," Tyler said.

"Are you seeing anyone?" Katie asked. She was taking a leap here, but she had to. She shouldn't be afraid of rejection. She had to put herself out there.

"Actually," Tyler started.

"What?" Katie asked.

"Caitlin asked me out," Tyler said.

"Oh," Katie said shocked. She had not expected that.

"I'm sorry, but I said yes and we're hanging out at the midsummer Jam in a few nights," Tyler said. Katie nodded her head.

They continued to walk together and talk, but Katie's thoughts were elsewhere. She couldn't believe Caitlin had asked Tyler out. She knew Katie liked Tyler and had made a promise not to ask him out. Katie didn't let it affect her. She knew better than to let it show.

-Summer Nights-

"Do I even want to know?" Logan asked shaking his head as he looked at James and Kendall who were covered head to toe in mud.

"Probably not," Kendall said.

"No you don't," James said.

"Ok then I am just going to walk away," Logan said.

"What the hell did you two do now?" Lucy asked as she and Camille walked down the trail towards them.

"Long story," Kendall said.

"Very long story," James said.

"It's better to just walk away and go to lunch," Logan said. Camille and Lucy looked at Logan and nodded their heads.

"You want me to let Mrs. Garcia know you two are going to be late?" Logan asked.

"That would be helpful," Kendall said nodding his head.

"Go get cleaned up and changed," Logan said.

"Yeah, we'll have Mrs. G save you some food," Camille said. Kendall and James nodded their heads. Kendall and James both nodded their heads and started for their cabins.

Logan shook his head as he started for the mess hall with Lucy and Camille.

"What was that about," Camille asked.

"I didn't ask, cause I didn't want to know. I've had to deal with things like that every few weeks back in Sherwood. I learned it's better to just not ask," Logan said shaking his head.

"Ok then, guess that's what I am in for with Carlos," Camille said nodding her head.

"Yep, I am actually surprised he wasn't with them," Logan said.

"James and Carlos have been acting a bit strange lately," Camille said.

"What do you mean?" Logan asked.

"They aren't really talking, and Carlos tells me James is acting really strange," Camille said.

"They fight all the time, they'll get over it," Logan said waving his hand.

"I know that, but this is different," Camille said.

"How so?" Lucy asked.

"It's been going on for a few weeks, and Carlos is thinking James hates him now," Camille said.

"They'll get over it," Logan said.

"You sound so sure," Lucy said.

"I have gotten to know them a lot better over the last year and at least they aren't at one another's throats," Logan said.

"That's true," Lucy said nodding her head.

-Summer Nights-

Katie saw Caitlin, Presley, and Marie laughing as they walked down the path towards the mess hall.

"You bitch," Katie said.

"Whoa Katie," Presley said.

"What's going on?" Marie asked confused.

"You knew I liked Tyler," Katie said glaring at Caitlin.

"Yeah, well you weren't going to ask him out anytime soon so I figured I'd ask him out," Caitlin said shrugging.

"God I can't believe you did that," Katie said.

"I wasn't going to sit by and wait for you to gather your courage to ask him out," Caitlin said.

"You asked Tyler out?" Presley asked looking at Caitlin shocked.

"You knew Katie liked him," Marie said.

"Oh please, she wasn't making a move, he was fair game," Caitlin said, "I mean you can't expect me to wait for her to get rejected can you?" she asked.

"And here I thought we were friends," Katie said shaking her head tears stinging her eyes. She turned and took off running. She couldn't' believe Caitlin had done that.

"Katie!"

Katie looked over her shoulder and saw Presley running up to her. Katie stopped walking and waited for her.

"What?" Katie asked.

"Caitlin's a bitch," Presley said.

"I know," Katie said bitterly.

"And Tyler's an idiot for wanting to go out with her," Presley said.

"Thanks Pres," Katie said smiling at Presley.

"No problem," Presley said smiling. Katie smiled back. She didn't know what it was but something just seemed different.

"You're a good friend Pres," Katie said smiling at her.

"Seriously though, anyone who turns you down is an idiot," Presley said shaking her head.

Katie smiled and nodded her head. She looked down at the ground. She felt Presley's finger on her chin. Presley tilted her head and before Katie knew is she felt a pair of lips brushing hers.

-Summer Nights-

James looked around his empty cabin. Carlos had left that morning without so much as saying a word to him. He didn't know why, but Carlos wasn't really talking to him when they were alone. He didn't know why Carlos wasn't talk to him. Maybe he was still mad about what he had said.

James sighed and shook his head. Carlos had taken what he had said out of context. Carlos was too dense to realize what he had really meant. He was glad Carlos didn't realize what he had meant though. He didn't want to lose Carlos as a friend. He knew Carlos was straight and accepting, but James wasn't sure if he could deal with being rejected. He had never been rejected before.

James sighed and shook his head. He hated these new feelings. He just wished they would go away. He didn't like them one bit. He fell back onto his bed as the cabin door opened. He looked to the door as Carlos walked in.

"Where were you at dinner?" Carlos asked.

"I'm not hungry," James said simply.

"What is with you lately?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," James said.

"You do too, you've been acting strange."

"I have not."

"You have too."

"Have not."

"You have too, James, we could do this all day," Carlos said glaring at James.

"Trust me Carlos, you're the one person I can't talk to," James said shaking his head. He really wanted to just tell Carlos everything and get it out in the open, but he was scared. He was scared of being rejected. He was scared of Carlos' reaction, and he was scared of losing his best friend.

"James, I hate that you feel like you can't tell me anything. I mean we used to tell each other everything," Carlos said.

"Fine you want to know what's on my mind?" James asked standing up. He walked over to Carlos. "There is one thing on my mind," he said honestly as he stopped in front of Carlos.

"What?" Carlos asked confused.

"You," James said as he stepped in closer and kissed him. Carlos jumped back in shock. James' eyes went wide as he realized what he did. He didn't wait for Carlos to react. He turned and ran from the cabin.

**So yeah, that happened. I don't know what to think of this chapter really. It seems a bit all over to me, but at the same time I think it works. Please review and let me know what you think. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	14. Reactions

**I would like to thank**_ CrazyMary01, yoursomeday, SDG10, I love you Niall J Horan, BreakFree, Dana2184, rawbbles, smile. its. good. for .you., child who is cool, , pale-red-lips, I Love KL, lilygirl42001, TidusGT, mango, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, btrlover21, and xxilovekendallschmidtxx _**for taking the extra time to review and let me know waht you think. I love them all so keep them coming.**

**Chapter 14: Reactions**

"You're a good friend Pres," Katie said smiling at her.

"Seriously though, anyone who turns you down is an idiot," Presley said shaking her head.

Katie smiled and nodded her head. She looked down at the ground. She felt Presley's finger on her chin. Presley tilted her head and before Katie knew is she felt a pair of lips brushing hers.

Katie gasped shocked. Presley pulled back to look at Katie. She bit her lip.

"I'm sorry Katie," Presley said.

"What was that for?" Katie asked looking at Presley.

"Isn't it obvious," Presley asked.

"Pres, why didn't you ever say anything?" Katie asked touching her lips.

"You were crushing on Tyler and I didn't want to get in the way, but I can't just sit back wondering what it would've been like if I hadn't made a move. I mean I see how torn you are about Tyler," Presley said.

"Presley," Katie said.

"I know you're straight, I just couldn't help myself," Presley said.

"Whoa Pres, I've got a gay brother, I've been a bit curious for awhile now," Katie said.

"What?" Presley asked shocked.

"I like girls too," Katie said smiling.

"So would you be interested in giving me a chance?" Presley asked.

"More than interested Pres," Katie said smiling. Presley smiled. "So the midsummer jam is coming up," Katie said slowly.

"You asking me out?" Presley asked. Katie nodded her head. "You don't know how long I've wanted that," she said smiling.

"I can imagine," Katie said.

-Summer Nights-

Logan laughed as he tried to bat Kendall's hands away from his sides. Kendall only laughed and tried harder.

"St-stop," Logan said between gasps for air.

"Make me," Kendall challenged. Logan pushed Kendall away and Kendall just moved back.

"Stop," Logan gasped as Kendall's hand moved faster at his sides. Laughter filled the cabin as Kendall didn't stop his tickling.

Suddenly there was someone knocking at the door. Kendall jumped up and walked over to the door. He saw James standing outside.

"Something wrong?" Kendall asked taking in James nervous state. James pushed his way into the cabin.

"I did something stupid," James said.

"Ok if Dak and Jett are after you, we're not going to lie for you," Logan said.

"No not that kind of stupid," James said shaking his head. Logan stood up and looked at James.

"Ok so what did you do that's got you all jumpy?" Logan asked confused.

"I kissed Carlos," James said.

"Really?" Logan asked.

"What did he do? Did he reject you? I'll kick his ass if he hit you," Kendall said.

"Logan call your dog off, he didn't hit me," James said.

"What did he say?" Logan asked walking over to Kendall and pulling him over to their bed. James sighed as he pulled up the chair and sat down.

"I don't know I panicked," James said.

"You ran away?" Kendall asked.

"I freaked, I didn't want to heat him yell about how he's seeing Camille and that he's straight," James said.

"James," Logan said.

"I know I over reacted," James said hanging his head.

-Summer Nights-

Carlos stood there shocked. He had not expected that. He had thought James was straight. He had only ever seen James chase after girls. He never would've expected that that was what had been wrong with James. He didn't know what to think that James liked him. He never would have thought in a million years that James liked him that way. Sure James had been acting strange, but he never expected this to be the reason. He had known something was off about James lately, but he never would have guessed that.

Carlos didn't know what to think right now. He and James had been friends for a long time. They had been there for each other through it all. Carlos counted on James when he couldn't count on others and the same thing could be said about James counting on Carlos. They had been there for each other when no one else was. There was a bond between them.

There was a knock at the door. Carlos just stood there, still in shock from the kiss. He didn't want to talk to anyone right now. He knew it wasn't James. He was sure James wouldn't be back for hours. He heard the door open and turned to see Camille standing there.

"Camille," Carlos said.

"Hey, I was wondering if you had found James," Camille said.

"Why?" Carlos asked.

"He missed dinner," Camille said.

"Oh right," Carlos said remembering why he had coming looking for James in the first place.

"So he's not here then?" Camille asked.

"No," Carlos said.

"You ok?" Camille asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine I'm just a bit tired," Carlos said.

"I'll leave and let you sleep then," Camille said. Carlos nodded his head. Camille pecked him on the cheek and she left.

Carlos stood there a moment before he fell onto his bed. He sat there thinking about what had just happened in the last twenty minutes. James had kissed him and revealed he had feelings for him and Camille came to remind Carlos that he was taken.

There was Camille. He was dating Camille and they were happy-ish. Sure they fought, but they made up. Couples fought right? Carlos knew it was because they were still a relatively new couple. They would get past all of this soon, or would they? Carlos shook his head. He was really confused right now.

Carlos wasn't sure about how he felt about James right now. Sure, James was his best friend. He had been there for Carlos when he needed help with things. He was the one who taught Carlos how to play baseball when his papi was too busy and helped him in school when he broke his arm. James had been there for Carlos since before he could remember.

Did he like James like James liked him? Carlos sighed as he head hurt. He hung his head thinking things over.. He was so confused right now.

Carlos didn't know how long he sat there before he decided to just go to sleep. James wasn't coming back anytime soon. Carlos got ready for bed and climbed under his blankets. He needed to think this over and figure out what the hell all this meant.

-Summer Nights-

"I wonder how Carlos is gonna react," Logan said quietly into the darkness. He knew Kendall was still awake beside him, but he had to be quiet because James was sleeping in Kendall's bed across the cabin. He didn't want to wake James. He knew James didn't need to be thinking about this right now.

"I don't know," Kendall said just as quietly.

"What if he liked James back?" Logan asked.

"Carlos is straight Logan, he's dating Camille," Kendall said.

"Yeah, it's called bisexual and some people don't realize until they've been kissed or asked out," Logan said.

"Carlos would never hurt Camille though," Kendall said quietly.

"Would he hurt James though?" Logan asked.

The two fell silent as the question hung in the air. They both knew Carlos was kind and caring and never wanted to hurt anyone. Would he let James down gently. Would he accept James for this or would he get mad and yell. Carlos never really yelled unless he was really excited or really, really angry.

Logan laid there thinking over what could happen. He didn't want James and Carlos to lose their friendship over this. He knew the two had been friends for a long time. He didn't want to see it gone after this. He hoped the two could work it out.

In the year Logan had gotten to get to know James and Carlos. The two were inseparable. He had never really seen them fight over anything small, but this wasn't small. He didn't want them lose their friendship. He knew things weren't going to be the same between them either.

Logan sighed and moved closer to Kendall. He knew he was over thinking things. This didn't even involve him. James and Carlos were his friends and he only wanted them to be happy.

-Summer Nights-

Camille walked into her cabin where Lucy was sitting up reading a book. Lucy looked up at her as she walked in.

"Did he find James then?" Lucy asked.

"No, he did seem a bit distracted though," Camille said.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know, he just seemed a bit distracted," Camille said.

"How so?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know maybe he was just tired," Camille said shrugging. Lucy nodded her head and returned to her book. Camille walked over to her bed and sat down. Camille shook her head. She was probably just reading into things too much.

-Summer Nights-

Dak smiled as he leaned against Jett as they walked. They were walking down to the lake together. It was sunset and the two had some free time.

"So I talked to Kelly and we can take Kendall and Logan next weekend after the midsummer Jam and go get fitted for tux's," Jett said.

"Great," Dak said, "I was talking to Sylvia and we agreed on the dishes for our dinner at the reception," he said.

"Great, this is all coming together," Jett said smiling.

"Yeah I've also talked to my mom and she's been working with your dad and get a guest list and invitations," Dak said.

"Great," Jett said.

"I know everything is just falling into place," Dak said smiling. They reached the dock and walked to the end of the dock and sat down. They took their shoes and socks off and let their feet into the water.

"So I want this as our background," Dak said looking across the lake.

"It would be amazing," Jett said.

"I know," Dak sighed dreamily. He leaned against Jett and rested his head on his shoulder. "I love this place," he said.

"I know," Jett said. They sat there watching the sun go down. Dak scooted closer to Jett and they just sat there watching the sun go down. It was nice and quiet since most campers had indoor activities or were going to bed soon.

"Jett," Dak whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Dak," Jett said laughing slightly. He turned his head and placed his hand under Dak's chin and lifted his head until they were looking in each others eyes. "I love you so much Dak, more than you'll ever know," he said. Dak smiled.

"I think I've got a good idea," Dak said. He leaned in and pressed his lips to Jett's in a sweet and passionate kiss. They sat there just kissing. Nothing more nothing less. That was all they needed.

**So yeah, that happened. I don't know what to think of this chapter really. I am sorr it's short but I am not sure what to do. Lots of you say you want Jarlos but no one speaks of James and Lucy so I put a poll up on my profile so go vote if you haven't already. It will help me decide on what I want to do. Please review and let me know what you think. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	15. Confusion

**I would like to thank**_ Scarlett, nigelbtrlover24, xxilovekendallschmidtxx, lilygirl42001, CrazyMary01, btrlover21, Dana2184, rawbbles, LoveSparkle, I love you Niall J Horan, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, suppressedanonymous, TidusGT, Kogan Is Love, KLis da shiz, Henderswag, Logan Schmidt, and smile. its. good. for .you. _**for taking the extra time to review and let me know waht you think. I love them all so keep them coming.**

**Chapter 15: Confusion **

Carlos made his way to the mess hall. He knew he was a bit early for breakfast, but he would see if his mother needed help. He knew James wouldn't go in the cabin if he was there, and if he was being honest with himself he didn't want to talk to James right now. Carlos walked around to the back entrance. He walked in and saw his mother and her small staff already working. He knew she didn't need the help, but would appreciate it. Carlos loved helping her whenever he could. He would never tell his friends, but it was fun cooking with his mother.

"Mijo," Sylvia said once she saw him. She walked over to him and gave him a hug. Carlos smiled and returned the hug.

"Hey mom," Carlos said.

"What are you doing up so early?" Sylvia asked curiously.

"Just woke up early, and I thought you might like some help," Carlos said shrugging. He didn't want to tell her about what happened between him and James. He didn't know if James would appreciate that. He would keep that between him and James for now. He didn't want to burden her right now. He knew she had a lot to do between cooking for the camp and working with Dak and Jett for their wedding menu.

"Sure, you can help me with the eggs," Sylvia said. Carlos washed his hands and grabbed a spare apron. He started to help his mother make scrambled eggs for breakfast. The other workers were busy getting the rest of the food ready. "So Mijo what's on your mind?" Sylvia asked.

"Nothing mom, just woke up early and wanted to come help," Carlos said shrugging. He knew she was going to grill him about this. He hardly came to help her.

"Carlos I know you better than that," Sylvia said.

"It's nothing mom," Carlos said. He really didn't want to tell her about what happened with James. He wasn't sure how she would react. Then again she loved Dak and Jett and was helping them with their wedding and

"Whatever you say Mijo," Sylvia said. The two got to work.

Carlos eventually started to wander and do odd jobs around the kitchem. He didn't mind. It kept him busy, and that was what he needed. It kept his mind off of James and what had happened last night. He needed to stay busy and not think about last night. He still didn't know what to make of what had happened.

-Summer Nights-

James woke up. He yawned and sat up. He looked around and realized he wasn't in his own cabin. He saw Kendall and Logan sleeping together on the other bed in the cabin. He smiled at how adorable they were. They had what James wanted, and that was happiness with someone. James wanted what they had so badly. He wanted someone to hold hands with and just be himself with. There was only one person James could truly be himself with and that was Carlos. Carlos was the only person James let his guard down around, but he knew nothing could ever happen between them. Carlos was straight and dating Camille. Nothing was ever going to happen between them.

James sighed and sat up in his bed. He looked at Kendall and Logan one last time before he slipped out of the bed quietly and put his shoes on. He snuck out of the cabin and to his cabin, which he found empty. That didn't surprise him at all. He knew Carlos was probably in the kitchen talking to his mother. James hoped Carlos didn't tell his mother about last night. He would have to face Carlos sooner or later.

James knew it would be a matter of time before he and Carlos talked. They had to, they couldn't just let this hang in the air. He didn't want to lose his friendship with Carlos over this. He'd rather be friends than nothing at all.

James sighed and changed into clean clothes. He stalled a bit before he left his He got ready for the day and left his cabin. He was walking down the path alone when he heard a voice call out.

"James, why didn't you wake us?"

James turned and saw Kendall and Logan walked down the path together. Logan looked concerned for James. Kendall was masking his emotions as usual.

"I didn't want to bother you guys," James said.

"James you're not a bother, you're our friend and you need help," Kendall said.

"Thanks Ken," James said smiling slightly. He was glad to know these two were here to help him.

"Have you talked to Carlos yet?" Logan asked.

"Not yet," James said, "he wasn't in our cabin, he's probably talking to his mother," he added.

"Do you think he'll tell her?" Kendall asked as they walked down the path to the mess hall.

"I don't know," James said. The three walked in silence to the mess hall. They were all thinking the same thing. They wondered if Carlos would tell his mother what had happened.

They walked into the mess hall together. They got their food and walked over to their usual table. They were the first to arrive. They all sat down and started eating in silence. None of them knew what to say.

James let his mind wander while Kendall and Logan were staring at one another across the table. He wasn't sure why they didn't sit together until he felt a foot bump his. He kept eating and left his friends alone. He would let them be happy right now. He didn't want to bring them down right now.

-Summer Nights-

Dak made his way to the mess hall behind Jett. He was thinking over the things he had to do for the wedding. There was still so much that he had to do. He had to call his mother and get the guest list and make sure invites went out soon. He needed to talk to Kendall and Logan about getting fitted for tuxes. He had to finalize the menu with Sylvia and figure out seating arrangements for guests. There was still so much to do with so little time. On top of wedding plans he still had his camp duties to take care of. The midsummer jam was coming up and he wasn't focused on it. He was also thinking about the camp possibly closing down. He didn't want the camp to close down. There were too many memories here for him. He did not want this place to become forgotten.

"What's on your mind?" Jett asked looking over his shoulder at Dak.

"Everything," Dak said honestly.

"Wow, that's a lot to have on you're mind," Jett teased.

"You know what I mean," Dak said glaring at Jett. Jett chuckled and turned around. He held his arms open for Dak. Dak walked into Jett's arms and pressed his face into Jett's chest.

"Don't worry Dak, everything will be fine," Jett said.

"How do you know?" Dak asked looking up at Jett.

"I just do," Jett said.

"I hope everything turns out," Dak said quietly.

"Ok, so besides the wedding, what is on your mind?" Jett asked.

"This place possibly closing down," Dak stated.

"I know, I've been thinking about that too," Jett admitted.

"What if this place does close down? What will happen to us and the others? I mean this place did kind of bring us all together," Dak said.

"I know it brought us together, and I don't know what will happen to us all," Jett said.

"I really don't want this place to close down," Dak said.

"Me either, there are too many great memories here," Jett said. The two started walking again. "So, has the midsummer jam even crossed your mind yet?" Jett asked.

"Once or twice," Dak admitted.

"I told Kel not to expect too much from you since you're busy with planning our wedding," Jett said.

"Don't you me us and we're busy?" Dak asked.

"Oh please you've got this all covered, the only time you need my help is when you can't make a decision," Jett said.

"I want you involved Jett," Dak said.

"I am, it's just you're better at planning than I am," Jett said.

"I am better than you," Dak said nodding his head.

"Don't make me laugh Zevon," Jett said. M

"It's Stetson to you mister," Dak said smiling at the shocked look on Jett's face.

"So, wait you're taking my name?" Jett asked.

"Dak Stetson kind of has a ring to it doesn't it?" Dak asked as he nodded his head.

"I think I just fell even more in love with you," Jett said.

"You act like I did something bit, it's just my last name," Dak said.

"It's a big deal to me," Jett said. They reached the mess hall and walked inside. They saw Kendall, Logan, and James all sitting together at a table. None of them were talking but Kendall and Logan, who were sitting across from one another, were playing footsie under the table.

Dak smiled as he followed Jett to the line of people getting food and thought a time when he and Jett were like that. He remembered a time before he and Jett had even started dating. They had flirted with one another that entire summer and Dak had turned Jett down at every turn. He didn't want to be in a relationship with someone who lived so far away from him. It wasn't until the next summer that, that they had started dating.

"Come on," Jett said nudging Dak with his elbow. They walked forward in line and got their food and made their way over to the guys.

-Summer Nights-

Presley was on cloud nine as she made her way to the crafts cabin. She was thinking about Katie. She was so glad she had kissed her. Katie had accepted her and asked her to hang out together at the midsummer jam. It was everything she could've hoped for from Katie.

Presley entered the crafts cabin and saw Logan sitting alone. He looked bored as he watched other campers make things to take home at the end of summer. Presley walked over and sat down next to him her smile never leaving her face.

"What's with you?" Logan asked.

"You'll never guess what happened to me," Presley said dreamily. Logan thought for a moment.

"Nope, I'll never guess so tell me," Logan said.

"I made a move," Presley said knowing Logan would know what she meant.

"On Katie?" Logan asked quietly. Presley nodded her head smiling again. "She didn't turn you down?' he asked.

"No, why would you think she would?" Presley asked slowly. Something about the way Logan was talking seemed suspicious.

"Uh, nothing," Logan said.

"Logan," Presley said.

"It's nothing Pres," Logan said.

"Logan Mitchell tell me what you know right now," Presley said glaring at her cousin. He was keeping something from her and she wanted to know what it was.

"Ok, but don't get mad," Logan said.

"You know saying that doesn't stop a person from getting mad," Presley stated.

"Someone told Katie about your crush on her and she talked to me the other day. She told me she didn't like you that was and wasn't sure how to turn you down without hurting you," Logan said.

"What?" Presley asked shocked.

"Maybe she changed her mind and decided to give you a shot," Logan said without thinking. "I didn't mean it that way," he said quickly, but it was too late. The damage was done.

"So I'm her experiment?" Presley asked.

"I didn't mean it like that Pres," Logan said.

"Then what did you mean?" Presley asked angrily.

"Uh," Logan said at a loss for words.

"Exactly," Presley said slumping in her seat. Her high was gone and replaced by a cloud of doubt. She didn't know what to think right now. Was Katie using her to figure out her sexuality? She didn't know what to think right now. She was so confused right now, more so when she realized she was attracted to girls. Presley was confused now more than ever.

-Summer Nights-

Carlos was in the kitchen once again. He was helping with dinner. He just didn't want to be around James right now. He had to keep busy, so he didn't think about the kiss. He had avoided Camille and James all day and he wasn't sure how much longer he could keep it up. He knew Camille would come looking for him before James would. James would avoid him for a bit like he was avoiding him.

"Mijo is something wrong?" Sylvia asked.

"No, I just want to help you," Carlos said.

"Carlos, I've worked here since you started coming here and you have never showed this much interest in helping me unless you were punished," Sylvia said.

"I'm maturing," Carlos said as he grabbed the kettle he had filled with potatoes and water and brought it over to the stove. He turned the stove on and turned around and saw Sylvia standing behind him. "I just want to help mom," he said as he walked past her to get the other kettle of potatoes.

"Sorry if I seem suspicious," Sylvia said.

"Well if you don't want my help I could just leave," Carlos suggested as he reached back to untie his apron.

"No, no, you can stay, but I still think you're keeping something from me," Sylvia said.

"Quit it, it's nothing," Carlos said shaking his head. "Keep an eye on the potatoes I am gonna go help Jenna," he said as he walked over to Jenna, Sylvia's assistant. Jenna was a recent college grad and had been working with Sylvia for a few years now. Carlos had gotten to know Jenna from working in the kitchen during summers and helping on his mothers weekend catering jobs.

"You alright there Carlos?" Jenna asked.

"Yeah," Carlos said nodding his head.

"You know she worries you keep things from her," Jenna said as she snuck a glance over at Sylvia who was cutting up some vegetables.

"I'm not keeping anything from her," Carlos said. It was a lie, but he was going to tell her eventually. He just needed to find the right timing. He knew she would understand, well he hoped she would.

"Carlos I know you better than that," Jenna said, "the only time you come here is when you're punished or when you want to avoid someone," she said.

"It's nothing I can't deal with on my own," Carlos said.

**So there you go another short one, but it's all I can do at the moment. I want to get this published. I hope you liked it. Also for those who weren't happy with the Katie Presley thing I've got plans for it. It shall be revealed soon, I mean come on you guys should know how I work by now, there is always something hidden and then BAM! SURPRISE! when you least expect it. Please review and let me know what you think. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	16. No Right

**I would like to thank**_ Scarlett, rawbbles, I love you Niall J Horan, kat4543, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, Dana2184, nigelbtrlover24, smile. its. good. for .you., loganhendersonismine98, lilygirl42001, SDG10, and xxilovekendallschmidtxx _**for taking the extra time to review and let me know waht you think. I love them all so keep them coming.**

**Chapter 16: No Right **

Logan elbowed Kendall lightly as the blonde squeezed his hip lightly. They were sitting together in the mess hall across from Dak and Jett. Dak and Jett were talking to them about wedding stuff and Kendall wasn't' paying any attention. He was too busy feeling Logan up every few seconds.

"Will you stop it," Logan asked turning to Kendall. Kendall put his hands up and put on his best innocent smile.

"I'm not doing anything," Kendall said innocently.

"Hands on the table Knight and pay attention," Logan said.

"Yes sir," Kendall said saluting Logan. Logan just rolled his eyes and turned to Jett and Dak once more.

"I am sorry, I don't know why he's acting this way," Logan said.

"Because he's Kendall," Jett said.

"Really?" Kendall asked Looking t Logan with an eyebrow arched. "We're at that point where you're apologizing for my behavior?" he asked.

"Yes, because you're acting like a child," Logan said.

"Well it's a nice day and you guys have me cooped up indoors," Kendall whined.

"Just pay attention for a bit and we'll go outside in a bit," Logan said.

"Are you talking to your boyfriend or a kid?" Jett asked. Logan looked at Jett before laughing. Kendall just pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Five more minutes Kendall please?" Dak asked.

"Fine, five minutes," Kendall said looking at his watch. He set the timer for five minutes. "You've got five minutes and then I am leaving whether or not you're done," Kendall said looking at Dak.

"Fair enough," Dak said nodding his head. He knew Kendall had a short attention span, and not having school only made him worse.

Dak continued talking and finished with only a few seconds to spare. Kendall's watch beeped and he was up and out of the room with a quick good bye. Logan laughed and shook his head.

"I am sorry about him," Logan said, "he's…" he trailed off.

"Kendall?" Dak asked knowing sometimes there wasn't a word to describe the hyperactive blonde. Logan just nodded his head.

"I'll make sure he's ready to leave on Friday by eleven," Logan said.

"Thanks Logan," Dak said smiling.

"You know he really is excited that he's your best man," Logan stated.

"I know, and like I said he's Kendall and there is no way to contain him," Dak said.

"I know if you try then he becomes someone he's not and I don't want that, cause then he'll just whine," Logan said. The door across the room opened and Kendall's head popped back in.

"Come on Logan, let's go," Kendall said. Logan laughed and stood up.

"I'll see you guys later," Logan said as he crossed the room and walked out the door. He followed Kendall along a trail. "Where are we going?" Logan asked.

"Dunno," Kendall said shrugging. Logan laughed and reached over to the blonde and grabbed his hand.

"I've got to talk to you," Logan said.

"About what? The whole James and Carlos thing?" Kendall asked.

"No, but we should talk to them," Logan said thoughtfully, "no this is about Katie," he said.

"What about her," Kendall asked.

"Did you know the girl Presley likes is Katie?" Logan asked.

"I kind of figured, why? I don't like the thought of my baby sister dating, but hey it's her life and if I get in the way she'll hate me," Kendall said.

"Well someone told Katie about Presley's crush and she came to talk to me about it and she said she wasn't sure how to let Presley down gently," Logan said.

"Logan I can't make her change her mind," Kendall said.

"No, I know that, but yesterday Presley told me she made a move and Katie kind of asked her out," Logan said.

"What?" Kendall asked.

"I don't know if she changed her mind or not, but I don't want her to hurt Presley, I mean she is my cousin after all practically like a sister really," Logan said.

"You want me to talk to Katie?" Kendall asked.

"I don't know," Logan said, "I mean I don't want to interfere with their business, but like I said I don't want Pres hurt," he said looking down at the ground.

"You can't wrap her in a bubble Logan," Kendall said.

"I know," Logan sighed.

"Come on let's go change, we have to be at the lake soon," Kendall said. Logan nodded his head and allowed Kendall to pull him in the direction of their cabin.

-Summer Nights-

Presley made her way to the main field where she had archery right now. She was still thinking abut what Logan had told her yesterday. She couldn't help but think that Katie was using her. She hadn't asked Katie either, she wasn't sure what to think. She didn't want to ask Katie and have her fears confirmed.

"Hey Pres."

Presley looked up and saw Heather sitting under a tree in the shade. She walked over to her with a small smile.

"Hey," Presley said as she joined her. "You ever actually shoot an arrow when you have archery?" she asked.

"Nope, I suck so I just watch," Heather said causing Presley to laugh. Presley moved a bit closer to get her eyes out of the sun. "So what's with you, why do you seem upset?" Heather asked.

"It's nothing," Presley said shrugging.

"Come on you can tell me," Heather said.

"Ok, I made a move on Katie finally," Presley said looking down at her hands.

"She rejected you?" Heather asked.

"No," Presley said.

"Then why aren't you happy?" Heather asked confused.

"Because I don't know if she's using me or not," Presley said honestly.

"What?" Heather asked shocked.

"I mean she said she liked me but Logan told me someone told her about my crush on her and that she was trying to think of a way to let me down gently," Presley said. She really wasn't sure about what Katie's motives were. She would like to date her, but not if she was Katie's experiment. She didn't want to get hurt because Katie realized she wasn't into girls.

"Oh Pres, I'm sorry," Heather said.

"I don't know what to do. I don't know if I should stay and take the risk, or talk to her and get her mad for assuming and have her hate me," Presley said looking down at the ground.

"Sounds like you've got some thinking to do," Heather said.

Presley nodded her head. Heather was right. She did have some thinking to do. She had to decide what to do about Katie. She had to decided if she wanted to talk to Katie or not. She could let this go and let the chips fall where they may.

"I'll think of something," Presley said.

"Well, whatever you choose to do Presley, just know you've still got me," Heather said. Presley nodded her head.

"Hey."

Presley and Heather looked up as Jo walked over to them. She didn't seem like her normally cheery self.

"What's wrong?" Heather asked patting the ground next to her.

"What do you do when you catch your boyfriend making out with a counselor?" Jo asked.

"You dump him," Presley said, "he's not worth it," she said. Heather nodded her head in agreement.

"God I was so stupid, I mean he never kissed me and was always somewhere else when I went looking for him," Jo said.

"He's an ass," Heather said.

"The worst part is it was one of the new counselors Kelly hired a few weeks ago," Jo said.

"Molly?" Heather asked. Jo shook her head.

"Tia?" Presley asked.

"No," Jo said looking down at the ground.

"Well there's only one other new counselor and that's that Jamal guy…" Heather trailed off her eyes going wide.

"No," Presley said.

"Yeah," Jo said nodding her head.

"Oh my god you poor thing," Heather said as he moved and hugged her best friend. "He's an ass for leading you on like that," she said.

"That's not the worst part," Jo said.

"There's more?" Presley asked.

"Yes, but you two have to swear not to tell anyone," Jo said.

"We swear," Heather said. Presley nodded her head in agreement. She wanted to hear what Jo had to say. What could be worse than catching your boyfriend making out with a guy?

-Summer Nights-

Lucy made her way down to the lake. She had swimming and wasn't sure which of her friends were going to be there. She knew Camille had something in the main field right now and Carlos did too, but she knew he would probably be in the kitchen with his mother. Dak and Jett were supposed to be hiking this afternoon so they wouldn't be there. Kendall and Logan were probably off in their own little world so even if they were there she wouldn't be able to talk to them.

Lucy reached the lake and saw James sitting in the sand watching others swim and splash around. Lucy hadn't really just talked to James in awhile. She walked over to him.

"Hey," she said as she sat down. James jumped and turned to look at her.

"Oh hey, you scared me," James said his face flushing a bit red.

"Sorry," Lucy said laughing, "We haven't talked in awhile," she said.

"I haven't really been feeling like talking much lately," James said.

"Are you ok?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah," James said.

"Is it because of you and Carlos fighting? Cause I won't talk about it if you don't want to," Lucy said.

"Something like that," James said.

"We can talk about something else," Lucy offered.

"You're the first person to actually say that," James said, "everyone else wants to know what happened," he added quickly.

"I know, but you two will figure it out sooner or later," Lucy said.

"Thanks Luce," James said.

"No problem," Lucy said smiling. The two sat there talking about nothing and anything. They laughed and for the first time in a few days Lucy saw James smile. "I got you to smile," She said.

"Yeah, haven't had much to smile about lately," James admitted.

"Hey, I was wondering if maybe you'd want to go to the midsummer jam with me," Lucy said suddenly. Her eyes went wide at what she had just said. She hadn't even thought about it before she said it.

-Summer Nights-

Carlos was sitting in the shade of a tree with Camille. Things had been different the last few days. Carlos was hardly talking to anyone because they all waked to about his and James' obvious fight. James was avoiding Carlos at all costs. He was going as far as to not even sleep in the same cabin with him anymore. Carlos had stopped hiding in the kitchen because Sylvia wouldn't leave him alone, especially after Dak and Jett told her he was fighting with James. The truth was he and James weren't fighting though. In order to be fighting that means they had to talk to one another and they weren't talking. They hadn't really talked since the night James kissed him.

"Oh my god Camille there you are." Carlos looked over as Lucy sat down next to Camille. "I've been looking all over for you," Lucy said.

"Well here I am," Camille said. Carlos knew she was glad to have someone to talk to. Carlos just turned his head away from them. He wasn't the same bubbly guy he was a few days ago. He didn't really care about what Lucy had to say right now. He was too busy thinking of what to do about James.

"You'll never guess what I did," Lucy said.

"What?" Camille asked.

"I asked James to the midsummer jam tomorrow night," Lucy said excitedly. That caught Carlos' attention. He hadn't expected Lucy to ask James out. A few weeks ago he and Camille had plotted to set them up but now he wasn't sure if they were a good match.

"What did he say?" Camille asked.

"Well he said he needed time to think tings over, but I think he's gonna say yes," Lucy said.

"Why do people suddenly think we need dates to go to the midsummer jam?" Carlos asked making his presence known to Lucy for the first time. Lucy looked at Carlos shocked. He didn't know if she was shocked that he spoke or that she was shocked that he was there.

"We don't need dates, but it's good to know you've got someone," Lucy said.

"We've always gone as a group of friends," Carlos said looking at Lucy.

"Come on Carlos don't be such a grouch, I mean you can't honestly say you weren't going to steal me away for a bit," Camille said.

"Maybe, but that's not my point, we've always just gone as a group and we never had any dates, except maybe Dak and Jett," Carlos said.

"Come on Carlos we're getting older," Lucy said.

"Yeah and with age comes drama," Carlos said as he stood up.

"Where are you going?" Camille asked.

"I don't know," Carlos said. He walked away not wanting to listen to them right now. He started wandering around the camp. He didn't care right now if he had an activity to go to. He knew most of his activities involved his friends and he didn't want to see them. He knew they would ask about what was going on with him and James and he didn't want to talk about it.

"Carlos?"

Carlos's head snapped up at the sound of that voice. That was the voice of the one person he didn't want to see right now.

"James," Carlos said at a loss for words.

"Hey," James said nervously.

"I don't know what to say," Carlos said honestly. He had spent the last few days thinking things over and he still didn't know what he felt for James.

"Me either," James admitted.

The two stood there in silence. Neither of them knew what to say or do. They just stood there looked at one another. Carlos wanted to leave, but he couldn't get his feet to move.

"Carlos I am not gonna lie, I really do like you," James said finally breaking the silence.

Carlos then felt something he hadn't felt before. Something he hadn't eve considered since that night. It was like a switch had flipped in him and now he was mad. He wad angry. He had a right to be angry too. He had been happy the way things were with Camille and now James ruined them.

"You know, you had no right to kiss me like that, I was perfectly happy with the way things were with Camille," Carlos said.

"Was?" James asked.

"Yes, I was happy but you went and kissed and fucked everything up," Carlos snapped.

"I'm sorry," James said looking at the ground. Carlos sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You're sorry?" Carlos asked slowly.

"What else do you want me to say?" James asked confused.

"I don't know, but you know I'm dating Camille, you really had no right to kiss me like that, besides you could totally have Lucy if you wanted," Carlos said.

"I don't want Lucy. You were with Camille when she told her she asked me out weren't you?" James asked. Carlos nodded his head. "I told her I would think about it," James said.

"Just tell her yes," Carlos said.

"I don't want to, I already told you it's not her I want," James said.

"Look James, you're my best friend and I don't want to lose you, but the other night made me realize that all these years maybe the feelings I had for you weren't always brotherly. Maybe it made me realize I was only settling for Camille because I thought I could never have you," Carlos said. A hand flew to his mouth as he realized what he said.

"Carlos," James said slowly. He took the few steps between them and stood right in front of Carlos. He placed his hand on Carlos cheek and leaned down and pressed their lips together. Carlos kissed back before eh pushed James away. Carlos shook his head and backed away from James.

"I can't do this, I can't hurt Camille like this," Carlos said. He turned and started to run away.

"But you can hurt me?"

Carlos pretended to hear James as he ran. He didn't want to think about it. He was supposed to be with Camille not James. It was what was expected of him. He knew everyone expected him and Camille to be in love and he was going to give them that. He wasn't gay.

-Summer Nights-

Camille and Lucy were sitting in their cabin together. They were getting ready to call it a night. They were talking about Carlos and his strange behavior.

"He's been acting really weird lately," Camille said.

"I've noticed," Lucy said nodding her head.

"I hate to admit it, but I think he might want to break up with me," Camille said looking down at the floor.

"Are you crazy? He loves you he's just gotta get over this fight with James," Lucy said.

"He's not gonna break up with you."

Camille and Lucy both looked to the doorway of their cabin. They saw James standing there.

"Ever hear of knocking?" Camille asked.

"No," James said. He walked over to Camille's bed where both girls were sitting. He leaned against the wall next to them. "Trust me Camille I don't think he's gonna break up with you anytime soon," James said.

"How do you know?" Camille asked.

"Trust me I know," James said.

"You're not even talking to him," Lucy said.

"How do you know?" James asked.

"So you guys talked?" Camille asked

"Yeah, I think we worked tings out," James said nodding his head. "Look Luce I've been thinking about what you asked me earlier," he said.

"Yeah," Lucy said.

"I'd love to," James said. Lucy smiled and nodded her head.

"Boy do I feel like a third wheel suddenly," Camille said.

"You are," James teased. Camille laughed and rolled her eyes.

"You might want to get out of here before Kelly stops by on her inspection to see if we're here or not," Lucy said.

"I suppose," James said pushing himself off the wall. He walked over to the door. "I'll see you girls tomorrow," he said.

"Bye James," Camille and Lucy said together. James just waved as he left their cabin.

"See Cam, I told you he wasn't going to break up with you," Lucy said.

"James and Carlos are still fighting," Camille said.

"James said they worked things out," Lucy said slowly.

"No he said he thought they did, he's not sure," Camille said.

"Don't be such a downer," Lucy said standing up and making her way over to her bed.

"Well I'm sorry, but Carlos and I just seem to be fighting a lot and I really like him Luce," Camille said.

"Yeah, and you're fighting because you ask him about James right?" Lucy asked. She didn't wait for an answer before she started talking again. "You've got to stop talking about it and let them figure this out on their own.

-Summer Nights-

Kendall and Logan walked into their cabin together. They didn't see any sign of James. He had been spending the last few night there so he wouldn't have to talk to Carlos. They had both tried talking him into talking to Carlos, but it had been no good.

"No James," Kendall said turning to face Logan.

"He could be here any second," Logan reminded the blonde.

"Maybe he's finally sleeping in his own cabin," Kendall said.

"Or maybe he's just running late," Logan said as he walked over to his dresser. He started to change into his pajamas. He had his shirt off when Kendall moved to stand behind him.

"Need help?" Kendall asked as he placed his hands on Logan's hips.

"I can change my clothes on my own," Logan said elbowing the blonde lightly.

"No, I meant undressing," Kendall purred. Logan gasped as Kendall's lips brushed his neck. "Maybe you could help me get undressed as well," he said huskily. Logan's knees went weak at the tone of Kendall's voice. He reached back and grabbed Kendall's thigh to steady himself.

"What if James shows up?" Logan asked as Kendall's thumb started to slowly rub circles on Logan's hip and his other hand came to the button of his jeans.

"Then he's in for a big surprise," Kendall said. Logan gasped as Kendall's hand started to rub his cock through his boxers. When did he lose his pants? "Come on Logie you know you want me," Kendall sad as he guided Logan over to his bed.

**So there you go some more of Summer Nights. This is part of my early New Years gift to you guys. I hope you enjoy this. Please review and let me know what you think. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	17. Midsummer Jam

**I would like to thank**_ kat4543, I love you Niall J Horan, rawbbles, Rena. Robacki, SDG10, sylarbadass, xxilovekendallschmidtxx, CrazyMary01, nigelbtrlover24, LoveSparkle, Dana2184, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, loganhendersonismine98, suppressedanonymous, child who is cool, I Love KL, and lilygirl42001 _**for taking the extra time to review and let me know waht you think. I love them all so keep them coming.**

**Chapter 17: Midsummer Jam**

Kendall and Logan made their way to the mess hall. They had been helping all morning with set up for the midsummer jam. They both fell into their seats. Kelly had been working them hard and they were tired already. They got stares from Dak and Jett, who were the only others ones at the table.

"She is horrible," Kendall said.

"She's under a lot of stress with Gustavo being gone," Dak said.

"Why is he gone? And why now of all times," Kendall asked looking at Dak.

"His mother is really sick," Jett said seriously.

"That bad?" Logan asked. Dak and Jett both nodded their heads.

"So what does that mean for the camp then?" Kendall asked.

"This may very well be the last summer this camp is open," Dak said looking down at the table. He knew it was true, even if Kelly hadn't confirmed it yet. It was only a matter of time. Kelly didn't have the money to run this place by herself. It was no secret that Gustavo was the money behind this place. Kelly and Gustavo had opened the place together and unless Kelly got her hands on some real money really quick this place was going to close down.

"That sucks," Kendall said frowning.

"Yeah," Logan said nodding his head. He may have only been here his second year, but he really did love this place. It helped him fall in love with Kendall and even made him fall in love with him again. It was a magic place and Logan didn't want to see it close.

"Hey guys," Jo said as she, Heather, and Presley walked up to the table. Jo seemed to be happy about something.

"Did you break up with Cade," Logan asked. Jo had told him and Kendall about Cade cheating and they had told her to dump him.

"Yep," Jo said smiling, "He was a loser anyways," she added.

"Who did you catch him with?" Jett asked.

"That new counselor," Jo said waving her hand.

"Molly or Tia?" Jett asked.

"Neither," Jo said calmly. Dak, who had been taking a drink of his juice choked.

"Please tell me you're joking," Dak said after he recovered from his coughing fit. Jo just shook her head.

"Didn't I tell you?" Jett asked turning to Dak.

"You knew?" Dak asked jumping up from his spot.

"Ok look," Jett said.

"I can't believe you lied to me like that," Dak said before he stormed off. Jett groaned and left the table quickly to follow after Dak.

"You caught him making out with a guy?" Kendall asked.

"Yep," Jo said nodding her head.

"You didn't tell me this because?" Kendall asked.

"Slipped my mind," Jo said waving her hand dismissively.

"You do realize you just caused a fight between Dak and Jett right?" Logan asked.

"No offense but when aren't those two fighting? They'll fight and then they'll make up it's what they do," Jo said.

"She's got a point, they've got the whole love hate thing going," Kendall stated.

"I guess, but will their marriage work if they fight all the time?" Logan asked.

"I don't know, but I do know that those two are a perfect match and the sooner they realize it the better," Kendall said. Logan nodded his head. Kendall was right. They would fight and make up. It was how they worked.

"Hey Jo, I heard about Cade, I am sorry," Lucy said as she and James sat down at the table together.

"It's ok, it's not like it was really that serious anyways," Jo said waving her hand.

"I heard it was with a guy, is that true?" James asked.

"Sadly yes," Jo said nodding her head.

"Oh my gosh, Jo I just heard," Camille said as she ran over to the table.

"Ok, enough, Cade's an ass and I could care less about him right now. He's a cheater and I am glad to be rid of him. No more talking about him ok?" Jo looked around the table. Everyone nodded their heads.

"So, you guys excited for tonight?" Camille asked changing the subject. Everyone started talking about the midsummer jam. It was only hours away now and they were excited.

Logan and Kendall watched everyone talk. They noticed that James and Lucy were sitting a bit closer than normal. Kendall looked at Logan and noticed he saw it too.

"You too?" Logan asked quietly.

"Yeah, I think we'll have to talk to him later," Kendall whispered. Logan nodded his head in agreement.

-Summer Nights-

Logan made his way to the kitchen where Kelly had told him to go. He was to help Sylvia get the snacks ready for tonight. He didn't mind, but Kendall hadn't been happy when Kelly separated them. Logan walked into the kitchen and saw Sylvia standing by a table with Carlos. He walked over to them.

"Oh good, Kelly sent you right?" Sylvia asked.

"Yeah," Logan said nodding his head.

"Good, then help Carlos cut and try these cake bars while I go help Jenna," Sylvia said turning and walking away.

"Wash your hands dude and grab an apron," Carlos said.

"I know what to do Carlos," Logan said. He washed his hands and grabbed an apron and returned to help Carlos.

"So, how are things out there?" Carlos asked.

"Crazy," Logan said.

"God, I hate this day so much sometimes," Carlos said shaking his head. The two fell silent as they worked. Logan didn't know what to say to Carlos right now. Things had been different since James had kissed Carlos. "Did you know Lucy asked James to the jam tonight?" Carlos asked.

"I heard that yeah," Logan said nodding his head.

"He only said yes to be nice to her," Carlos said without thinking.

"Huh?" Logan asked.

"I mean, uh," Carlos said his eyes going wide when he realized what he said.

"I know," Logan said.

"He talked to you then?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah." Logan nodded his head.

"I would've thought he would talk to Kendall," Carlos stated.

"He did, but Kendall and I are kind a package deal most of the time," Logan stated matter-of-factly. Carlos laughed and nodded his head. "So do you wanna talk about it?" Logan asked.

"I don't know what to think, I mean I'm dating Camille and things were great until he kissed me," Carlos said in a low voice. He looked over at his shoulder at his mother who was busy. "I mean I thought I buried those feelings a long time ago," he said.

"What?" Logan asked.

"I used to have a crush on him back in freshman year, but I thought is was because I was curious and I pushed it aside and then that summer I started to like Camille," Carlos explained in a whisper.

"Like I told James, maybe you're not gay but bi," Logan said.

"I could be," Carlos said thoughtfully.

"Look Carlos, I know he's hurting over you rejecting him and I can't make you accept him, but think this over carefully," Logan said.

"I will," Carlos said.

"Good," Logan said nodding his head.

"Something you want to tell me?" Carlos asked looking at Logan suspiciously.

"No," Logan said shaking his head.

"Liar, tell me," Carlos said.

"Fine, but don't get mad at me. It wasn't my idea," Logan said.

"What?" Carlos asked.

-Summer Nights-

Dak was pacing back and forth in his and Jett's cabin. He and Jett had had a big fight after lunch. Jett defended himself saying that when Jamal arrived he thought he was straight, but he found out that h was and he thought he had told Dak. Dak was mad that Jett hadn't told him the second he found out. It was as if there was something to hide. Dak didn't know what to think right now.

He turned around and kicked the duffel bag on the floor, glad that it was empty. He huffed as he sat down on his bed. The cabin door opened. Dak looked up as Jett stood in the doorway.

"I'm sorry, I should've told you the moment I found out he was bi, but he told me he had a girlfriend and I didn't want to start another fight," Jett said.

"You just should've told me," Dak said crossing his arms over his chest.

"I know, but like I said I didn't want to start a fight, he told me he was seeing someone," Jett said.

"You still should've told me the second you knew," Dak said angrily.

"I know you're right, and I am sorry," Jett sighed.

"I mean seriously-did-did you just say that I'm right and apologize?" Dak asked. Jett nodded his head.

"You are right," Jett said walking over to Dak. He stopped in from of Dak. "I should've just told you from the beginning, I never should've kept it from you."

"I hate it when you do this," Dak sighed shaking his head.

"Do what?" Jett asked innocently.

"Make me not mad at you," Dak said trying to glare at Jett. Jett just smiled innocently. Dak shook his head and closed the space between them. He wrapped his arms around Jett in a hug. "I suppose I shouldn't be mad since he's not after you," Dak said as he rested his head on Jett's shoulder.

"Yes," Jett said nodding his head.

"I'm sorry for getting mad," Dak said.

"Don't you have every right to be mad," Jett said. Dak shook his head. He hated when Jett did this. It made it harder to be mad at him. "Dak," Jett said after a second.

"Yes," Dak asked.

"I love you," Jett said smiling at his fiancé. Dak laughed and shook his head.

"Love you too," Dak said lifted his head up. He pecked Jett on the lips. Jett smiled and tightened his arms around Dak in another hug.

-Summer Nights-

Jo, Heather, and Presley were hanging out in Jo and Heather's cabin before they headed down to the main field for the midsummer jam. Heather and Jo were sitting on Jo's bed while Presley leaned against the wall next to them.

"You have to tell them Jo," Heather said.

"I did," Jo said.

"That is not what she meant and you know it," Presley said.

"I know, but you saw how upset Dak got when I just said it was Jamal, how mad do you think he'll get when I tell him the rest," Jo asked.

"Jo, he deserves to know," Heather said.

"No he doesn't, not yet," Jo said.

"Keeping things from people won't work out in the end," Presley said shaking her head.

"I know that, but they fight enough as it is. I don't want to make things worse," Jo said. She looked down at her hands and sighed.

"Jo, keep this from them isn't good," Heather said.

"I know, and I will tell them," Jo said looking up at the other two. "just not tonight," she added.

"Fine, but you better tell them soon," Heather said. Presley nodded her head in agreement. Jo sighed and nodded her head as well. She knew they were right. She had to tell Dak and Jett everything. She owed them that much, after all they had been friends for years now.

"I will, just please don't say anything," Jo said. Heather stood up and walked over to her bed and sat down on it.

"Pres you can sit down," Heather said patting her bed as she laid back on it. Presley sat down next to her.

"So Heather, what do you think of this place closing down?" Jo asked.

"I don't know, I mean it's gonna suck if it does," Heather said.

"How long have you guys been going here?" Presley asked.

"A long time, since we were eight," Heather said.

"Wow," Presley said.

"Yeah, it's this place that is the reason we're friends. It's the reason we're all friends," Heather said referring to everyone in their group of friends.

"Yeah, you're a newbie to our group, but only because you're related to Logan. I mean now that we know you you're cool, but you had an in with Logan," Jo said.

"It's true, had we not known we wouldn't have really talked to you," Heather said honestly.

"I know, Katie told me not just anyone gets into your group," Presley said.

-Summer Nights-

Kendall and Logan made their way to the main field together. All their hard work and they finally got to relax a bit and have fun. Logan was still thinking about his conversation with Carlos. He hoped Carlos would make the right choice. He would like for Carlos to be happy, but he knew Carlos was happier when he was with James. He had watched them over the year he had known them, and he realized Carlos just seemed happier when James was around. He wasn't all that surprised that they liked each other.

"Come on," Kendall said grabbing Logan's hand and pulling him along to the crowd. They joined, Jo, Heather, Presley, James, and Lucy. They were already standing on the edge of the dance floor and talking.

"Hey guys," James said smiling at them. He was standing next to Lucy. Logan knew James was only doing this because he thought he couldn't' get Carlos. Kendall and Logan joined the group in their conversation. Logan looked around and didn't see Katie, Carlos, or Camille around anywhere.

"Has anyone seen Katie?" Kendall asked looking around for his sister.

"I'm right here," Katie said walking up to him. Kendall smiled and turned to her. "You know I am a big girl now, Kendall. I can take care of myself," she said.

"Yeah Ken, leave her be and come dance with me," Logan said grabbing Kendall's hand and leading him away from the others.

"So, where have you been all day Katie?" Heather asked.

"Been busy," Katie said shrugging. Camille walked up to the group. She didn't look too happy.

"Something wrong Mille?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know," Camille said shaking her head.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked moving over to Camille. She could sense something was off.

"I think Carlos and I just broke up," Camille said.

"What?" James asked shocked.

"I don't know, I just asked him where he had been all day and he accused me of suffocating him. He then said this just wasn't working out and he walked away," Camille said.

"Where'd he go?" James asked.

"I don't know, but I'm not really shocked that he broke up with me. I think he likes someone else and I knew it was only a matter of time," Camille said.

"That sucks," Lucy said moving to hug Camille. Jo and Heather did the same.

"It's ok, like I said I knew it was only a matter of time," Camille said shrugging.

"Come on let's dance and forget about boys right now," Jo said grabbing Camille's hand and pulling her out to the dance floor. Heather followed them as well. Katie and Presley left as well leaving James and Lucy alone.

"Wow, they fled quickly," James said.

"Yeah," Lucy said nodding her head. They stood there a moment not sure what to do. "Go," Lucy said breaking the silence.

"What?" James asked.

"Go find Carlos," Lucy said nudging James. "I'm not dumb I see the way you look at him," she said.

"What?" James asked shocked.

"Come on James think about it, don't you find it odd that I asked you out and then went to tell Camille in hopes that Carlos was with her or she'd at least tell him," Lucy said.

"Wait you know?" James asked.

"Logan talked to me about it and yeah I already kind of knew. I mean you just seem happier when you're with Carlos," Lucy said. James laughed and shook his head.

"It's took late Luce, he already rejected me," James said shaking his head.

"I just broke up with my girlfriend."

James whipped around and saw Carlos sitting on a picnic table. James stood there frozen. He didn't know what to do or say. Lucy shook her head and gave James a shove in the direction of Carlos.

"Well who said I still wanted you?" James asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"No one, I mean I would understand if you never wanted to talk to me again, I was an ass," Carlos said calmly.

"A major ass," James said walking over to Carlos. He left his arms fall to his sides.

"I know and I didn't break up with Camille to get you. I broke up with her because it wasn't fair to lead her on when I like someone else," Carlos said.

"That was smart of you," James said nodding his head.

"I know," Carlos stated proudly.

"Don't let it go to your head, there's too much hot air in there than anything else," James teased.

"If anyone's filled with hot air it's you Diamond," Carlos said shaking his head.

"I know I'm hot," James said vainly.

"Cocky much?" Carlos teased. James laughed and shook his head. "Look James can we just stop beating around the bush?" he asked.

"I thought you'd never ask," James said grinning. He took the last few steps closer to Carlos and kissed him. Carlos grinned into the kiss and brought his hands up to James' face and held him there as he deepened the kiss.

"About damn time."

James quickly broke the kiss and saw their friend standing behind them. James blushed red and looked at the ground. Carlos did the same. They had seemed to have forgotten they were out in the open.

"That make so much sense," Camille said nodding her head.

"I knew it was only a matter of time before you two got together," Dak said. James just shook his head and looked away from his friends.

"Come on this night is supposed to be fun let's have fun," Logan said getting everyone's attention. He led the others away from James and Carlos. Camille stood there.

"Camille I am so sorry," Carlos said walking over to her.

"Yeah me too, I didn't mean to steal him away," James said.

"It's ok guys, like I was telling the others earlier, I kind of suspected that Carlos liked someone else," Camille said smiling slightly.

"Can we still be friends?" Carlos asked.

"Of course," Camille said nodding her head. Carlos smiled and hugged her.

"Come on you two, let's join the others," Camille said smiling. The two grinned and followed her over to the others who were dancing together and having a good time.

-Summer Nights-

Presley followed Katie off the small dance floor and over to a picnic table. They were tired and wanted to take a small break.

"Having fun?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, but this isn't a date is it?" Presley asked.

"I'm sorry, I'm just not used to this yet," Katie said.

"To what?" Presley asked confused.

"Us," Katie said gesturing to herself and Presley.

"Katie, do you like me?" Presley asked looking away from the brunette.

"What?" Katie asked confused. "I asked you out didn't I?" she asked.

"Yeah, but do you really like me or are you just using me to figure out if you like girls or not? I mean up until I told you I liked you, you were all about Tyler," Presley said.

"Ok look," Katie said.

"Oh my god," Presley said shaking her head. "I knew it. You're just using me," she said tears stinging her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I mean-" Katie started.

"Save it," Presley said holding a hand up to Katie. She didn't want to hear it. She turned and walked away from Katie.

"Presley," Katie called. Presley turned around and walked back over to her.

"No, thought you really did like me. I thought maybe she was bi-curious and wanted a real relationship with me, but no you're just using me as an experiment. I don't want to get into this only to be crushed," Presley said shaking her head.

"Presley, look at first I thought-" Katie started.

"Save it," Presley said putting her hand up to Katie. "I'm sorry I ever told you," she said. She turned and walked away again. This time she kept walking. Once she was out of the main field she started for her cabin. She knew it was a bit early, but she didn't really feel like staying. She arrived at her cabin and walked inside.

There was a knock at the door. Presley jumped and walked over to the door. She opened it and saw Heather standing there.

"I saw you leave and you looked upset," Heather said.

"Oh, yeah well I was."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Sure," Presley said stepping aside for Heather. Heather walked into the cabin and Presley shut the door. She knew her bunkmate wouldn't be back until later. She loved the midsummer jam and had been going to the camp for years.

"What happened?" Heather asked curiously.

"She was using me," Presley said knowing Heather knew what she meant. "I mean how stupid did I have to be to believe her. This whole summer so far has all been about Tyler and how perfect he was," she said shaking her head as they tears came back again.

"You're not stupid Pres," Heather said shaking her head.

"Yes I am, I was so into her that I didn't realize she could be using me," Presley said a tear slipping down her cheek.

"You were blinded by love, like Jo was for Cade," Heather said. Presley sighed and nodded her head. Heather was right. She had been blinded and now she was paying for it. "You just let your heart get the better of you. Trust me I know what it's like and it sucks, but you'll find someone new. Someone more worthy," she said.

"Oh yeah, you said you're self there's no here at this camp," Presley said shaking her head. They had had that conversation a few days ago. Heather was complaining how there was no one decent at this camp.

"Well there's you," Heather said.

"Oh gee I can date myself," Presley said laughing. She looked away from Heather at the wall. She knew Heather was trying to cheer her up, but it wasn't helping much.

"And me," Heather said. Presley snapped her head back and looked at Heather.

"What?" Presley asked.

"Maybe the reason I can't find a guy is because I don't really want a guy," Heather said. Presley looked at Heather confused. She'd be lying if she said she hadn't thought Heather was hot. She hadn't thought anything more of it because Heather was straight.

"Don't," Presley said.

"I'm not messing around, I am serious," Heather said. Presley still seemed a bit skeptical. "These last few weeks I've gotten to know you Presley and you're great. I've been thinking about why I can't really find a guy to date and why any of my relationships never lasted. And then there's you, you're smart and funny and we get along and I get this funny feeling whenever I am around you," she said.

"Wow," Presley said.

"I am serious Pres," Heather said.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't like you," Presley said looking at Heather. If she was being completely honest with herself Heather was her other camp crush.

"But," Heather said.

"No buts," Presley said smiling.

"Presley," Heather said slowly.

"If we're being honest, you're my other camp crush, but I didn't do anything because I thought you were into guys. I mean you've spent most of this summer flirting with the guys here," Presley said.

"Well I didn't know what I wanted," Heather said.

-Summer Nights-

Logan and Kendall were sitting together at a picnic table. They were taking a break from dancing and talking to the others. Logan was leaning against Kendall as he relaxed a bit.

"This is nice," Logan said.

"I know," Kendall said nodding his head.

"Logan."

Logan sat up and looked over to his side. He saw Katie walked towards them. Logan looked at her and she seemed upset. He didn't know what was wrong.

"You talked to Presley didn't you?" Katie asked. Everything dawned on him then. He knew Presley had confronted Katie and things hadn't gone well by the looks of it.

"What was I supposed to do? Let her get her hopes up?" Logan asked.

"I had it under control. Did you ever think that maybe I changed my mind. Maybe I liked her too?" Katie asked.

"Baby sister are you coming out?" Kendall asked. Katie stopped and looked at Kendall like she realized he was there for the first time.

"Maybe, I don't know," Katie said nervously.

"Katie, it's ok to not understand things, but I already know about you and Presley," Kendall said.

"There's nothing to know about. She called things off because she thought I was using her," Katie said.

"Were you?" Logan asked.

"No, I mean I don't know," Katie sighed as she fell onto the bench. "I mean if you asked me at the beginning of the summer I'd say I was straight, but now I don't know," she said hanging her head.

"Katie it's ok," Kendall said, "mom will still love you," he said.

"I know that," Katie said looking up at Kendall.

"You need to figure things out Katie," Logan said.

"I don't know what to think. I mean I thought I was straight cause I've always fallen for boys. Guys in my class who were nice and funny and then Tyler," Katie said.

"Now Presley?" Logan asked.

"Yeah," Katie nodded her head.

"Maybe you're bi, or confused," Logan said. Katie just nodded her head.

"I am tired," Katie sighed, "I think I am gonna call it a night," she added as she stood up.

"See you alter baby sister," Kendall said.

"Bye guys," Katie said waving at them. She walked away leaving them alone once more. Logan turned back to Kendall.

"Well that was interesting," Kendall said.

"Yeah," Logan said nodding his head.

"Alright everyone, time to grab you're camp sweetheart and hold them close," the DJ announced as a slow song started.

"Come on," Kendall said grabbing Logan's hand.

Kendall pulled Logan out to the dance floor where all the other camp couples were dancing. There was quite a few couples. Among them Kendall and Logan saw, Dak and Jett together. They were pressed close together and had their foreheads pressed together and were looking into one another's eyes. They also saw James and Carlos together. They were talking as they danced. James laughed at something Carlos said.

"I am glad they finally just grew a pair and got together," Logan said. Kendall looked over and saw James and Carlos.

"Me too," Kendall said nodding his head. Logan looked back at Kendall and smiled. "I love you Logie," Kendall said.

"Love you too Ken," Logan said. He closed the distance between them with a kiss. A sweet kiss that said what words could not. It showed his love for Kendall for when words were not enough. He knew Kendall felt the same way about him as he felt for the blonde.

**So there you go another update as part of my mass update. I have updated 8 fics today. If you have other favs by me go check out my profile and see if your other fav was updated. I would like to apologize for how drawn out the Jarlos was, but I had a plan and I hope you all like this chapter. A lot has happened and more will come soon, I hope. Please review and let me know what you think. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	18. Change

**I would like to thank**_ Scarlett, xxilovekendallschmidtxx, SDG10, Rena. Robacki, WelcomeToTheTeaParty, smile. it's. good. for. you, LoveSparkle, I love you Niall J Horan, rawbbles, loganhendersonismine98, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, KEALY KAMES, I Love KL, Dana2184, JendallAddict, and child who is cool _**for taking the extra time to review and let me know waht you think. I love them all so keep them coming.**

**Chapter 18: Change**

Logan sighed as he laid beside Kendall in the main field. They were out stargazing with the rest of the older campers. Their friends were with them, minus Heather and Presley who said they were tired.

It had been a week since the midsummer jam an surprisingly a lot had happened. Presley hadn't talked to Katie since that night. Katie wasn't happy about that. Presley and Heather had come forward as dating. They both seemed happy. Logan was happy that Presley was happy, but he wasn't happy about messing things up with Katie. Katie blamed Logan for Presley not even talking to her and wasn't talking to Logan. James and Carlos were now a officially couple. They had even told Sylvia and she was happy for them. She had told them she kind of expected it and asked James if he wanted to call his mother. James had called his mother and she was more shocked than anyone but told James she still loved him. Dak and Jett seemed to be stronger than ever, and Jo seemed happy with her newfound independence. Kendall and Logan had also gone with Dak and Jett over the weekend for a fitting for the wedding. The colors Dak and Jett had decided on were brown and green. Dak and Kendall would be wearing green vests while Logan and Jett wore brown vests. Everything was going perfect for the moment, well almost everything.

"This is nice," Logan said to Kendall.

"Yeah," Kendall said nodding his head.

"I just wish Katie wasn't mad at me," Logan said looking over at Katie who was sitting with her other friends. She was really mad at Logan and he hated it. He had apologized to her over and over again, but she wouldn't budge. He had just wanted to warn Presley not to get her hopes to high. He hadn't meant to push her away from Katie. He had thought Katie wasn't even attracted to Presley. How was he to know she had changed her mind.

"I know," Kendall said nodding his head, "she's a girl though. She'll get over it, you know how she is," he said. Logan nodded his head.

"I guess," Logan sighed. He had really come to value Katie's friendship over the year he had known her. He was upset that she wasn't talking to him.

"Show me the constellations," Kendall said getting Logan's attention. Logan smiled and started to point out constellations to Kendall. Kendall smiled and listened to what Kendall had to say. He always loved listening to Logan.

Laughter caught Kendall and Logan's attention. They both looked over to their side and saw James and Carlos were shoving one another playfully. Kendall and Logan laughed as well. They were great together. Logan turned his attention back to the sky. Kendall looked at Logan.

"I love you," Kendall said.

"Random much?" Logan asked laughing.

"Yeah, but I do," Kendall said.

"I love you too," Logan said grinning. Kendall leaned in and pressed his lip to Logan's temple. Logan laid back and just relaxed. He knew Katie would get over her anger soon, and things would get back to normal.

-Summer Nights-

James gasped as Carlos' lips found his neck. They were in their cabin together and it was well passed lights out. They were both on James' bed. They were having a little late night fun together.

"Carlos," James said his hands coming up to Carlos' hair. He pulled his head up and their lips found one another. Something in the back of James mind told him they were moving too fast, but it didn't feel that way. He had known Carlos his whole life, this was just the next step they were taking in their relationship.

"Jamie," Carlos gasped as James' hand started to roam up and down his sides. Carlos let his head fall back and James too his chance to nip at Carlos' neck. A moan escaped the Latino's lips. James smiled, loving that he was causing the sounds Carlos was making. "James wait," Carlos said as James' hand came to rest on Carlos' hips.

"What?" James asked pulling back from Carlos' delicious neck.

"Isn't this a little fast?" Carlos asked.

"It's just making out, but we can stop if you're uncomfortable," James said quickly. He had never thought about Carlos be uncomfortable. He didn't want to push the Latino. He was happy with the way things were. He didn't mind waiting to do more. He was just glad that he and Carlos were finally together.

"I think that would be good for now," Carlos said nodding his head. James sat back and looked at Carlos.

"Time for bed then?" James asked looking at his alarm clock. It was almost midnight. Carlos looked at the clock and nodded his head. He stood up from James bed and walked over to his. "Night, Los," he said looking over at Carlos.

"Night Jamie," Carlos said smiling at the brunette.

James got into under his blanket and got comfortable. He looked at Carlos who was settling into hid bed as well. His lamp was still on. James didn't even mind that Carlos was afraid of the dark still. He heard Carlos breathing and smiled to himself. Things between them were great. He was glad Carlos had changed his mind. He didn't know what he would've done if Carlos hadn't. James laid there for a bit just thinking of Carlos.

"James, are you still awake?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, why?" James asked looking over at Carlos.

"I can't sleep," Carlos said. James laughed and sat up. He looked over at Carlos who was pouting.

"What's wrong Los?" James asked.

"I can't sleep," Carlos said. James lifted his blanket and patted the bed beside him. Carlos looked at James then the bed.

"I am not gonna do anything other than sleep," James offered. Carlos stood up and walked over. He got into the bed with James. Carlos laid down on his side and looked at James.

"I can turn off the light if it bothers you," Carlos said looking over at his lamp.

"It's ok," James said shrugging.

"I mean I am seventeen, it's about time I got over my fear of the dark," Carlos said looking at the lamp.

"Turn it off if you want, but only if you want to," James said looking at Carlos. "I don't want you to do it cause it bothers me. Honestly I am used to it," he added smiling at the Latino.

"You're blinded by love," Carlos said shaking his head.

"Yes I am," James said smiling at the Latino. Carlos laughed and snuggled into James' chest.

-Summer Nights-

"Jo if you don't tell them what he said I will," Heather said. Jo sighed and looked down at the ground as they walked along a trail together.

"I know I should tell them, but it's going to cause a fight and a big one," Jo said shaking her head. She was annoyed that Heather was still pressing this. She wasn't sure if she wanted to tell Dak and Jett everything. She wasn't sure if she even could.

"I know, but they deserve to know the truth and keeping it from them could only make things worse in the end," Heather said.

"But if I don't tell them then they won't know and they won't fight," Jo reasoned.

"I don't know, what Cade tells them or worse Jamal finally tells the truth," Heather asked.

"Cade is an ass and Jamal won't why do you think he was with Cade? He's got the same build as Jett. God, for a second I thought he was with Jett and that's what made me look," Jo said.

"All the more reason to warn Dak," Heather insisted.

"No, he's obviously not gonna do anything with Jett, so I think keep this from them won't hurt them," Jo shrugged.

"I know, but still keeping this from Dak and Jett isn't smart," Heather said.

"I think it is," Jo said.

"Look Jo, Jamal's attracted to Jett and I don't think he knows and if he does he sure as hell won't tell Dak. He doesn't want to give Dak a reason to worry, and he won't have a reason. Jett loves him, but I think they deserve to know the truth," Heather said.

"Normally you'd agree with me on this, what's gotten into you lately? Do you want them to call the wedding off or something?" Jo asked.

"No I don't want them to call the wedding off, and nothings gotten into me I am still me," Heather said.

"No ever since you and Presley started dating you've been acting different," Jo said.

"I have not," Heather said annoyed with Jo's accusation.

"Oh please, did you tell Presley that it was you who warned Katie about her in hopes of Katie turning her down," Jo asked.

"Shut up," Heather hissed her eyes narrowed at Jo.

"Two can play this game," Jo said.

"Well, I'll keep your secret you keep mine?" Heather asked.

"Deal," Jo said nodding her head. They continued to walk in silence. Neither of them wanted to talk anymore. Neither was mad really, they just had nothing more to say.

-Summer Nights-

Katie was sitting on the dock alone, while the rest of her group was swimming. She was thinking about Presley. She couldn't believe she had let her slip through her fingers. Then Presley flipped around and started dating Heather. Katie was sure Heather had planned this. She had to have. Katie didn't say anything though, she didn't want to take away Presley's happiness.

"Something on your mind?"

Katie looked over at Marie who must've gotten out of the water without her even knowing. Marie walked over and sat down next to her.

"Not really," Katie sighed. She wasn't sure if she wanted to talk about her feelings for Presley with Katie.

"Is it Presley? If it is I won't think of you differently," Marie said quickly. Katie's head snapped to the side as she looked at Marie shocked. She hadn't thought that she knew. She hadn't broadcast it to the world, only a few people knew. "Come, I didn't miss the way she looked at you Katie. I am not blind," she said.

"Ok so you noticed before I did," Katie said.

"Did you turn her down and that's why she won't talk to you anymore and why she's with Heather?" Marie asked.

"No, I didn't turn her down, but she thought I was using her to experiment," Katie said.

"And you let her go?" Marie asked.

"What was I supposed to do, she ran away and I gave her space and then she and Heather got together. I lost her, before we even really had something. No use crying over spilt milk," Katie said.

"If you're not that affected by it cheer up then," Marie said.

"But I don't know if I really like her like that," Katie sighed.

"Then fight for her," Marie said. Katie sighed and looked down to the lake. She looked at her reflection.

"I don't know if she's worth it right now," Katie sighed.

"Then think it over and decide soon," Marie said.

"You're a great friend Marie," Katie said.

"I know, and just so you know I'd never do what Caitlin did, I would actually help you. If you had told me you made a decision to ask him out I would've helped you before Caitlin got to him," Marie said. Katie laughed and nodded her head. "While you're thinking things over I think you could use a swim," Marie said pushing Katie off the dock into the water. Katie quickly surfaced and looked at Marie.

"That was so not cool," Katie said glaring at her friend.

"You should've seen you're face," Marie laughed. Katie moved forward and grabbed Marie's ankle. She pulled her into the water. Marie broke the surface sputtering. The two looked at one another and just started laughing.

-Summer Nights-

Logan sighed as he looked across the way at the Camp. He and Kendall had managed to sneak off to their spot across the lake from the camp. They were just sitting together looking down at the lake.

"Things are a bit crazy," Kendall said.

"I know, but that's just how things go," Logan sighed, "I mean we are teenagers after all," he added shaking his head.

"True," Kendall nodded his head.

"God sometimes I hate being a normal teenager. I half wish I had resisted you," Logan teased. Kendall laughed and shook his head.

"Aw, but I'm tons of fun," Kendall protested. Logan laughed and nodded his head.

"That you are," Logan agreed as he leaned in and pecked the blonde on the lips. Kendall grinned and laid back on the grass. Logan did the same. They both looked up at the sky.

"You excited for the wedding?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, I just hope we're not expected to make speeches," Logan said.

"Crap, I forgot all about that, but we are the best men we will have to," Kendall said looking to his side at Logan. Logan looked over at him as well.

"I am not good at speeches," Logan said. Kendall smiled and moved closer to Logan.

"You'll do fine, it's not your big day, it's Dak and Jett's," Kendall said. Logan sighed and nodded his head.

"So what do you think about Katie? Do you think she'll ever talk to me again?" Logan asked.

"Honestly I don't know, I mean it's only been like a week," Kendall said. Logan sighed and nodded his head. He hated that Katie wasn't talking to him. He had really come to think of her as a close friend and it sucked that she was mad at him. He had never seen her this mad before.

"Ken," Logan said looking over at the blonde.

"Yeah," Kendall said.

"Thank you," Logan said leaning in and pecking the blonde on the lips. Kendall grinned and placed his hand on the back of Logan's neck and deepening the kiss. He then pushed Logan back into the grass until he was hovering over him. Kendall broke the kiss and looked down at Logan.

"You're welcome," Kendall said. He then leaned in and nipped at Logan's neck. Logan gasped and brought his hands up to Kendall's hair. Kendall grinned at the reaction he was getting from his boyfriend.

"Ken," Logan gasped. Kendall's hands found their way under Logan's t-shirt and up his chest. He tweaked the brunette's nipples. "What are you do-doing?" Logan gasped as pleasure coursed through him.

"Pleasuring my super hot boyfriend," Kendall stated as if it were obvious.

"Here?" Logan asked as one of Kendall's hands found the rapidly hardening bulge in his jeans.

"Yeah," Kendall said nodding his head. He pushed Logan's shirt up and started on his fly.

"Out in the open?" Logan asked.

"It's not like we're out in the main field, we're across the lake," Kendall said as he unzipped Logan's jeans and pulled them down enough to expose the tent in Logan's underwear.

"No," Logan said trying to stop Kendall.

"Come on, live a little Logie, it's not like we haven't done it outside before," Kendall said. He made his way down Logan's body placing kisses wherever he could.

Kendall sat back and exposed Logan's member. Kendall lazily started to stroke the brunette. He looked at Logan for a moment. He was laying on the ground with his hands digging into the soft earth beneath him. He had his eyes shut tight in pleasure. He looked sexy and Kendall just couldn't get enough of it.

"Get on with it then," Logan panted. Kendall grinned and leaned down and took Logan in his mouth. He started to bob his head. Logan started to whimper. Kendall looked up and saw Logan was biting his lip as he gripped the ground beneath him. It was the a sexy sight that Kendall wasn't going to forget anytime soon. "Ken," Logan moaned before he let go and filled Kendall's mouth with his seed. Kendall swallowed what he could and wiped his mouth. He sat up and looked at Logan.

"How was that?" Kendall asked.

"Amazing," Logan panted as he pulled his underwear and jeans up. He looked sat up and looked at the bulge in Kendall's jeans. "My turn to help you," he said. He leaned forward and knocked Kendall over.

-Summer Night-

Camille and Lucy were in their cabin. It was late and they weren't tied just yet. They were just sitting on their beds and talking.

"So, are you really ok with James and Carlos?" Lucy asked for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Yes, like I said I could tell it was over," Camille shrugged.

"I just want to make sure you're ok," Lucy said.

"I am ok and yeah it sucks that he liked James, but it's how life goes. I mean there are other fish in the sea," Camille said.

"If you want I will help you pull a prank on him," Lucy offered.

"I'll think about it," Camille laughed. Lucy smiled and nodded her head. "What about you though, I thought you like James," She said changing the subject from her to Lucy.

"I did, but I saw the way he looked at Carlos and his jealousy over you. I kind of got over my crush and Logan and I schemed to get them together," Lucy said shrugging.

"What?" Camille asked shocked.

"I am sorry, but they are happier with each other and it was Logan's idea," Lucy said.

"It's ok I am not mad," Camille said laughing.

"Besides there's someone back home for me," Lucy said.

"Is he hot?" Camille asked.

"Very," Lucy said nodding her head.

"Maybe there's someone back home for me. I mean he's been asking me out since freshman year, if he's still single I might give him a chance," Camille shrugging.

"That's the spirit," Lucy said.

"What's your guys name?" Camille asked.

"His name is Beau and he's not that bad. I mean sure he's got an attitude, but you've gotta have one to be able to handle me," Lucy said smirking.

"Of course," Camille said, "the guy I am talking about is named Steve and he's not that bad looking, it's just I've always kind of had a crush on Carlos so I turned him down," Camille said.

"Well I think when you get back home you know what you should do?" Lucy asked.

"Give Steve a call?" Camille asked. Lucy nodded her head laughing. "Ok I think I will," she said.

"Atta girl," Lucy said playfully punching Camille's arm. Camille laughed and shook her head at Lucy.

"You're ridiculous," Camille said.

"But that's why we're best friends," Lucy said.

-Summer Nights-

James and Carlos were sitting side by side at the lake with Kendall and Logan. They had swimming right now and didn't want to go into the lake. They were all sitting in the sand together just relaxing.

"Can you believe this summer is half over already?" Logan asked.

"No, it's going by so fast," Kendall said.

"I know," James said nodding his head in agreement.

"It's been fun though," Carlos said grabbing James' hand and smiling. James smiled as well.

"For the most part," Logan said nodding his head. The start of the summer hadn't been all that great for him, but it got better. Things were going pretty good right now. He was happy with the way things were for him and Kendall.

"So, what do you think Kelly's gonna do if Gustavo leaves?" James asked.

"Probably look for an investor if not sell," Kendall said.

"It's gonna suck if she sells this place," Carlos said.

"Yeah, this place was our childhood," James said. Kendall nodded his head. Logan knew the guys had a special bond to this place. It was special to him too, but they had been going here longer. They had many more memories here than Logan did.

Logan laid back in the sand and listened to Kendall talk to James and Carlos. They were talking and laughing over memories they shared here. Logan felt a bit out of place, but that was to be expected. These three had known each other for years. They shared a bond Logan didn't. He still felt out of place when they got going like this. He didn't mind though. He was still the new guy, even after a year.

Logan's thoughts turned away from the three beside him to the camp. He loved this place and he had his own memories here. Most of them were with Kendall, but he had lots with the others as well. It was thanks to this place that Logan actually had real friends. Not only friend though, but a boyfriend too. He owed a lot to this place and it would suck if it closed down. He didn't want to see it close down. Kendall had talked him into coming back as a counselor if it stayed open. They had planned on going to college in the area and to come back each summer like Dak and Jett had. Logan would that for Kendall. He had always planned on going to college in the area, but coming back every summer sounded like fun. It would be a job and money.

"Logie you ok?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah," Logan said looking up at Kendall with a smile.

"You're being awfully quiet," Kendall said.

"I'm just thinking," Logan said shrugging.

"Ok then," Kendall said smiling before returning to his conversation with James and Carlos. Logan didn't even try to keep up with them. He just let his mind wander. He didn't mind not being a part of their conversation. He was used to it now. He didn't take it personal anymore. He knew it was just something they did when they got going. It was best to just let them be.

-Summer Nights-

Dak sighed as he sat down onto his and Jett's bed. He had had a long day and was tired. He had been on the phone on and off. Planning a wedding was hard and it wasn't easier when he could go to the meetings with his mother and Jett's dad. He had to trust their judgment.

"Long day?" Jett asked as he stood up from the desk there. He had been working on a report of an incident for Kelly.

"No duh," Dak said as he laid down. "Get that incident report done?"

"Yeah, but there is no rush on getting it back to Kelly," Jett said moving over to the bed. He laid down on his side next to Dak. He rested his head on his hand.

"I thought she wanted it as soon as possible," Dak said looking up at Jett.

"Yeah, but we all know I get distracted whenever you walk into the room," Jett said smiling innocently at Dak. Dak laughed and shook his head. "So, tell me about your day," he said.

"Kids are annoying," Dak said.

"You love kids, I thought you wanted to be a elementary school teacher," Jett said.

"I've changed my mind, they are getting used to me and getting bratty," Dak said closing his eyes.

"Come on, being a teacher has always been you're dream," Jett said moving his other hand to rest on Dak's hip. "You can't give up because a few kids are bratty. You've got to show them you mean business and take charge," Jett said.

"I'm not good at taking charge," Dak said opening his eyes and looking at Jett. He knew that was true in a lot of things. Jett was the one who was in charge of their relationship. He was alpha and Dak accepted that. He was the easy going pushover. He knew he was a pushover too. "That's why I have you," he added.

"You can't rely on me for everything, I mean I am gonna be a writer, someone's gotta have a steady paycheck," Jett said.

"You're an amazing writer Jett, you'll get you're work published easily," Dak said waving his hand.

"You're blinded by love," Jett said dismissively.

"I am not," Dak said sending Jett a small glare.

"Love you," Jett said leaning in and pecking Dak on the lips. Dak grinned and moved over so he was on top of Jett.

"Love you too," Dak said grinning. He leaned down and kissed Jett. Jett smiled and rolled them over so he was on top of Dak.

**So yeah I don't know what to think if the ending. It seemed like a good place to end but now I am not sure. I don't know how many more chapters there will be left in this. I think it's aleast halfway through so yeah. I might have a few filler chapters of fluff before the real drama begins. Please review and let me know what you think. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	19. Nerve

**I would like to thank**_ LogansmyDrug I Love KL, Rena. Robacki, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, Dana2184, rawbbles, the-creme-de-la-crop, child who is cool, lilygirl42001, I love you Niall J Horan, kat4543, and suppressedanonymous _**for taking the extra time to review and let me know waht you think. I love them all so keep them coming.**

**Chapter 19: Nerve**

"Logie guess what I just heard," Kendall said as he walked into their cabin. He seemed to have a bounce in his step. Logan looked up from his book to look at the blonde.

"What Ken?" Logan asked.

"There's a weekend trip down the river again," Kendall said. Logan smiled as he thought of last summer. He and Kendall had gone on a weekend trip. That was when they had gotten together last summer. They had kissed and agreed to start dating. Now here they were over a year later after some bumps together still. They seemed to be at their strongest right now.

"I don't know," Logan said.

"Come on it'll be fun," Kendall baited.

"You said that last time and I got hurt and then we got lost," Logan said.

"But you're better at navigating tree roots now and I really wanna go," Kendall said sticking his lower lip out in a pout. Logan laughed and nodded his head. Kendall cheered and threw his arms around Logan. "Yay you coming will make this weekend more exciting," he said.

"You already signed us up though didn't you?" Logan asked.

"Duh," Kendall said. Logan laughed and shook his head.

"So when do we leave?" Logan asked.

"Friday morning," Kendall said.

-Summer Nights-

"Los," James said running up to Carlos. Carlos looked up from the craft project he had been working on mindlessly. He had been gluing popsicle sticks together because he was bored. He was glad he wasn't a counselor and didn't have to clean up the mess he had been making. There was glue and glitter all over. He was glad James was here now.

"What's up James?" Carlos asked looking up at the tall brunette.

"Weekend trip down the river again," James said simply.

"You sighed us up right?" Carlos asked. He loved weekend trips. They usually bought him a few days away from his mom and they didn't have to do anything they didn't want to. James nodded his head. "Sweet," Carlos said.

"I know it's gonna be so much…what are you doing?" James asked looking down at the popsicle sticks.

"Gluing popsicle sticks together," Carlos said as if it were obvious.

"Bored?" James asked taking a seat next to the Latino.

Carlos nodded his head. "Extremely," Carlos said. James laughed and grabbed the glue bottle and they both started gluing sticks together.

"Remember when you used to eat glue?" James asked after awhile.

"That was kindergarten," Carlos said laughing and shaking his head. He almost couldn't believe that James remembered that. Then again he and James had known each other that long. They're mothers were friends and that's how they met. Their mothers had put them in the same daycare and even made sure they were in the same class in elementary school.

"Yeah, I know but I also remember you ate glitter too," James said.

"I wanted so see if it would make an ornament," Carlos said shrugging.

"You are so weird," James said shaking his head.

"You gotta like it seeing as you're dating me," Carlos said batting his eyelashes at James. James laughed and nodded his head.

"Yeah, with you, you get used to it," James said smiling. Carlos grinned from ear to ear and James pecked him on the cheek. Carlos looked down at his watch and saw it was almost lunch time.

"Wanna get out of here and see if we can get some lunch early?" Carlos asked.

"You read my mind," James said. They stood up and told the counselor that they were on kitchen duty and he let them go. He didn't as questions since the two were constantly in trouble and always on kitchen duty. "I don't even think he realized I wasn't supposed to be there," James said. Carlos laughed and nodded his head in agreement.

"Well we're usually together, I think people just figure where I am you are and vice versa," Carlos said.

"True," James said nodding his head.

-Summer Nights-

Jo was sitting on the edge of the main field in the shade of a tree. Dak and Jett were busy watching all the younger campers running about they didn't have time to relax. Jo didn't mind at all. She couldn't really look at them without feeling bad. There was something she hadn't told them before about when she caught Cade and Jamal.

_Jo was walking down the path to the lake. She was going down there for an activity. She didn't really feel like going down there though. She just wanted to sit in the sun and catch some rays maybe. She hoped Cade would be there so she would have someone to talk to. They didn't have the best relationship, he was always somewhere else when she wanted to hang out and he seemed a bit distant lately._

_She passed the supply hut where all the water equipment was stored. She stopped when he heard something. It almost sounded like a moan. It came from inside the small hut. Her eyebrows shot up. She started walking again not wanting to hear this. It was probably Dak and Jett or Kendall and Logan. She didn't know anyone else who would do something in a place where someone could walk in._

_"Mmm…Jett…"_

_Jo stopped in her tracks. That did not sound like Dak. She walked back to the cabin and saw a crate under the window. She wasn't sure if she wanted to see this. Then again Dak would want to know if Jett was cheating on him. Why would Jett cheat though? He loved Dak. Jo knew he would never do anything to lose Dak._

_Against her better judgment she stepped up on the crate and looked into the window. She was glad the sun didn't cast her shadow into the small hut. She then saw that new counselor Jamal and someone was sucking on his neck. It almost looked like Jett only his hair was too long. She squinted as he lifted his head. She gasped and jumped down from the crate. That was Cade!_

_She turned and quickly ran down the path. She couldn't get the image out of her head. She realized then that it was Jamal who had said Jett's name. She had thought there was something off about him when she met him. Now she knew what it was. He had a crush on Jett._

"Hey Jo."

Jo looked up and saw Dak standing before her. She smiled up at him. "Hey," she said.

"You ok? I haven't seen much of you this last week," Dak said as he sat down next to her.

"I'm fine," Jo said nodding her head. She had been avoiding him and Jett though. Heather was right. Keeping the truth from Dak and Jett was bad. She felt bad about it, almost guilty. She just didn't want to cause a fight between them. The wedding was so close and tensions were running high.

"You sure?" Dak asked.

"Yeah, I've just had a lot on my mind." Jo shrugged.

"Still upset over Cade?" Dak asked.

"Nah, I'm over Cade, he's an idiot." Jo said waved her hand dismissively.

"Good, I'd hate to see you moping over a loser like him," Dak said.

"I've got a question for you though," Jo said slowly.

"Shoot."

"Ok so I know something about a relationship that could ruin it for a friend," Jo said slowly. She wanted to tell Dak about Jamal, but she wasn't sure she could. She was scared of his reaction.

"Who?" Dak asked curiously.

"Heather and Presley," Jo said loosing her nerve.

"What?" Dak asked.

"Heather is the one who told Katie about Presley's crush on her in hopes of Katie turning her down and Presley doesn't know," Jo said.

"Wow," Dak said. Jo knew what he meant too. He was shocked that Heather had this side to her. She had always been so sweet and innocent. She had never seemed to have a bad bone in her body.

"I don't know if I should tell Presley or not," Jo admitted. This was another real conflict of hers. She really wants sure what to do. She knew Presley had liked Katie, and probably still had feelings for her. She just seemed to settle for Heather since Katie second guessed herself.

"If I were Presley I would want to know everything about the person I am dating," Dak said.

"That's just it though. I think this might only be a camp romance and once the summer ends it might end," Jo said.

"That is true," Dak said nodding his head. He knew Heather and Presley were good together, but he wasn't sure if they would last past the end of summer.

"I don't know what to do," Jo sighed.

"I say let it runs it course and see what happens," Dak said.

"Yeah, but I think Katie likes Presley too," Jo said.

"I know, but if this is a summer romance let it be. I mean Presley is Logan's cousin after all and she'll probably visit him and Kendall and Katie live across the street from Logan, so if those two are meant to be it'll happen when it happens," Dak said.

"When did you get so deep," Jo asked teasingly.

"When I got engaged to the most wonderful man ever," Dak said looking across the field at Jett who was telling some kids off. They had been throwing balls at a kid and teasing them.

"Alright if you throw one more ball you'll all be in trouble," Jett warned the kids. The six of them grinned and pelted Jett with the rubber kick balls and ran off. Dak laughed. Jett chased the kids around. He knew it was a game they were playing and he wasn't worried. The kids seemed to love Jett.

"He's great with kids," Jo commented. Dak nodded his head laughing still.

"Yeah, but hey don't worry about Heather and Presley," Dak said.

Jo nodded her head. That would be easy. She was really thinking about Jamal. She wanted to tell Dak and now would be a great time to do it, but she couldn't get her mouth to work. She could get the nerve to just say it. She didn't know why it was so hard either.

"So you going on the little weekend trip coming up?" Dak asked causally.

"Yeah, all signed up and everything," Jo said nodding her head. "You and Mr. Wonderful coming too?" she asked causing Dak to blush.

"Yeah, along with Jamal, Molly, and Kelly," Dak said nodding his head.

"Jamal?" Jo asked.

"Yeah, you don't have to like him. I don't like him either," Dak said quietly as he looked across the field once again at Jett who was playing a game a Frisbee with some kids.

"I know that, it was obvious when he arrived and when I told you about him and Cade," Jo said nodding her head. "Besides why would I like the guy my ex cheated on me with," she added.

-Summer Nights-

Logan sighed as he sat down in Camille's cabin with her. They had been hanging out more ever since Camille and Carlos broke up. Logan felt a bit guilty, and was trying to make up for it.

"So, how has you're day been?" Logan asked.

"Great, Lucy and I went canoeing across the lake and then did some crafts," Camille said shrugging.

"Kendall and I had a free morning and hung out in the main field," Logan said.

"Nice, but don't you get tired of spending all that time together?" Camille asked.

"You'd think I would, but I don't," Logan said smiling slightly. He didn't know why, but the blonde didn't get on his nerves.

"I know in the end there I was getting on Carlos' nerves," Camille said looking down at the ground.

"It's wasn't you Camille, he was torn over his feelings for you and James," Logan said.

"He sure had an easy time dumping me," Camille said.

"No, he was torn. He took his time and made a choice and I am sorry he broke up with you," Logan said.

"Yeah, I'm over it don't worry," Camille said.

"So, is there anyone else who catches your eye," Logan asked.

"Not here," Camille said shaking her head.

"Anyone back home?" Logan asked.

"There's this guy yeah, but I have to wait and see if he's single," Camille said smiling slightly.

"Nice, I hope you find you're prince charming like I found mine," Logan said dreamily. Camille laughed and shoved him playfully.

"So you and your prince charming coming on the weekend trip?" Camille asked.

"Yeah, you too?" he asked.

Camille nodded her head. "Lucy and I are all sighed up," she said.

"Good," Logan said.

-Summer Nights-

"Has she told them yet?"

Heather shook her head as she and Presley sat together in the main field. They had a little free time. They were just relaxing when Presley remembered the promise Jo had made.

"No, she doesn't have the nerve," Heather said.

"I think they should know the truth," Presley said slowly.

"I know, but it's not our place to tell," Heather said shaking her head. She had told Jo she wouldn't tell Dak or Jett about Jamal's crush on Jett. She knew if she did Jo would tell Presley about her telling Katie. She didn't want that. She and Presley were great together. She really liked her and wanted to date her. Katie didn't deserve her if she second guessed herself.

"I think we should tell them if she won't," Presley said.

"Leave it Pres, it's up to her. If we tell them now Dak will get mad at us for not telling him sooner," Heather said. Presley opened his mouth to argue but stopped. "It's best we let Jo do what she wants."

"Fine," Presley sighed.

Heather knew Presley wasn't happy about this. She wanted to tell Dak and Jett and so did Heather. She just didn't want Jo telling Presley that Heather had played her into her arms. She really liked Presley and had no doubts like Katie.

-Summer Nights-

Logan was sitting in the shade of a tree reading a book. It was a nice sunny afternoon and he was enjoying some alone time. He was catching up on his reading.

"Hey."

Logan looked up and saw Katie standing in front of him. Logan wasn't sure if she was still mad at him or not. Then again she did talk to him finally, so maybe she wasn't.

"Hey," Logan said slowly.

"Look I've been thinking, and maybe me blaming you for my mistake wasn't the smartest thing to do," Katie said as she sat down next to Logan.

"I know it wasn't the smartest thing," Logan stated matter-of-factly. Katie laughed and shoved Logan playfully. "So we're friends again?" he asked.

"Never stopped," Katie said smiling.

"Good, now I won't have to sick your brother on you," Logan said. Katie laughed and shook her head.

"You're ridiculous."

"Yet, you're still friends with me."

"Last summer you were this freaky nerd and now look you're a normal teenager," Katie teased.

"Hanging out with Kendall, James, and Carlos does that to a person. I honestly think I lost a few IQ points," Logan sighed.

"Drama queen," Katie teased him again.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too, and you know it," Katie said pointing a finger at Logan. Logan sighed and hung his head.

"Yeah I am," he said lifting his head with a grin on his face. Katie laughed once more.

"I've got a problem and you're the only one I can talk to about this," Katie said after she sobered a bit.

"What?"

"Well, I think I do like Presley," Katie said.

"I know, and I am sorry I told her to go with her gut," Logan said.

"It was my fault that I hesitated," Katie said.

"I see you two made up."

Logan and Katie looked up and saw Kendall standing a few feet away. Logan smiled at the blonde. He patted the ground beside him. Kendall walked over to them and sat down.

"You can't even go an hour without me can you?" Logan asked as the blonde pecked him on the cheek.

"Nope, I'm addicted now," Kendall said.

"God if I knew you were gonna be this clingy I never would've agreed to date you," Logan teased.

"You love me," Kendall said.

"For some reason I do," Logan said.

"Ok hi, back to my problem," Katie said.

"What do you want me to say Katie? She's my cousin and she's happier than I've seen her in a long time," Logan said.

"But," Katie started.

"That being said," Logan cut Katie off. Katie closed her mouth. "I think this is a summer romance. I mean yeah they're happy now but they live hours apart," he said.

"Ok so she goes back home and meets someone else," Katie stated crossing her arms over her chest.

"You're forgetting that she's my cousin and she is bound to visit me," Logan said, "she only lives like an hour away," he added.

"Really?" Katie asked. Logan nodded his head.

"Fine, so I just let this play out then and see where it goes?" Katie asked.

"Yep."

-Summer Nights-

"So I was thinking we could have the ceremony down by the lake and have the reception in a tent in the main field," Dak said looking over at Jett who was laying on their bed.

"Yeah sounds great," Jett said without turning to look at Dak.

"Are you really listening to me?" Dak asked annoyed.

"Yes, I am and your ideas are great," Jett said nodding his head. He sat up and turned to Dak. "I think using the lake as the background would be perfect and then the main field is level so it would be perfect place for the reception for dancing and what not," Jett said proving that he had been listening. Dak smiled and stood up. He walked over to the bed and sat down in front of Jett.

"Can you believe that in just over a month we'll be getting married?" Dak asked.

"No, I mean it's still all so surreal," Jett said smiling. He leaned in and pecked Dak on the lips. Dak leaned back after a moment. Jett's lips found his neck.

"I've been thinking," Dak said slowly.

"Uh oh," Jett said sitting back as well.

"I think it's best we don't have sex until the after the wedding," Dak said.

"What no, come on you can't do that to me," Jett said.

"Come on Jett it's just a month," Dak said.

"Yeah, but it's already been awhile," Jett whined.

"Are you whining?" Dak asked arching an eyebrow at his fiancé.

"Yes, you're taking sex away," Jett said.

"Only for a little bit, but it'll make our wedding night that much better," Dak said. Jett sighed knowing he wasn't going to win this fight. "I love you," Dak said.

"Yeah, yeah love you too," Jett said smiling. He knew Dak was right about it being better if they waited a bit.

**Tada another chapter done. I am pretty pleased with this right now. So review and let me know what you think. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	20. Words & Cuddling

**I would like to thank**_ KEALY KAMES, Scarlett, rawbbles, Rena. Robacki, lilygirl42001, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, suppressedanonymous, I love you Niall J Horan, smile. it's. good. for. you, SDG10, and I Love KL _**for taking the extra time to review and let me know waht you think. I love them all so keep them coming.**

**Chapter 20: Words & Cuddling**

Logan rolled over in bed and looked at Kendall who was sleeping. It was Thursday morning and tomorrow they would be leaving for a weekend trip down river. It was going to be fun and Logan was getting excited. Kendall was excited that was for sure. Logan took these quiet moments when he could get them. He loved Kendall, and his hyperness was a part of the blonde. Logan had long gotten used to the hyperness Kendall brought with him.

He carefully got out of bed and walked over to the desk in the cabin. He grabbed the notebook he had brought with him to camp opened it. He had been working on writing a song for Kendall. It was harder than Kendall made it seem. He looked down at the page he had he had started writing on. He had asked James for help and they had gotten some of the words written down, but it was hard.

Logan shook his head. No matter how hard it was he was determined to do this. He wanted to do something for Kendall. Kendall had written him a song and Logan was going to write one too. It was like writing a poem. He had to look at it a different way. It would come to him. He just had to let it be and not try to hard.

"Logie," Kendall said. Logan looked up from his notebook and saw the blonde sitting up looking at him.

"Morning," Logan said walking over to the blonde. He sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Whatcha doing?" Kendall asked looking over at the notebook Logan had left open.

"Oh just writing," Logan said waving his hand at the notebook. He hadn't really made much progress on his song. It was hard to write things do for some reason.

"Working on my song?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, like I said it's hard," Logan said.

"It'll come to you," Kendall said scooting closer to Logan. "You shouldn't force it. Just let it come to you," he said.

"I know," Logan sighed. He looked at the clock and saw it was almost time for breakfast. He stood up. "Come on let's get dressed," he said. Kendall nodded his head. They both started to change and get ready for the day. Once they were fully clothed they both left their cabin together.

"Logie," Kendall said.

"Yes," Logan said looking at the blonde.

"Are you excited for tomorrow?" Kendall asked smiling brightly at the brunette. Logan laughed and nodded his head.

"I knew that was coming," Logan said shaking his head.

"I'm sorry I'm excited," Kendall apologized.

"I know, I know."

"Don't judge."

"Never."

"You can be worse than me sometimes," Kendall accused while pointing a finger at Logan.

"I am not," Logan said shaking his head as they continued down the path together.

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"I can go all day Logie."

"Me too Ken."

The two stopped walking and turned to look at one another. They stared at the other trying to get them to back down first. Neither wanted to back down first. Kendall's lips twitched into a smile and Logan followed right behind him. They both burst out laughing. Kendall leaned forward and hung on Logan as he laughed.

-Summer Nights-

Carlos sighed as he laid back in the grass. He was in the main field for an activity, but he didn't want to participate. He just didn't feel like doing much. That and none of his friends were here with him. Not even Dak or Jett were here. He didn't mind though. He could use some alone time.

"You look bored."

Carlos looked up and saw Lucy looking down at him. "I am," he said. Lucy chuckled and sat down next to him.

"Why the long face?" she asked.

"No reason, just bored," Carlos said.

"So, how are things with James then?" Lucy asked.

"Great," Carlos said a goofy smile making it's away across his face.

Things with James just felt right. They had been together almost two weeks now. It was hard to believe that they were dating. A few months ago Carlos thought he would still be with Camille. This was all still new to him. It wasn't bad, it was good new. He loved it.

"How is Camille taking it though?" Carlos asked.

"She's fine," Lucy said.

"I do feel bad about the way I ended things between us, but she did she say that she was ok with it though," Carlos said slowly.

"She's fine and happy for you and James," Lucy said.

"Really?" Carlos asked shocked. He looked at Lucy like she had grown another head. That didn't sound like Camille at all.

"Yeah, there's someone else she's got her eyes set on now," Lucy said.

"Oh," Carlos said. That made sense now. Camille wasn't one to forgive and forget unless she had something else to occupy her mind. The two fell silent for a bit. "Not to sound rude or anything but aren't you supposed to be somewhere?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, but I don't think anyone notices that I am gone," Lucy admitted. Carlos laughed and shook his head. He liked that him, Lucy, and the others in their group could freely wander around the camp without being questioned. "What?"

"Have you noticed that our group are the only campers that can wander without being questioned too much," Carlos asked finally sitting up.

"Huh, I never thought about it much," Lucy admitted.

"It's true though."

"I know."

"So what about you, I know you liked James, but I also know you asked him out to get me jealous," Carlos said.

"Logan's gotta learn to keep his mouth shut," Lucy sighed shaking her head. "I'm fine, there's a guy back home for me too," she added smiling slightly.

"So, is he good looking?" Carlos asked.

"Very," Lucy said blushing.

"Do you like him?" Carlos asked.

"Kind of," Lucy admitted

"Really now?" Carlos asked. For as long as he had known Lucy he had never really seen her crush on someone. Sure, he had seen and heard of guys crushing on her, but she usually turned them down.

"Well, I mean he's hot and he seems nice, but I don't know," Lucy admitted.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Carlos asked.

"He's got this attitude, but it's not totally bad," Lucy said.

"Kind of like a bad boy with a heart thing going on?" Carlos asked looking over at Lucy. Lucy laughed and nodded her head.

"Yeah, maybe," Lucy said.

-Summer Night-

"Lilies or roses?" Dak asked looking across the table at Jett. They were currently sitting in the mess hall with Sylvia and Kelly who were helping them with some of the last minute planning they had to finish.

"Lilies are so much prettier than roses," Sylvia stated.

"But roses are the symbol of love," Kelly countered.

"I like lilies," Jett said.

"Sorry Kel, but you're out voted, lilies it is," Dak said writing down lilies in the pad he had. He would have to call his mother later and let her know what they had decided on.

"I guess lilies are ok," Kelly said causing Dak and Jett to laugh.

"So now that that is decided, how many people are you expecting?" Sylvia asked.

"Well I asked my mom to keep is under a hundred meaning half his side half mine," Dak said.

"Yeah, but knowing her she'll invite more people," Jett said looking over at Dak.

"Well we can always get more chairs from the mess hall if we have to," Sylvia said.

"Is there anything else we need to go over?" Kelly asked.

"No, I think that is everything," Dak said looking down at his pad. They had gone over everything they needed to go over. The rest was being taken care of by his mother and Jett's dad.

"Well, at least this place can go out with a bang," Kelly sighed.

"He's leaving then?" Jett asked. Kelly nodded her head. "Oh Kel, I'm sorry," Jett said.

"I could run this place on my own, it's just a matter of money. I'm actually looking to sell this place at the moment. I mean anyone who wants this place will want it for the logging right or something like that," Kelly said looking down at her hands.

"How much does it take to keep this place open and running as is?" Dak asked.

"Dak a word please," Jett said standing up. "Now," he added grabbing Dak's arm and pulling him out of the mess hall. Once they were outside and out of sight of Kelly and Sylvia Jett let go of Dak. "What was that about?"

"What? I'm a spoiled rich kid isn't it time I started acting like it?" Dak asked.

"Dak," Jett warned.

"I can convince my dad to invest in the camp," Dak said.

"How?" Jett asked pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I don't know, plead, beg, throw a fit, hold my breath until I turn blue take you're pick," Dak said.

"Dak you can't always get you're dad to give you what you want," Jett said trying not to let his annoyance show.

"I'll use my trust fund then."

"What about college?"

"I'll drop out."

"No way Dak, you're going to be a teacher."

"I'll find a way."

"Are you serious about this?" Jett asked slowly. He was starting to realize that Dak really wanted this. Being a teacher was what Dak wanted more than anything.

"I've never been more serious in my life. This camp means too much to me to let Kelly sell it to someone who would probably close it down," Dak said.

"This isn't a decision you make on your own though. We're getting married and we're supposed to be a team," Jett sighed his annoyance gone.

"I know, so please just go with me on this one," Dak pleaded.

"You are going to be the death of me Dak Zevon," Jett sighed.

"I told you it's Stetson, you're gonna have to get used to calling me that," Dak said.

"I'm sorry, Dak Stetson you are going to be the death of me," Jett joked.

"That's better," Dak said nodding his head.

"Go tell Kelly your plan," Jett said.

"Thank you," Dak said throwing his arms around Jett in a hug. He let go of Jett and started for the mess hall once more. He stopped and turned around. "I love you," he said smiling big.

"Love you too," Jett said. Dak turned once more and ran back into the hall.

-Summer Nights-

Logan was sitting at the desk in his cabin once more. He was trying to work on the song before Kendall came in and distracted him. He wanted to get it done so he could say he wrote something for Kendall rather than have Kendall help him. He knew Kendall was more than willing to help.

Logan had most of the words written down, he just did not like the beginning to much right now. The cabin door opened and Logan groaned inwardly.

"No Kendall?"

Logan turned around and saw Katie standing behind him with her arms crossed over her chest.

"No, he's out with Dak and Jett doing something," Logan said waving his hand dismissively.

"What you up to then?" Katie asked.

"I've been trying to write something for you're brother since he wrote me a song," Logan said.

"Let me see," Katie said eagerly as she walked over to stand behind him. Logan showed her.

"Why is the top part scribbled out," Katie asked.

"I don't like it, I've tried to write it down, but writing how you feel is hard," Logan said shaking his head.

"I try to write this down, it's hard to say how you feel," Katie said. Logan looked up at her and shook his head.

"God, you knights are all alike," Logan said shaking his head. He wrote it down though.

"What do you mean?" Katie asked leaning against the desk.

"You've both got a way with words," Logan said.

"So who's been helping you with this, aside from my brother," Katie asked.

"James and now you," Logan said.

"What did you write," Katie asked.

"This part," Logan said. He pointed to the sections he had written. Katie nodded her head.

"So, what part did my brother write?" Katie asked grinning.

"What part do you think?" Logan asked looking up at her.

"I just want to make sure," Katie laughed.

"He's been helping me with the music for it though and it sounds pretty decent so far," Logan said nodding his head.

"It'll come to you," she said.

"I know," Logan sighed. The door opened behind them and Kendall walked into the cabin.

"Logie, I'm back," Kendall announced. He stopped walking when he saw Katie. "Katie," he said shocked to see her.

"I was just leaving," Katie said smiling, "have fun," she said.

"Katie," Logan said his face going red.

"I'm not dumb," Katie said as she walked out the door.

"She's annoying sometimes," Kendall said shaking his head. Logan laughed and closed his notebook. He stood up and walked over to the blonde.

"What did Dak and Jett want?" Logan asked.

"Uh," Kendall said slowly, "they, uh invited Benji to their wedding," Kendall said.

"Benji?" Logan asked slowly.

"Benji Belt, Dustin's older brother," Kendall said.

"Oh," Logan said his eyes going wide. He hadn't realized that Dustin had a brother. He had always just thought that Dustin was an old child. Kendall never really talked about him much. "Will that be a problem?" Logan asked walking over to Kendall.

"No," Kendall shook his head, "it shouldn't," he added.

"Kendall," Logan said slowly.

"He's nothing like his brother," Kendall said, "I mean he was a friend, but he and Dustin acted so differently," he added. Logan nodded his head. He wasn't fully convinced that this wasn't going to be a problem, but only time would tell.

"Come on let's go to bed," Logan said. He pushed the blonde towards his dresser. They both changed into their pajamas. Kendall laid down and waited for Logan. Logan turned the light off and walked over to the blonde. He laid down with his head on Kendall's chest.

"I love you," Kendall said quietly.

"I know, I love you too," Logan said. He leaned up and pressed a kiss to Kendall's neck. He then pressed his face into his neck and fell asleep with Kendall's arms around him.

-Summer Nights-

James smiled as he followed Carlos down a path to their cabin. They had just gotten done hanging out with the others after dinner. They had to get to bed early tonight so they would be ready to leave as soon as the sun came up. The trip down the river was going to be long and take most of the day.

"James," Carlos said looking over at the brunette. James glanced over at him.

"Yeah," James said.

"I'm not tired," Carlos stated.

"Me either, but Kelly will kick our asses if we don't at least go back to our cabin," James said.

"I know," Carlos sighed.

"We don't have to go to sleep though," James said. "There are a million things we could do," he added.

"Like what?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know, like read a book, sit outside and look at the stars," James said.

"That's it?" Carlos asked.

"we could go see what Kendall and Logan are up to," James suggested.

"Those two go at it like rabbits, no way," Carlos said shaking his head causing James to laugh.

"We could cuddle together for a bit," James said.

"No, I don't like the way you cuddle," Carlos teased. "it always leads to making out," he added.

"Is that so bad?" James asked.

"No, I guess not," Carlos said grinning. James laughed and grabbed Carlos' hand and pulled him along the path faster. Carlos laughed and allowed James to pull him along. They stopped outside their cabin. James turned to Carlos.

"Wait here," James said. He ran inside. Carlos smiled as he waited for James to return. He wondered what James had up his sleeve. James returned with a blanket, a small lantern, and a small thermos.

"What's in there?" Carlos asked.

"I talked your mom into giving me some chocolate hot chocolate," James said grinning. He grabbed Carlos' hand with his free hand and led him back behind their cabin to a small opening. He set the blanket down.

"Now do you like my way of cuddling?" James asked as he sat down on the blanket. He set the lantern aside and turned it on. He then held his arms open to Carlos. Carlos smiled and sat down next to him.

"This is much better," Carlos said nodding his head. He leaned in next to James. James opened the thermos and poured some of the hot chocolate into the top. He held it out to Carlos. "Ever the gentleman," Carlos said taking the cup.

"About time you notice," James teased. Carlos laughed and shook his head. They both sat there sipping hot chocolate and looking up at the stars.

"This is nice," Carlos said.

"Not bad for a first date huh?" James asked looking over at the Latino.

"Not bad at all," Carlos agreed. They sat there for awhile longer before they made their way back to their cabin and to bed.

**Tada another chapter done. So I have some news. I am only going to be able to update on the weekends. Suring the week I am taking care of my sick grandpa. There isn't any wifi there right now so I only get to go home one the weekends. So review and let me know what you think. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	21. Down the River

**I would like to thank**_ I Love KL, Rena. Robacki, kat4543, child who is cool, I love you Niall J Horan, the-creme-de-la-crop, smile. it's. good. for. you, KEALY KAMES, rawbbles, lilygirl42001, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, and SDG10 _**for taking the extra time to review and let me know waht you think. I love them all so keep them coming.**

**Also thank you guys for getting me to 400 reviews. I never expected to get that many. Wow you guys are awesome. I don't think i tell you that enough. Again thank you so much for all your support on this fic. I don't think it would be here if it weren't for you guys. **

**Chapter 21: Down the River**

Logan did a quick check over his and Kendall's things. They had everything they would need for the weekend. They had change of clothes and other small things they would need, like their sleeping bags, flashlights, and other small things.

"Will you hurry up, I want to get going," Kendall whined.

"Do you want to leave something behind?" Logan asked as he finally zipped the bag shut.

"No, but if we don't go now they might leave without us," Kendall huffed. Logan chuckled and shook his head.

"No they won't," Logan said shaking his head still.

"Ok, they won't, but still you know I like being there first," Kendall said.

"I know that, and I'm ready now," Logan stated.

Kendall's face lit up with an eager smile. "Really?"

"Yes, now grab our bag and let's go," Logan commanded. Kendall saluted Logan and grabbed the bag. They both left their cabin and made their way to the mess hall for an early breakfast. They joined James and Carlos as they too headed to the mess hall.

"My mom is gonna be bugging me until we leave," Carlos said as if he had just realized that fact.

"You're just now realizing that?" James asked.

"Yes," Carlos said smiling sheepishly. The other three laughed and shook their heads. They all knew how Sylvia got over Carlos. He was her only child and she fawned over him and embarrassed him all the time.

"Well that's what happens when your moms works at the camp you go to," Kendall teased. James and Logan laughed while Carlos sulked. They arrived at the mess hall where Kelly, Dak, Jett, and Molly were already eating.

"Morning guys," Kendall said.

"Morning," Dak said.

"So I hear you found someone to help run the camp," Kendall said looking at Kelly.

"Boy good news sure does travel fast," Kelly said, "it's not official yet, seeing as they have gotta find the money first," she said looking at Dak and Jett.

"I'll get some money don't worry," Dak said rolling his eyes.

"Wait the camp is staying open then?" James asked.

"Yep," Kelly said smiling.

"Your welcome," Dak said.

"Never have I been so happy that you're a spoiled rich brat," James said.

"I think that's a compliment," Dak said slowly. The others around them laughed.

"Mijo." Carlos groaned and let his head fall to the table. He wasn't ready for this. He then sat up as he heard Sylvia approaching.

"Yes mom," Carlos said turning to face her a big fake smile on his face.

"I just wanted to come and tell you to have fun this weekend," Sylvia said smiling.

"I know, I'm-wait what?" Carlos asked looking at his mother. He had been expecting a big lecture on being careful and not goofing off. He thought she was going to make sure he was all packed and everything.

"Have fun," Sylvia said.

"That's it?" Carlos asked before he could stop himself.

"What do you mean that's it?" Sylvia asked.

"Normally you lecture me," Carlos said without thinking.

"Well, you're seventeen now, you're a big boy you can take care of yourself," Sylvia said.

"Uh…ok then," Carlos said still in a bit of shock. He stood up. "Are you feeling ok mom? I think that's the first time you've ever said that to me," he said.

"I know, but you're growing up, you don't need me reminding you of things you should already know," Sylvia said. She gave Carlos a hug and left. Carlos sat down and looked at James, Kendall, and Logan.

Soon the rest of the campers going on the trip arrived and Jamal did as well. He sat down next to Molly away from Dak and Jett. Once everyone had arrived and eaten they all moved to the parking lot where everyone's bags were loaded into a few vans that would bring them to the campsite, where Kelly would be waiting for them.

After that Kelly led everyone down to the lake. There was more campers than usual and they had to go three or four to a canoe. Kendall, Logan, James, and Carlos all claimed a canoe together. Everyone was handed a mad with the location on it and they were set free with Dak and Jett in the front of the group and Molly and Jamal in the back.

"Oh great we're gonna be stuck in a group," Kendall said. He was in the back with Logan in front of him. Carlos was in the middle with James in the front.

"Oh knock it off," Logan said.

"Bite me," Kendall said.

"Don't make me slap you," Logan threatened.

"Ok enough, we don't need the kinky details of you're sex life," James cut into the argument.

"Ok that was totally uncalled for and not even close," Logan said.

"So you guys are kinkier than that?" James teased.

"I don't feel comfortable with this line of questioning," Logan stated putting his hands up.

"Ha, I knew it," James said.

"I will push you into the water," Kendall threatened.

"I'd like to see you try," James challenged.

"Is this a prelude to the weekend?" Carlos asked cutting Kendall's threat off. "Cause if it is I want to go back," he added.

"Sorry," Kendall and James said together. The four fell silent as they approached the river.

"Ok now it's too quiet," Carlos said looking over his shoulder at Kendall and Logan. The other three laughed at him. The four of them started talking once more.

"I just hope this doesn't turn out like our last canoe trip," Kendall said looking at Logan.

"Well I still think you dissevered to be tipped," Logan said looking over his shoulder at the blonde.

"Yes, I was an idiot," Kendall said nodding his head.

"What are you guys talking about?" Carlos asked. James filled Carlos in since Kendall and Logan weren't paying much attention to him and still talking about their last canoe trip.

-Summer Nights-

Katie sighed as she, Marie, and two other girls made their way down the river. She was thinking about what Logan had said about Presley and Heather. Were they really just a camp couple? They didn't seem to have the connection that Kendall and Logan seemed to have. Things seemed to be lacking between Presley and Heather.

Katie looked ahead at them. They seemed to be talking, but she saw no smiles or laughter. When she looked at her brother she saw Kendall leaning forward talking to Logan who was laughing and splashing the blonde. They had fire. That was what Katie wanted, but she wasn't sure with who.

Next to her Tyler was in a canoe with a bunch of his guy friends. He and Caitlin hadn't really worked out and he was available again. She still thought he was cute, and they did get along great. She didn't know what to do. She was torn.

"Katie," Marie said getting her attention.

"Yeah," Katie said tearing her gaze away from Tyler.

"I thought you were over him," Marie said leaning in closer to Katie.

"I thought I was," Katie sighed. She wished things weren't so complicated. She wished things were the way they had been last summer. Things hadn't been complicated then. She hadn't been worrying about crushes. Last summer she had just worried about having fun.

"I say forget the drama and let's just have fun," Marie said. Katie looked at Marie before nodding her head. She needed to forget about Tyler and Presley for a bit. She had to work out things with herself.

"You know what you're right," Katie said nodding her head.

"You bet I am," Marie said laughing.

"This weekend we're gonna have fun," Katie said. Marie smiled and nodded her head.

"Now there's the Katie I know and love," Marie said laughing. Katie nodded her head and

-Summer Nights-

Dak and Jett were starting to get away from the campers. They slowed down a bit. Jett sighed and got Dak's attention.

"What?" Dak asked.

"Just thinking."

"About what?"

"Remember our first canoe trip together?" Jett asked.

"Oh my god yes," Dak said laughing.

_Fourteen year old Dak groaned as Kelly made him partner with Jett for their canoe trip. It wasn't that he hated Jett, they were friends after all. It was just Jett got the idea that because he was gay and Jett himself was bi that it meant they should date. He had been asking Dak out nonstop for the last few weeks._

_"Come on Dak, we don't want to get left behind," Jett said grabbing Dak's hand and pulling him along. Dak tried to ignore the tingling in his hand where Jett touched him._

_"I can walk myself," Dak said yanking his arm away from Jett's grasp. They reached the canoes._

_"Sometimes I don't know," Jett teased as they both grabbed a canoe and started towards the lake._

_They got the canoe into the water. Jett climbed in the front and Dak in the back. They followed the group across the lake. They fell silent for a bit. Neither of them knew what to say._

_"I messed things up didn't I?" Jett asked after awhile._

_"What?" Dak asked confused._

_"Between us, by asking you out," Jett clarified._

_"No, why would you say that?" Dak asked looking ahead at Jett. He turned to look at Dak for a moment._

_"You don't talk to me anymore," Jett said. He turned his attention to the task at hand. He continued to steer them towards the rest of the campers._

_"I don't know what to say," Dak said._

_"How about you just admit that you like me and we can get it out of the way," Jett said. Dak rolled his eyes and shook his head._

_"You're delusional," Dak said._

_"Am I?" Jett asked looking back at Dak once more. "I see the way you look at me," he added grinning._

_"You're dreaming Stetson," Dak said shaking his head. Jett laughed and turned around in the canoe forgetting the task at hand._

_"Am I?" Jett asked again. He scooted closer to Dak._

_"Stop or you'll tip us dummy," Dak said moving towards the center of the canoe as well. He was trying to make sure the canoe didn't tip. Jett laughed and shook his head._

_"Come on Dak, I know you want me," Jett said._

_"Hardly," Dak said._

_"I didn't hear a no," Jett said moving closer still._

_Dak just shook his head. He didn't want to admit that he had feeling for Jett. Admitting that would be like admitting defeat. He wasn't giving in that easily. Besides them dating wouldn't work out. They lived to far apart. Dak didn't want to do the whole long distance thing._

_"Come on Dak." Jett was right in front of him now. Dak gulped and looked at Jett. He wasn't sure to think right now. Jett just kept getting closer and closer. The canoe started to rock a bit._

_"No, now turn around, we've got to keep going," Dak said pointing ahead. Jett didn't listen to him._

_"You can't fight this much longer Dak," Jett said. He leaned in a bit more. Just a few more inches and they'd be kissing. A small part of Dak wanted this to happen, but another part told him this wasn't smart, that part won the fight. Dak jerked back away from Jett. Before they knew what was going on they were both in the water and the canoe was upside down._

_"You idiot, see what you did," Dak yelled as he grabbed the canoe and flipped it back over. He stood up in the knee deep water. Jett stood up as well._

_"Your mouth says idiot, but your eyes say you want me," Jett said._

_"In your dreams," Dak said shaking his head._

_"What great dreams they are," Jett said grinning._

_"Perv," Dak said shaking his head. He grabbed the two paddles that had gotten caught by some rocks. He walked back to the canoe. They both climbed back in. "Eyes ahead this time," Dak said._

"I was so right," Jett said grinning as he looked over his shoulder at Dak.

"How many times do I have to tell you look forward," Dak said shaking his head. Jett laughed and turned back around.

"You did want me though," Jett said.

"Fine, you were right now drop it," Dak said shaking his head.

"Love you," Jett said.

"God your obnoxious today," Dak said shaking his head.

"Don't you love me too?"

"Gotta, I am marrying you aren't I?"

"Oh that's romantic," Jett laughed and shook his head.

"Fine, love you too, you big baby," Dak shook his head laughing as well.

"Now that's mean."

"Can't win with you can I?"

"Nope."

Dak laughed and shook his head. He loved moments like these with Jett. They were fun and light. He knew in a few weeks they weren't going to have many more moments like this. They would be too stressed because the wedding was coming up. Dak was going to just relax this weekend before everything started again on Monday.

-Summer Nights-

"Ok, so tell me again why this is supposed to be fun," Presley said looking at Heather who was sitting in front of her. It was Jo, who was behind her that answered. They had a canoe of three. The three of them had jumped in together and Kelly had said it was ok.

"We won't do crafts and then we'll go on a hike to the waterfall probably," Jo said.

"There's a waterfall?" Presley asked shocked. Heather nodded her head.

"Yeah, it's huge," Jo said

"About fifteen feet high," Heather stated.

"Ok, that sounds a bit more fun," Presley nodded her head. It wasn't that she didn't think that this wouldn't be fun, she just wanted to know how this would be fun. She knew they were at camp already so how was going on a camping trip gonna be fun.

"We'll also stargaze, there will be actual campfire food," Heather said.

"Like roasted hotdogs and smores?" Presley asked. Heather nodded her head. "I've never had roasted marshmallows," Presley said slowly.

"Oh my god you have not had marshmallows the right way then," Heather said glancing over her shoulder.

"Why do I have a feeling you're going to make me one the right way," Presley asked smiling.

"Cause I am," Heather laughed. She turned back to the front and kept steering. Presley laughed and shook her head. She knew Heather would do it too. Heather was like that, Presley had learned. It wasn't a bad thing. With Heather she was trying new things and finding out that she liked them.

"There's gonna be fishing," Heather said after a moment of thinking.

"Gross," Presley said making a face, "I've done that before and I hated it," she added.

"We don't have to fish we can just watch the guys," Jo said laughing.

"There'll be a campfire and the guys will most likely tell ghost stories to scare the new campers like you," Heather said.

"I can handle a ghost story," Presley said crossing her arms over her chest.

"We'll also be sleeping in tents," Jo stated.

"Yeah, two or three to a tent," Heather said nodding her head.

"Cool, never slept in a tent before either," Presley said.

"So, your parents never took you camping?" Heather asked.

"Nope, not in a tent anyways," Presley said.

"Wow, you've been deprived," Jo stated teasingly.

"I know, but you guys have been making sure I get all the right experiences," Presley said. Heather and Jo both nodded their heads. Even before Heather and Presley started dating they had showed Presley the ropes since Logan was busy with Kendall most of the time.

-Summer Nights-

"Ok, from the way I see it, we've got the weekend to do as we please," Camille said leaning in closer to Lucy. They had a canoe to themselves since there arrived late and Kelly had everyone else paired up.

"Well duh, that's what these trips usually lead to," Lucy said laughing. She glanced over her shoulder at Camille.

"I know that, I am just saying," Camille said shaking her head.

"Hey, guess what Dak asked me," Lucy said.

"What?" Camille asked.

"Well in all fairness he asked Kendall too," Lucy said slowly.

"Oh my god quit stalling and tell me," Camille said rolling her eyes.

"He asked me to get my band to perform at the reception," Lucy said excitedly.

"Your band?" Camille asked.

"Yeah, it's just a few guys from back home. You saw us play two years ago at the battle of the bands," Lucy said.

"I thought you guys broke up," Camille said slowly.

"We did but we got back together and we've got a lot of new material. I'll have to go home and practice with them a bit before the wedding," Lucy said nodding her head.

"Well why didn't you tell me?" Camille asked.

"I thought I did," Lucy said honestly.

"I thought they were gonna have a DJ," Camille said after a moment.

"They are, but for their first dance they want a specific song," Lucy said.

"Which one?" Camille asked.

"Kendall's new one, they already talked to Kendall and I've got my guys working on an arrangement back home," Lucy said.

"Nice," Camille said. The two fell into a bit of mindless chatter about Lucy's band.

**So yeah another chapter. This is kind of a little filler. There will be some drama in the next chapter. A secret will be revealed and there might even be a fight. So review and let me know what you think. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	22. Secret Revealed

**I would like to thank**_ SDG10, I love you Niall J Horan, rawbbles, kat4543, KEALY KAMES, lilygirl42001, Wow23, and CUTE CARGAN LOVE _**for taking the extra time to review and let me know waht you think. I love them all so keep them coming.**

**Chapter 22: Secret Revealed **

Kendall, Logan, James, and Carlos all pulled their canoe up onto the shore. They then ran up to the site. They had managed to get ahead of Dak and Jett since the two were arguing about something. It wasn't a real argument, they had been laughing and not paying attention until the guys were ahead of them. The four of them were the first to reach the campsite. They all jumped and did a small victory dance.

"Where are Dak and Jett?" Kelly asked. The four stopped and turned to Kelly.

"They should be coming along soon, we didn't get that far ahead," Kendall said looking down to the riverbank.

"You guys are ridiculous," Kelly said shaking her head. The four of them retrieved their bags and Kelly held out two tents. She told them two to a tent. Kendall claimed a tent for him and Logan quickly. He started to pulled Logan away. James and Carlos laughed and grabbed the other tent. The four of them set about getting their tents put up. Dak and Jett arrived a bit later with a few other campers.

"You guys are idiots," Dak said as he walked up to them.

"Ah, love you too Dak," Kendall said smiling at him. Dak just shook his head glaring at the blonde.

"Come on Dak calm down, we got here in one piece, we know what we're doing," James said.

"That is not what I am talking, about I am talking about purposely splashing us as you passed us," Dak said.

"Oh that," Kendall said laughing. The other three started laughing as well.

"You guys are immature," Dak shook his head.

"Dak arguing with them is no good, they'll just worm their way out of trouble," Jett warned him.

"He's right you know," Kendall said. Dak just rolled his eyes and walked away. Jett followed after him to go talk to Kelly. Kendall grinned and turned to Logan. "Come on let's get our tent set up," he said.

"Was it necessary to splash them?" Logan asked

"Yeah, they were asking for it by not paying attention," Kendall laughed.

"Just remember Kendall, Jett is the master of revenge," Logan said as he grabbed the tent from Kendall. They picked a spot and set their tent up. James and Carlos set their up not that far away. The four of them tossed their bags into their tents and went to sit around the fire pit for a bit. They had to wait for the other campers before they could eat. It had been hours since they had stopped for lunch and the guys were hungry again. Dak and Jett walked over to the four.

"Since you're the first ones here help us get some firewood for the fire so it can be ready when the rest of the campers get here," Dak said.

"Are you asking or demanding?" Kendall asked.

"Just do it," Logan said slapping Kendall upside the head.

"Ok Mr. Cranky pants," Kendall said. He jumped up and ran off to get fire wood. The others started walking towards the others.

"I don't think I've ever seen you mad at Kendall, I mean when you're dating him," Dak said to Logan.

"I don't know he's just been getting on my nerves these last few days," Logan said.

"I've seen him like this," James sing songed.

"What are you talking about?" Logan asked.

"You only get this cranky when you're not getting any," James explained. Logan's jaw dropped.

"Th-that is so not true," Logan stammered a blush starting to form on his cheeks.

"It is too, remember when you guys hit that dry spell right before valentines day?" James asked looking over at Carlos.

"Yeah, you were really pissy," Carlos said laughing.

"Has Kendall been denying his wittle Wogie sex?" James teased.

"Shut up," Logan said his cheeks getting redder. He ran ahead to get some fire wood. James and Carlos laughing.

"Laugh now, but you're the one with the tent next to theirs," Dak said as he walked ahead. James and Carlos both stopped laughing at once. They both face palmed when they realized Dak was right. That meant they would hear anything that happened in the tent next to them.

-Summer Nights-

The fire was blazing and everyone was sitting around it eating their dinner of hot dogs and cooked veggies. Everyone was talking and have a good time. Logan was sitting next to Kendall. Kendall had been a bit more careful about teasing Logan.

"What are the plans for tonight?" Kendall asked looking at Dak and Jett.

"Stargazing," Jett said shrugging. Logan let out a yawn.

"I think I'll pass," Logan said. He leaned into Kendall. He gave him a peck on the cheek and leaned in further to his ear. "Don't forget to come and get your flashlight before you leave," he whispered. He then left to their tent. Kendall watched him walk away confused. He then noticed the sway of his hips as he walked.

"Something wrong?" Lucy asked.

"He normally likes stargazing, he a lot of constellations," Kendall explained.

"Maybe he's just tired from you pissing him off all day," James said looking over at the blonde with a grin. Kendall just looked confused.

Kendall finished eating and put his dishes away. He then headed to the tent to ask Logan what he meant. He crawled into the tent. Before he could even look for Logan he felt Logan press against him and crash their lips together. Kendall gasped and Logan's tongue forced itself into Kendall's mouth. Logan pulled away.

"Don't speak," Logan commanded. Kendall just waited for Logan to speak next. "You're going to go with the others. Wait until the sun goes down and sneak back here," he said.

"Ok," Kendall said nodding his head. Logan grinned and leaned in closer to Kendall.

"I'll be waiting for you, but if you take too long I might just get started without you," Logan said huskily. Kendall groaned.

Everyone finished eating and put their dishes away. Kelly then took everyone took everyone to the field. Everyone got settled as the sun went down.

Kendall tired to make small talk with the others, but all he could think about was Logan in their tent. He wondered just what the brunette was doing now. Would he have started without him? Kendall could just picture it now. He could imagine Logan stroking his cock as he thought about the blonde. He could imagine Logan using his fingers to stretch himself. Kendall shook his head. He didn't need to be thinking about that. The others might notice the growing bulge in his jeans.

Soon it was dark and Kendall didn't have a chance to sneak off. Suddenly James just seemed to want to talk. Carlos eventually took James' attention and Kendall snuck off making sure no one was paying attention to him. He headed back to his and Logan's tent. He looked over his shoulder and saw no one around. He climbed into their tent and was greeted to the sight of Logan fucking himself with his fingers.

"About time," Logan gasped opening his eyes to look at the blonde.

"Sorry, James suddenly became very talkative," Kendall said.

"That ass," Logan ground out. A pleasured gasp slipped from him. Kendall knew he had hit that spot inside of him that made him see stars. "Are you gonna sit there or are you gonna strip?" Logan asked.

"Strip," Kendall said. He quickly stripped himself of his clothing. He then grabbed Logan's wrist and pulled his fingers out of his hole. Logan whined at the loss. Kendall the sat back on his knees and pulled Logan up. "Get me nice and wet," Kendall said.

Logan grinned and leaned forward. He took the blonde's hard cock in his mouth. He started to suck and bob his head. Kendall moaned and let his head fall back as he rested back on his hands. Logan pulled off with a pop and Kendall lifted his head and looked at Logan. Logan turned around and got on his knees in front of Kendall.

"Need you now," Logan said. He wiggled his ass in front of the blonde. Kendall grinned and moved forward towards the brunette. He looked down at Logan's gaping hole. "Kendall," Logan whined wiggling his ass once more.

"Impatient are we?" Kendall asked playfully.

"I need you, now come on," Logan said. Kendall ran a hand over Logan's ass and squeezed at cheek earning a gasp from Logan.

"How bad do you need it?" Kendall asked.

"Kendall, the others will be coming back soon," Logan said.

"We've got time, they won't be back until midnight and it's only eleven," Kendall said his hand running over Logan's ass again.

"Come on," Logan whined. He was shaking now. Kendall was enjoying this. He slipped a finger into Logan.

"Is this what you want Logie?" Kendall asked knowing full well that it wasn't.

"No, now stop messing around," Logan said glaring over his shoulder at the blonde. Kendall grinned and slipped another finger in. Logan just whined and let his head fall to the ground. Kendall enjoyed the view he had. He pulled his fingers out of Logan.

"Turn around," Kendall said. Logan pushed himself up and looked at Kendall. Kendall pulled Logan into a hiss and pulled him into his lap. Logan got the idea of what the blonde wanted. He lifted his hips a bit and Kendall positioned himself at Logan's entrance. Logan slid down into the blonde's lap once more with a sigh.

"About time," Logan breathed.

"Don't sass me," Kendall said delivering a smack to Logan's ass. Logan jumped and moaned at the sudden slap. "Does Logie have a new kink?" Kendall asked playfully.

"No," Logan said shaking his head quickly. Kendall grinned and smacked his ass again. Logan moaned.

"I think Logie likes it," Kendall said huskily. Logan just pushed his face into Kendall's neck as he started bouncing in the blonde's lap. Kendall grinned and brought his hands to Logan's ass. He squeezed his ass as Logan bounced his lap. Logan moaned into his neck and started to bounce faster.

"God Ken," Logan panted. Kendall grinned and reached between them and grabbed Logan's cock. He started to stroke the small brunette. Logan let out a whine and started moving faster. Soon Kendall felt his hand get sticky signaling Logan had hit his orgasms if his high pitched whine wasn't any indication. Kendall thrust up into the spent brunette until he came. After he finished Logan just rested in his lap panting.

"What brought that on?" Kendall asked.

"You're complaining?" Logan asked.

"No, just wondering," Kendall said.

"Just realized it's been awhile," Logan said shrugging.

Logan lifted himself up off the blonde and missed the fullness he felt when they were together. He then grabbed his discarded shirt and cleaned them off. They both changed into their pajamas and got into the two sleeping bags Kendall had zipped together to form one big one. He had spent forever doing it and Logan didn't mind sharing with the blonde.

-Summer Nights-

Jett was laying beside Dak as they looked up at the stars. Most of the campers were doing the same. I few of them were having quiet conversations with one another. Jett rolled on to his side and looked at Dak. He looked beautiful. The moonlight made his skin almost glow.

"What?" Dak asked.

"Nothing," Jett said smiling.

"Don't do that, tell me," Dak said glaring slightly at Jett. Jett sighed and leaned in and pecked Dak on the lips.

"You just look really beautiful in the moonlight," Jett whispered against his lip. Dak blushed at that and moved away from Jett.

"Stop it," Dak said.

"What I can't compliment my fiancé?" Jett asked.

"Not without a motive," Dak said.

"I just want to complement you," Jett said shrugging.

"Uh huh, sure," Dak said.

"Take a compliment Dak," Jett said laughing.

"Fine, thank you," Dak said. Jett laughed and leaned in and pecked Dak on the lips.

They were oblivious to the world around them. Nothing matter as long as they had one another. Neither of them noticed the pair of eyes that were watching them with a hint a jealousy in them.

-Summer Nights-

Carlos yawned as he climbed out of his tent. It was morning and he was hungry. He saw Jett, Dak, Kelly, and Jamal all up already and getting the food ready. Carlos stood up and stretched out getting Dak's attention. Dak waved him over and said good morning. Carlos returned the greeting.

"No James?" Jett asked.

"Nah he's sleeping," Carlos said. Dak nodded his head and sat down next to Carlos.

"Speaking of James how are things?" Jett asked.

"Good," Carlos said smiling.

"Good as in you're not happy good?" Jett asked slowly.

"Good as is good," Carlos said looking at Jett confused.

"Well, sometimes good doesn't really mean good," Jett explained.

"Don't listen to him he's an idiot," Dak said.

"What a nice thing to say about your fiancé," Jett teased. Dak just stuck his tongue out at Jett. Jett laughed and shook his head. He continued to fix up breakfast while Carlos and Dak talked a bit.

Soon breakfast was done and more campers were waking up. James eventually joined Carlos. He sat so close to him you'd think they were literally connected by the hip. Carlos didn't mind though. He liked being close to James. He did however scoot away a bit when he saw the look Camille had on her face. He knew his relationship with James was a bit hard for her to watch. He had dumped her for James after all. He knew break ups weren't easy and it was probably hard when your boyfriend liked another guy.

-Summer Nights-

Jett was leading the group in a hike to the waterfall. Dak was behind him talking to Kelly. They were talking about the wedding. Jett didn't mind, Dak was happy and he knew the way to the falls.

"Hey."

Jett looked to his side and saw Kendall standing there.

"What do you want?" Jett asked.

"Rude much?" Kendall arched an eyebrow at Jett.

"Sorry, is something wrong?" Jett asked.

"No, I'm just bored and Logan's talking to the girls," Kendall said jerking his thumb over his shoulder to the brunette who was talking to Lucy, Camille, and Katie.

"Ok, what about James and Carlos," Jett asked.

"They're being a couple-y," Kendall said, "so what's up with you?" he asked.

"Nothing really," Jett shrugged. Kendall sighed and face palmed.

"Ok, now you're just being difficult," Kendall said. He then looked up at Jett. "Aren't you excited to be getting married soon?" he asked.

"Yes," Jett said quickly without any hesitation.

"That was fast," Kendall laughed.

"Yeah, well I know I want to get married and there's no hesitation when it comes to Dak," Jett said.

"I told you he wouldn't hesitate," Kendall said over his shoulder to Dak who just stuck his tongue out. Jett laughed and shook his head. "Seriously though," Kendall said turning to Jett once more. "How much longer?" he asked.

"One month," Jett said smiling. He couldn't help but smile at the thought of marrying Dak. He was excited for the wedding. He couldn't wait until Dak officially became Dak Stetson. That had a very nice ring to it.

"We're actually getting married the day that the bill takes effect," Dak said walking up to the two.

"Yeah, we'll be one of the first gay couples to be married in the state," Jett said.

"Won't you be the first?" Kendall asked confused.

"Probably, but then again there might be some couples who will just go down to the courthouse and get it done quickly," Dak shrugged.

"True," Kendall said nodding his head. The three of them continued to talk until they reached the waterfall. Everyone was set free within the area to swim and what not. No one was allowed to climb the cliff and jump into the water. Kelly had deemed it too dangerous. Everyone followed that rule because they didn't want to leave.

Kendall pulled Logan into the water with him and they swam for a bit. Kendall pulled Logan under the waterfall and into the small cove behind it. He sat on the small ledge there. Logan sat down next to him.

"How come we didn't come here last year?" Logan asked.

"I don't know, sometimes we just don't, besides last year we were at the site closer to the camp," Kendall said. Logan nodded his head.

"This is amazing though," Logan said looking to the waterfall that obscured their view of the others. Kendall leaned in and kissed Logan.

"You know what would be amazing," Kendall said.

"No," Logan said shaking his head.

"You didn't even let me speak," Kendall said defensively.

"I know you Kendall, you were either going to suggest something stupid and dangerous or something that involves sex, and in advance I am saying no," Logan said.

"So you don't think sex under a waterfall would be hot," Kendall asked.

"No," Logan said shaking his head.

"Liar," Kendall said leaning in closer to Logan. Logan leaned back and looked to the waterfall. He could faintly hear the others on the other side.

"Kendall there are others around," Logan shook his head.

"Spoil sport," Kendall pouted. Logan laughed and shoved the blonde playfully. Kendall just laughed and leaned in and pecked Logan on the lips. "it's totally going on my bucket list though," he added grinning.

"No," Logan said.

"Too late," Kendall grinned.

"You're going to be the death of me someday," Logan sighed.

"Yeah, but what a way to go right?" Kendall asked his grin still in place. Logan just laughed and shoved Kendall back into the water. Kendall surfaced and glared playfully at Logan. Logan jumped into the water and ran out from run the waterfall, Kendall close at his heels.

-Summer Nights-

It was Sunday and the last night of the weekend trip. Most of the campers were sitting around the fire roasting marshmallows for smores. A few of the campers had gone to bed early. The rest were going to stay up and hang out a bit and maybe tell some scary stories.

Kendall and Logan were sitting together on a log. Logan was leaning against the blonde with a relaxed smile on his face. James and Carlos were sitting side by side at the other end roasted marshmallows for smores. Camille, Lucy, Jo, Katie, and Marie were all sitting together talking and laughing. Dak and Jett were sitting side by side as well across the fire from Kendall and Logan. They were talking and feeding each other smores. Heather and Presley were sitting on the ground next to the counselors talking quietly together. Jamal was sitting next to Molly talking to her quietly.

"This is nice," Logan said looking up at Kendall.

"It is," Kendall agreed.

Kelly walked up to the group. She looked tired as she walked. "I'm gonna go to sleep, just make sure you guys have enough fire wood to keep the fire going," she said.

"Will do," Dak said looking up at Kelly. Kelly just gave them a nod and headed to bed. Jett looked over at the pile of wood and realized they were gonna need some more soon.

"Wanna help me go get some wood," Jett asked.

"Oh he'll help you get wood alright," Kendall teased causing the two to blush and the others around them to laugh.

"That is not what I meant," Jett said blushing.

"Do we have to, I don't really want leave the heat," Dak said looking at the fire.

"Fine stay here," Jett said, "will either of you two help me?" he asked looking at Molly and Jamal. Jamal nodded his head and the two left.

Dak sat there staring at where they had disappeared to. He turned his attention back to the fire trying not to think about what had just happened because he was lazy. He looked over at Kendall who was looking at him.

"Love means you trust him," Kendall said simply.

"I do trust Jett," Dak said.

"Then what's the problem," Kendall asked.

"I don't trust Jamal," Dak stated. Molly looked over at Dak.

"Something wrong?" Molly asked looking at Dak.

"Look Molly, I know he's your cousin, but I just don't get a good vibe from him, like he's hiding something," Dak said.

"That's because he is," Jo said.

"What?" Dak and Molly asked in unison.

"I think he likes Jett," Jo admitted. Everyone fell silent. Dak looked at Jo silently waiting for her to say more. "When I caught him with Cade he used Jett's name. That's what made me look. I thought Jett was with someone else," she admitted.

"What?" Dak asked his eyes going wide.

"I know I should've told you sooner but there was never a good time," Jo said quickly.

"She's right though, he does like Jett," Molly said. Dak looked over at Molly.

"Neither of you thought to share this with me, because…" Dak asked glaring at them. Jo flinched back from him.

"I didn't want to start a fight between you and Jett. I know Jett loves you and would never cheat on you," Jo said.

"Jamal is all talk, he won't do anything," Molly said, "at last I hope," she added.

Dak jumped up from his spot, his laziness completely gone. He turned and started for the trail that led to the wood pile.

"Dak," Kendall said jumping up as well.

"Don't even try to stop me," Dak hissed at the blonde. He was pissed and there was no talking to him right now.

"Dak, stop Jett loves you," Kendall said.

"He's right Jett would never cheat," Logan agreed. Dak was seeing red. He didn't care right now. He just stormed away. He started for the trail that led to the wood pile. He didn't hear anyone following him. He was surprised, he had thought Kendall and Logan would at least.

-Summer Nights-

Jett waked down the path to the wood pile. It was still light enough to not need a flashlight, but he had brought one just in case. He looked over at Jamal.

"So, how's your ex, is she gonna have her baby soon?" Jett asked casually.

"Yeah, I'm not gonna be there though," Jamal sighed.

"I know, you don't want to get attached right?" Jett asked. Jamal nodded his head in agreement.

"I don't know if I've ever be able to give a kid up for adoption," Jett said shaking his head.

"I don't want to, but Wendy decided to. It's what's best for the kid," Jamal said. The two lapsed into silence once more. Jett didn't know what else to say. "Dak still doesn't like me does he?" Jamal asked finally.

"Yeah and I am sorry about that," Jett said.

"I don't want to offend you, but why are you with him if he's so jealous?" Jamal asked.

"He's normally not like this," Jett admitted. It was true, up until Jamal came into the picture Jett had been the jealous one. He had been worried about Dak leaving him for someone else, or someone else trying to steal Dak away from him.

"Really? From what I've seen I've noticed that he seems to be the jealous one out of you guys," Jamal stated.

"I've never seen him get this worked up over nothing. He can't accept that we're friends and nothing more," Jett said.

"Well there was that one time," Jamal said.

"Ok, look that doesn't count. We were drunk," Jett said laughing.

"If I remember it was a high school party and I was sober," Jamal said.

"Bull shit," Jett said shaking his head. "Besides I was upset because Dak was being a jerk. It was one kiss that meant nothing," he added.

"I know," Jamal said.

"You can't tell Dak though, he'll flip out," Jett said.

"I know, I don't want him to hit me. I know better," Jamal said laughing.

"I don't think he'd hit you, but then again I never thought he'd actually get jealous," Jett said.

"Hey!"

Jett and Jamal turned around. Dak was stomping down the path towards them. He did not look happy. He actually looked pissed about something. Jett sighed as he knew what was bothering Dak. He and though Dak was over this.

"Dak is something wrong," Jett asked moving over to Dak.

"Yeah, something's wrong," Dak confirmed his tone angry. He stormed past Jett right to Jamal who looked terrified. "Look I don't know who you think you are," he started.

"Dak what's wrong," Jett asked moving over to Dak.

"You stay out of this," Dak hissed at Jett. Jett put his hands up and backed away. He had never seen Dak this pissed before. "And you," Dak rounded on Jamal. Jamal took a step back. "Stay away from me and my fiancé," he growled.

"Dak not this again," Jett said.

"He's got a crush on you," Dak stated.

"What?" Jett asked.

"No-no I don't," Jamal shook his head.

"Jo heard you when you were with her boyfriend and Molly confirmed it," Dak snapped.

"I don't-" Jamal started.

"Don't lie, I'm not dumb," Dak snarled.

"Dak please can we not do this right now?" Jett asked.

"Why are you always defending him?" Dak asked rounding on Jett. Jett sighed and shook his head.

"Dak you're acting crazy right now," Jett said.

"I am not, I am being realistic, I don't want him around us anymore," Dak hollered. He looked at Jamal before looking at Jett once more. "It's me or him," he said in a serious tone. He then stormed off.

Jett stood there watching Dak walk away before he looked at Jamal. He looked down the path once more. It was an easy decision. It was Dak. It was always Dak.

"Go," Jamal said.

"Sorry," Jett said. He took off after Dak.

**Ok so I've got an idea for a third and final story that would close out the series. It wouls take place in the future and involve a lot of the same characters and even the next generation of the Wonky Donkey Gang. Yeah that's been a long time coming, yet I feel as though it's not enough. I don't know I'll let you guys be the judge od that, and if you think is sucked I am sorry, but I've written this so many times. Anyways I think besides the end the rest of this turned out pretty good. ****So review and let me know what you think. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	23. Storm before the Calm

**I would like to thank**_ rawbbles, LoveSparkle, I Love KL, the-creme-de-la-crop, kat4543, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, I love you Niall J Horan, Wow23, kato1130, and child who is cool _**for taking the extra time to review and let me know waht you think. I love them all so keep them coming.**

**Chapter 23: Storm before the Calm **

The ride back to camp was silent in the van with Dak and Jett. Dak wasn't talking to Jett he was pissed. Jett had hesitated when he should've just followed Dak. At least that's what Kendall had gotten from their argument this morning. Kendall, Logan, James, Carlos Lucy, Camille, Heather and Presley had all braved riding with them since no other campers would. Jo had even rode with Kelly. Dak was mad at her too. They all had quiet short lived conversations with one another, but other than that the ride was silent. Dak and Jett weren't talking right now. Everyone knew if they talked it would escalate to yelling. They didn't want that so they left the two of them alone.

Once they arrived back at camp Dak was out of the van so fast and walking away before Jett could take the key out of the ignition. The others unloaded their things and headed off to their cabins to put their things back before lunch.

"Jett, you've got some major ass kissing to do," Kendall said as he grabbed his and Logan's bag from the back of the van.

"Tell me something I don't know," Jett snapped.

"I'm not the one you're mad at," Kendall shot back. Jett sighed and hung his head. Kendall was right. Jett had to let Dak calm down a bit and talk to him.

"He's never been this mad at me before," Jett sighed looking to where Dak had walked off to.

"Well, now you know not to hesitate," Kendall said. Jett nodded his head.

"Take a hint," Logan said. Jett looked over at the other brunette confused before his eyes went wide. He then took off after Dak. Kendall and Logan stood there a moment watching where the two had disappeared to.

"I hope they can work this out," Kendall said his eyes not moving.

"Me too, I mean if they can get over their jealousy issues then they might just stand a chance," Logan said. Kendall nodded his head.

Kendall had known the two when they got together. He had watched them over the years. They had gone from bumbling virgins to sex crazed teenagers to two men that were in love. Kendall had been there for it all and helped them sort their fights on several occasions. Logan had even helped with a few fights over the last year he had known the two. Logan was a great friend to Jett and usually helped him while Kendall talked to Dak. It was a system that Kendall wasn't sure was going to work this time. This was a fight they could help with though. He had tried already and Dak didn't get that Jett loved him.

Kendall followed Logan to their cabin. He was still thinking about Dak and Jett. They were just having a fight. It was normal for them. They were stressed with the wedding. It didn't mean they were calling it off.

"You ok?" Logan asked looking at Kendall as he grabbed their bag. He started to unpack their things.

"You don't think they'll call the wedding off do you?" Kendall asked.

"No, I don't think they will," Logan said shaking his head.

The two fell silent as they put their things away. Logan finished and sat down on their bed. Kendall finished putting his things away and joined Logan. Logan grabbed Kendall's hand and laced their fingers together.

"Come on, let's go get some lunch," Logan said. Kendall nodded his head. They left their cabin once more and headed to the mess hall.

-Summer Nights-

"So, Heather," Presley said as she and Heather followed their group for a hike. They had fallen back a little bit so they could talk and have a little more privacy.

"Yeah," Heather said looking at Presley.

"You've never told me where you live," Presley stated looking over at the raven haired teen.

"I was wondering when this would come up," Heather said.

"I'm curious," Presley said.

"I like in Two Harbors, it's just outside of Duluth like twenty some miles," Heather said.

"Oh, well I live down in Minneapolis," Presley said, "it's closer to the rest of my family. They live in Sherwood," she added.

"Wow, that's a bit far," Heather said slowly. Presley nodded her head.

"I don't know if the long distance thing will work," Presley said looking away from Heather.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there," Heather said. Presley nodded her head.

They fell silent as they walked along the path together. Presley was thinking of the end of the summer. It was rapidly approaching. She didn't know what would happen with her and Heather. She really liked Heather, but would they last when they couldn't see each other every day. Presley wasn't really sure if what they had would last much longer. She was only fifteen after all. She still had her entire high school career ahead of her to figure out what she wanted out of life. Heather was probably just a crush and not a real love. Presley had let the chips fall when she and Heather started dating, she was jut going to have to let things play out now.

-Summer Nights-

James smiled as he and Carlos walked side by side from the lake to their cabin. They had just finished swimming and needed to change. They walked into their cabin together.

"So how what do you have for the rest of the afternoon?" Carlos asked as he walked over to his dresser. He dropped his towel on the floor and started to change. James didn't realize he was staring until Carlos swim trunks hit the floor. "Well?" Carlos asked turning to face James. James looked away quickly.

"What?" James asked.

"I asked what you had this afternoon?" Carlos said his face going red as he realized what James had been looking at. He quickly changed. James did the same after he told Carlos had had some activities in the main field. Carlos just nodded his head.

"I'm sorry," James said as they left their cabin.

"We're dating," Carlos said simply.

"You're not upset I was staring," James asked slowly.

"No, I've peeked before," Carlos said taking off ahead of James. James stood there a moment before Carlos' words sunk in.

"Wait a minute," James called running after the Latino.

"Don't be jealous hat I wasn't dumb enough to get caught," Carlos teased. James stopped in his tracks. He had never really thought that Carlos would admit to peeking. "Come on James, we are dating," Carlos said turning to look at the pretty boy.

"I know," James said slowly.

"Wait are you the only one allowed to peek?" Carlos asked arching an eyebrow at James.

"What, no it's not that," James said getting flustered. Carlos laughed and walked over to James. He leaned in and pecked the pretty boy on the lips.

"It's ok, I'm actually flattered that I can render you speechless," Carlos said. With that he turned and started walking again. James followed silently behind him. Carlos had a different activity than him so they parted ways with Carlos kissing James on the cheek.

James made his way to the main field. He sat down in the shade of a tree ignoring his group as they played with disk golf with the makeshift goals the counselors had set up.

James was thinking about what Carlos had said. He had never really thought much about sex with Carlos. Sure, he wanted to Latino. Who wouldn't? The way Carlos swayed his hips when he walked or licked his lips all the time. It was enough to drive James crazy. As crazy as he drove James, he never thought the Latino wanted it too. He hadn't thought of it at least. James had thought he'd be pushing Carlos if he brought up sex. They hadn't really been dating that long, only a few weeks.

James hadn't wanted to rush into things with Carlos. He wanted to take his time and get it right. He didn't want to push the Latino only to scare him away. He wasn't sure if Carlos was ready for sex just yet, hell James wasn't sure if he was ready. They had both just come out. Being with a guys was new to both of them.

"What's with the 'I'm constipated' look?"

James glared up at Kendall who only laughed. Kendall shook his head and sat down next to James.

"What are you doing here?" James asked.

"I got bored and saw you here all alone, I thought I'd come keep you company," Kendall said.

"How thoughtful of you," James said rolling his eyes.

"What's with the thinking face?" Kendall asked.

"Just thinking," James shrugged.

"What about?" Kendall nudged.

"Nothing that concerns you," James said quickly his face turning red.

"Carlos," Kendall teased. James blushed more and looked away. "I'm so right," Kendall said smugly.

"Don't be smug, it's not a good color on you," James said sending Kendall a small glare.

"Everything ok with you guys?" Kendall asked getting serious.

"Yeah, we're fine," James said.

"What you thinking about then?" Kendall asked curiously.

"Just about where Carlos and I are really going with our relationship," James shrugged.

"Sex?" Kendall asked. James blushed and Kendall laughed again.

"I'm not having this conversation with you," James said shaking his head.

"Just don't so it until you're sure," Kendall said seriously. James nodded his head and that was the end of that conversation. They both looked across the field and saw Jett helping some of the younger campers with throwing the Frisbees.

Dak was away from him lecturing some of the more wily kids. He seemed to be taking his anger out on them a bit. He was yelling and they were just looking at the ground. Kendall knew that Dak needed to get his anger out. He also knew Dak didn't really have a good outlet either.

"Should we go stop him?" James asked. Kendall looked at James and saw he was looking at Dak too.

"Nah, they deserve it, he's always yelling at those four," Kendall said shaking his head. It wasn't the first time he had seen them yell at that small group of kids.

James just nodded his head and sat back once more. He looked up at the sky. He was thinking about Carlos once more. He couldn't help but think about watching him undress, and the thought of Carlos peeking at him. That made his day. He hadn't realized the Latino peeked. He would have to ask him how he hadn't caught him.

"I've got a question?" Kendall said suddenly.

"What?" James asked looking at his friend.

"Who's the top in your relationship?" Kendall asked grinning. James' cheeks turned red and he gaped like a fish out of water. "Come on one of you has got to be a bit more dominant than the other, like Jett is over Dak," Kendall said.

"I don't know, we've never really done anything. I mean sometimes I take charge and other times he does," James said shrugging.

"Come on, you can't tell me you don't know who wears the pants," Kendall said.

"Are you implying one of us is a girl?" James asked.

"You're putting words in my mouth," Kendall said shaking his head. "No, I am just saying some couples have one who is more dominate than the other," he said.

"I don't know yet, I mean Carlos usually follows my lead, but sometimes he takes charge," James shrugged.

"Logan's the same way, he'll follow my lead, but then he's got his moments when he's pissed usually, where he jut takes charge and it's hot," Kendall said dreamily. James laughed and shook his head.

The two of them fell into a conversation about Carlos and Logan. They weren't comparing the two, just talking about them like two love struck teens.

-Summer Nights-

Jett sighed as he sat down on a bench in the mess hall. It was cleared out and dinner was still a few hours away. Jett had talked to Sylvia into letting him hide out here. He had told her about their fight and the Latina woman sympathized with him, yet scolded him for not chasing him right away. Jett agreed with her, that had been his mistake.

Dak was on a warpath and anyone in his way was going down. He had watched Dak dole out a few punishments already. He had yelled at quite a few kids already today. Jett had just steered clear of Dak after their argument from when they got back. Jett had just made things worse.

"Jett."

Jett looked up and saw Sylvia walking over to him.

"I mess up," Jett said shaking his head.

"Look, what's done is done, you can't change the past," Sylvia said.

"I know," Jett sighed.

"Look, give him some space and he'll come around," Sylvia assured Jett.

"I don't know, maybe he's fed up. He seemed like he was ready to just give up. I mean he's got nothing to worry about though. I love him," Jett said.

"Tell him," Sylvia said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I have several times, I even asked him to marry me," Jett said. Sylvia laughed and shook her head.

"I've watched you two grow up, I see that you really care about one another, you'll work this out," Sylvia said. Jett sighed and nodded his head. He wanted to believe her, but he wasn't sure.

"Need any help in the kitchen? I mean I might as well help while I'm here," Jett said.

"Actually yes, Jenna cut her hand and needs some help," Sylvia said. Jett nodded his head. He followed Sylvia into the kitchen to help her get dinner ready.

-Summer Nights-

Kendall, Logan, James, and Carlos all made their way to the mess hall for dinner. They were talking about Dak and Jett who still seemed to be fighting. The two had hardly talked all day. Dak seemed really pissed. Jett was giving him his space though.

"I hope they work this out," Carlos said.

"I know, I'd hate to see the wedding cancelled because of this," Logan said. The others all nodded their head in agreement. They tried not to talk about Dak and Jett too much, but it was hard when they were concerned for their friends.

The four of them walked into the mess hall and saw the girls were already at the table talking. They were probably talking about Dak and Jett as well. Dak and Jett however were nowhere to be seen. Kendall hadn't expected them to be here.

He followed the guys as they got their food. They joined the girls and saw down. They were all silent.

"Do you think they're still fighting," Camille asked.

"Yeah, I don't think I've ever seen Dak this pissed before," Kendall said. The others all nodded their heads.

Dinner that night was mostly silent. They all made a few attempts at making conversations, but they didn't last. Everyone was preoccupied with Dak and Jett. They were all worried for their friends. They all knew this was a big fight, it had been building up ever since Jamal had arrived at the camp. It only got worse when Jo caught him with Cade.

After they finished eating everyone made their way to their cabins. No one really felt like hanging out tonight. Things just felt off without Dak and Jett around. No one really realized how much Dak and Jett impacted their group.

-Summer Nights-

"Whatcha doing Logie?" Kendall asked looking over Logan's shoulder at his notebook.

"I think I've got some of this down," Logan said turning to the blonde and pecking him on the lips. Kendall grinned into the kiss. He deepened it before Logan pulled away. "Not tonight."

Kendall pouted and stuck his lower lip out. "Come on Logie," he pleaded.

"Nope, I'm busy," Logan said as he looked back at his notebook and started writing.

"Come on," Kendall whined.

"No, you can go one night without sex," Logan said shaking his head. He continued to write and Kendall sighed dramatically.

"You're so mean," Kendall said.

"Yep, I'm a big meanie," Logan said not really paying much attention to the blonde.

"So mean," Kendall said.

"Yep," Logan said.

"Maybe I don't even need you," Kendall said.

"Probably," Logan said. He had his back to the blonde and he was still writing.

"I hate you," Kendall said trying to see if Logan was paying any attention to him. He seemed to be just saying what he thought the blonde wanted to hear. He was too busy with his damn song.

"No you don't," Logan said grinning. Kendall smiled at that. Logan was obviously paying enough attention to him to at least hear him. Logan finally turned around to face the blonde. "What's gotten into you? Can't you let me write?" he asked.

"I just want you to pay attention to me," Kendall said smiling at the brunette.

"I'm not here for your entertainment, Blondie," Logan said.

"I know, but you love me and you know you want me," Kendall said moving over to the brunette again.

"Not tonight," Logan said again, "I think I've finally got this," he said holding up his notebook. Kendall sighed and nodded his head. He knew how hard it was to write a song. He walked over to his guitar case and pulled his guitar out for a bit. He started messing around a for a bit while Logan continued writing.

-Summer Nights-

Dak was sitting alone in his and Jett's cabin. He hadn't really spent much time with Jett today. He had been avoiding him all day. Dak knew that if he talked to Jett it would only end in an argument. Dak was pissed that Jett had hesitated. Jett shouldn't have hesitated. He should've followed him right away. It was supposed to be an easy decision not one he had to think over.

Dak sighed and shook his head. He had spent all day not really talking to Jett. He didn't want the campers to see him and Jett arguing. He had in turn taken a bit of his anger out on some of the campers. They weren't young campers, they were about thirteen maybe fourteen years old. They were the group that had been giving him trouble all summer. He had been a bit harsher with his punishment today, but they pushed him and he was mad. He had banned them from the lake for the rest of the day and put them on cleanup duty. They hadn't liked that, but Dak thought it was fair.

Dak looked up as Jett walked into the cabin. Jett stopped when he saw Dak. They sat there staring at one another. Dak wasn't sure how long, they sat there, until Jett finally spoke.

"Can we please talk about last night," Jett asked cautiously. He had ever reason to be cautious, Dak was pissed at him and he knew it too.

"Yeah, when I said me or him, I meant choose me moron," Dak snapped.

"I did, I chose you," Jett said.

"I meant right then and there not think it over."

"I don't see what the big deal is."

"It was supposed to be an easy decision Jett. Not one you had to think over," Dak snapped.

"I chose _you_," Jett said again putting an emphasis on you.

"After you thought about it," Dak grumbled.

"Look Dak, Jamal is just a friend. I don't like him that way. I've told him that and he told me he felt the same way. We're just friends and nothing more," Jett said.

"Jett don't be dumb," Dak hissed at his fiancé. Jett was still defending Jamal even though he knew the truth. Jamal did have a crush on him, like Dak had realized in the first place. No one was that friendly to someone they hadn't seen in years unless they had a reason.

"I am not being dumb, Jamal is just a friend," Jett insisted.

"Oh pa-lease," Dak said shaking his head.

"He's just a friend and nothing more, you're the one I love," Jett countered. He just looked exhausted and drained.

"I'm sure Jamal is after more that that," Dak scoffed shaking his head.

"What is your problem?" Jett asked.

"Jett can't you see what he's doing?" Dak asked throwing his arms up in exasperation. He really was getting tired of having this fight with Jett. It was the same argument they were having a lot lately. They had had it so often recently. He was basically repeating himself.

"He's not doing anything?" Jett said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yes he is, he's trying to break us up. He's been out for us ever since he found out and got to this camp," Dak said.

"Dak," Jett said.

"Oh my god, I can't keep having this fight over and over again," Dak said getting a headache. He was tired of having this argument. He didn't want to keep fighting like this. This argument was getting a bit old. He had been telling Jett something was off about Jamal ever since he had met him. Jett didn't believe him though, he told him he had nothing to worry about.

"Why are you so paranoid? Nothing is going to take me away from you. I love you and only you, and I have for seven years," Jett said trying to get his point across.

"I know and I love you but he is out to get me or something," Dak said pointing to the door. He knew that he was out there somewhere.

"Please," Jett scoffed.

"Something just isn't right, you have to believe me," Dak pleaded. He hadn't told Jett, but he some strange things had been happening. He had caught someone outside their cabin a few times. He wasn't sure who it was, but he would put his money on it being Jamal. It just made sense with everything that was happening. He had also gotten the feeling someone had been watching him. He had played it off as him not liking Jamal.

"Dak, that's you're insecurities talking. Nothing is going on," Jett said.

"Jett please, I'm being serious," Dak pleaded silently debating on tell Jett everything.

"No, this is stupid. I love you not him. Nothing is ever going to take me away from you," Jett said forcefully.

"He's trying to come between us," Dak said.

"No he's not," Jett said shaking his head.

"Fine, if you don't believe me then maybe you should just leave and we should just call this whole thing off," Dak said.

"Fine, maybe we should," Jett snapped. He turned and stormed out of the cabin. Dak stood there staring at the door his heart felt like it was shattering into a million pieces. Then the tears finally came.

**Ok so I've got an idea for a third and final story that would close out the series. I have a poll on my profile for the third fic. I want to know just how many of you would be interested in reading it. If enough people are interested I'd startwriting it. Anyways some Dak and Jett drama. I tried to throw in some Kogan, but this is a heavy Dak and Jett chapter and I fear the next chapter will be too. I will keep Kogan in it though. They'll have some moments coming up. ****So review and let me know what you think. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	24. My Way

**I would like to thank**_ LoveSparkle, KEALY KAMES, I love you Niall J Horan, child who is cool, I Love KL, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, and rawbbles, _**for taking the extra time to review and let me know waht you think. I love them all so keep them coming.**

**Chapter 2****4: My Way **

Kendall was strumming on his guitar while Logan was sitting on their bed reading a book. Logan had finished writing for now. He had shown the blonde what he had and Kendall thought it was pretty good. He continued to mess around on his guitar and work out a few chord combinations. He was bored and it was something to pass the time.

Kendall stopped strumming on his guitar when there was a knock at the cabin door. He looked over at Logan looked to the door. It was after hours and everyone had probably already gone to bed. Kendall set his guitar aside and walked over to the door and opened it and saw Jett standing there. He looked upset.

"Something wrong?" Kendall asked slowly.

"Dak kick you out?" Logan asked looking up at Jett as he sat up.

"I think we called the wedding off," Jett said. He looked like he was still processing what had happened.

"What?" Kendall asked as he stepped aside. Jett walked into the cabin numbly. Kendall would tell he wasn't sure what was going on.

"We got into another fight and he called it off," Jett said slowly.

"What happened," Logan asked.

"We got into a fight. He really thinks Jamal is up to something and I told him was being paranoid. He told me to leave and called it off," Jett said.

"You left?" Kendall asked shocked.

"What was I supposed to do he's mad and with me there things will only get worse. Can I just crash here for the night and talk to him in the morning?" Jett asked.

"Yeah, we have another bed," Kendall said pointing to the other bed. Jett nodded his head.

"You're not gonna let the wedding be called off are you?" Kendall asked.

"No, I'll let him cool down and we'll work this out, we always do," Jett said.

The three got ready for bed in silence. Kendall and Logan laid down together while Jett laid down on the other bed. Kendall looked at Logan and they locked eyes. They had a silent conversation about what Jett had told them. They were a little worried that this was the end of Dak and Jett. Jett hadn't sounded sure when he said the wedding wasn't really off.

-Summer Nights-

Carlos yawned as he sat up in bed. He stretched and felt James shift beside him. He looked down at the pretty boy. He thought of yesterday. He had caught James staring at him while he undressed. It wasn't odd since they were dating, but it got Carlos thinking. It got him thinking about sex.

Would he be able to have sex with James? He knew it was different than sex with girls. That was for sure. He hadn't thought about that before. Sure he liked James, and he was attracted to him, but he wasn't sure about sex. From what he had heard about it, it sounded painful. Then again, Kendall and Logan and Dak and Jett all seemed to like it. They did seem to talk about it a lot and Kendall and Logan seemed to do it regularly, since Logan didn't get too crabby too often from not getting sex.

Carlos sighed and shook his head. That wasn't something to worry about right now. They had only been together for two weeks. Sex wasn't even an option yet. Carlos usually tried to wait three weeks to have sex. He had had sex before with girls and he had respected them. He and Camille never got that far though. That was why it had been so easy to break up with her, not that it was easy. He had hated hurting her. He hadn't really thought about sex with Camille and they had dated longer than he and James. It was odd.

It wasn't like James was pressuring him into anything. James was new to this too. Neither of them had ever dated a guy before. It wasn't really different. At least not for Carlos, except for sex. That was different, sort of. Carlos knew the basics, but wasn't sure how to really do it in practice. He was sure if he and James did have sex he'd do it wrong and James would want to break up with him. He wasn't even sure who was the dominate one in their relationship. They hadn't really done much together.

Carlos got out of bed trying not to think about that anymore. He and James would cross that bridge when they got there. He started to get dressed when he heard movement behind him. Looking over his shoulder, he saw James feeling around the bed for him. Carlos smiled at that.

"It's time to get up," Carlos said scaring the pretty boy slightly. James cracked an eye open and looked at Carlos, who was shirtless.

"Do I have to? This bed's comfy and it's got a nice view," James teased. Carlos blushed at that comment and walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Yes you have get up, my mom gets antsy when I am late for breakfast. More so now that we're dating and she assumes we're doing something inappropriate. I think she thinks I'm still a virgin," Carlos said shaking his head.

James and Carlos had lost their virginity two years ago, ironically at the same party. They had both scored with two of the three Jennifers (separately.) The Jennifers were three girls at their school that all hung out together. One of the Jennifers had been sick that night and the two swooped in on the two who were a little lost without their leader.

"Why does everyone assume just case we're together that we're gonna have sex right away?" James asked sitting up and stretching. "I mean I like you Carlos, but I want to do this right and make sure we're both ready for it," he said.

"Me too, I agree," Carlos said nodding his head, "I mean before you I wasn't attracted to guy and I never thought about sex between two guys," he admitted blushing and looking down at the floor. James chuckled and placed a finger on Carlos' chin and made him look up at him.

"It's ok, I was the same way, I mean there was this one guy, but I never thought about sex or really pursuing him," James said slowly. He leaned in and kissed Carlos gently on the lips.

"Wait what guy?" Carlos asked confused. James sighed and hung his head. He had thought he had distracted Carlos enough.

"You want the truth?" James asked. Carlos nodded his head. "It was Benji," he admitted.

"Benji?" Carlos asked confused before it clicked. "Benji Belt?" he asked. James nodded his head.

"It was a small crush that I got over right away. It was what made me realize that I might be bi, but I was scared and I pushed those thoughts away. I was scared back then, and now I'm glad I waited and didn't let Benji know I had a crush on him," James said.

"Benji's straight," Carlos said.

"I know, but he'd have tried and set me up with Dustin and Kendall wouldn't have liked that since he had been crushing on Dustin at the time," James said.

"Oh," Carlos said nodding his head.

"It doesn't matter the past is the past," James said waving his hand dismissively.

"Why were you scared? We accepted Kendall when he came out and D-Belt too," Carlos said.

"I know that, but back then I was still trying to impress my dad. You know how he is," James sighed.

"Right, he probably won't be too happy that we're dating," Carlos said nodding his head.

Carlos knew just how bad Eli Diamond was. He was always pressuring James to be his best and do everything and never accepted anything less. He never gave James any approval over anything he did. James had given up trying to impress his dad a long time ago though.

"Shall we get ready for the day?" James asked. Carlos nodded his head. He stood up and moved over to his small dresser again. James was right with him this time at his dresser. They both got dressed in silence. Once they were ready for the day they headed to the mess hall.

They saw Logan sitting at a table already. He was alone, which was odd, since Kendall hardly ever left his side. James and Carlos shared a look of confusion before they walked up to the brunette.

"Something wrong?" James asked.

"You're not fighting with Kendall are you?" Carlos asked.

"No, Kendall and I are fine," Logan assured the Latino. He then looked at James. "Dak and Jett called off the wedding," he said lowly. They were the only ones in the mess hall right now, but Logan didn't want to be too loud.

"What?" James asked.

"Don't tell anyone yet, but they got into a big fight last night and Dak said they should call it off and Jett was upset and he walked out," Logan whispered.

"He's gonna talk to Dak isn't he?" James asked lowly.

"I hope so, I left before he and Kendall woke up," Logan said.

"There you are."

The three turned around and saw Kendall walked over towards them. James moved and sat next to Carlos. Kendall took his recently vacated spot.

"I was wondering where you were," Kendall said.

"I woke up early and didn't want to wake you," Logan said smiling apologetically at the blonde. "Is Jett still sleeping?" Logan asked. Kendall looked at James and Carlos. "I told them," he said.

"No, he's awake but he doesn't really want to leave the cabin just yet. He doesn't want to face Dak and find out that Dak meant what he said," Kendall said.

"Those two are being stupid if you ask me," James said.

"I couldn't agree more, but they're both stubborn you know that," Kendall said.

-Summer Nights-

Kendall and Logan were both sitting in the main field together. Jett hadn't left their cabin all day. He was trying to think of a way to talk to Dak, at least that's what he said. Logan was sure that he was just sacred of being rejected again. Logan knew it had to stem from the rejection that Jett felt over his mother leaving him, his brother and father.

"I think we should make him talk to Dak," Logan said finally.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Kendall said looking over at Logan.

"They obviously love each other," Logan said shaking his head. He didn't see why Kendall would be against this.

"Yeah, but they're both pig headed and probably won't admit to being wrong," Kendall said.

"If we can get them in a room together, I'm sure they can get everything out and maybe even some aggression," Logan said.

"What that's dum-not a bad idea," Kendall said as he caught on to what Logan meant.

"Well I am a genius," Logan said laughing.

"How are we going to get them in the same room though?" Kendall asked.

"You leave that to me, just make sure Jett doesn't leave our cabin," Logan said as he stood up and started walking away.

"Not gonna tell me your plan?" Kendall hollered after his boyfriend. Logan just waved at the blonde. Logan started for Dak's cabin hoping that the counselor was there. Logan walked up to the cabin and walked in. He saw Dak sitting on his bed. Dak looked up at him shocked.

"Logan," Dak said.

"This is getting ridiculous," Logan said shaking his head.

"You wouldn't understand," Dak said looking away from Logan.

"Oh but I do, it sucks thinking that the one you love cares about someone else, I had it happen to me, hell it's still happening, but the thing is Jett doesn't care about anyone but you," Logan said.

"What if he changed his mind?" Dak asked looking down at the floor. Logan sighed and walked over to Dak. He sat down beside him.

"I can't see the future Dak, I honestly can't tell you that you and Jett will be together in a year, but what I do know is if you live in fear then you're not really living your life," Logan said looking at Dak.

"What?" Dak asked.

"Up until last summer, I was living in fear. I had a fear of being rejected, a fear of people making fun of me. It's what kept me from making friends and getting attached to people. The only person I ever talked to was Presley and that's because she was my cousin. Then I met Kendall and I lived for the first time," Logan said.

"He walked out, he didn't even fight to change my mind," Dak said shaking his head. Logan scooted closer to Dak.

"He was scared that you were serious, he was scared that you didn't love him anymore. He's probably thinking that you would've walked out on him if he didn't leave," Logan said. Dak looked up at Logan.

"I would never walk out on him, I'd never hurt him like that, I was mad. It just came out," Dak said shaking his head.

"Ok look I've got an idea, but you're got to remain open minded about this," Logan said.

"What?" Dak asked curiously.

-Summer Nights-

Jo was wandering around camp a bit. She felt bad that she had caused the fight between Dak and Jett. She hadn't meant to, but Dak did deserve to know. Heather hadn't come out and said she was right, but she looked smug whenever Jo was around. It had only been a day since they had gotten back from their weekend trip.

"Jo."

Jo turned at the sound of that voice. She sent a glare at Jamal. He was the last person she wanted to talk to right now. He was the last person she wanted to see. He had caused her so much trouble this summer. It was safe to say she hated him almost as much as Dak did.

"Haven't you done enough damage," Jo snapped angrily.

"Look, I don't have a crush on Jett, I mean I did a long time ago, but I got over it," Jamal said.

"I heard you," Jo said glaring at him.

"Look, what you heard was part of a conversation. I was getting equipment out and your boyfriend cornered me and started asking me questions about Jett. When he didn't get the answers he wanted he started coming on to me," Jamal explained.

"What?" Jo asked confused.

"He kept asking me about Jett and Dak. He really wanted to know as much as he could about Jett," Jamal said.

"You're lying," Jo said shaking her head.

"You don't have to believe me but it's the truth," Jamal said, "I couldn't figure out what he wanted to know so much about Jett until I realized who he was," he said shaking his head.

"What?" Jo asked. Jamal was confusing her even more as he spoke. Nothing he was saying made sense.

"When we were fifteen right before Jett moved from the cities to Duluth, there was this kid who had a huge crush in Jett and he wasn't shy about it either. He was always trying to get Jett's attention and asking him out," he said.

"So," Jo said not seeing where Jamal was going with this.

"It was Cade, I only realized it when Dak said Molly confirmed that I had a crush on him. I remember that Molly used to baby the kid who had a crush on Jett before she moved up here. It was then that also I remembered when we first arrived Cade recognized her," Jamal said.

"What?" Jo asked. Jamal nodded his head.

"I don't want to stop Dak and Jett's wedding," Jamal said shaking his head. "I'm happy for them. I don't think I've ever seen Jett as happy as when he's with Dak," he said.

"So Cade's trying to stop the wedding?" Jo asked slowly. She had never really thought of it the other way around. She had just thought it was Jamal since Dak didn't like him. "So why doesn't Dak like you then? He said he doesn't get a good vibe from you," she said.

"That was last summer, I wasn't exactly very trustworthy then," Jamal said hanging his head. "I don't know if he or Jett noticed but I was a bit high then," he said. Jo's eye widened in surprise.

"Oh," she said.

"Yeah, I've cleaned myself up though. Molly helped and got me this job. She even got a job here too, to keep an eye on me," Jamal admitted.

"Why are you tell me all of this?" Jo asked confused.

"Your boyfriend cheated on you. I wanted you to know why and you seemed the most likely to listen to me since I can tell you think it's your fault that Dak and Jett are fighting right now," Jamal said honestly.

"Can you lie?" Jo asked.

"I can, but I don't like to," Jamal said shrugging. "Look you've got to help me talk to them. I heard they called the wedding off and that is what Cade wants. He wants to swoop in on Jett when he's down. Jett won't expect it since Cade was playing off Dak's dislike for me," he said.

"I don't know where they are, I haven't seen them all day," Jo said. It was true. She hadn't seen neither Dak or Jett all day. She knew they had to be avoiding one another. She then looked at Jamal. She saw no trace of lie in his face. He seemed sincere. "Ok, let's find them," Jo said.

Jo couldn't help but wonder if he was telling the truth. She really wanted to believe him. He sounded sincere and it made some sense after he explained it. She did remember when she introduced Cade to Dak and Jett he did seem a little off. Like something had been bothering him. She hadn't been able to place it and when she asked he said he was fine. Now it made sense though. Cade had always seemed a bit secretive this summer.

"Thank you," Jamal said as they walked along together.

"For what?" Jo asked looking at his shocked.

"Believing me even though at first you looked like you wanted to kill me," Jamal explained.

"Well you were honest with me and I respect that," Jo said nodding her head. Jamal nodded his head as well.

-Summer Nights-

Dak and Jett stood staring at one another. They were in Kendall and Logan's cabin. Dak had come here with Logan. Dak was still mad at Jett, but not for the same reason he had told the other brunette. He was mad that Jett had walked out and never came back. That had hurt him more than anything. It was like Jett admitting that he didn't love him. He was mad that Jett had just taken what Dak had said as final word and left. Dak wanted forgive Jett and just forget this, but seeing Jett brought back his anger from last night. Jett had just walked out on him.

"Guys this is getting ridiculous," Kendall said making himself known to the two.

"He started it," Jett said pointing at Dak.

"Yeah well, you're an idiot," Dak said glaring at Jett.

"Come on you two love each other," Logan said looking from Jett to Dak.

"Sometimes that just isn't enough," Jett said looking away from Dak.

"Yeah, sometimes it's just not enough," Dak said shaking his head. He didn't know what had come over him. He loved Jett with all his heart. He really did, he was just mad at him. He wanted him to hurt like he had the last night when he walked out the door.

"Fine then," Kendall sighed defeated. Logan looked at Kendall shocked. He hadn't expected him to give in so fast like that.

"You are such an idiot sometimes," Dak hollered at Jett.

"I'm the idiot? You won't believe me when I say I love you not him," Jett snapped.

"I do believe you. It's not you I'm worried about. It's him ruining what we have, I mean had, that bothers me," Dak spat angrily.

"You were the one who ended it," Jett shot back.

"Yeah, because I was mad not because I didn't love you," Dak shouted. The two stopped yelling and looked at one another. They stood there for a moment before Dak took the two steps closer to Jett and grabbed his shirt. He pulled him in for a bruising kiss.

Jett gasped shocked and Dak too that to his advantage. He thrust his tongue into Jett's mouth and moved his tongue around. Jett moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Dak pulling him as close as he could.

"Uh guys," Kendall said trying to get their attention. They paid no mind to the other two in the cabin with them.

"They've not gonna pay attention to us," Logan told his boyfriend. He grabbed his duffel and tossed it on his bed. He then grabbed Kendall's and placed it next to his.

"What are you doing," Kendall asked confused.

"Making sure they don't use our bed," Logan said looking at the two who had their arms around one another. Logan grabbed Kendall's hand and pulled him from the cabin. They didn't want to be here when things started progressing further.

Dak pushed Jett over to the other bed in the cabin. Jett sat down on the bed and Dak climbed into his lap and smashed their already swollen lips together once more. Dak pushed Jett down onto the bed and leaned over him.

"We're going to do this my way," Dak commanded. Jett just nodded his head turned on by Dak.

Dak ground his hips into Jett's roughly and Jett gasped and threw his head back. Dak took the chance and attached his lips to Jett's neck. He started to suck and bite at the skin there marking Jett as his for the world to see. He wanted everyone to know Jett was taken. Dak pulled back to admire his work. He grinned as he saw what a panting mess Jett was.

Dak pulled Jett up and quickly ridded him of his shirt. He pushed Jett back down and tore open his jeans quickly. Jett moaned as Dak's hand brushed against his clothed erection. Dak grinned and pushed his hand against it.

"You like that?" Dak asked. Jett just nodded his head unable to really speak. "What I can't hear you?" Dak said giving his cock a light squeeze. Jett gasped and looked up at Dak.

"Yes," Jett whimpered.

Dak just grinned and pulled Jett's jeans and underwear off so he was completely naked before him. He licked his lips as he looked over Jett. He placed his hand on Jett's knees and spread his legs. Dak had never really been in this position before. Normally Jett was in charge and doing this to him. Not thing time though, Dak was in charge. Dak's eyes went to Jett's cock which was dripping with precome and then traveled lower. Dak had never really thought much about topping Jett until this summer when Kendall had brought it up a few months ago.

Dak leaned forward and took Jett's cock in his mouth. Jett gasped and let out a moan as Dak started to expertly bob his head. He had done this enough to know the way Jett liked it. He got straight to work sucking and licking at all the right times.

Dak then pulled off of Jett and looked up at his flustered fiancé. Jett was so out of it. Dak put two fingers in his mouth and coated them with saliva. He then brought one down to Jett's virgin entrance. He licked Jett's cock distracting him from what Dak was about to do. Jett was moaning when Dak added a bit of pressure to his finger. Jett noticed what eh was about to do.

"Dak what-?" Jett started.

Dak cut him off by slipping his finger inside. Jett's breath hitched and Dak waited watching Jett. He wiggled his finger a bit and started sucking Jett's cock again. After a bit Jett relaxed a little bit and Dak pumped his finger in and out wiggling it a bit. Soon Jett was moaning again. Dak slipped a second finger in and stilled his hand once more. He looked up and saw Jett had his eyes clenched shut and was fisting the sheet below him. He never once told Dak to stop them.

Dak pulled his fingers out slowly and pushed them back in curling them in search of that one spot that would have Jett seeing stars. That one spot was what made this all worth it. After a few pumps Jett let out a loud moan.

"There," Jett gasped as if Dak hadn't figured it out. Dak continued his assault on Jett's prostate. Jett continued to get louder as he received more pleasure. Dak had never done this before, but he knew what he liked. He just did that and it seemed to be working. Jett seemed to be enjoying it. Dak took his time working Jett open. This was his first time and Dak didn't want to hurt him.

Dak pulled his fingers out when Jett seemed ready for the next part. He spit into his hand to lube his cock. He looked down at Jett who was panting and looking at Dak with half lidded eyes. He lazily nodded his head giving Dak the go ahead. Dak leaned over Jett and pressed their lips together. He then pressed his cock into Jett.

Jett gasped in pain and broke the kiss. His face was scrunched up in pain. Dak stopped moving and rubbed Jett's thigh. He leaned in closer to Jett to his ear.

"It gets better," he said soothingly. He pressed in slowly until he was all the way in. Dak fought his urge to move and rubbed Jett's thigh trying to calm him down and relax him. After a bit Dak felt him start to relax, but he waited for Jett to give him the ok.

"You can move," Jett said, "just go slow," he added. Dak nodded his head and slowly pulled out before pushing back in slowly.

Soon Dak built a slow and steady pace as he searched for that one spot that would have Jett seeing stars. Dak kept consistent with his thrusts. Jett was starting to moan as the pain faded away to pleasure. Dak changed his angle once more and Jett cried out.

"There!"

Dak grinned and tried to hit that spot over and over again. He started to slam into the other brunette as per his request. Soon Jett was crying out constantly in pleasure and reached to grab his cock, but Dak swatted his hand away. He grabbed Jett's cock and stroked him. Jett was whimpering and mumbling incoherently. He came with a cry that sounded close to Dak's name. A few thrusts later, Dak came filling Jett.

Dak collapsed spent on top of Jett. They laid there for a bit until Dak recovered enough strength to pull out. Jett whimpered in pain and Dak apologized quickly.

"Totally worth it," Jett said shaking his head. Dak smiled and laid his head down on Jett's chest. "Please say you'll marry me," Jett whispered softly into Dak's hair.

"Of course I'll marry you," Dak said bringing his left hand up to Jett's face. He sat up and kissed Jett on the lips.

"You're still wearing your ring," Jett said smiling.

"Duh, I never took it off," Dak said. He then sat up and stretched. "We should get dressed, this isn't our cabin," he said. Jett sighed and nodded his head. He sat up only to fall back onto the bed. Dak smirked at that. "Welcome to my world," Dak said.

"I get why you don't like this when you have class now," Jett whimpered.

"Come on, we can go to our cabin and you can lay down," Dak said. Jett nodded his head. He slowly got up and very slowly got dressed. Once they were dressed they left the cabin. Dak was trying not to laugh at Jett. After years of him being sore it was Jett's turn. He wasn't happy that Jett was in pain, no he found the noises Jett was making were funny.

-Summer Nights-

Dak sighed as he looked out across the lake. The sun was setting and it was a beautiful. Jett wasn't with him. He was in the cabin laying down. Dak wasn't focusing on the beauty of the sunset before. He was thinking about what had happen with him and Jett.

Dak was thinking about Jett. Jett was his rock and what kept him anchored all these years. He was the reason that Dak wasn't some spoiled little rich brat without a personality. It was because of Jett that Dak was who he was now. Dak was grateful he had someone like Jett in his life.

Dak didn't know what had possessed him to call the wedding off. He had been mad that Jett wasn't listening to him. He had thought that maybe if he threatened to call it off Jett would snap to his sense and realized that something was up. That plan had backfired though. He had worked things out with Jett though. He had followed Logan's plan and things worked. They had worked out their fight, somewhat. They still had the Jamal issue to deal with.

"It's a beautiful sunset isn't it?"

Dak looked over his shoulder and saw Tia standing a few feet away from him. She was one of the new counselors. She had actually arrived with Molly and Jamal. She was friends with Molly. Dak didn't have problems with her though. She seemed nice enough.

"Yeah, it is," Dak agreed. Tia walked over to him and sat down beside him.

"This is the reason I jumped at the chance to be a counselor. I love watching the sun set and rise. It's almost always so beautiful," Tia said.

"Yeah," Dak agreed. He wasn't sure why she was talking to him. They hadn't' really talked much this summer.

"You know, Jamal's not a bad guy," Tia said slowly. Dak looked over at her shocked. He knew she was friends with Molly, but he didn't expect her to say that.

"What?" Dak asked.

"Jamal is not a bad guy, he's not into Jett. I know that much. He's working on getting his life together," Tia said.

"What do you mean he doesn't like Jett?" Dak asked.

"It's not him who's trying to ruin your wedding, Jamal isn't like that," Tia said.

"Then who is?" Dak asked. Tia shrugged.

"Look, he probably doesn't want this broadcast, but a year ago everything fell apart for him. He knocked up his girlfriend and was addicted to meth. He has since gotten his life together. He's gone to rehab and accepted that his ex is giving their daughter up for adoption," Tia explained.

"Wow, I didn't know," Dak said slowly. He hadn't thought about something like that. He had known there was something sketchy about Jamal when he first met him, but he really misjudged him.

"Yeah, he's struggling with his withdrawal, but he's been clean for almost six months now," Tia said.

Dak sat there thinking things over. He had never considered something other than what he had thought. He had thought Jamal liked Jett and that was that. Now, things were different.

"You can't judge a book by it's cover."

Dak looked over at Jamal who was standing a few feet away. Dak realized now why Tia had come and talked to him. It was Jamal's way of getting him to listen. Tia stood up and walked over to Jamal. She leaned in and whispered something in his ear and left.

"I'm sorry," Dak said looking away from Jamal. Jamal walked over to Dak and sat down next to him.

"It's ok, if I were you I would've done the same thing," Jamal admitted. Dak looked over at Jamal shocked.

"I judged you before I knew you," Dak said.

"Everyone does it, don't worry about it," Jamal said waving his hand. Dak was shocked that Jamal was being so calm about all of this. Dak wouldn't be if he were Jamal.

"I'm still sorry," Dak said.

"The truth was last summer when I ran into you and Jett was high. After that my girl friend told me she was pregnant and my addiction got worse until six months ago I realized I was going to be a father. I cleaned my act up and got myself together. By that point Wendy had decided on adoption though," Jamal said.

"Wow, that must be tough," Dak said shaking his head. He didn't understand why some couples put their babies up for adoption though. Life was a gift and raising a kid was an amazing thing. Not everyone got the option to have a kid. He was also glad for adoption though. That was what would give him and Jett a chance to raise a kid someday.

"It is, the only thing I asked her was to be there when the baby was born," Jamal said looking down at the water.

"I've got a question," Dak said.

"What?" Jamal asked.

"Tia said someone was trying to ruin mine and Jett's wedding," Dak said slowly.

"Is there a question in there?" Jamal asked.

"Who?" Dak asked.

"Cade."

Dak and Jamal turned around and saw Jett standing at the end of the dock. Dak grinned as he jumped up and walked over to Jett. He leaned up and kissed him on the lips.

"If you knew then why didn't you tell me?" Dak asked.

"I just found out, Jo found me and told me," Jett said, "apparently Jamal talked to her," he added looking at Jamal.

"How much of that did you hear," Jamal asked nervously.

"Enough," Jett said looking at Jamal. He looked at Dak. Dak nodded his head. Jett walked over to Jamal. "You could've told me," he said.

"Please, you've got your life together like I said, and I don't, well I'm working on it," Jamal said nervously.

-Summer Nights-

Kendall and Logan were sitting together in their cabin. They were looking at the other bed in the cabin. They knew what had happened there. They weren't dumb. Logan had told Kendall what his plan had been after they left their cabin earlier. Kendall hadn't been too happy about it, but was glad that Logan thought to block off their bed just to make sure it was used.

"We're going to have to burn that mattress," Kendall said finally. Logan looked over at the blonde not really shocked.

"We can't burn it, Kelly will get mad," Logan reasoned. It was true, she would get mad, but maybe if she knew what happened she'd understand.

"We have to do something," Kendall said his eyes not leaving the bed.

"I say we just leave it, it's not like we use the bed," Logan said looking at the blonde. Kendall looked over at the bed shaking his head.

"I know we don't, but-" Kendall started.

"Just don't think about it," Logan said.

"I can't help but think about it," Kendall said shaking his head.

"Here think about this," Logan said. He leaned in and kissed Kendall on the lips. Kendall grinned into the kiss and moved his lips with Logan's. "And this," Logan said bringing his hand down to the blonde's crotch. A low moan escaped the blonde's throat and he wasn't thinking about the other bed now. He was thinking about how good Logan's lips felt against his neck and his hand on his cock.

**Ok so the third fic is a go. THERE WILL BE ONE MORE FINAL SEQUEL. I've got ideas and a few people have shown interest. I have started writing it and after this fic is done I'll post it. It will have Kogan Jarlos, Jak, and many more couples and thier kids. YES THEY WILL HAVE KIDS. There will be drama as per this trilogy. There will be lots of camp fun too. SO, I've been building up the wedding I can't call it off. You had to see that one coming. Bet none of you saw that coming with Jamal. That has been my plan since about chapter ten. I finally got it out, and the Dak and Jett moment that's been a long time coming. I meantioned rough angry sex in an earlier chapter, but I don't remember which. That was building up a long time too. ALSO I just want you all to know this is almost over there are are few surprises left and then the wedding and the end. I hope you all liked this. ****So review and let me know what you think. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	25. Music Sounds Better with U

**I would like to thank**_ LoveSparkle, kat4543, True-loves-first-Kiss-101, I Love KL, mandie1511, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, and I love you Niall J Horan_**for taking the extra time to review and let me know waht you think. I love them all so keep them coming.**

**Chapter 25: Music Sound Better with U **

Kendall smiled Logan leaned against him. They were sitting together in the main field. It had been two weeks since Dak and Jett's big fight and everything was getting back to normal, well normal for camp Wonky Donkey.

Jett had talked to Cade and told him to stop whatever he was doing to him and Dak. He told him he didn't return his feeling and to get over it. Cade had left the next day his mother had shown up and he just left and that was what everyone was told. No one said knew that Kendall, Logan, James, and Carlos had confronted Cade and scared him into leaving. They told him that Dak and Jett were getting married and if he did anything to try and stop them he's have to deal with them. The four of them kept that little tidbit of information to themselves. They were all a little proud of themselves for scaring Cade that bad.

Dak and Jett seemed to be even closer than before. They were putting the final touches on their wedding which was just over two weeks away. Dak had finally managed to talk his dad into investing in the camp until Dak was able to find a way to get the money himself. Kelly announced that the Camp would remain open and everyone was happy about that. Dak and Jamal had even worked out their differences and were friends now. Everyone was shocked at that.

Kendall and noticed James and Carlos were getting closer to one another as well. He wasn't sure what was going on there, but James had asked him about sex. It had been a bit awkward, especially when Logan walked into the cabin. Logan then helped James with what he wanted to know though.

Then Kendall noticed that Presley and Heather seemed to be drifting apart a bit. Logan noticed it too. He told Kendall again that he thought this was just a camp romance that would last. Jo seemed to be a bit happier and more talkative and she was friends with Jamal too. No one understood that until Jo explained the whole Cade thing to them. Camille and Lucy were always together laughing and having fun. Camille had even started talking to James and Carlos again, not that she really stopped, but now she was a bit more talkative with them. Katie was starting to spend more time with Tyler Duncan again. Kendall did not like that, but didn't say anything. He trust his sister to not do anything rash. She had seen what happened with him and Logan.

"I finished my song," Logan said suddenly sitting up quickly. He looked over at Kendall with a big smile on his face and his eyes wide like a doe's.

"Did you now?" Kendall asked. Logan nodded his head. Kendall sat up and looked at the brunette. He held his hand out. Logan reached into his pocket and pulled the folded pieces of paper out. He handed them to the blonde.

"Music Sounds Better with U?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, it took awhile, but I think I finally got it," Logan said.

"I try to write this down, but the words just don't come out, it's hard to say how you feel," Kendall said reading the first few lines.

"I kept saying it enough, is seemed to fit just right," Logan said. Kendall laughed remembering that Logan complained constantly about not being able to write how he felt.

"I used to think that love was something fools made up cause all I knew was heart break, I couldn't help myself let this side go through hell, there's only so much a heart can take," Logan said pointing to the part Kendall had helped write.

"I know where that's coming from and I'm sorry," Kendall said looking away from Logan.

"Hey, you fixed it and the chorus was inspired by you. Music really does sound better with you. That's why I titled the song that," Logan said.

"Who else helped you with this?" Kendall asked.

"Everybody, whether not they realized it. We've had a lot of drama this year and everyone had something to say. It all helped me write this," Logan said.

Kendall read over the rest of the lyrics while they sat there. He smiled when he finished and looked at Logan who was waiting to here what Kendall had to say.

"It's great, now all you need is some music for it," Kendall said.

"That's where you come in," Logan said grinning.

"Good, cause I've got vision up the butt you just go with it," Kendall said jumping up and started for the path that lead to their cabin. He looked over at Logan who was still sitting. "What, I knew you'd need help and I have the ability I've already got something kind of figured out," he said.

"Cocky bastard," Logan said getting up.

"Yeah but I'm your cocky bastard," Kendall said sweetly.

"That you are," Logan said affectionately. He walked over to the blonde and linked their arms. They started for their cabin. Kendall was talking a mile a minute about the ideas he had for the music. Logan just smiled and listened to the blonde.

-Summer Nights-

Jett yawned as he watched the kids running about. It was late afternoon and he wanted nothing more than to go find Dak and go to sleep. He had found out from their fight two weeks ago that sleeping without Dak was damn near impossible. He didn't know why he was so tired this early in the day though. Maybe it was all the last minute wedding planning and Dak's mother calling 24/7.

"Tired?"

Jett looked over at Jamal who was standing beside him. He and Jamal didn't have to worry about Dak getting upset now that everything was out in the open. He wasn't shocked to see Jamal either. Dak had told him he had some paper work to do and that someone would cover for him.

"Yeah," Jett nodded his head with another yawn.

"Up late planning your wedding?" Jamal teased.

"Yeah, putting the final touched on everything. Then after the campers leave Dak and I will have to stay just to get everything set up," Jett said.

"You won't even get a chance to go home?" Jamal asked.

"Nope, his mother will be here the day camp ends and she will start setting things up while his dad buys Gustavo out of his half of the camp for me and Dak," Jett said.

"So you guys are really taking over then?" Jamal asked.

"Yep, Dak talked his dad into giving us the money for a few years until we can get it ourselves, that's if everything goes according to plan, Dak get his teaching degree and I've got my writing," Jett said.

"You still write?" Jamal asked. Jett nodded his head.

"Plan B is if my book doesn't sell well I'll probably work with Dak's dad during the fall winter and spring and camp in the summer," Jett said.

"What does his dad do?" Jamal asked.

"He owns a few companies," Jett said waving his hand. Jamal just nodded his head. The two fell silent as they watched the kids run around. "You know that invite to the wedding still stands," Jett said.

"I might just take you up on the offer," Jamal said.

"It's plus one if you want," Jett said.

"My girlfriend dumped me, it was just as well since I'm a recovering addict," Jamal said.

"Why'd she dump you? Don't tell it's cause you're an recovering addict," Jett said.

"Well one of the things about my recovery is I'm not suppose to do anything that I can develop an addiction to, to replace my old addiction," Jamal said.

"Ok," Jett said slowly.

"Sex," Jamal said laughing when Jett didn't get it.

"Oh, they don't want you becoming a sex addict?" Jett asked.

"Or an alcoholic, or anything else," Jamal said laughing. Jett nodded his head thoughtfully. That made sense.

"You know, Dak and I do have a few single friends that you might like," Jett said, "I'm not saying now, but once you're ready if you're looking for a nice girl or guy let me know. Maybe you could come up to Duluth and get away from anything that reminds you of your addiction," he said.

"That's one thing my DA counselor suggested I do," Jamal said.

"Come up to Duluth apply to UMD get your life back man," Jett said.

"That sounds like a good idea," Jamal said.

"Well now that you're here, I suppose we can leave for that hike now," Jett said. Jamal laughed and nodded his head. The two of them gathered up the group and started on their hike down the nature trail.

-Summer Nights-

Dak yawned as he walked along to the main cabin. He had to file an incident report for Kelly. It was one of the few things he didn't like about being a counselor. Paper work was gross. Dak shook his head and walked into the cabin. Tia was sitting at the desk doing some paper work as well.

Dak started to put the paper work away when the cabin door opened. Dak stood up and looked to the door. He saw a woman with light mouse brown hair and blue grey eyes. She looked out of place with her big pregnant belly.

"Can I help you?" Dak asked.

"Yes, I am looking for Jamal Harrison," she said. Then Dak realized who she was. She had to be Jamal's ex-girlfriend Wendy.

"Hey Wendy," Tia said looking over at her.

"Hi Ti," Wendy said smiling.

"You must be Wendy," Dak said. Wendy laughed.

"Yep this is my big sis Wendy. I'm the reason she met Jamal," Tia said to Dak, "you probably want Jamal," she said to Wendy.

"Yeah, I've been trying to reach him on his cell but he hasn't answered," Wendy said nodding her head.

"I think I might know where he is," Dak said, "is this an emergency?" he asked.

"I need him to sign some papers," Wendy said.

"Tia can you go to the main field and get Jamal hopefully he's still there," Dak asked her. Tia nodded her head and left the cabin.

"So your giving your baby up for adoption?" Dak asked looking at her stomach. "I'm Dak Ze-Stetson by the way," he said.

"Ze-Stetson?" Wendy asked an amused smile on her face.

"Ok my last name is Zevon but only for two more weeks. I'll be Stetson then and I want to get used to it now," Dak said blushing.

"Oh how sweet," Wendy said sincerely, "and yes I'm giving my girl up for adoption. I'm not ready to raise a kid and I don't think Jamal is either. That's why I need him to sign these papers," she said.

"You've found a family?" Dak asked.

"No not yet, no one seems right," Wendy said shaking her head.

"I don't know if I could ever give a kid up for adoption, if I were straight," Dak said. He knew Wendy knew he was gay already. He had basically told her when he told her about his name.

"Yeah, I never thought I would either, but when life throws you a curveball and you've gotta either take a swing or take the strike," Wendy said. Dak nodded his head. Wendy then dropped the papers in her hands as they flew to her stomach. She gasped.

"Are you ok?" Dak asked moving to her side quickly.

"No I think my water just broke," Wendy said looking down at the puddle on the floor. Tia walked back into the cabin.

"Good news I know where Jamal is, bad new is he won't be back for at least a half an hour," Tia said. She looked over at Wendy who was doubled over in pain. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I think I'm going into labor," Wendy hissed.

"What?" Tia asked running over to her side. "You have to get to the hospital," she said.

"I can't drive like this," Wendy said.

"I don't have my licenses," Tia said. She then looked over at Dak.

"Me? I hardly know her, and I can't just up and leave, can't we call an ambulance," Dak said.

"No, no," Wendy said shaking her head.

"She's scared of ambulances for some reason," Tia said.

"I can't just up and leave," Dak said freaking out. He wouldn't know what to do to help her.

"Kelly would understand it's an emergency and she can't get mad at you if she wants you to help her keep this place open. Please you've gotta help her, I'll send Jamal and Jett as soon as I find them," Tia said. Dak looked at Wendy and nodded his head. She needed help and who was he to deny her. Wendy gave him a set of car keys. Dak took them and led Wendy out to the her car. He wasn't sure what he had just gotten himself into, but there was no turning back now.

-Summer Nights-

James yawned as he laid back against the stack of pillows on his bed. Carlos was sitting at the foot of the bed talking to James about something that had happened this morning in the kitchen with his mother and Jenna. It was afternoon and the two had some free time to hang out and do what they wanted.

James couldn't help but think that the Latino was adorable. He was so into telling his story and moving around as he talked. The way he talked, the way he threw his arms up as he talked, the way he moved, the way he got shy when they were around others. Everything about the Latino was adorable. It all made James fall even more in love with him.

James wasn't even paying attention to what Carlos was saying. His mind was starting to wander and he was daydreaming.

James gasped as Carlos kissed his way down his bare chest. James looked down at the Latino as he reached his jeans. Carlos looked up with a smile and started to open his jeans. He opened them and pulled them down a bit to reveal the tent in James' underwear.

James breath hitched as he waited for Carlos to continue. Carlos started to nuzzle his covered cock and breathed hot air onto him.

"Are you even listening to me?" Carlos asked getting James' attention. James looked at his face and saw the pout Carlos was sending him.

"I was," James said. Carlos sighed and rolled his eyes. James sat up and scooted to the Latino. Trying to keep the Latino from seeing the erection that he had from his daydream. "I'm sorry, but you distracted me," he said softly.

"I distracted you?" Carlos asked confused.

"Mmhm," James hummed, "you distract me whenever you're around," he said as he placed his arms around Carlos. He leaned in and pressed his lips to Carlos' lips. He pulled back and looked at Carlos. His pout was gone.

"I suppose that's ok," Carlos mumbled his cheeks a bit red. James grinned.

"So, am I forgiven?" James asked sticking his lower lip out. Carlos laughed and nodded his head. James grinned and pulled Carlos in for a real kiss this time. "Thanks Los," he said.

"Yeah, yeah," Carlos said waving his hand.

James leaned in and pressed his lips to Carlos' neck. He started to suck and nip at his neck. Carlos gasped and his breath hitched. James started to suck a bruise onto the skin and grinned as more moans slipped from Carlos' mouth. James pulled back to admire his work.

"My mother is gonna kill you," Carlos said his breath slightly labored.

James just grinned and pushed Carlos down onto his back. He climbed over Carlos and looked into his eyes. He wanted to make sure that this was ok. Carlos nodded his head. He brought his arms up to James' neck and pulled him down into a kiss. Carlos gasped as James' hips connected with his.

"James," Carlos breathed softly.

"Sorry," James said sitting up his face red. He looked away from Carlos. He scooted away from Carlos. "I-I didn't mean to…you just…I…" he trailed off his face burning with embarrassment. Carlos laughed softly.

"It's ok James," Carlos said sitting up. "We are dating," he said.

"I know, but I don't want you to feel like we're rushing this," James said. Carlos scooted over to James and crawled into his lap. He straddled the taller boy.

"We don't have to have sex, but there are other things we can do," Carlos said dropping his voice low. James' breath hitched and he looked at the Latino.

His adorableness disappeared and he was sexy. Sitting there in his lap was this sexy little Latino, who he had thought was adorable. His dark brown eyes that had an adorable glint in there were now darken with lust. His smile went from cheery to seductive.

Carlos leaned in and started to suck at James' neck. His hands found their way to James shirt and started to tug it off. James gasped and Carlos started to kiss his way down James' bare chest. He stopped and gave James' nipples special attention earning a growl from James.

"God Carlos, so sexy," James panted.

Carlos just grinned and continued down to James' jeans. He started to open them and rubbed against James' cock. James gasped and moaned. Carlos pulled James jeans down with his underwear so his cock was exposed. James' breath hitched and Carlos grinned. He looked up at James.

"I've never done this before so I might be bad," Carlos said.

"You don't have to do this if you're not comfortable with it," James said.

"Would I have gone this far if I didn't want to do this?" Carlos asked.

James opened his mouth to reply, but it was replaced with a moan as Carlos licked his cock. Carlos grinned and repeated the action a few times before he sealed his lips around the tip and sucked. James let out a loud moan at that.

"God, Carlos," James said his hands coming down to fist the sheets below him. Carlos slowly started to bob his head not taking much in his mouth. He however jerks off James with his with fist where his mouth couldn't reach. James moaned and encouraged the Latino telling him he was doing a good job.

"Ah, Los, I-I-I'm gonna-" James panted unable to speak. Carlos got the message and pulled off James' cock. He continued to jerk James as he moved up to kiss the brunette. James moaned as he tasted himself on the Latino's lips and that was enough to send him over the edge. James' hips jerked and he covered his stomach and Carlos' fist with his seed. Carlos pulled back from the kiss and let go of James' softening member.

"How was that?" Carlos asked.

"Amazing," James panted. Carlos smiled and grabbed a discarder shirt and cleaned them up. James didn't miss the fact that Carlos was hard now. "Los c'mere," he said lazily. Carlos looked at James.

"What?" Carlos asked

"'Mere," James said beckoning the Latino over with his head. Carlos walked back over to James. "Need some help?" he asked grinning when Carlos blushed. James just pulled the Latino back down onto the bed. He flipped them over so he was on top of him. James placed a kiss to his lips. "My turn to help you," he said.

-Summer Nights-

Jett and Jamal returned from their hike with the campers and sent to the mess hall for dinner. They were about to head there themselves when Tia came running up to them.

"There you are," Tia said to Jamal.

"What did I do now?" Jamal asked.

"Well for starters you knocked my sister up," Tia said.

"Yeah, I know that was like nine months ago," Jamal said, "why are you mad now?" he asked.

"She showed us about forty five minutes ago to have you sign some papers," Tia said.

"And I kept her waiting, sorry," Jamal said.

"It's his fault we took so long, he's slow," Jett said pointing at Jamal who glared slightly at him. They both laughed after that.

"No, you didn't keep her waiting she went into labor," Tia said.

"What?" Jamal asked stopped laughing. Jett did the same.

"Yeah, Dak had to take her to the hospital since she's afraid of ambulances," Tia said, "Dak called and apparently she had been in labor all day without realizing it and she's really close to giving birth," she added.

"Dak?" Jett asked.

"Yes, Wendy doesn't like ambulances and he was the only one around since I can't drive," Tia said.

"What hospital is she in," Jamal asked.

"Sherwood County hospital, it's like a half hour away," Tia said as she dug some keys out of her pocket. "Dak said to take Wendy's car and for Jett to come with you so he didn't have to come back alone," Tia said.

"We'll have to tell Kelly," Jett said.

"I already did, she knows you're going now just go," Tia said.

"Thanks Ti," Jamal said as he took the keys from her. He lead Jett out to the parking lot and to Wendy's car.

"God Dak is probably freaking out right now," Jett sighed. He knew Dak better than anyone. Dak didn't do well under pressure. He panicked and started freaking out easily.

-Summer Nights-

Dak was pacing back and forth in Wendy's room. Jett and Jamal weren't here yet. It had been almost an hour since they arrived and the doctors said Wendy was close to giving birth. Dak was freaking out. Wendy was in pain and it was too late for an epidural. She was in agony and Dak was trying to help her. He was holding her hand when she needed it and listening to the nurses on how to help.

"Thanks for doing this Dak," Wendy said after another contraction ended.

"Yeah, well meeting a pregnant lady and helping her give birth was on my bucket list," Dak said. Wendy laughed but another contraction hit stopped her. A nurse walked into the room to check on her.

"We're gonna have to move you to the delivery room now," a nurse said.

"What, no I can't," Wendy said panicked. Dak looked at Wendy. He knew she needed someone there. She wanted Jamal, but he wasn't here yet. He didn't want to go since he wasn't sure what to do, but she needed someone.

"Yes you can Wendy I'll be there with you," Dak said. Wendy looked up at him shocked. Dak just nodded his head. Wendy stopped arguing and Dak followed her to the delivery room. He was ordered to change into scrubs and he moved to stand beside Wendy.

Dak was scared shitless, but he had to help Wendy. He owed her that much since he had gotten Jamal to cover the hike for him since he had some paper work to do. He really wished he had just gone on the hike now. He wouldn't be in this mess right now. There was no turning back though. He would help Wendy even though he didn't know her that well.

Dak stood beside Wendy and knew there was nothing he could do but hold her hand and maybe encourage her a little. He had never been through this and had never really planned on doing it.

-Summer Nights-

Jamal and Jett ran into the hospital. They found out that Wendy was in delivery and that they couldn't go in. Jett apologized to Jamal who sighed and shook his head. Jamal asked if they could let Wendy know that he was here as soon as they could. The nurse smiled and nodded her head.

"It's ok, I'll still get to see her at least once," Jamal said with a small smile. They made their way to the waiting room outside the maternity ward, outside the delivery room. Jett looked around and saw no sign of Dak.

"Where's Dak I thought he'd be here," Jett said pulling his phone out to see if Dak had even texted him back.

"He hasn't replied to you," Jamal asked looking over at Jett. Jett shook his head and pocketed his phone. They both sat back and waited for any news on Wendy. Jett couldn't help but wonder where Dak was. It wasn't that he didn't want to be here with Jamal, it's just this was something between Jamal and Wendy and he wanted to give them their privacy.

-Summer Nights-

Logan yawned as he climbed into bed with Kendall. Kendall was already laying down and had his eyes closed.

"Ken," Logan said softly.

"Yeah," Kendall said cracking an eye open and looking at the brunette.

"Thanks for your help with my song," Logan said smiling his crooked smile.

"Don't mention it Logie, it's what I do," Kendall said cockily. Logan laughed and leaned up and pecked the blonde on the lips. He laid his head down on the blonde's chest.

"Ken," Logan said after awhile.

"Hmm?" Kendall hummed sleepily.

"Last question, but have you ever thought of pursuing a career in music?" Logan asked. He didn't get an answer and Logan thought he was sleeping. He looked up at Kendall who had a thoughtful look on his face.

"I've never put much thought into it," Kendall said.

"Well you should," Logan said.

"Dak wants me to perform All Over Again for his and Jett's first dance, but I think I know a better song for their first dance," Kendall said grinning.

"Oh really?" Logan asked.

"Mhmm," Kendall said nodding his head with his grin still there. Logan knew what song Kendall was thinking about.

"Will it be ready by then?" Logan asked.

"You leave that to me and Lucy," Kendall said. Logan nodded his head knowing it was better to trust him than to question him. "Now it's time for sleep," Kendall announced. Logan just nodded his head and laid back down against the blonde.

**Ok so the third fic is a go. I've started it and I have yet to name it, I've got a few ideas for the name but once I decide I'll let you all know. Sadly this is almost over. I've see about four maybe five chapters left in this. I hope you all liked this. ****So review and let me know what you think. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	26. Far From Ordinary

**I would like to thank**_ LoveSparkle, I Love KL, I love you Niall J Horan, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, and Manuel Uchiha_** for taking the extra time to review and let me know waht you think. I love them all so keep them coming.**

**Chapter 26: Far From Ordinary **

Dak watched as nurses rushed the baby off to get cleaned up. He looked at Wendy and she seemed exhausted. She had every right to be though. She had just given birth. Wendy looked up at him and gave him a small tired smile.

"It is a girl," he confirmed. Wendy nodded her head and laid back on the bed.

"Finding her a family is gonna be hard," Wendy panted.

"Yeah," Dak said. He had no idea what it would be like. He had never really given it much thought since he never thought he'd have a kid. He always expected adoption to be the way of him since he had always been with Jett.

A nurse walked over to them with the baby in her arms. She looked at Wendy. "Would you like to hold her?" she asked. Wendy shook her head. Dak knew she didn't want to get attached. "What about you sir?" she asked Dak. Before he could even open his mouth the baby was in his arms. Just then a nurse walked into the room. She said something to one of the nurses and left.

"She's so tiny," Dak said looking down at her. She was tiny and her face was pink. Her eyes were close and her arms were moving around. She was cute and Dak felt his heart clench at the thought if Wendy giving her up. He then looked up at Wendy. She had a small smile on her face. "You sure you don't want to hold her?" he asked. Wendy nodded her head.

"You look good with her," Wendy commented.

"Me?" Dak asked looking up at him.

"Yeah, like a natural," Wendy said smiling.

Dak looked down at the baby once more. She was beautiful. She had dark black hair and her eyes seemed to be bluish green maybe. She was tiny and very cute. Dak had a hard time not looking at her. He had never thought about being a parent though, not this young. Was that was Wendy was implying. He looked up at her again.

A nurse walked over to them. "Miss, a Jamal Harrison is here," she said.

"Can he come in or do we have to wait until I get moved," Wendy asked.

"After you are moved, which can be right now if you want," the nurse said. Wendy nodded her head. Dak handed the baby back to the nurse and he told her he'd go out to the waiting room to let Jamal and Jett know that everything was fine.

"She'll be in room 215 and be ready for visitors in about ten minutes," the nurse told Dak. Dak nodded his head and he was allowed to change from the scrubs he was in and headed out to waiting room. He saw Jamal and Jett sitting there. They both looked up at him.

"There you are," Jett said. Dak smiled and walked over to them. He met Jett half in a hug and kiss to the cheek.

"I am sorry, you weren't here and she needed someone there, I just got roped in and before I knew it we were in the delivery," Dak said to Jamal.

"It's ok," Jamal said, "how is Wendy?" he asked.

"They're both fine and it is a girl," Dak said.

"When can I see them?" Jamal asked.

"Ten minutes, Wendy will be in room 215," Dak said. Jamal nodded his head.

"How's the baby though, is she healthy?" Jamal asked.

"Yeah, she's healthy and cute," Dak said nodding his head. He looked over at Jett. Several minutes later a nurse told Jamal he could go back to see Wendy, but the baby was in the nursery.

Jamal took off for Wendy's room and told Dak and Jett that he'd probably go to the nursery after that and then they could leave. Dak talked Jett into going to the nursery. Jett caved and they headed off. The stopped outside the room at the window. Dak spotter her right away. She was right in front of the window. She had a little pink hat on and was wrapped in a blanket. Dak pointed her out to Jett and they stood there in silence for a moment as they looked at her.

Dak was thinking about the moment he had with her in the delivery room when he had held her. He had just felt a strange connection with her. He wasn't sure what it was about. Maybe…

"She is cute," Jett said interrupting Dak's thoughts.

"Yeah, Wendy's got a lot of courage to give her up," Dak said looking at the baby longingly. He now understood that when he held the baby, the connection he had felt. He wanted to raise her. He wanted to be her dad.

"I'll bet, is that why she was at the camp? Did she have a family picked out and needed Jamal to sign a form or something," Jett asked.

"No family, she just wanted him to relinquish his rights so she could give up the baby easier," Dak said his eyes never leaving the baby.

"Ah," Jett said. He too was looking at the baby.

"Jett," Dak said turning to look at Jett. He knew what Jett's answer would be, but he still had to ask. He didn't want to go through life wondering what would've been if he ahd only asked.

"I want her," Jett said slowly. Dak's eyes went wide.

"Really?" Dak asked. Jett looked at Dak.

"I may not have held her yet, but I just feel drawn to her, I want to adopt her," Jett said looking at Dak. "Come on Dak you wanted the camp and I want this. She needs a family," he said.

"I was going to ask you for this too," Dak said nodding his head. Jett smiled and grabbed Dak's face and pulled him into a kiss.

"Which one is she?"

Dak pulled back from Jett and saw Jamal walking down the hallway. He and Jett moved so he could see his baby girl. Jamal smiled as he looked at her. He put his hand to the glass and just stood there.

"At first I was against Wendy wanting to give her up," Jamal said calmly as he continued to stare at her. "but now I see she can make another couple who isn't able to have one naturally happy," he said looking over at Dak and Jett.

"What?" Jett asked.

"Come on, I'm not dumb I heard you two talking," Jamal said shaking his head.

"Only if you're ok with it," Jett said.

"Let me be a part of her life," Jamal said.

"Of course, we won't lie to her," Dak said quickly. Jamal nodded his head and looked at her.

"She needs a name," Jamal said.

"I always thought that if I had a daughter I'd name her Sara," Jett said looking at Dak.

"It's perfect," Dak said smiling at Jett.

"You'll have to get Wendy's approval on adopting her," Jamal said.

"I don't think that'll be a problem," Dak said smiling. Jett and Jamal both gave him a confused look. "They asked Wendy if she wanted to hold the baby and she said no and before I knew what was happening I was holding her and I think Wendy saw something I didn't and she said I looked good with her," he said looking at the floor.

"What are you guys gonna do about school?" Jamal asked.

"I'll take a semester of independent study or something," Dak said looking at Sara now. "I'm sure my mom would love to help look after her granddaughter," he said.

"My dad too, I mean he didn't think he'd be getting a grandkid from me," Jett said.

"Well let's go talk to Wendy and see what we have to do," Jamal said. Dak and Jett nodded their heads and followed him back to Wendy's room.

-Summer Nights-

Kendall walked in silence to the mess hall alone. It was a bit early, but he knew the mess hall was open and Sylvia wouldn't mind him being there. She loved him and Logan like third and fourth sons since James was like her second. Logan hadn't wanted to get up and Kendall warned him several times that he was going to leave him and Logan told him to go so he did. He knew Logan would be here in a bit.

He walked in and saw James and Carlos already up as well and sitting there. Kendall joined James and Carlos at their usual table. The two seemed a bit more relaxed than usual. Kendall was sure whatever had been bothering them was over, maybe James had finally grew a pair and talked to Carlos about sex instead of others.

"No Logan?" James asked looking at the blonde.

"We're not attached at the hip," Kendall said rolling his eyes.

"No we know, but sometimes it seems like it," Carlos teased.

"Ha ha, have you guys heard from Dak and Jett yet?" Kendall asked.

"Nope, my mom said Kelly was getting worried since they haven't called in yet," Carlos said.

"Wow gone all night," Kendall said.

"Who's been gone all night?" Logan asked as he slid onto the bench next to Kendall. "Dak and Jett?" he asked.

"Yep and good morning Mr. Grumpy," Kendall said. Logan stuck his tongue out at Kendall.

"Well who wants to wake up at the crack of dawn," Logan said.

"You're up," Kendall said.

"Only because you woke me up. I couldn't get back to sleep so I just gave up," Logan shrugged. "So what are you two doing up this early," he asked looking at James and Carlos.

"Just woke up early and Carlos wanted to help his mother but she kicked us out of the kitchen," James said shrugging.

"Yeah, she said if we couldn't act like the seventeen year olds we were that we had to leave," Carlos said shrugging.

"What were you doing," Logan asked.

"She wanted to get a head start on soup for lunch and asked up to cut up some cucumbers," Carlos said shrugging. Kendall and Logan shared a look before shaking their heads.

"Let me guess you either made inappropriate jokes or used them in a sword fight," Logan said.

"Both," James said his cheeks dusting pink in embarrassment.

Kendall opened his mouth to speak but Kelly walked into the mess hall with her cell phone pressed to her ear as she talked to someone.

"Dak slow down," Kelly said. She paused to listen. "Surprise? What do you mean?" she asked. "I know that, ok when will you be back…Ok just hurry up," she said and she hung up. She looked over at the four sitting at the table.

"I take it Dak and Jett are on their way," Kendall said looking at her. She walked over to the table.

"Yeah, they said something about a surprise and that Dak's parents are coming early," Kelly said.

"Early? Like before Camp ends?" Kendall asked.

"Yep," Kelly said nodding her head.

"When?" Carlos asked.

"Toady," Kelly said. She sat down with them. "Dak said he, Jett, and Jamal would be here by noon," she added.

-Summer Nights-

Katie and Presley were walking to the mess hall together. They were talking and laughing together. They had decided to walk together to breakfast. The two of them had patched things up and were friends again. Katie wasn't mad at Presley for leaving her. Everything happened for a reason, maybe they were better off as just friends.

"So what's going on with you and Tyler?" Presley asked.

"I don't know, I mean I think he likes me, but I don't want to assume like I did last time," Katie said.

"Ah yes, but no one else here is a bitch like Caitlin," Presley said.

"I know, but he lives a good hour away from Sherwood, I'm not sure if anything could really happen," Katie said.

"Then make the last few weeks you have together last," Presley said, "that's what Heather and I plan to do. I mean yeah we're going t try the distance thing and hopefully it'll work but it might not," she added shrugging.

"Wow, you're so cool about all of this," Katie said.

"Some relationships work out some don't, I'm not sure where mine and Heather's falls just yet," Presley stated honestly.

"Wow, where'd you hear that one?" Katie asked.

"My mom told me when I first started dating this past school year but I didn't realize what she meant until I got my heart broken," Presley said.

"Wow, so do you think I should go for it with Tyler," Katie asked.

"Yeah," Presley said nodding her head.

The two of them continued to talk as they walked to the mess hall. They eventually reached the mess hall and saw the guys already there eating and talking along with Lucy and Camille. The two of them got their food and joined the others.

-Summer Nights-

Kendall was sitting in the main cabin trying to get Kelly to tell him what her plans for the End of Summer Bash were, but she was keeping it under wraps this year. She wouldn't tell anyone. Last year had been a carnival type extravaganza, but this year she was trying something different and wouldn't tell him what.

"Please," Kendall said looking at Kelly as she did some of her paperwork.

"No," Kelly said without even looking up at him. He had been at this for almost a half an hour now. She was pretty much in her full ignore mode right now.

"Come on Kel, this is me we're talking about," Kendall urged.

"Yeah and you're the biggest blabber mouth on the planet."

Kendall turned and glared over his shoulder at his boyfriend. Logan just laughed and shook his head.

"Tia came and told me you were harassing Kelly and I thought I'd come put a stop to it," Logan said looking at Kelly who looked relieved that he was here.

"Thank you," Kelly said smiling at Logan. Logan walked over to Kendall and grabbed his arm.

"Come on," Logan said. Kendall opened his mouth to argue when the cabin door opened again and Cyndi and Zeke Zevon walked into the cabin followed by two men that Kendall recognized as Cade and David Stetson Jett's dad and older brother.

"Wow you're all a bit early," Kelly said smiling at them.

"Dak called us and said he had a surprise for us," Cyndi said.

"Yeah, Jett said the same thing," David said.

"Yeah they should be here soon, now Kelly," Kendall said turning his attention back to the camp director.

"No Kendall," Kelly said shaking her head.

"Why not," Kendall asked.

"Because I said now go away you pesky little fly," Kelly teased him. Kendall sighed defeated and turned back to the Zevons and the Stetsons.

"Hi," Kendall said to Cyndi and gave her a hug. She hugged him back with a smile. Kendall greeted the others as well and introduce them to Logan.

"Do you have any idea what they're surprise is," David asked Kendall.

"Nope, all I know is they left camp last night for a an emergency," Kendall said shrugging. He honestly had no idea what Dak and Jett would have as a surprise.

The door opened once more and Jett walked into the cabin. He was alone and everyone turned to him. Jett looked at his dad and brother.

"Oh, you're all here already," Jett said shocked as he looked from his dad to the Zevon's.

"Where's Dak, what's this surprise you have for us?" David asked.

"Dak's getting things ready and he'll be in in a minute, but look we didn't plan this, it just kind of happened," Jett started as Dak and Jamal walked into the cabin. Dak had a small pink bundle small in his arms. Everyone's jaws dropped as they realized that it was a baby.

"Dak," Cyndi said.

"It wasn't planned mom, but…" He trialed off looking down at the baby.

"This is your grand daughter Sara Stetson," Jett said.

"What happened?" Kelly asked.

"Well, Jett and Jamal took forever and I had to help Wendy and I somehow ended up in the delivery room and they had me hold her and I fell in love," Dak said looking down at his daughter.

"Yeah he then talked me into going to see her and I was hooked the second I saw her," Jett said.

Boy this is crazy," Zeke said.

"Yeah, but we've adopted her," Dak said. Everyone was silent as they looked at Dak and the baby.

"What about school?" Cyndi asked finally.

"I'll take a semester of independent study and we'll find a way to make it work," Dak said looking up at his mother. "I thought you'd be happy to have a granddaughter," he added. Cyndi's lips twitched up into a small smile.

"This is sooner then I would've liked but…" Cyndi trailed off as she walked up to her son. She looked down at her. "What was her name again?" she asked.

"Sara," Dak said.

"God she gets you with that cute face," Cyndi said turning to her husband. Cade was the next to move as he looked down at her. He smiled as well. He looked up at Jett.

"I thought David would make me a grandpa first," he admitted to his son.

"Well we all know I like proving you wrong," Jett said smiling at his dad.

"You boys are going to need lots of things for her like diapers, clothes, a crib, and …" Zeke said trailing off as Dak smiled. "No way," he said.

"Come on it's just for a week," Dak said looking at his dad.

"No," Zeke said shaking his head.

"Mom," Dak said turning to his mother, "I'll pay you back," he said.

"Oh you don't have to Cade and I will take care of her," Cyndi said looking at Cade who nodded his head. Dak smiled and looked down at Sara. He couldn't stop looking at her.

Kendall moved over to stand beside Dak and look down at the bundle in his arms. Kendall had to agree that she was cute.

"You are such a spoiled rich boy," Kendall said.

"Shut up," Dak said glaring at Kendall.

"You two are really doing this?" Logan asked as he looked at Jett.

"Yep," Jett said nodding his head.

"You guys are crazy," Kendall said.

"What are you two even doing here," Dak asked looking at the blonde.

"Kendall was annoying Kelly and I was coming to get him when your parents showed up," Logan said.

"I wasn't annoying her," Kendall said looking over at Logan.

"Yes you were," Kelly said.

"Ok maybe I was, but in my defense she won't tell me what the bash will be this year," Kendall said pointing a finger at Kelly.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," Kelly said.

"Kendall she's not going to tell you now come on," Logan said grabbing the blonde's arm and pulling him from the main cabin. Kendall protesting the whole way. "What's gotten into you?" Logan asked.

"Boredom," Kendall said shrugging. Logan laughed and shook his head. He linked his arm with Kendall's and started to lead him away from the main cabin. "So they have a baby now so I guess they need to get married now," Kendall joked. Logan looked over at Kendall before he started laughing.

-Summer Nights-

"So, your mom didn't seem to happy with me," James said slowly as they walked along a hiking trail behind their group.

"Hello have you seen what you did to my neck?" Carlos asked pointing to the giant hickey James had given him. James laughed and grinned at his work. He was proud of it. The hickey not only showed Carlos was taken but that James was possessive.

"Yeah I did, but she should be happy it's me and not some random kid she'd probably hate to see you with," James said.

"I think she liked Camille," Carlos said slowly, "not that she's against us dating I mean she's happy for us and everything, but Camille was less showy about it than you," he said quickly.

"I know what you mean Carlos, I think the only person who wouldn't be happy about us is my dad," James said.

"Oh god, I wonder if my mom told my dad about us. He's probably gonna threaten you with his gun or something," Carlos said the color draining from his face.

"Oh my god I forgot all about that," James said, "I mean he wouldn't do that I'm like a son to him," he said.

"Yeah, who is screwing around with his son. He will see you as the delinquent boy I'm dating," Carlos said.

"I'll just have to win him over with the Diamond charm, I mean no one can resist this," James said framing his face with jazz hands. Carlos doubled over with laughter which earned him a smack upside the head from his boyfriend. "You're not supposed to laugh you're supposed to agree with me," he said.

"Sorry, but that was funny," Carlos said.

"Come on, have you ever met someone who hasn't liked me?" James asked. Carlos thought about it for a moment. "See, I'm very likeable and your dad already likes me so maybe he'll go easy on me," he reasoned.

"Yeah maybe," Carlos said nodding his head.

"So I was thinking that when we get home we have to go out on a real date," James said slowly.

"I couldn't agree more," Carlos said.

"Not dinner and a movie though, that's too cliché," James said quickly.

"Then what do you purpose we do oh irresistible one?" Carlos asked teasingly.

"You leave that one up to me Mr. Bubble Butt," James shot back causing the Latino to blush.

-Summer Nights-

The gang were all sitting around a fire Kelly had allowed them to have. It was the last week of camp she was letting them have their last little bon fire together like they usually did. Kendall had his guitar for later and everyone was talking. Dak and Jett then decided to share their big news with everybody, a bit shocked that Kendall hadn't told them already.

"You what?" James asked as he looked at Dak and Jett.

"Seriously?" Camille asked.

"Yep the adopted a baby, I saw her and she is cute," Kendall said.

"Where is she now?" Lucy asked.

"With my mom and dad," Dak said. He had managed to talk them into taking care of Sara for the last week of camp, with a promise to make it up to them.

"Yeah and my dad will be helping them during the week too," Jett said.

"Wow you guys are crazy," Carlos said.

"I know, but when I held her I just felt this connection to her and I knew I wanted her. All it took for Jett was seeing her and he was attached like I was. We couldn't let this opportunity pass," Dak said. Jett nodded his head in agreement.

Everyone told Dak and Jett that they were crazy and they all relaxed around the fire. Soon the conversation shifted and everyone was having a hard time believing that summer was almost over. They only had a week left of camp and then it'd be over. They'd all head home for a few days and return for the wedding, if they could.

"Just another ordinary summer at Camp Wonky Donkey," Lucy joked. Everyone looked at her before laughing.

"Are you nuts, we're far from ordinary," Kendall said shaking his head as he placed an arm around Logan. Logan had to nod his head at that one.

"Yeah, but I meant ordinary for us," Lucy shot back shoving the blonde.

"Ok then yeah, this was ordinary for us," James said nodding his head. Everyone laughed and nodded their heads.

They all started goofing around a bit laughing and having fun. Eventually the others talked Kendall into taking his guitar out and singing. Kendall obliged and sang a few songs before Camille pointed out that Katie and Presley were now a part of the group they both carved their initials in the guitar together, well Katie put her first name because it was too close to Kendall's initials and she didn't want people thinking Kendall carved his initials and then his name as well.

"Any requests," Kendall said once he had his guitar back in his hands. He looked around the group.

"All Over Again," James said.

"You and Los gotta help me out again," Kendall said pointing a finger at the two. They both nodded their heads. He started strumming his guitar and Logan leaned his head on Kendall's shoulder as Carlos started singing with Kendall picking up the next part. Logan smiled as he listened to Kendall sing. He even joined in with the guys.

James took the next verse as he looked over at Carlos. He smiled when Kendall took over again. He leaned in and pecked Carlos on the lips.

Logan took the next verse shocking Kendall into silence as he sang. Logan just grinned and continued singing the song. He knew it well enough by now to know the words. Once the four finished the others were all smiling as they praised them.

**Boom another chapter done. If all goes according to plan I might have the next chapter up by Sunday. Next chapter is the Bash and then the wedding and maybe one more chapter after that. I've got ideas for the third one and I alsmot have a name I've got it narrowed down to two differnt ideas. Once I decied I'll let you guys know what to keep an eye out for. I hope you all liked this. ****So review and let me know what you think. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	27. End of Summer Bash

**I would like to thank**_ rainy dayz and silver dreams, I Love KL, LoveSparkle, and Chey21 _**for taking the extra time to review and let me know waht you think. I love them all so keep them coming.**

**Chapter 27: Far From Ordinary **

Kendall groaned as he fell down onto the ground next to some of the hay bales that had been brought in for the bash. Kelly was having a ho-down type theme this year. There was going to be square dancing and a live band and everything. Kendall was excited for it since Kelly finally told him. There was also going to be some games and things like that. Kendall was not excited about setting things up though. He hated it.

"Kendall get off your lazy ass and help us set up," James hollered at him.

Kendall just grunted and waved the pretty boy off. He wanted to just lay down forever and never get up again. That sounded like a good plan. James sighed as he sat down next to Kendall.

"You tell me to get up yet you do as I do?" Kendall asked looking over at James.

"Well yeah it's hot as hell and Kelly's working us like dogs," James replied.

"What are you guys doing? Come on the quicker we work the sooner we'll get things done," Dak said walking over to them with a glare.

"Dak relax we'll get things done," Kendall said waving a hand at the brunette above him.

"You guys look exhausted," Carlos' voice drifted towards him.

Kendall lifted his head and saw Logan and Carlos walking towards him, James, and Dak. They were carrying several water bottles. Kendall sat up holding his hands out to Logan. Logan and Carlos had been sent to the kitchen by Kelly since she didn't want them distracting Kendall and James.

"We come bearing refreshments straight from the kitchen," Logan said holding a bottle out to Dak who took it. He then gave one to Kendall while Carlos gave one to James.

"Where's Jett I thought he'd be here with you guys," Carlos said holding up the extra bottle he had.

"I'm right here," Jett said snatching the bottle, "I had was on the phone with my dad, he was just letting me know that Sara's fever went down and she's fine. The doctor gave him some medicine to give her and everything," he said turning to Dak.

"Oh thank god," Dak sighed relieved.

The six guys settled in for a small break talking and drinking their water. They were all glad to be sitting down for a bit. Kendall was really glad to be off his feet and have Logan next to him. He had missed the brunette all morning since Kelly wouldn't let him near him because they were a distraction to one another. She had a point though, Logan was definitely a distraction to Kendall.

The six of them sat there for a bit before Logan and Carlos decided to head back to the kitchen. Kendall was sad to see them go but it gave him the motivation to get back to work himself. He no longer had someone to ogle.

-Summer Nights-

James slowly followed behind Carlos, Kendall, and Logan. They were heading to the bash. They had spent all day working and setting things up and now it was time to have fun, but James was a bit sore from all the work. He had done most of the heavy lifting with Kendall. James was sure Kendall was sore too, but wasn't showing it.

"I think this is going to be interesting," Logan said.

"Yeah, she's never done something like this before," Carlos said nodding his head. The for of them reached the main field where the girls were waiting for them with Dak and Jett.

"About time," Camille said.

"Sorry we've got a slowpoke with us," Carlos said jerking his thumb over his shoulder at James.

"Shut up, you didn't have to wait for me," James said walking up to the Latino and wrapped his arms around him.

"Come on, it's started and they're dancing already," Camille said.

"Come on," Logan said grabbing Camille's hand and pulling her out to the dance floor.

"Hey," Kendall called out to them. Logan stopped and looked at the blonde with a wicked grin.

"Next time," Logan said before he and Camille joined the rest of the crowd dancing. Kendall stood there with his jaw dropped.

"Did my boyfriend just ditch me for a girl?" Kendall asked causing the others to laugh. Kendall turned to them and glared. "That is so not funny," he said.

"Oh but it is," Dak said wiping a tear from his eye.

"You guys are jerks," Kendall said rolling his eyes.

"Oh knock it off and come on," Lucy said walking over to Kendall. She grabbed his arm and dragged him out to the dance floor where the band was instructing the dancers what to do. Dak and Jett followed them while Heather dragged Presley out to the floor leaving James with Katie and Jo. Carlos turned to James and James just nodded his head.

"You girls wanna dance?" Carlos asked arching an eyebrow at them.

"Might as well," Jo said smiling as Katie nodded her head. James and Carlos both stepped up to them. Carlos took Jo's hand while James led Katie out to the dance floor. They started dancing and got lost in the crowd.

"So Katie, ever figure things out?" James asked knowing she knew what he meant.

"I think I might be a bit bi curious, I mean I like Pres still but then there's Tyler and things are just crazy. Pres and I agree to remain friends," Katie said.

"How are things with Tyler?" James asked.

"Ok, but I don't think it'll be anything serious and that's what I was looking for this summer, I mean I am only fifteen," Katie said.

"That's a smart choice," James said.

"I know, maybe next summer or even the one after that I'll look for something serious if this place stays open," Katie said.

"It should, Dak's got his dad helping him," James said. Katie nodded her head.

"How are things with Carlos?" Katie asked.

"Great, I mean it's a bit awkward since he the first guy I've dated and I'm his first guy, but we're working things out," James said nodding his head as he looked over at the Latino who was dancing with Jo and making her laugh. James smiled.

"You really care about him don't you?" Katie asked as James spun her around as per the command.

"Yeah I do," James said. There was a command to switch partners and James handed Katie off to the people next to him who happened to be Dak and Jett while James accepted his new partner from Logan.

"Camille," James said.

"James," Camille said laughing.

"Sorry, I honestly wasn't expecting you to join me, I thought you were still mad at me," James said as they started dancing together.

"I was never mad at you James, you can't help what the heart wants, I mean yeah it stung that Carlos dumped me for you but I see how much you guys care about each other," Camille said.

"I do care about him, but I'm sorry I took him from you the way I did it wasn't very nice of me," James said spotting the Latino who was now dancing with Lucy. They were talking and laughing as well. Carlos just knew how to get people to laugh and that was one of the things that James liked about him, among the thousands that there were.

"Just be patient with him, I think he's a little slow at taking a hint, I mean I was dropping them all last summer and it took him until right before camp started this year for him to realize that I liked him," Camille said.

"I know he's a bit dense, I mean he didn't know what sexual terms were until I had to explain them to him two years ago. He had to ask what getting head was," James said chuckling at the memory of the awkward conversation that had followed the question. Camille just shook her head.

"Just don't hurt him, I may not be his girlfriend but we're still friends and I will kick your ass if you hurt him," Camille said.

"I know and I don't plan on hurt him," James said glancing over at the Latino again. "So are we cool then? I've gotten the feeling that you aren't that happy with me as of late," James said.

"You stole my boyfriend of course I was a bit bitter, but I'm over it now," Camille said.

The music ended and the couples parted and bowed to one another. James and Camille left the small dance floor as the music started again with a different song. James was walking away when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him from behind as he was slammed into. James stumbled but caught his balance. He was used to the Latino's tackles by now.

"Jamie," Carlos said from behind him.

"Yes Carlos," James said looking over his shoulder at the Latino.

"Come on let's dance," Carlos said pulling James back to the dance floor. Camille just laughed and waved at him ad Carlos pulled him away. Once they were dancing again Carlos looked up at James.

"What did Camille say to you?" Carlos asked.

"That information is between me and her, but the cliff notes are I apologized to her for stealing you since I never really had the chance to before and then I forgot," James said.

"You did kind of steal me huh?" Carlos asked. James smiled and nodded his head.

"She also told me she'd kick my ass if I hurt you, she still cares about you," James said, "as a friend," he added quickly.

"I know," Carlos said smiling. He brought a hand up to the back of James' neck and pulled him down for a kiss. James grinned into the kiss and moved his lips lightly with Carlos' before they parted.

-Summer Nights-

Logan was sitting on the dock with Kendall. They were taking a break from the bash right now. They both looked up to the moon in the sky. Logan was thinking about what the end of this summer meant. It meant school, and this time he and Kendall would be seniors. They would be done with high school soon and then they'd be on to bigger and better things.

"Ken," Logan said softly.

"Yeah," Kendall said.

"School will be starting soon," Logan said.

"I'm aware," Kendall said nodding his head. Logan looked over at the blonde.

"Well we'll be seniors this year," Logan said. Kendall just nodded his head. "What are your plans for afterwards," he asked finally asking the question that was bugging him.

"College," Kendall said.

"Where?" Logan asked.

"Honestly I was thinking UMD or maybe New York if I can get into a school there," Kendall said, "I've always wanted to go to New York, but I think I might go to UMD and then move out to New York. I mean I want a few more years here," he explained.

"That sounds nice," Logan said nodding his head.

"What about you, you want to be a doctor right," Kendall asked.

"I don't know," Logan shrugged, "I mean I do like the thought of being a doctor, but maybe…I don't know," Logan sighed.

"No rush, the future isn't written in stone Logan, we can make it what we want," Kendall said.

"Well, when I see the future right now all I see is you, I know I want to be with you," Logan said.

"And I want to be with you, we'll take this one step at a time and see where it goes," Kendall said grabbing Logan's hand and kissing his knuckles. Logan smiled at the gesture. He then leaned in and captured Kendall's lips in a slowly sweet kiss. They parted and rested their foreheads together.

"I love you," Logan said breathlessly. No matter how many times he kissed the blonde, it still felt like the first time and it made him breathless.

"Love you too Logie," Kendall said smiling. The two sat there for a bit before a thought occurred to the blonde. "How long until Dak goes all groomzilla on us?" he asked. Logan looked over at the blonde confused before laughing.

"You are so odd," Logan said.

"I'm serious, just watch when we get back here before the wedding he'll be going groomzilla on us," Kendall said. Logan laughed and shook his head. He knew that Kendall might be right, but his words just seemed a bit odd. Logan stood up.

"Come on let's go back," Logan said holding his hand out to the blonde. Kendall sighed and took Logan's hand and allowed the brunette to pull him up to his feet. They walked back to the main field and started to play some of the games that were set up. They were southern/cowboy related.

-Summer Nights-

Dak stood back and watched the campers move about talking to one another and having fun. They were enjoying the dancing and the games. Dak was thinking about how next year he'd be an owner of this camp. He'd be able to help Kelly with her ideas and everything. He'd have a say in what happened here. He was looking forward to it.

The only flaw in his plan was Sara. She wasn't a flaw, no, Dak loved her. She was just unexpected and wouldn't even be a year when camp started next year. He wasn't sure he could spend three months away from her. He was sure Jett wouldn't be able to either. They would have to come up with a plan for next summer.

Before any of that happened though, he had to get married. He and Jett were getting married in a week. It was a little hard to believe that after three months of hard planning and fights it was finally here. In a weeks time Dak would no longer be Dak Zevon, but Dak Stetson and it would be legal too. Earlier in the summer the gay marriage bill had been passed in Minnesota. In one weeks time it was going to take effect. Dak and Jett had set the date to go with the bill.

Dak was just excited about finally being able to marry Jett after seven years of dating him. They had just passed the seven year mark last week. They hadn't had sex like Jett wanted to, because minus that one time when they called the wedding off, Dak was adamant about not sleeping together until their wedding night. It would make it that much more special.

Dak smiled as he just thought of Jett. He loved just about everything about him. Jett was perfect for Dak. He called Dak on his bull and helped him stay rooted to who he was. He helped bring Dak from the clouds when his ideas got a bit crazy. Dak loved the way Jett just knew what to say to help him, cheer him up when he was sad, or turn him on. The list went on and on. There were a few things that he didn't but he looked past those. They were small things that made Jett human like his jealousy and his annoying knuckle cracking. That drove Dak crazy more than anything, but he put up with it because he loved the idiot.

"Hey you ok?"

Dak looked up and saw Jett walking towards him. Dak smiled at the sight of his fiancé. He held his arms up to Jett. Jett smiled and walked over to him. Dak pulled Jett to him once he was close enough.

"I'm fine, just thinking about you," Dak said softly as he pressed his face into Jett's neck. He breathed in a scent that was uniquely Jett.

"Seriously? You spend all day with me and when I'm not around you think about me? Clingy much?" Jett teased.

"Hey you purposed no going back," Dak said moving his left hand for Jett to see the engagement ring.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Jett said grabbed Dak's hand and placed a kiss to the ring there then to each of Dak's knuckles. Dak smiled at the action and looked up and locked eyes with Jett. Jett leaned in and kissed Dak on the lips.

"God I love you," Dak said smiling when they parted.

"Love you too," Jett said smiling back at him.

"Do you think we're ready to be parents?" Dak asked.

They hadn't really talked much about being parents. Adopting Sara had seemed like the right thing to do. They had just done it no questions asked. Now though they had time to think their decision over and Dak was scared. He wasn't sure if he was ready for the responsibilities being a parent brought.

"Honestly?" Jett asked. Dak nodded his head. "No, but then again what parents are ready? We'll figure it out as we go. We'll take it one day at a time," he said.

"Yeah, besides we'll have our parents to help us," Dak said nodding his head.

"Yep, I'm sure my dad will try and help us as much as he can. Hell I was talking to him earlier and I think he might be attached already," Jett said laughing. Dak chuckled at that and nodded his head. He wouldn't doubt that.

"Also, I think we know someone who will watch her in January when we go on our honeymoon," Jett said.

"By then I think we'll need a little break from her," Dak said nodding his head, "but at the same time I don't think I'll want to leave her," he added.

"I know, but it's just for a few days while we go to your family's cabin," Jett said smiling.

"Maybe we could take her with," Dak suggested.

"No way, we don't know if she'll be sleeping through the night and that will ruin the point of a honeymoon," Jett argued.

"Let's wait until January gets closer and we'll make a decision then," Dak said. Jett nodded his head.

"There you guys are." Dak and Jett looked up and saw Logan, and James standing before them.

"Come on, we're getting out picture taken and we want everyone in our group there," Logan said. He and James ran over to the two and each grabbed one of them and started running.

"Kelly got one of those photographers that take the old time-y pictures and we're getting one done only we're not dressing up," James explained.

"Wait when you say everyone…" Jett started.

"All twelve of us," Logan said, "we getting it done by the lake with the last light of the day," he added. Soon the four were at the lake where the others were waiting.

"Come on we don't have all day," Kendall said annoyed, but his grin cancelled the annoyance out. Logan laughed and walked over to the blonde.

Everyone got into place. Kendall and Logan were in the center of the group, since Kendall was basically the reason everyone was friend in the first place. He was the glue that held them all together. Kendall and Logan were standing side by side smiling while Kendall had his arm slung over Logan's shoulders. On Kendall's other side Dak and Jett stood together with Jett behind Dak with his arms wrapped around him both of them grinning. On Logan's other side was James and Carlos. The two of them had decide to strike macho man poses for the picture. Lucy and Camille were next to them. Lucy gave James bunny ears while Camille grinned knowing James had no idea. Jo stood on the other them trying not to laugh as well. Katie and Presley stood on the other side of Dak and Jett with Heather next to them. They were all smiling and making faces.

The photographer took their picture and told them that Kelly would have all the pictures tomorrow morning for everyone before they left. They all left their names wanting a copy of the picture for themselves. The photographer left to get back to the main field. The twelve however all sat down in the sand and started watching the sunset and talked for awhile. Everything was chilled and relaxed. Next week the drama would come, when Dak when "groomzilla" on everyone.

-Summer Nights-

Logan and Kendall both yawned as they made their way to the main cabin. It was the designated pick up area where most parents picked their kids up.

"Another summer over," Logan said.

"Yep, next year we'll be back as counselors," Kendall said smiling.

"Yeah, but we'll have less freedom, we'll have to do the activites that we're assigned," Logan said.

"I know that," Kendall said.

"I mean it Kendall, you won't be able to just wander off and come see me whenever you want," Logan said.

"I'll try," Kendall teased. Logan laughed and shook his head. They reached the main cabin where James, Carlos, Dak, Jett, and Katie were already hanging out. They were sitting in the grass talking. Carlos was leaning against James as he talked to Katie and James was talking to Dak and Jett with his arm around the Latino beside him.

"Are we all that's left?" Kendall asked

"Heather and Jo left already, I haven't seen the other three," Katie said. Kendall nodded his head and tossed his bag down beside Katie's bag before plopping down nest to his sister. Logan set his down and joined the others in the grass.

"This summer went by so fast," Carlos commented.

"I know, it just flew by," James said nodding his head.

"Yeah, but we'll be back here next week," Logan said looking at Dak and Jett.

"Yes, I want you and Kendall here the night before for the rehearsal so we can go though everything," Dak said. Logan nodded his head and looked over at the blonde who was grinning at him.

"Don't even," Logan warned his boyfriend.

"I wasn't," Kendall said putting his hands up.

"But you were thinking it," Logan said shaking his head.

"Yeah, but I wasn't gonna say anything," Kendall said grinning.

"What are you two talking about, you know what never mind I don't think I want to know," Dak said shaking his head.

**Wow two chapters in one weekend. I'm on a roll. So the next chapter will be the beginning of the wedding. I know it's finally here. I've been building this up for so long and I want this to be perfect. I hope to have this done as quick as I can, but I also don't want it to turn out shitty. It might take some time.**

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	28. Groomzilla

**I would like to thank **_LoveSparkle, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, 4ever with Kames, Meli666, Chey21, I Love KL, and child who is cool _**for taking the extra time to review and let me know waht you think. I love them all so keep them coming.**

**Chapter 28: Groomzilla**

Dak was running about the camp trying to make sure things were in place for the wedding, which was tomorrow and on top of that he had to make sure Sara was ok. It wasn't even noon yet. He was constantly running to Jett or his mother. They were usually the two that had her. She was always fine either eating or sleeping.

"Dak she's fine, don't worry I know what I am doing," Cyndi assured her son, who had come to check on Sara once more. She was in the mess hall talking with Sylvia about the menu and everything. Sara was on the floor in front of Cyndi as she rocked her with her foot.

"I'm sorry mom, I just need something to do, I'm going crazy," Dak said slumping on the bench next to his mother.

"How about you relax and hold your daughter for a bit, you've hard stood still enough to hold her all day," Sara said.

"Well I'm sorry, I getting married tomorrow and everything is just crazy right now," Dak said. He then looked down at Sara and sighed. He had hardly spent any time with her today.

Sara had arrived a few days ago with his mother and father and he had hardly let go of her that entire night. Today was a different story though. Dak had been so busy making sure everything was in place. He had to make sure the decoration in the mess hall looked nice for the dinner afterward and that the canopy tent by the lake was set up. He didn't want his guests complaining about the sunlight. The chairs would be set up tomorrow morning.

Dak looked down at Sara who was looking up at him with her big blue eyes. They had lost that greenish tint that they had when she had been born. Dak hoped her eyes would stay blue, he really liked this color.

"Hey there baby girl," Dak said softly. He leaned over and picked her up from her carrier being sure to support her head. His mother had given him a crash course in taking care of a baby and he was sure he knew the basics now. There was still questions he had, but not as many as before. Dak cradled her in his arms a smile on his face. He knew this was the right thing to do. Sara had a family that care about her. She was going to be loved more than anything from both of them and her grandparents. He started to rock her gently and her eyes drifted shut as Cyndi and Sylvia continued to talk.

The door opened Carlos walked into the mess hall. He looked bored and had every right to be. He was here alone without any of his friends and the ones that were here were busy.

"Mom I'm bored why couldn't I have just come down tomorrow with James," Carlos whined.

"You're bored?" Dak asked a plan formulating in his mind. He looked at Sylvia. "Syl how many kids do you have?" he asked.

"No way," Carlos said shaking his head.

"He's great with kids and I have four including Carlos," Sylvia said smiling at her son.

"No way," Carlos said shaking his head.

"Come on it'll give you something to do until Kendall and Logan get here," Dak said standing up and walking over to the Latino with his daughter. He was careful not to jostle her too much. "How can you say no to her," he asked. Carlos looked down at Sara and sighed.

"Fine, what do you want me to do," Carlos asked looking at Dak.

"Just watch her while we get things ready for tomorrow," Dak said moving Sara carefully and handing her over to Carlos. "Just whatever you do don't drop her. I swear to god if you drop her you won't live to see your boyfriend again," he threatened as the door opened once more.

"Dak clam down," Jett said walking over to his fiancé. "He's got three younger siblings and one of them was just a baby a few years ago," he added.

"No worries, I know what I am doing," Carlos said looking down at the sleeping baby in his arms. He rocked her gently and smiled as she held her. She was awake once more, but wasn't crying. She was looking up at Carlos with curiosity in her eyes. "She gets you with those eyes," he said looking up at Dak who nodded his head.

Dak joined Jett who was talking to his mother and Sylvia. Dak sat down and tried to listen to what they were saying, but he couldn't help but keep looking over at Sara and Carlos. It wasn't that he didn't trust Carlos. He knew Carlos was capable of taking care of kids. He had three younger siblings he helped care for. Dak just wanted to relax and hold his daughter though.

-Summer Nights-

Kendall sighed as he leaned back against his car. He was starting to get impatient waiting for Logan. He only lived across the street, that should made him early not late.

"You know if you pout enough your face'll freeze like that."

"I wouldn't have to pout if my boyfriend who lives across the street would be on time," Kendall said turning to look at Logan who was standing there with James. Both had a small bag that was going to last them the few nights they would be spending at the camp. "What are you doing here?" he asked the pretty boy.

"Carlos is already gone," James said shrugging.

"He's having withdrawal and wants to stow away," Logan said laughing. James just glared at Logan before turning to Kendall to explain that the Latino had left with his mother that morning and said goodbye through a text since he was rushed.

"I told him he could be a stow away I hope that's ok," Logan said.

"Yeah it's fine, does your mom know you're stowing away," Kendall asked as he opened the car door while looking at James.

"Duh, the only one who doesn't know I'm going is Carlos," James said grinning.

"Well let's go then," Kendall said. The three of them climbed into the car. James slid into the back seat while Logan took the passenger's seat in front next to the blonde. Kendall pulled out of the driveway and they were off.

"So who's too attached now?" Kendall asked glancing in the rearview mirror at James.

"Shut up," James said, "I mean all three of my friends would be gone and I'd have nothing to do and rather than take my car I just decided to jump in with you guys," he reasoned.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night James," Kendall said laughing.

"Logan hit your boyfriend for me later when he's not driving and in control of our lives," James said.

"Will do," Logan said.

"You won't hit me," Kendall said confidently.

"Yeah I will, you're annoying sometimes," Logan said.

"Hey," Kendall said sounding slightly hurt.

"I said sometimes," Logan said smiling innocently at his boyfriend.

"Oh well that make it ok than," Kendall said sarcastically. Logan and James laughed together as Kendall pouted once more.

-Summer Nights-

Dak looked down at his watch once more. It was almost noon and Kendall and Logan weren't here yet. He was starting to get antsy. They were supposed to be going through the rehearsal right now. He didn't want Kendall and Logan to mess things up.

Finally Kendall's car pulled into the parking lot. Dak crossed his arms over his chest as they got out. He was shocked to see James there, yet at the same time he kind of expected it.

"We had a stow away, I hope that's ok," Kendall said pointing to James.

"Carlos is in the mess hall with his mother," Dak said. James smiled, grabbed his bag, and took off running. Dak looked at Kendall and Logan. "Come on I just want to give you two the run down of what's gonna happen tomorrow," he said.

"Aye Aye Captain," Kendall said saluting Dak. Dak just glared at the blonde as Logan nudged him.

"Don't," Logan warned Kendall.

"What?" Kendall asked.

"Just don't, not today," Logan said. Dak looked at Logan thankfully.

"Come on," Dak said. He turned and walked away with the two following him. Dak saw Jett standing with their his brother David who had gotten ordained online to marry them. It made it that much more special. The five of them talked things over and decided on what to do tomorrow. Once everything was set the did a quick run though and it was perfect.

"So we just have to get through with tonight and then tomorrow…" Dak took a deep breath and looked at Jett.

"We get married," Jett said smiling. Dak smiled and nodded his head. He pulled Jett to him in a kiss. Jett wrapped his arms around Dak's waist.

"Whoa you two, save it for tomorrow," David said. The two blushed and parted. Kendall and Logan laughed.

"So what time is dinner tonight and do we have to give our toasts tonight or tomorrow night?" Kendall asked.

"We're not having a dinner tonight, we're doing something a bit different," Dak said.

"What?" Logan asked curiously.

"Just a small get together with everyone who's already here and a small bonfire," Jett said.

"That is so you guys," Kendall said.

"It starts at eight, you better be there," Dak said.

"We'll be there Dak don't worry," Logan said slapping a hand over Kendall's mouth. He looked at the blonde. "Licking my hand won't make me move it," he said to the blonde. Dak just shook his head and walked away from the two heading to the mess hall where he was sure Carlos would be with Sara.

Jett hung back and looked at Kendall and Logan. "What was that about?" he asked.

"Kendall was about to piss off Dak and I didn't want him too set him off," Logan said.

"What?" Jett asked.

"He's a groomzilla and you know it," Kendall said looking at Logan.

"Oh my god if you tell him that I will kick your ass, I do not need him freaking out today or tomorrow," Jett said trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, say that as you're trying not to laugh yourself," David said poking his brother's side. Jett swatted David's hand away from him.

"I know but it's true he is, but if anyone says it to him I will kick their asses. I do not need Dak having a meltdown this close to the wedding," Jett said looking around at the three.

"I understand, why do you think I stopped Kendall," Logan said.

"He's a smart one Knight, I'd listen to him," Jett said. Kendall stuck his tongue out at Jett.

-Summer Nights-

Carlos looking down at the crying baby in his arms. Nothing he did calmed her down. He had tried rocking in her in her car seat but that didn't work. He had tried feeding her and that wasn't' the problem and she didn't have a dirty diaper. Carlos then started to rock her in his arms as he walk along the wall. He started pacing and Sara stopped crying. The gentle motions seemed to calm her down. Carlos was relieved that she was done crying.

"He roped you into babysitting for him?"

Carlos looked up from Sara and saw James standing a few feet away smirking at him with a bag slung over his shoulder. Carlos smiled at him. James walked over to him and pecked him on the cheek.

"Yeah, but she's cute so it's ok," Carlos said smiling. "What are you doing here? I didn't think you'd be here until tomorrow," he added.

"Well I stowed away with Kendall and Logan, no way was I going to survive being home alone with all three of you here," James said.

"My mom's not gonna like this," Carlos said looking to the kitchen where Sylvia was. James just shrugged. The two of them sat down at a table. Carlos looked down at Sara and was glad that she was still sleeping. The two settled into talk for a bit.

"Oh guess what Kendall called Dak today, not that you should say it to Dak," James said.

"What?' Carlso asked confused.

"He called him a groomzilla and from what I saw of him today he was right," James said smiled. Carlos let out a laugh and covered his mouth as he looked down at Sara. She was still sleeping thank god. Sylvia walked out of the kitchen asking Carlos what he was laughing at.

"I should've known you be here," she said smiling at James.

"Yeah, well all three of my friends are here, no way was I missing out on all the fun," James said grinning.

"Just behave," Sylvia said as Dak walked into the mess hall. His eyes landed on Sara in Carlos' arms and he smiled. He walked over to him holding his hands out. Carlos handed her over and Dak smiled happy to be holding his daughter again.

"Well you're back, I'm gonna go," Carlos said grabbing James' hand and pulling him along out the door before Dak could stop him. Sara was cute and all, but he wanted to spend some time with James. Once they were outside Carlos slowed down as he led James along the path to their cabin.

"We're staying in our cabin?" James asked

"Yep, it's easier than trying to remember that we're in a different cabin," Carlos said shrugging.

-Summer Nights-

Dak was sitting with Jett in their cabin feeding Sara. They were just taking what little time they had left before the wedding. They had a few hours left of down time until tonight until the bonfire and tomorrow would be a nightmare.

"She's so adorable," Dak said.

"Yeah," Jett said looking over Dak's shoulder at their daughter. He placed his arms around Dak's waist.

"So my mom said she'd stay with Sara tonight while we enjoy our bonfire. I think that's because she's never really liked outdoorsy things," Dak said.

"Sounds good to me," Jett said.

"I guess this is kind of like our bachelor party," Dak said smiling.

"Only no booze or strippers," Jett said. Dak nodded his head. Sara spit the bottle out and Dak moved it back to her lips. She refused and Dak shifted her and started to burp her.

"I can't believe that tomorrow we're getting married, this summer has been so crazy," Dak said smiling happily. Sara burped and Dak shifted her back down into his arms.

"It has, but through it all we've managed to work out all the problems we've had and made it here," Jett said.

Dak hummed his agreement as he looked down at Sara. Everything just seemed so perfect right now. He knew once school started though things would get crazy. He was going to cherish the last few days of bliss that he had with his family. That sounded nice, his family. Dak rocked Sara to sleep and brought Sara over to the playpen with the napping station and set her down.

"We're starting our family," Dak said looking down at his sleeping daughter.

"Yeah," Jett said nodding his head in agreement. He joined Dak looking over Sara. He wrapped his arms around Dak's waist and rested his chin on Dak's shoulder. "This is our family," he said.

-Summer Nights-

Kendall and Logan were walking along the path to the little bonfire that Dak and Jett were having. It was just going to be the four of them with James, Carlos, David, Cade, and Zeke. Cyndi might come for a bit leaving Sara with Sylvia, but that didn't seem likely. Kendall knew that Cyndi wasn't an outside person.

They reached the fire and saw James, Carlos, Dak, Zeke, and Cade were already there. The fire was started and they were sitting around talking. They had some food from Sylvia and some bottles of water sitting around.

"Hey guys," James greeted.

"No Jett?" Kendall asked looking around for the other groom. He and Logan sat down on a log as they looked at Dak.

"No he's talking to David about something," Dak said waving his head. Kendall saw how exhausted Dak looked. He had probably been running around nonstop the last few days. Kendall wanted to tell him to relax, but that would probably set him off just as much as calling him a groomzilla.

"Dak can I talk to you for a second?" Jett asked as he walked down the path to them. He grabbed Dak's hand and led him away from the others. Dak looked confused as he followed his fiancé.

"So, David," Kendall said turning to the older Stetson.

"Yes Kendall," David said.

"Just curious, but are you seeing anyone?" Kendall asked trying to make conversation.

"No, but that doesn't mean I'm not trying. There's just no one special right now," David said, "Also Dak's trying to set me up with one of his cousins, You wouldn't happen to know which one would you?" he asked.

"No," Kendall said shaking his head. That was so like Dak though. He was always trying to help set someone up.

"You're bi right?" Zeke asked. David nodded his head. "Then it's probably gonna be his older cousin Curt, he's about your age. Dak has been trying for years to get Curt a boyfriend," he said.

"I told him I didn't want to be set up," David sighed. Kendall and Zeke both laughed at him.

"You know how Dak is, always in other peoples business," James said.

"I know that," David sighed, "if he didn't make my little brother so happy I might just dislike him," he added.

"Oh how sweet of you David," Dak said as he and Jett walked back down the path to them. Jett was smiling as he had his arm around Dak. They sat down and joined the others talking and laughing.

Somehow things managed to turn on Dak and Jett. They were talking about the two and how they had all met.

"I met Dak and Jett before they even got together," Kendall said, "I remember watching Jet fail for an entire summer trying to win Dak over," he added laughing.

"He's stubborn, I'll give him that," Dak said smiling at Jett.

"But I won you over didn't I?" Jett asked.

"I remember that, every time Jett asked him out Dak would tell him not on his life or in your dreams," James said.

"Which usually ended in a snappy comeback from Jett something sexual usually even then," Carlos added causing Jett to blush.

"I met Dak and Jett just over a year ago and honestly I didn't think they had been together as long as they had with the way they fought and Jett's constant jealousy," Logan stated.

"I'm working on it," Jett said crossing his arms over his chest.

"If anything I thought this summer would be the end of everything, yet you guys pulled through," Kendall said looking at the two.

"Yeah, this summer was a real test," Dak said nodding his head.

"What?" Zeke asked his son.

"Long story, but we hit a few bumps in the road but we're past them now," Dak said. Zeke nodded his head.

"Mr. Zevon how did you find out about Dak and Jett?" Kendall said looking at Zeke.

"I remember when Dak first came out to me and his mother. He told us he was gay and it was a shock. I mean it's not every parent's dream to hear that their only son is gay," Zeke said looking over at Dak. "It didn't make me love you any less, as long as you were happy that was all that mattered," he said.

"Thanks dad," Dak said.

"I remember him coming to us after one summer here telling us he had a boyfriend. I honestly didn't expect the relationship to last since he said he didn't live close by. I gave it a few months and maybe another summer if they both went back to camp, but I thought that would be it," Zeke said.

"Honestly I kind of expected that too," Dak admitted looking over at Jett.

"I didn't, I wanted it to last," Jett said.

"Anyways, I was shocked two months later when his boyfriend moved up to Duluth and Dak was bringing him home to meet us," Zeke said.

"Well you told me that if I wanted to date I had to let you meet them," Dak said pointing at his dad with a smile.

"Anyways so this little punk shows up on my doorstep with Dak and I was shocked. I mea I knew he liked guys, he was not what I had expected," Zeke said.

"Yeah, but you love me now though," Jett said smiling.

"You're like a second son now," Zeke said nodding his head. Jett and Dak both smiled at Zeke.

"Ok dad I think you have to tell everyone how you met Dak," David said laughing.

"No he doesn't," Jett said his cheeks turning red.

"See that's the difference with these two, Dak was upfront about everything while Jett his it from me. He came home one summer talking about how he had a lot of friends who lived up in Duluth and how things were better up there. He managed to talk me into moving up there," Cade said.

"Dad we really don't need to hear this story," Jett said shaking his head.

"Oh hush, I think it's actually a little funny," Dak said nudging Jett lightly. Jett sighed and shook his head.

"Ok so you can understand my state of mind a bit, a week before the move David came out telling me that he might like guys," Cade said looking over at his eldest son. "I was shocked and I didn't hate him but I didn't know how to deal with it," he admitted.

"You came around," David said.

"He didn't have a choice," Jett said.

"Anyways, we moved up to Duluth and Jett quickly got a social life and was out a lot. While I was unpacking things one night I found some of Jett things. I thought he was out since he didn't answer to my calls. I decided to just bring the box up to his bedroom," Cade said slowly as he looked over at the engaged couple. They were both turning a bit red but smiling.

"I remember coming home to find dad yelling at Jett," David said laughing.

"He walked in on us making out," Jett said.

"Oh they were more than making out," Cade said shaking his head at the memory.

"We were just making out, we had only just gotten together we didn't have sex until the following summer," Jett said quickly.

"Cause that's what every father wants to hear about when his son lost his virginity," Zeke said. Jett turned even redder and Dak hung his head.

"That's nothing, I can't tell you how many times I walked in on them having sex the summer after that. Dak and I shared a cabin at first because Kelly tried separating them," Kendall said shaking his head.

"That wasn't her brightest idea," Dak said laughing.

The rest of the night progressed in the same fashion. Everyone had a story to tell about Dak and Jett. Most were embarrassing to Dak and Jett, but that was kind of the point of tonight. Eventually it got late and everyone decided to call it a night. They all headed off to their cabins after saying goodnight to one another. As they were heading in different Dak warned Kendall that if he slept in he would murder him.

"You'd be without a best man then," Kendall called back.

"I'm sure James or Carlos or even David could step in," Dak called back.

"You're mean," Kendall hollered.

"Just don't oversleep then," Dak said.

"Whatever you say groomzilla," Kendall called back.

"What did you just say?" Dak asked as Logan slapped Kendall upside the head.

"I'm gonna miss you," Logan said.

"Dak he's Kendall, let it go," Jett said grabbing Dak's hand and pulling him along down the path to their cabin.

Kendall laughed and grabbed Logan's hand as they walked together with James and Carlos. They said good bye to the two once they reached their cabin. Kendall and Logan had a bit further to go. Once they reached their cabin Logan walked over to his bag and grabbed his pj's and started to change.

Once they were both laying down Kendall pulled Logan close and wrapped his arm around him. Logan snuggled into Kendall's side.

"Night Logie, love you," Kendall said.

"Night Ken, love you too," Logan mumbled sleepily.

-Summer Nights-

Jett sighed as he paced back and forth in the main field. He had woken up early and taken care of a few of the last minute things down by the lake and things were looking good. He had left Dak a note telling him he was to go to the mess hall and not leave there. He told him he'd take care of everything this morning. He also told him they wouldn't see each other until the ceremony. He didn't want to risk any bad luck. He wanted this wedding to go off perfectly.

Guests were arriving and people were greeting him as they were directed down to the lake. People wished him luck and things like that. Jett just thanked them with a smile. He just wished that noon would get here faster. He was getting eager. He just wanted to be married to Dak. He loved him more than anything and wanted the world to know.

"Um excuse me, is this the Stetson/Zevon wedding," a female voice asked.

"Yeah," Jett said turning around with a big smile on his face. His smile fell when he saw who was standing before him. Standing a few feet away was a tall woman. She had dark red hair and brown eyes. Jett's eyes went wide as he looked at her though.

"Hi," she said slowly.

"Mom," Jett said unable to form any other word.

**Boom. That's how I roll, another cliff hanger. You all know how I am, you've read my stuff before. For those who don't remember Jett's mom walked out on him and his family when he was younger. He hasn't seen her in a long time and has some issues becuase of it. Anyways I am working hard on the next chapter and I want to get it out soon, but i might be next weekend. It will have some drama and the wedding. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	29. Finally Gettting Married

**I would like to thank**_ Carphanie,LoveSparkle, caitloveslogan, 4ever with Kames, Chey21, I Love KL,CUTE CARGAN LOVE, rawbbles, and child who is cool _**for taking the extra time to review and let me know waht you think. I love them all so keep them coming.**

**Ok quick note. I think some of you didn't get that "Groomzilla" was a play on "Bridezilla" which is a woman who goes over teh top trying to make her wedding perfect and tries to do everything on her own. Dak wasn't a bit one, but I thought it would be something Kendall would call him. Also the reason Dak didn't kill Kendall in the last chapter was becuase it was late at night and he was tired and he was happy with how the little get together went. **

**Chapter 29: Finally Getting Married **

Dak was pacing back and forth in the mess hall. It was where he was to wait before the ceremony. Jett had woken up before him and left him a note saying that he'd see him at the dock. Dak should've know that Jett wouldn't want to see him before the ceremony. It was supposed to be bad luck and Jett wanted all the good luck he could get. Dak thought it was silly, but gave into Jett. A few hours apart would be fine.

Dak walked over to the window and looked over his reflection. He was tearing his suit. His jacket and shirt were white while his tie, vest, pants, socks and shoes were black. The weather was cool right now and there was a nice breeze so Dak hoped he wouldn't get too hot in all the layers. Jett would be wearing the same outfit as him as well as Kendall and Logan, only the two didn't have vests since Kendall said he didn't like them.

Dak sighed and took a deep breath. This was really happening, soon he would no longer be Dak Zevon,but Dak Stetson. Finally after waiting so long for this, everything was happening and Dak was excited. Dak took a few deep breaths and tried to calm himself down a bit. This was finally happening and nothing was going to stop it. Dak would be damned if he didn't become a Stetson today.

The door opened and Dak looked up and smiled at Kendall as he walked in. Kendall was smiling and practically bouncing as he walked.

"What's up," Dak asked looking at his watch. He still had time before the wedding. There was a half hour left.

"It's almost time, you excited," Kendall asked smiling at his best friend.

"Oh god, I'm nervous," Dak admitted as he fell into a chair. Kendall smiled and walked over to him.

"You've got nothing to be nervous about, Jett loves you and he'll be waiting for you," Kendall said placing his hand on Dak's shoulders.

"I know that, that's not what I am worried about, I'm worried that I'll mess up and say something wrong or forget my vows," Dak said.

"I've got that covered," Kendall said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a car. "It helps having a boyfriend who's got a great memory," he added when Dak looked confused. Dak grabbed the card and looked it over and saw Logan's neat handwriting. It wasn't his vows word for word, but they were little reminders of the basic things that Dak had said.

"He only heard them once," Dak said shocked. He had run his vows by Kendall and Logan since he couldn't get Kendall alone. He wanted to know what Kendall thought of them but both of the younger two liked them so Dak was happy.

"Yep, he's like really smart," Kendall said smiling.

"Thank you," Dak said moving closer to Kendall and hugged him. "You're a great best friend Kendall and I'm glad I asked you to be my best man," he said.

"Hey it's no big deal, you'd do the same for me," Kendall said.

"Of course I would," Dak said pulling back from the blonde smiling.

"So it's agreed if I get married you'll be my best man?" Kendall asked arching en eyebrow at Dak.

"Duh," Dak said laughing. Kendall reached into his pocket and pulled out a box and opened it for Dak to see a simple gold ring. "Oh my god you're nuts," Dak said his eyes wide.

"I'm not gonna ask him yet, but this was my grandfathers ring that he gave me right before he died. He knew I was gay and said to give it to the guy that I loved," Kendall said looking at the ring. "When I went home last week I started thinking about the wedding and then I remembered the ring," he said.

"You're nuts," Dak said shaking his head.

"I was thinking maybe asking him next year before we go to college or maybe after we get out for the summer, and I want a long engagement not a short one," Kendall said looking down at the ring.

"You're nuts," Dak said again. Kendall opened his mouth but Dak held up his hand. "I think he'll say yes though whenever you ask him. He adores you Kendall and I look forward to hosting another wedding at the camp in the future," he said.

"What makes you think we'll do it here?" Kendall asked.

"Oh please, this is where you two met. It's where you fell in love not only once but twice," Dak said. Kendall laughed and nodded his head.

"Yeah, this place is like magic, I mean I've made so many friends here and found the man that I love," Kendall said looking down at the ring a goofy smile on his face. Kendall closed the box and slipped the ring box back into his pocket as the doors opened and Logan ran into the mess hall, he looked scared.

"What's wrong?" Kendall asked worried.

"Dak something's wrong with Jett, he's yelling and upset and I can't calm him down," Logan said trying to catch his breath.

"What do you mean?" Dak asked quickly.

"I don't know, one minute he was greeting guests and then he's storming down the path upset and I tried to ask what was wrong and he went off on me. I've never seen him like this before, not even when you guys fought before," Logan said.

"Where is he?" Dak asked.

"I think he was heading down to the lake," Logan said. Dak nodded his head. He then took off out of the mess hall before Kendall could say anything.

Dak rushed past people running down to the lake. It was rude to ignore them, but he had to get to Jett and figure out what was wrong. He ran right past area they had set up for the wedding. He made his way down to the dock. He saw Jett, David, and Cade there. Jett had his back to him, but David and Cade saw him.

"What's going on?" Dak asked walking down the dock towards them. Jett whirled around quickly.

"Dak," Jett said.

"Logan said you were upset, I wanted to know what was wrong," Dak said walking over to Jett.

"My mom is here," Jett said looking down at the dock. Dak walked over to Jett and pulled him into a hug.

"How'd she even find out about the wedding?" Dak asked confused. He knew that Jett's mother had walked out on him when he was really young. Jett had been scared that one day his dad would walk out on him and David would too. Dak was even sure that Jett was scared that he'd leave too.

"Your parents ran our engagement announcement in the paper, she saw it there," Jett said.

"What did she want?" Dak asked letting go of Jett to look at him.

"To talk," Jett said shaking his head, "She's got the worst timing in the world," he added bitterly.

"Did you let her or did you start yelling?" Dak asked looking up at Jett.

"I was mad," Jett said defensively.

"Jett," Dak sighed.

"She walked out on us and she never tried to call or get a hold of us," Jett said angrily his voice rising in volume.

"It's true, we were never able to get a hold of her," David said nodding his head.

"I know and I can't tell you I understand how that feels or anything like that. I just know that she is your mother and she probably has an explanation," Dak said looking to Cade.

"Explain what? Why she left? Why she never called? Why she chooses now of all times to show up again?" Jett asked angrily.

"I'm not saying you have to forgive her or even talk to her, but maybe she does have an explanation," Dak reasoned.

"Well I don't wanna hear it," Jett said bitterly, shaking his head.

"Me either," David said just as bitterly.

"I wanted to call."

Jett looked up from Dak and Dak turned around and saw Jett's mother standing a few feet away halfway down the dock, or he thought it was her and judging by the way Jett tensed it was.

"Rachel," Cade said slowly.

"What are you still doing here, I told you I didn't want you here," Jett said angrily. Rachel didn't flinch at the tone. She just stood there.

"I understand that's your upset and I figured you'd both be mad at me," Rachel said looking at Jett. "I only came here to apologize," she said.

"Go ahead, but don't expect me to listen, I've waited to damn long for a phone call or a letter that never came. I gave up hoping you'd come back years ago, it was useless. I've got something I need to do today and that is marry the man I love," Jett said looking at Dak who was smiling at him. "and you're not going to ruin this day for me," he said. He grabbed Dak's hand and started to walk away.

"I'm dying," Rachel said.

Jett and Dak both stopped at the end of the dock past Rachel.

"Aren't we all?" David asked.

"I've been diagnosed with breast cancer and it won't go into remission," Rachel said.

Dak looked up at Jett and saw his face was unreadable. He wasn't sure what Jett was thinking and he was scared that Jett might snap. Jett let go of his hand and pushed his jacket sleeve up and saw they had a few more minutes.

"I am getting married today. I did not go to hell and back this summer planning a wedding to back out now," Jett said without turning around. "You can't just show up in my life again and expect me to welcome you back with open arms. You left and I moved on, I no longer have a mother as far as I'm concerned," he said. He grabbed Dak's hand once more and walked away. Dak heard footsteps behind them and he glanced over his shoulder and saw it was David.

Yelling was heard from behind them. Dak didn't hear all of it, but he caught the gist of it. Cade was mad that Rachel had the nerve to show up like this on Jett's big day with a bomb like that. Rachel was mad at the way she was being treated and Cade told her she brought it on herself and then said something about never caring about the boys. Soon Cade caught up with the three and told them they had to hurry and get in place. It was noon.

Dak and Jett had to part ways as Jett had to get to the gazebo with David. Dak would be walking down the isle with his mom. She wanted to give him away and Zeke had fought with her, but in the end she got her way. Kendall and Logan would also be down at the gazebo with Jett. Dak didn't know where Jett's mother was, but he hoped she wouldn't stick around, he didn't want Jett anymore upset that he already was.

Dak saw his mother waiting for him. She looked beautiful in her light blue and green sundress and sandals. Her hair was up in a loose bun with some of her curls hanging down around her face. Dak smiled at her. She looked at him questioningly.

"Mom you look beautiful," Dak said.

"Thanks, but where were you you're late," Cyndi said.

"Sorry, we had an emergency we needed to deal with," Dak said.

"What happened?" Cyndi asked.

"Jett's mom showed up, I had to calm Jett down and get him away from her. She dropped a bomb and Jett just walked away telling her she couldn't ruin his big day," Dak said shaking his head as the music started. Dak took a deep breath and straightened his tie and jacket.

"You ready?" Cyndi asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Dak said. Cyndi held her arm out to Dak. Dak smiled and linked his arm with hers. As they stood side by side it was apparent just how short Cyndi was to him. She was a whole head shorter than her son.

Cyndi urged Dak forward lightly and they started walking. They reached the isle and everyone was standing and looking at them. Dak just looked to Jett after he scanned the crowd and saw no sign of Rachel. He locked eyes with Jett. Jett smiled at him and Dak smiled. He tried to move faster but Cyndi tightened her grip and made him go slow. She chuckled at his eagerness.

Finally after forever Dak reached Jett who had taken a few steps down from the gazebo to meet Dak. Dak stopped and turned to his mother first. He leaned down and gave her a hug and a kiss to the cheek and then turned to Jett. Cyndi let go of him and Dak and Jett walked up to David.

David started with greeting everyone and explaining why they were all here today. "We are gathered here today to join Jett Stetson and Dak Zevon in the union of matrimony," David said.

Dak stopped listening after that, he only had eyes for Jett. He was hardly listening to David. He was just happy that he was finally here. They were finally getting married.

"Ok Dak and Jett have prepared their own vows," David said, "Jett," he said looking at his brother.

Jett smiled and recited his vows. "I love you Dak, more than anything. I know I say that a lot, but sometimes you can't seem to get it through your head and I just like reminding you," Jett said smiling when Dak sent him a small playful glare. Dak knew he was talking about the incident with Jamal this summer. "I know from the moment I laid eyes on you that I loved you. I had a hell of a time convincing you that it was love though," he paused as a few people laughed. "Now that we've been together for seven years I can't see another way of living. I'd be lost without you. I can't wait to start our family together. I just want to remind you once more that I love you and only you and I will no matter what." Dak was in tears when Jett finished talking. He remembered the card Logan had made for him, but he didn't need it. He took a deep breath and gave his vows.

"I remember that first summer you were insistent on dating me and I denied you. It wasn't until our second summer that you managed to get me to realize you were right, that I did like you. I'll admit I didn't think we would last this long. At first I thought I'd lose a friend. I'm glad that we gave us a shot I may have lost a friend but I gained a best friend, and a lover. Jett you are my everything now and I'm ready to share my life with you and Sara," Dak said. He was trying not to let too many tears fall, but it was proving to be hard when Jett was tearing up as well. "I love you Jett with all my heart I want this to last cause, this is it, you're the one I want to be with, no one else," he said. Jett's eyes were a misty with tears, a few even managed to fall down his cheeks.

David continued on and Jett took Dak's hands in his and smiled brightly at him. They exchanged rings with grins and were hoping David would hurry up with this.

"Jett do you take Dak-" David started.

"You bet I do," Jett said cutting his brother off quickly. He wanted to get to the next part. He was eager for this.

"Dak do you-" David started.

"Oh, yes I do," Dak said quickly cutting David off as well. He like Jett was eager for this to be over. The crowd laughed at their eagerness.

"Well then, I guess I now pronounce you married," David started. Jett leaned in and captured Dak's lips in a kiss. "You may continue to kiss," David said shaking his head. Everyone started to clap and laugh and some people, James and Carlos, made wolf whistles. Dak and Jett parted and walked down the isle together. Kendall and Logan followed them.

After that everyone wanted pictures of the four and then of Dak and Jett, then each with their best man. They wanted pictures with Zeke and Dak and Jett and then Cade with them. Dak asked where Sara was and saw Kendall holding her off to the side talking to Logan. Cyndi was going crazy with the pictures, but Dak didn't mind. He was finally married to Jett after everything they had been through this last summer, it was an amazing feat. Dak was just so happy and didn't want to be away from Jett for too long. Soon family members were posing for pictures with the two and congratulating them. Zeke and Cade managed to get away from Cyndi and her camera for a bit.

The only thing left was surviving the reception. Dak took a deep breath. He knew Sylvia and Jenna who offered to stay and help her were both working hard to get the food out for everyone so it could be ready when they headed to the mess hall for dinner. He was sure she had also roped Carlos, James, and a few of the others to help her as well. He didn't see Lucy, Camille, Heather, or Jo anymore. He knew they all knew how much this day meant to him and he was glad they were helping.

"You ok?" Jett asked.

"I'm still in awe that this actually happened, I mean for awhile there everything seem to be falling apart and then your mother showing up," Dak said.

"I know, I thought everything was going to fall apart too," Jett said, "but today I was determined to make you a Stetson even if it killed me," he added.

"I know what you mean, but I'm a Stetson now," Dak said smiling. It was even legal too. He'd have to do some more paper work before he officially became a Stetson, but this was the start.

"You guys are finally married," Kendall said walking up to Dak and Jett once more with Logan right behind him. Logan was holding Sara who had on a little fluffy pink dress and a pink bow in her black hair. Logan looked at Dak and smiled.

"Wanna hold your daughter?" Logan asked.

"Yes," Dak said holding his arms out. Logan laughed and handed the infant over to her papa. Dak smiled brightly down at his daughter. This just felt right. Jett placed his arm around Dak's waist and he pressed a kiss to the side of his head. There was a click and Dak looked up and saw his mother standing there with her camera while Kendall and Logan laughed at the glare. "Mom don't you think you have enough pictures?" he asked.

"That's the first picture I have of you two with Sara ever," Cyndi said, "now just smile," she added in a tone that made him do as she asked. Dak plastered a big smile on his face, not that it was hard since he was so happy to begin with.

Cyndi got a few more pictures before Carlos came to get her to for Sylvia. She had to go talk to her and make sure everything was fine with the food. Carlos stayed behind for a moment though.

"Sorry I didn't stick around, I had to help set things up in the mess hall with my mom. She got me James, Lucy, Camille, Jo, Katie, and Heather all working," Carlos said.

"It's ok," Dak said smiling at the Latino.

"We all wanted to wish you guys congrats on finally getting married," Carlos said grinning.

"I know, this has been a long time coming," Jett said nodding his head.

"Well I better get back before my mom sends one of the girls after me," Carlos said. Dak nodded his head and said good bye to Carlos.

"So, what time do we need to be to the mess hall?" Kendall asked looking down at his watch. Dak did the same.

"half hour," Jett said looking at Dak's watch. Kendall nodded his head and grabbed Logan's arm.

"We're gonna go talk to my mother," Kendall said as they walked away. Dak knew they weren't going to talk to Jennifer though. He knew Kendall had other plans. Dak smiled as he felt Jett's arm around him.

"We'll get our chance to sneak off later, Mr. Stetson," Jett whispered in his ear. Dak shivered as the words traveled down his spine. Dak fought back the moan.

"I know," Dak replied in a strained voice as he fought off arousal.

"You like being called Mr. Stetson," Jett purred into his ear. Dak just nodded his head not trusting his voice.

"Stop it, I'm holding Sara," Dak said looking down at his daughter. Jett laughed and nodded his head.

The two spent the next half hour walking around and talking to relatives and friends. They eventually found Jamal. Jamal smiled when he saw Sara. He made his way over to them with Tia beside him.

"Hey guys," Tia said smiling at them.

"Hey, how is she?" Jamal asked looking at Sara.

"Great," Dak said, "would you like to hold her?" he asked.

"Can I?" Jamal asked looking up at Dak.

"Yeah, I mean we did agree to let you be a part of her life," Jett said laughing.

"Don't tell her I'm her dad though, I don't want her getting upset that I gave her up. I mean it's not that I didn't want her…" he trailed off.

"Ok, you can be her fun Uncle Jamal?" Jett asked as Dak handed Sara to her biological father. Jamal nodded his head as he looked down at her.

"One day she'll ask about her biological mom and dad," Dak said looking at Jamal.

"When she's old enough to understand that it's not that I didn't want her," Jamal said. Dak and Jett both nodded their heads.

-Summer Nights-

Kendall laughed as he pulled Logan along one of the paths. He had really gone to talk to his mother. He had said hi, but she got distracted and he decided to have some fun. Kendall pulled Logan into one of the empty activity cabins.

"Kendall what are you doing? We can't have sex in here," Logan said pulling his hand from Kendall's.

"I know that, but we can make out for a bit," Kendall said grinning. Logan laughed and shook his head. His laughter was cut short when Kendall's lips pressed to his. Logan immediately responded by parting his lips and running his tongue alone Kendall's lips.

Kendall moaned and parted his lips. The battle for dominance began and Kendall grabbed Logan's hips and squeezed them getting the upper hand. Logan whimpered and moaned into the blonde's mouth as his tongue hit his sweet spots. Logan broke the kiss throwing his head back.

"God Ken," Logan said tangling his fingers into Kendall's hair as the blonde's lips moved to his neck and up to the spot behind his ear. Logan turned to mud and went weak in the knees. Kendall backed Logan into a table and Logan jumped up onto the table. He grabbed the back of Kendall's neck and pulled him into another heated kiss.

Eventually Logan's watch beeped and Kendall pulled back to look at the brunette. Logan just pushed the blonde away and stood up from the table.

"Dak would kill us if we were late," Logan explained.

"You think of everything don't you?" Kendall asked laughing. Logan smiled and nodded his head. He grabbed the blonde's hand and pulled him from the cabin and they started down the trail to the mess hall.

They reached the mess hall just as Dak and Jett did. Dak was no longer holding Sara and they didn't looked surprised to see Kendall and Logan.

"Have fun?" Jett asked.

"Oh yeah," Kendall said earning a nudge in the ribs from Logan. Dak and Jett just laughed at the two. The four headed inside and to the head table where they were going to sit with Zeke, Cyndi, Cade, David, and Sara. Sara was actually in a small rocker on the floor right where Dak could keep an eye on her. She was still too small for a high chair with her being a week old and all. She was high enough for Dak to see her and that was all he cared about.

The four of them took their seats with the others and started talking a bit. The food wasn't going to be served just yet. The hall started filling up and late comers who had missed the wedding were coming up to congratulate Dak and Jett. The two just smiled and thanked them while Jett had his hand on Dak's thigh under the table. Dak however was paying more attention to Sara sometimes. He was making her smile and wave her arms in excitement. It was cute.

**Well I've done this chapter a few times and I think this turned out pretty good. I don't know, but just a warning there will be a big bomb dropped in the next chapter and it might change some things a bit, but I'll let you guys decide. I hope to get it up by next weekend. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	30. Reception

**I would like to thank**_ LoveSparkle, I Love KL, 4ever with Kames, and CUTE CARGAN LOVE _**for taking the extra time to review. I love them all so keep them coming.**

**Chapter 30: Reception**

Jett smiled as he sat back in his chair. Dinner was going great everyone was talking and laughing and just having a good time. He was glad that this day turned out like he had planned. He and Dak were married and they were having a great time. Dinner was going smoothly.

The only problem Jett had had today was his mother showing up out of the blue. He hadn't expected that. He hadn't seen her since he was six, but he still remembered her. She had just left one day. He and David had gotten home from school to find things strewn about the house and she was nowhere in sight. David, who was eleven at the time, had called Cade a work and he had rushed home. All of her things were gone and Cade didn't show his hurt. He had held it together for the boys until a week later when Jett and David both crawled into his bed asking him if he was gonna leave them too. David had broke then and held both Jett and David close and promised to never leave them. He promised to take care of them both. It was that incident that had brought Jett closer to his dad and brother. They were a tight nit family always there to support one another.

After she had left Cade started to work more and try to get the boys everything they wanted even if it meant not getting things for himself. As David got older he got a job and helped out. Jett did the same as he balanced school and work and he paid for his own admission fee for Wonky Donkey, even if it wasn't that big of a payment.

Cade never had another relationship either. Jett was sure it was because he never fully got over the sting of his mother leaving. Jett had never seen Cade show interest in another woman really. He never said anything, but occasionally helped David try to set their dad up. He usually only went on dates to get Jett and David off his case. Jett wished that Cade would get over her, she wasn't a kind woman and no good for him. He hoped that today had helped a little bit and maybe Cade would move on finally.

"Hey," Dak whispered in his ear. Jet turned his head slightly to look at his husband. His husband, that had a nice ring to it.

"What?" Jett asked.

"I love you, my wonderful husband," Dak said smiling innocently at Jett. Jett laughed and leaned in and pecked Dak on the lips.

"Love you too my awesome husband," Jett said.

"It's supremely awesome," Dak corrected him getting another laugh from Jett.

"You're one of a kind," Jett said.

"Damn straight I am," Dak said grinning.

"If I were straight we wouldn't be here," Jett joked. Dak laughed this time and it was music to Jett's ears. He would get to listen to Dak laugh for the rest of his life. He was excited for it, sure it wouldn't all be rainbows and butterflies. It would be fighting and arguing and some sleeping on the couch until he realized that Dak was right and he apologized.

"So, you happy that we're finally married?" Dak asked.

"No, I'm ecstatic," Jett said. Dak grinned and grabbed Jett's face in his hands and kissed him. Jett grinned into the kiss and pulled back before things got to heated. "Later," he promised. Dak pouted and nodded his head.

Jett heard people tapping their glasses and looked up and saw Kendall standing up with his glass of sparkling cider in his hand. He looked over at Dak with a grin.

"For those of you who don't know, I am Kendall, Dak's best man," Kendall said introducing himself. "I've known Dak almost my entire life. He's been like a big brother to me. He was there for me when I needed someone to talk to and even helped me get my first boyfriend. I met Jett here at Wonky Donkey. Jett immediately was attached to Dak and they became friends fast and soon Jett was asking Jett out. It was funny to watch Dak shoot him down, but I knew if Dak gave him a chance they'd make a nice couple. Seven years ago I thought they'd date for a year and that would be it. I didn't expect them to last much longer than that because they fought a lot and Jett had big and I mean really big jealousy issues, yet every year we came back to camp they were still together. I started to realized that they were meant for one another. Dak helped Jett learn to trust people again and Jett keeps Dak grounded. They are perfect for one another and I don't think I've ever seen these two happier than when they are together. Dak, Jett, I wish you guys nothing but happiness and I hope to have what you have someday," Kendall said holding his glass up. The rest of the crowd copied him and drank to the happy couple. Kendall took his seat and Dak hugged Kendall with a thanks you and Jett just nodded his head with a smile on his face.

Logan stood up and got everyone's attention this time. "Ok well, I'm Logan and I'm Jett's best man," he said slowly. "I was honestly shocked when Jett asked me to be his best man. I mean I've only known him and Dak for just over a year now. He later told me his brother wanted to officiate the ceremony so it made sense why he asked me," he said getting a few chuckles. "I may not have known these two very long but it's clear to see that they love each other. They may have their arguments, but what couple doesn't. Falling in love isn't about finding someone who's perfect, it's seeing someone who's imperfect perfectly. It's loving someone despite all their flaws and bad habits," Logan said looking at Dak and Jett and then to Kendall. Kendall smiled at him. "I can tell you from first hand experience with these two, that they are both far from perfect but they are great friends. They make each other happy and I am happy to be here with them celebrating their big day. To Dak and Jett," he said raising his glass. Everyone took another drink to the happy couple. Logan smiled as he sat down.

The crowd started to murmur again as they talked to one another. Jett turned to Logan and thanked him for his speech. Soon it was time for cake and Dak and Jett cut the cake together while Cyndi took pictures. They fed each other a piece of cake. They returned to their table while the cake was severed to other guests.

Eventually things were moved out to the main field where Lucy's band was set up. They would be performing some music as well as DJ-ing the party as well. They were all ready and Lucy was there with her guitar tuning it and getting ready. Dak left Jett and walked over to her. Sara was with Zeke and Cyndi who were showing off their granddaughter with Cade.

"I got this," Lucy said before he could even open his mouth. Dak just nodded his head and walked back over to Jett. They stood off to the side talking to people as they came outside. One of Lucy's band members had started music playing softly over their DJ equipment.

Jett watched as Lucy jumped down from the small makeshift stage that he been set up. She walked over to Kendall and Logan who were talking with Carlos and James. She started talking to them and the five of them headed up to the stage to talk with the rest of the band. Kendall seemed excited about something and Logan had to reign him in several times by smacking him upside the head. Those two had an odd relationship, but whatever they did it worked and they were happy. Kendall was the happiest Jett had seen him in a long time.

"What do you think their doing?" Dak asked Jett. Jett looked over at Dak and saw him looking over the guys.

"I think they're talking about the song they're gonna sing," Jett said.

"I told them what song I wanted," Dak said.

"Come on Dak, you know Kendall, he'll say one thing and do something else and make it great," Jett said.

"I know, but he also knows this is our day and anything he does better be amazing otherwise I will kill him for changing the song," Dak said.

"Don't kill him we just got married and I don't think I'll be able to get you out of jail," Jett said throwing his arms around Dak. Dak laughed and turned in Jett's embrace. He leaned in and pressed his lips to Jett's. Jett pulled back and rested his forehead on Dak's. "I don't care what the song is as long as I get to sing with you," he said.

"Aw how sweet, I'll still beat him if he messes this up," Dak said.

"Still a groomzilla," Jett teased.

"Shut up," Dak said playfully hitting Jett's arm. Jett laughed and grabbed Dak's chin and brought him in for another kiss.

"Ok Ladies and gentlemen," Kendall said getting the crowds attention. Everyone was either sitting at the tables that had been placed around the dance floor or standing along the edge. Dak looked at Kendall wondering what he was going to say.

"So Dak and Jett asked me to sing a song for their first dance," Kendall said.

"And Kendall asked us," James said gesturing to himself and the others on stage. "For some help," he added.

"We've worked out butts off to make these songs perfect so you guys better enjoy," Carlos said looking at Dak and Jett who looked a bit confused.

"Songs?" Dak asked Jett.

"Just go with it," Jett said smiling as he grabbed Dak's hand and started to lead him out to the dance floor.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Mr. and Mr. Stetson," Logan said pointing to the two as they walked out onto the dance floor. Kendall looked over at the band and they started playing All Over Again.

The four guys on stage started singing and everyone watched Dak and Jett as they danced. As they danced and listened to the guys sing Jett couldn't help but think that this song was perfect. He and Dak fought and every time they made up it was like falling in love all over again. This song was perfect for them. Jett knew Kendall had talent and if he pursued a career in music he'd do good.

The song ended and their families clapped and the music started again. This time it was a song that Jett didn't know. He looked at Dak who looked confused. The song was a bit more upbeat and Jett took advantage of that.

Kendall and Logan were looking at one another as they sang the chorus. James and Carlos were also sharing a look. They were all singing and Jett thought it was good. He listened to Kendall as he took the second verse and realized that this was the song that Logan had been working on this summer. He had heard Logan talking about it with Camille one day complaining about how Kendall just had to put Hell in the song, not that he minded, it was perfect.

Once the song ended Lucy stepped up to the mic to present them to the crowd once more and she and her band started playing some of her music. Kendall, Logan, James, and Carlos jumped down from the stage. Dak and Jett walked over to them.

"Thank you for not making me want to kill you," Dak said.

"Well with the way you've been acting I think that was a compliment or something," Kendall said slowly.

"Form him yeah," Jett said nodding his head.

-Summer Nights-

James was sitting at a table trying to catch his breath. Carlos had made his dance and he was a bit tired. He loved the Latino, but he had so much energy. Lucy was taking a break and her drummer was DJ-ing for a bit while she mingled, but Carlos was out there dancing with Katie, Jo, Heather, Camille, and Presley who had managed to get a ride down with Heather and Jo. They were all laughing and jumping up and down to the music.

James smiled as he watched the Latino laugh and throw his head back. He just looked so adorable. The music changed and a slower song came on. The girls and Carlos all relaxed for a moment and James took his chance. He jumped up and walked over to them.

"Excuse me Ladies, I'd like to borrow my boyfriend," James said cutting in.

"Go ahead," Camille said fanning herself. James could tell she was a bit tired as were the other girls. James led Carlos to another part of the dance floor as other couples took the floor as well.

James stopped walking and turned around and pulled Carlos closer to himself. "This is the kind of dancing I've wanted to do with you all night," James said smiling.

"I've been waiting for this too," Carlos said smiling. James grinned and leaned in to kiss the Latino when someone cleared their throat. James jumped and turned to see Sylvia standing there.

"Mrs. Garcia, hey," James said blushing.

"Hey boys, I just wanted to thank you for all the help you gave me today," Sylvia said.

"Your welcome, it was no big deal," James said smiling at her. He knew he had to make her happy if he wanted to be with Carlos. They were close as a mother and son could be and if you wanted Carlos you got her as well.

"Yeah mom, we were happy to help, we know how much this day meant to Dak and Jett," Carlos said.

"Behave now boys, just remember that your father is here Carlos," Sylvia said smiling at her son.

"I know mom," Carlos said nodding his head. With that Sylvia left in search of her husband and her other three kids.

"Hmm, I guess that ruined the moment," James said. Carlos grabbed James and pulled him back to him. They started dancing once more.

"This summer has just been…" Carlos trailed off at a loss for words.

"Magical?" James asked playfully.

"Almost," Carlos said laughing.

The music changed again from slow to up tempo. Carlos grinned and pulled James even closer as all the younger couples that Dak and Jett had invited did the same. James had never realized just how many friends Dak and Jett had outside of camp, then again most of the people here were family of the happy couple.

Carlos seemed to forget the world around them as they danced together. He was practically grinding on James as they dance. James was looking around for the Garcia's hoping that none of Carlos' younger siblings saw this. Carlos then leaned in closer to James and whispered in his ear, "Wanna go someplace else?"

"What?" James asked swallowing thickly as the words shot straight down to his groin.

"Come on Jamie, don't you want me?" Carlos asked playfully.

"Yeah, but your mom and dad are here," James said looking around again.

"So, it's not like we're gonna tell them what we're up to," Carlos said taking a step back from James and grabbing his hand. He started to pull him away from the dance floor and down a path. They weren't going to their cabin though.

"Carlos where are we going?" James asked.

"You'll see," Carlos said. They arrived at the mess hall where the lights were off and not a single person was in sight. Carlos pulled James inside and into the semi dark kitchen. The last bit of the sunlight was lighting up the room through the window, just barely.

"Carlos no," James said quickly looking around the kitchen. This was where Carlos' mother worked and he was not going to do this here.

"Why not?" Carlos asked.

"This is where your mom works, no," James said. Carlos smirked and leaned in closer to James in the semi darkness of the kitchen. James swallowed thickly as he looked at Carlos.

"Come on James, are you man enough?" Carlos asked huskily. He grabbed the pretty boys hands and moved them to his hips as he pressed himself against James. James felt himself back up into one of the counters.

"It's not that Carlos, your mother works here and she has us help her all the time," James said trying to resist the sexy Latino before him, but little James had other ideas. He was reacting to the way Carlos ground against him.

"I know, I want to you to come into this kitchen and every time you do you'll think of this," Carlos said grabbing James' hand and moving it to his crotch where he was already hard. James moaned and his resolve broke.

-Summer Nights-

Kendall was sitting down at one of the tables with Logan sitting next to him practically in his lap. They were talking and laughing with others and Logan just seemed to be getting closer and closer to him. Kendall then felt a hand on his thigh as he tried to talk to Lucy about her band. They had performed earlier in the night and they were good.

"I know, I think if we can keep from fighting we might stand a chance of landing an actual record deal," Lucy said.

"I could see you guys performing in a big arena," Kendall said nodding his head as the hand on his thigh started to move higher. Kendall placed his hand over Logan's and looked over at the grinning brunette.

"That is my goal," Lucy said, "but what about you, I mean you've got talent too," she said.

"I told him that already," Logan said.

"I could totally see you as the front man of a band or even doing it solo," Lucy said.

"I don't know," Kendall said slowly. Logan's hand slipped from under his and rubbed his thigh softly.

"Kendall you're an amazing singer and songwriter," Logan said his hand slipping a little higher.

"You've too much faith in me," Kendall said grabbing Logan's hand and bringing away from the area he wanted him to touch most. He couldn't let him do that though, they were in public and Lucy was with them.

"No he's right Kendall," Lucy said nodding her head oblivious to the goings on under the table, that or she just ignored it. Kendall wasn't sure, she had an amazing poker face. One of her band mates came and told her they were ready to go again and Lucy excused herself from the two.

"What the hell was that," Kendall said looking over at Logan.

"What when you're horny it's ok but when I do it you get mad?" Logan asked smiling innocently at the blonde.

"Never said it wasn't ok, just wondering what brought it on," Kendal said.

"Knowing we could get caught it a thrill," Logan purred in Kendall's ear. He leaned in and let his lips ghost over Kendall's ear. Kendall groaned and felt his cock twitch in interest.

"What do you say we get out of here and have some fun," Logan whispered.

"What kind of fun?" Kendall asked huskily thinking about fucking Logan up against a tree or maybe in their cabin.

"Come on it's still light out and I'm sure you know the path by heart by now," Logan said huskily. Kendall jumped up and started to pull Logan away from the party trying to make sure they weren't being followed.

Once they were away from the rest of the wedding guests Kendall took off at a run towing Logan behind him. He was eager to get Logan alone. He almost didn't care that Dak and Jett would kill them for sneaking off if someone saw them. He didn't care, right now all he cared about was getting Logan alone.

The path up to the cliff seemed a bit shorter than normal for Kendall. He stopped when he saw blanket up here weighed down by rocks. He turned to Logan who was grinning.

"You planned this," Kendall accused.

"Well yeah, we're wearing white jackets, I didn't want to get them too dirty," Logan said smirking. "Dak would get mad, see unlike you I use my brain," he added.

"God that big brain of yours is sexy," Kendall said grabbing Logan and pulling him in for a kiss, "not as sexy as this," Kendall said his hand down to Logan's crotch. Logan gasped and moaned. "But still sexy nonetheless," he said.

"Fuck Ken," Logan said grabbing the blonde's face and pulling him in for another kiss. This one wasn't gentle or loving. It was hot and needy like Logan was. Kendall directed them over to the blanket and laid them both down barely breaking the kiss.

-Summer Nights-

Dak was sitting down next to Jett. They were taking a breather from dancing and talking with others. Everyone was busy talking to others so they actually had a moment alone. Sara was with Cyndi again and the two didn't mind right now.

"This day was great," Jett said placing his arm around Dak and pulling him closer to him. Dak scooted closer so he was nearly in his husbands lap.

"It was fucking awesome," Dak said.

"You're going to have to be careful with Sara around soon," Jett said laughing.

"Ha, you act like I swear all the time, I'd be more worried about you Mr.-stubs-his-toe-and-screams-fuck-as-loud-as-he-c an," Dak said.

"Ok I'll work on it," Jett said laughing. He leaned in closer to Dak and kissed him on the cheek. Dak turned his head and sealed their lips together.

"I love you," Dak said as he placed another peck to Jett's lips.

"I love you more," Jett said pecking Dak again.

"Not possible," Dak said shaking his head before kissing Jett once more. This kiss lingered a bit longer than the others.

"Is so," Jett said pressing his lips back to Dak's making this kiss hotter than the last. They moved their lips together in the ever familiar battle that they knew so well. Jett pulled back before things got too heated.

"Prove it," Dak said grinning. Jett arched an eyebrow at him. He grabbed Dak's face and pulled him in for a rough kiss nipping at Dak's lips a bit. When they parted Jett urged Dak to stand up. He grabbed Dak's hand and started to pull him away from the crowd not caring if they were seen. They were newly married and needed a little time to themselves. People would understand, and if they didn't that was their problem.

Jett led Dak down the trail that led to their cabin. He couldn't help but think it was ironic that they were heading to the cabin where it all started. Where they first shared a cabin, had their first kiss, and their first time together. Now they were going to have their fist time as husbands in the cabin as well.

They reached their cabin and stumbled inside. Jett pushed Dak down onto the bed and looked down at him.

"Dak," Jett said softly as he slowly climbed onto the bed over his husband. His hand moved to cradle Dak's cheek.

"Jett," Dak said turning his head and kissing Jett's palm. Jett smiled.

"I want to take this slow and make it count," Jett said leaning down and connecting their lips together in a slow and sweet kiss.

-Summer Nights-

David sighed as he was sitting at a table. He had managed to avoid Dak who had been trying to hook him up with his cousin. It wasn't that David didn't want to date, it's that he didn't want to be set up. He wanted to find someone and fall in love. He had told Dak that all the time and Dak listened mostly, but sometimes he seemed to forget.

"Bored?"

David looked up and saw a tall man with short dark hair and dark green eyes like Dak's. He had to be a Zevon.

"Yeah," David said honestly.

"Your David right," the guy said. "I mean you officiated the ceremony and I was told Jett's brother David would be officiating," he said.

"You sure are clever," David teased.

"I'm Curt," Curt said.

"Ah, I see," David said nodding his head. "I told Dak-" he started.

"Dak did not put me up to this, I mean he tried to get me to ask you out, but he made me curious. I kind of wanted to meet you," Curt said laughing.

"Well here I am," David said.

"So, why was Dak trying to set us up? I mean I don't have problems getting someone to date me," Curt said cocky.

"But you have trouble keeping them?" David asked arching an eyebrow at

"Yeah, what gave it away," Curt asked.

"Just your cockiness, and I can see how some people might find it annoying," David said. Curt opened his mouth. "I don't care about that though and care about what's behind the cockiness and I think that's why Dak tried to set us up," he said.

"Dak's a good kid, he means well, and he knows I've got a weak spot for brown eyes and red hair," Curt said shaking his head as he looked at David, "but what if there's nothing behind the way I am, what if that's me?" he asked.

"You just proved that there was," David said shaking his head. He could tell that Curt cared about Dak. There was more to him than what he thought.

"Maybe, maybe not," Curt shrugged. David looked around and saw people were busy talking and laughed.

"Wanna get out of here?" David asked reached into his pocket and pulling out a flask. This wedding was dry and no booze, but that didn't mean David couldn't have fun.

"Oh my god yes," Curt said. David laughed and they both jumped up and left the party and headed down to the lake. They walked out to the dock and sat down. David opened his flask and took a drink before passing it over to Curt. Curt took a swig.

"Wow that's strong and just what I needed," Curt said, "don't get me wrong I love Dak and Jett's pretty cool but this party it a little lame without some booze," he said.

"I know, but they're both underage and have a daughter to look after," David said.

"Yeah, how did they get Sara last I heard they spent the summer at the camp," Curt said handing David his flask back.

David nodded his head and explained the story of what happened, at least what he had been told. He just knew there was a counselor that had a pregnant girlfriend or something and they were putting the baby up for adoption and Dak had was in the wrong place at the wrong time which forced him and Jett into going to the hospital and falling for Sara.

"Wow," Curt said.

"I know, they're idiots, but I think they can do it if they really work at it," David said nodding his head, "plus she's got a really cool uncle who can look after her if they need it," David said cockily.

"Cocky much?" Curt asked playfully.

"Maybe," David said taking a drink from his flask. Curt laughed and nodded his head. David offered him another drink and he took it. The two of them sat there talking for a bit.

"You know, I'm starting to see why Dak wanted to set me up with you," Curt said.

"I know me too," David admitted. His alcohol was long since gone and the two were a bit buzzed. Curt leaned in towards David.

"How drunk are you?" Curt asked.

"Enough to want to do this, but not enough to not know what I'm doing," David said. He leaned in and pressed their lips together. Curt placed his hands on the back of David's neck and deepened the kiss.

-Summer Nights-

Jett pushed Dak's jacket off his shoulders and started on his tie and vest as he pressed his lips to Dak's in yet another sweet kiss that expressed what he couldn't say with words. While he worked on Dak's clothes Dak worked on his.

After what felt like forever they were able to get one another's shirts off. Jett took his time trailing kisses down Dak's neck and to his chest. Dak gasped and writhed beneath Jett. Everywhere Jett touched was like he was on fire.

"God, Jett," Dak panted. Jett just smiled against the skin and continue lower until he reached Dak's nipple. He took the hardening bud in his mouth. Dak gasped once more and threaded his fingers into Jett's hair. Jett switched nipples and got more of those delicious noises from Dak. He sat up and looked at Dak who was panting and gasping for breath already.

"God your beautiful," Jett said his hands running down Dak's side. Dak shivered at the contact and reached up and pulled Jett down into a kiss.

-Summer Nights-

Carlos gasped as James shoved him backwards into a wall and started to open his dress shirt and his pants. He grinned knowing he had made James lose his battle within himself. A moan tore it's way from his throat when he felt James take him in his mouth as his pants and underwear hit the floor. Carlos tangled his fingers into James' hair.

"G-God," Carlos gasped.

"I prefer James or Jamie," James said looking up at the Latino with a cocky smirk. Carlos laughed and shook his head. He grabbed James and pulled him up so he was standing before the Latino.

"How are we gonna do this?" Carlos asked as he crashed their lips together not giving the pretty boy a chance to answer. James just pushed Carlos further into the wall. James grabbed one of Carlos' legs and hoisted it up around his waist. Carlos catching on lifted his other leg up as James pinned him to the wall.

-Summer Nights-

Kendall looked over the sight of his nude boyfriend as he lay under him on the blanket. He loved seeing Logan nude, it was the hottest sights he ever saw. Logan was laying there panting waiting for Kendall to continue.

"Come on," Logan whined.

"What?" Kendall asked playfully.

"Get on with it," Logan said as he rolled his hips up into Kendall's causing their erections to brush together. Kendall moaned as well and let his head fall into the crook of Logan's neck. They stayed like that just grinding onto one another until Logan wanted more. He grabbed Kendall's head and pulled his head up and crashed their lips together in a kiss that was all teeth and tongue.

"Logie," Kendall moaned when they parted. Logan then flipped them over so he was on top of Kendall. He reached over to his pants and pulled out a small tube of lube.

"You want to or should I?" Logan asked.

"Fuck, you do it, I wanna watch," Kendall said swatting Logan's ass lightly. Logan moaned and nodded his head. He climbed off the blonde and spread his legs for Kendall to see.

-Summer Nights-

David stumbled down the trail pulling Curt along with him. Not that Curt was having a hard time keeping up, it's just if he didn't hold his hand they would be elsewhere and they'd never reach their destination, which was the equipment shed David had seen earlier in the day. It was perfect for what he had in store for Curt.

They reached the shed which wasn't locked and stepped inside. The last rays of the day lit the shed up nicely. David turned to Curt and Curt jumped on him attached their lips together in a heated kiss. David swiped his tongue out and the battle for dominance began. Neither of them wanted to give in, that is until David's knee found Curt's crotch.

Curt moaned and let David take control. David pushed Curt back into a wall and started trailing kisses down the brunette's neck. Curt tilted his head to the side giving David more room and access to his neck.

-Summer Nights-

Jett smiled as he pulled Dak's pants and underwear off leaving Dak completely naked in front of him. Jett just looked down at his husband and smiled. This was something he loved about Dak. He loved seeing him like this all hot and bothered, because of him. Jett was the only one who ever got to see Dak like this.

"Jett," Dak breathed. Jett leaned over Dak and kissed him again. He couldn't get enough of it. He loved kissing his husband. It was something he just wanted to do for the rest of his life. His hands started to roam over Dak's chest and stomach and down his thighs but missing that one place Dak wanted him to touch. Dak whimpered and tried to get Jett to touch him where he wanted it most.

Jett smiled and took Dak's cock in his hand. Dak sighed in pleasure as Jett started to stroke him relieve some of the pressure he was feeling. Jett could tell Dak was getting close by the way he was moaning and he didn't want him to come just yet. He had other plans. Jett stopped and stood up earning a whimper from his husband.

"Just a moment, I don't want you coming just yet and I need to get rid of these," Jett said pointing to his pants. Dak sat up and grabbed Jett by his belt loops.

-Summer Nights-

"This might hurt," James said slowly.

"I know, just get on with it," Carlos said. James nodded his head and brought a spit slicked finger down to Carlos' entrance. He pressed lightly before sinking his finger into the Latino. Carlos gasped, it wasn't pained, but it wasn't pleasure full. James pressed his lips to Carlos' neck again trying to distract the Latino.

"I'm sorry, we don't have to do this," James said into his neck.

"Don't you dare stop," Carlos warned. James brought his lips up to Carlos' and kissed him as he slipped another finger in. This one hurt, he could just tell. He didn't want to hurt Carlos, but Carlos would kill him if he stopped. He was determined to do this.

-Summer Nights-

Kendall couldn't take it any longer. He lunged forward and attached his lips to Logan's while pulling the brunette's fingers from within himself. Logan squeaked in surprise, but kissed the blonde back nonetheless. He then pushed Kendall down onto the blanket and down onto his back. Kendall looked up at Logan confused.

"I wanna ride you," Logan said grinning. Kendall smiled and laid back and let his hips lift up a bit. Logan just laughed and climbed onto the blonde. He leaned over him and grabbed Kendall and guided him to his entrance.

"Ride me hard," Kendall said.

"Plan to," Logan said grinning wolfishly. He then lowered his hips with a small hiss as Kendall stretched him. He waited a moment with Kendall rubbing his thumbs on his hips top soothe him. Logan then rolled his hips a few times before he started bouncing up and down on the blonde.

-Summer Nights-

David pushed Curt into the wall of the shed as he pushed into him in one rough thrust. Curt moaned and threw his head back on to David's shoulder moaning. David started to thrust in and out roughly into the brunette.

"G-god," Curt panted as David didn't relent on him. He kept a steady rhythm as pounded into him.

-Summer Nights-

Jett pushed into Dak and set a steady rhythm that was loving, but showed the urgency that Jett had to just have Dak. Dak was moaning and writhing under Jett just begging for more. Jett leaned in and sealed their lips together again.

Dak's hands started to rake down Jett's back leaving red trails in their wake. Jett's rhythm faltered and started to get sloppy.

"God Jett I love you," Dak moaned.

"Love you too," Jett said as he pressed his face into Dak's neck.

-Summer Nights-

James groaned as he buried himself into the Latino. Carlos had his eyes clenched shut and James could tell he was in pain. He wanted to stop and do this properly, but Carlos had his heart set on doing it here and now. He didn't want to stop to relocate. The best James could convince Carlos to do was to use the floor on a bed of their clothes.

"You can move," Carlos panted.

"You sure," James asked.

"Yeah, just go slow," Carlos said.

James nodded his head and pulled out. He started to thrust slowly into the Latino below him. It was so tight and hot. It was amazing and took all of James restraint not to just fuck the Latino like he wanted to. James set a slow pace trying to distract Carlos from the pain by stroking his cock.

-Summer Nights-

Logan's moans were getting louder and louder as he bounced in Kendall's lap. He was slamming himself down roughly as Kendall thrust up into him. Logan was so close to his orgasm. He could taste it, but he couldn't quite get there.

"Ken, I'm close," Logan whimpered. He needed help getting over the edge. He knew if he tried to get himself off Kendall would stop him.

"Come on Logie, let go," Kendall urged his hands remaining firmly on Logan's hips.

"Touch me," Logan whimpered.

"I am," Kendall said squeezing Logan's hips. Logan whined and moved to grab himself but Kendall stopped him. "No, come on Logie you can do this," Kendall urged thrusting his hips up trying to get Logan over the edge. Logan moaned and whimpered. A few rough thrusts later Logan felt himself finally hitting that high and tumbling over the edge. He came covering his and Kendall's stomach with s strangle cry that sounded close to Kendall's name.

-Summer Nights-

"Harder!" Carlos moaned out. James complied to his request slamming into the Latino as fast and as hard as he could. Carlos was way past the pain and everything he felt was pleasure. James was proud to be the reason that Carlos was in so much pleasure that he was babbling incoherently.

James moaned as Carlos squeezed around him and made it harder to control himself. James set about trying to get Carlos off as well. Carlos seemed like he wanted it.

James felt himself nearing his edge and he could tell that Carlos was there too. He doubled his efforts and Carlos let out a shout of his name and James felt his hand get wet and sticky. He grunted as Carlos clenched around him and he lost it a few thrusts later.

-Summer Nights-

Jett felt himself bearing his peak and could tell Dak was close too. He grabbed Dak's cock in his hand and stroked him. He leaned over Dak and pressed his lips to the spot below his ear.

"Jett," Dak breathed turning his head and sealing their lips together once more. Jett allowed him to do as he pleased for the moment. Jet broke the kiss and brought his lips back to Dak's ear.

"Mhmm, let go Dak,' Jett hummed into Dak's ear. Dak moaned and that seemed to be all he needed. He let go with a moan and Jett wasn't far behind him.

**So this was long and didn't have the bomb drop I promised in the last chapter, but It will be in the next chapter, which will be the last. Also I took a big artistic leap with the smut scenes here. I'll have the afterwards in the next chapter plus the big bomb I'm gonna drop. Also the next chapter might be the last, and I might add an Epilogue that will set up the sequel that is officially titled, Time After Time. For more details on that go check out. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	31. More Revelations

**I would like to thank**_ LoveSparkle, 4ever with Kames, kat4543, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, I Love KL, and child who is cool _**for taking the extra time to review. I love them all so keep them coming.**

**Chapter 31: More Revelations**

Jett was laying beside Dak with his head propped up on his hand. His other hand was on Dak's stomach and tracing random patterns. They had since cleaned up, but were delaying go back to the party.

"Come on," Dak said nudging Jett lightly.

"Don't wanna yet, I just wanna be with you," Jett said.

"You can be, but if we don't go back soon my mom might come looking for us and I don't want her seeing us like this," Dak said gesturing to their state of undress. Jett laughed and leaned up and kissed Dak on the lips for the thousandth time. "I'm serious," Dak said.

"I know," Jett said getting up. He grabbed a shirt and looked at it before handing it to Dak. "This has got to be yours, I didn't spill food on my shirt," Jett teased.

"Yeah, but only because you bumped me," Dak said glaring at Jett. Jett just laughed and leaned in and pecked Dak on the lips.

"If you didn't want me to kiss you, you shouldn't have married me," Jett teased.

"Now I never said that," Dak said grinning. They two dressed in silence while sneaking peeks at one another and looking away when they got caught. Jett laughed once he was fully dressed and walked over to Dak and placed his arms around him.

"This is just the start of the rest of our lives," Jett said.

"Oh yeah, I can't wait," Dak said smiling at Jett as he grabbed his jacket. He sealed their lips together for one last kiss before the left their cabin. They started back to the main field.

-Summer Nights-

James slid down the wall once he was fully dressed. He watched Carlos finish getting dressed as well. Carlos turned and looked down at him. He smiled as he walked over to James. He sat down next to him.

"That was great," James said as Carlos shifted trying to get comfortable. "Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, just a bit sore, but I'll get over it," Carlos said laughing. He leaned over and pecked James on the cheek. "It's totally worth it, I love you," he said.

"Love you too," James said grinning.

"Sorry about just attacking you like that though, I just…you were…and…" Carlos trailed off.

"I get it, I know this wasn't just about getting off," James said. Carlos nodded his head and rested his head on James' shoulder. They sat there for a moment. "Your dad is going to kill me," James sighed.

"Nah, Papi loves you," Carlos said laughing.

"Yeah, but we just had sex and he told me to respect you and I totally do, but he won't see it that way," James said.

"He doesn't have to know," Carlos said waving his hand.

"Carlos we've been in here for god knows how long, people are bound to notice," James said laughing as he shook his head. Carlos laughed as well. Once they recovered They both turned to look at one another.

"I think we should head back," Carlos said. James nodded his head and stood up. He held his hand out to Carlos and helped him up. They left the kitchen together and started back to the main field.

-Summer Nights-

Logan picked up his jacket and slipped it on. He looked over at Kendall who was taking his good old time getting dressed.

"Come on, we've got to get back it's dark already and I don't want to get lost," Logan said.

"You won't get lost with me as your guide," Kendall said confidently. Logan laughed and shook his head as a slight breeze picked up. He shivered and stuck his hands in his coat pockets to warm them up. Kendall finished dressing and walked over to him. Logan's hand brushed something in his pocket as Kendall's put his arm around him.

"Cold?" Kendall asked.

Logan wasn't listening to him though as he pulled the strange object out of his pocket. He looked down and saw it was a small box.

"Kendall this is your jacket I think," Logan said his eyes glued on the ring box in his hands. Kendall looked down and saw the box.

"You weren't supposed to see that," Kendall said.

"Kendall," Logan said.

"I'm not purposing if that's what you're thinking," Kendall said grabbing the box before Logan could open it. "It's my grandfather's ring that he gave me before he died and I found it the other day and I forgot it was in my pocket and I didn't want to risk you finding it so I kept it on me and I can see that happened anyways," he said quickly.

"Oh," Logan said.

"It's not to say that I don't care about you, cause I do, but we're only seventeen," Kendall said.

"I know," Logan said nodding his head.

"Someday Logie," Kendall promised.

"Come on let's get back," Logan said. Kendall smiled and kissed Logan.

"Give me my jacket though, the arms on this one are a bit too short," Kendall said sticking his arms out. The sleeves rode up a bit and Logan laughed at that. They switched jackets and started down the trail.

-Summer Nights-

"You think anyone noticed us leave?" Curt asked looking at David as he straightened his clothing out.

"Probably, I just know that Dak and Jett had already snuck off before us," David said as he fixed himself up as well.

"I know, why do you think I chose then to approach you?" Curt asked.

"Makes sense," David said nodding his head.

"This was fun," Curt said.

"Yeah," David said. They both left the shed together and headed back to the main field.

"I know this was supposed to be a hook up but," Curt said slowly.

"Here," David said handing Curt a card. It was his business card but it had his cell number scribbled on it. Curt smiled and took it. They arrived at the main field and looked around at the others who were still there talking and laughing and dancing.

David saw Cade talking to someone, it took him a few seconds to realize it was Rachel. David apologized to Curt and told him he had to take care of something and that he expected phone call in a few days. David ran up to Cade and Rachel. They were having an argument.

"Dad," David said getting his attention, "I thought you were leaving," he added to Rachel with a cold stare. He didn't care for her that much anymore. He had learned to get along without her a long time ago.

"I was, but I need to talk to Jett," Rachel said.

"Well I can tell you for a fact that he doesn't want to talk to you," David said glaring at Rachel.

"Rachel I think it's time you leave and this time don't come back, the boys and I learned to live without you a long time ago," Cade said grabbing Rachel's arm and escorting her away from the main field.

-Summer Nights-

Dak and Jett arrived back at the main field and saw Kendall, Logan, James, and Carlos all talking to one another. They walked over to them.

"Enjoying the party," Jett asked as he placed an arm around Dak who was smiling.

"Oh yeah," Kendall said grinning.

"Yeah, this is fun," Carlos said nodding his head.

"Jett," David called walking up to his brother. Jett turned and looked at David and he seemed a bit upset.

"What's wrong?" Jett asked hoping it wasn't Rachel again. He had told her that he didn't want her here.

"She didn't leave," David said, "she found dad and they started arguing. I got them to take it to the parking lot, but she won't leave," he said.

"Christ," Jett said annoyed. He turned to Dak. "I am gonna go take care of this," he said.

"Me too," Dak said following after him.

They reached the parking lot and saw Cade and Rachel yelling at one another. Jett stood there a moment listening to them.

"You can't shelter him forever!" Rachel yelled.

"You have no say in this, he's my son not yours! You gave up your rights when you walked out the door on us!" Cade hollered.

"He deserves to know the truth Cade!" Rachel snapped.

"What's going on?" Jett asked walking up to the two stopping their yelling. They both looked at Jett. Cade was shocked and Rachel held no emotion.

"Go back to the party this is between me and her," Cade said to Jett.

"You really never told him did you," Rachel asked looking at Cade shocked.

"Tell me what?" Jett asked looking at Cade confused. What was she talking about? What didn't Cade want him knowing.

"Now is not the time for this," Cade said to Jett. He turned to his ex-wife. "You chose a hell of a time to finally grow a conscious," he spat at her.

"I've made many mistakes in my life and I'm not proud of them," Rachel said hanging her head.

"What are you talking about?" Jett asked confused. He looked over at Dak and saw Kendall and Logan beside him as well.

"You really never told him," Rachel said looking at Cade.

"Why would I?" Cade asked.

"You better tell me what you're talking about right now," Jett said annoyed. Rachel turned to Jett looking upset.

"Your mother wasn't very faithful, there's a good chance you're not really my son," Cade said before Rachel could.

Jett stood there in shock. He looked at Rachel and she hung her head. His mind was reeling and he didn't know what to think. Cade might not even be his dad? There was someone else.

"There was only two men at the time, your father and this man I cant' remember his first name but his last name was unforgettable," Rachel said looking at the ground. "It was Knight," she added.

"Kenneth Knight," Kendall said slowly. Rachel looked up and saw Kendall and Logan for the first time. She looked at Kendall.

"Yeah, I think that was his name," Rachel said.

"Or was it Kevin?" Kendall asked, "his brother," he added.

"I'm not sure," Rachel admitted.

Jett was standing there shocked. He had not expected this. He looked at Cade who was looking at him.

"Dad, this doesn't change anything, I mean you stepped up and raised me and David when she wouldn't," Jett said to Cade. Cade smiled at Jett. "You raised me and that's what a dad does," he said walking over to Cade and hugging him, Cade smiled and hung back.

"I'm sorry Jett," Rachel said.

"I told you that you couldn't ruin this day for me," Jett said, "I meant it. I stopped caring about you a long time ago. I know it sounds harsh, but you walked out the door and hurt me," he said.

"Yeah, I agree with Jett," David said nodding his head.

"You only brought this on yourself Rachel," Cade said.

"Mom, are we gonna leave yet?"

Everyone turned to the parking lot and saw a fourteen year old red haired girl standing a few feet away. Cade looked at her and then to Rachel.

"I couldn't face you knowing I was pregnant again and not knowing who the father was," Rachel said tears in her eyes. David and Jett looked at each other before looking at her. She looked so much like David, only she was a girl.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Cade asked.

"I was scared and I was certain that she wasn't yours," Rachel said shaking her head, "I loved you Cade, but I always had a commitment problem," she said.

"Well I am going to go enjoy what's left of my wedding reception," Jett said grabbing Dak's hand. He led him back to the main field with Kendall and Logan following behind him.

-Summer Nights-

The next morning Kendall and Logan were getting ready to leave. They had their things all packed up and turned to see James and Carlos heading their way.

"James," Kendall said.

"Mind if Carlos rides back with us?" James asked hopefully.

"Not at all," Kendall said pointing to his car.

"Guys!"

Kendall looked up and saw Dak heading in his direction. He was holding Sara and smiling. He reached them and looked at the three before him.

"Thanks for everything," Dak said.

"Where's Jett?' Kendall asked.

"He's talking to his dad, but I think he's gonna leave what Rachel told him alone. It's better not knowing, you know," Dak said. Kendall nodded his head. "He wanted me to thank you guys too. You helped a lot yesterday," he said.

"No problem, you guys are like family," Carlos said.

"Yeah," Logan said nodding his head. Sara started to whimper and Dak looked down at her.

"I gotta go, but we'll call soon and maybe you guys can come up to Duluth before Christmas break or something," Dak said.

"Totally, as long we're not stuck baby sitting the whole time," Kendall said.

"Nah, we'll have my mother for that," Dak said laughing. Kendall laughed and nodded his head.

"Won't you be twenty one by that point?" James asked.

"Yep," Dak said nodding his head, "and no I will not get you guys booze," he added.

"Why not, it's not like we haven't gotten drunk before," Carlos said.

"He's a dad now Carlos he has to be responsible," Kendall said. Dak stuck his tongue out at Kendall. Kendall and the guys laughed.

"Bye Dak," Logan said getting to what he was sure Dak had come over here for.

"Yeah bye dude," Carlos said.

"Yeah, we'll see you later," James said.

"Good bye Mr. Stetson your wedding was a blast but we've all got school tomorrow," Kendall said trying hard not to laugh. The five of them started laughing and Dak had to calm a startled Sara down.

"Yeah, bye guys," Dak said. He turned and left. The other four set about getting their things ready for the drive back to Sherwood. Everyone was getting in the car.

"Kendall!"

Kendall looked over and saw Jett running over to him. He gestured for the guys to stay put but tossed his keys to Logan so he could at least put the AC on. Kendall then walked over to Jett.

"What's up," Kendall said.

"Look about last night," Jett said.

"Don't worry about it, it was probably before my parents got together and it might've even been my uncle. We don't have to find out," Kendall said.

"Thanks," Jett said.

"Like you said it doesn't change anything," Kendall said. Jett nodded his head with a grin. "Now go I'm sure your husband wants to get home and see what his mother did to your apartment in her nesting spree," he said.

"Oh god I forgot all about that, I'm almost scared to go home," Jett said. Kendall laughed and nodded his head.

"Well, I'd invite you to Sherwood, but I don't think my mom would like it too much, but then again she might go baby crazy too," Kendall said.

"See you around Christmas," Jett said.

"Totally, me and Logie for sure, but I might pick up a couple stowaways again," Kendall said. Jet laughed this time and nodded his head.

"Bye," Jett said.

"Yeah, see ya," Kendall said as Jett started walking away. Kendall returned to his car and got in.

"I'm so not ready to go home," James said.

"Me either," Logan said.

"Well it is a three hour drive and we do pass a few towns on the way and it's almost noon," Kendall said as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"We totally need lunch," Carlos said causing the others to laugh.

Kendall started driving while the others all started arguing over where to stop. Kendall just laughed and listened to them. His thought somehow drifted to Jett and Rachel though. He was thinking about her startling revelation. Could Jett be his brother? Or cousin? Kendall shook his head, no, it was better not knowing. Jett was a Stetson and that was that.

"No, I say we stop at that restaurant where they have like unlimited breadsticks," Carlos said.

"No way Hills in Jackson is on the way," Logan said shaking his head.

"But the food is expensive there," James reasoned.

"Ok I'm driving and Logan's right Hill's Diner in Jackson is amazing," Kendall said cutting into the argument.

"Of course you agree with Logan, he's your boyfriend," Carlos said rolling his eyes.

"Ok fine neither, how about that new Chinese place they got in Jackson," Kendall said. The car fell silent for a moment. The others all nodded their heads in agreement.

Kendall sighed as he watched the road ahead of him. It hot outside, but with the AC on things were nice and cool. Kendall smiled as he listened to Logan and Carlos argue over something else that wasn't really that important, while James laughed in back. They had their last year of high school coming up and they everything would change. This was it. They're last year to be kids and goof off and then life started, as long as they had Wonky Donkey though, things seemed like they'd work out.

**So this is it the end, technically. I hope you all enjoyed this, but I will add an Epilogue that will set up the sequel that is officially titled, Time After Time. For more details on that go check out my profile. Also this is the only update that I'll do this weekend as my laptop cord is broken and I have ordered a new one and it won't be in for a week so yeah, sorry if you were waiting for a different update. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	32. Epilogue

**I would like to thank**_ LoveSparkle, 4ever with Kames, I Love KL, child who is cool, and lily _**for taking the extra time to review. **

**Epilogue **

_Five Years Later _

Logan sighed as he looked out the window of the car as he watched the scenery pass by once again. It was almost a hundred degrees and Logan was excited about summer. He was on his way back to camp Wonky Donkey for three months. It would be sixth summer at the camp. Logan looked over at Kendall with a smile. He reached over and placed his hand on Kendall's thigh. Kendall smiled as well.

"How do you think everyone's going to react," Logan asked.

"I don't know, but I am not passing up an opportunity like this," Kendall said.

"I wouldn't let you," Logan said honestly.

"I know you wouldn't," Kendall said smiling at Logan.

They fell into a comfortable silence as the camp sign came into view. Logan reached over and grabbed Kendall's hand. Kendall let him hold his hand. Kendall pulled into the parking lot and killed the engine. He looked over at Logan.

"You ready to do this?" Logan asked.

"Not really, I mean this is like good bye, I'm not ready for that yet," Kendall sighed.

"I know, but we can't be counselors here forever, and besides we don't even know how things are gonna work out. This is for the best really though," Logan said reaching a hand over to Kendall's face. He cupped the blonde's cheek. "Besides it's not like we're never gonna see anyone again. Katie and Presley are family and Carlos and Dak will make us come visit or come to us if they had to dragging Jett, Sara, Hunter, James, and Lindsey," he said.

"I know, but you're giving up your dream of being a doctor," Kendall said.

"Not necessarily, but if that's what it take then yeah, I mean you're my dream now Kendall. I want to be with you,' Logan said.

"I know, but just because I'm going…" Kendall started.

"Kendall Donald Knight, you proposed to me and we're engaged," Logan said flashing Kendall his left hand. Kendall smiled when he saw the ring Logan was wearing. He had kept his promise and Proposed to him last summer. They had taken their time planning the wedding though and it was coming up at the end of this summer.

"Ok then," Kendall said nodding his head with a smile. Logan grinned and leaned in and pressed his lips to Kendall's.

"I love you," Logan said.

"I love you too," Kendall replied.

The two got out of the car and headed to the main cabin to check in. They saw Dak and Jett talking to someone as Dak balanced their two year old son, Hunter on his hip. Kendall walked over to Hunter and held his hands out. Dak looked at Kendall as Hunter leaned towards him. Dak handed him over glad to be able to put his full attention on the parents he was talking to.

"Kindle! Logan!"

Kendall looked over as Sara ran over to him. She had grown so much in the last five years and she was like his niece. She hugged Kendall's leg and then moved over to Logan.

"Hey Sare-Bear," Logan said kneeling down to give the girl a proper hug.

"I get to be a camper," Sara said proudly.

"Really? Yours dads are finally letting you be a camper," Logan asked smiling at her. Sara nodded her head proud of herself. Once Dak and Jett were free Kendall and Logan walked over to them.

"Sara's finally a camper?" Logan asked as said girl hung on his arm jumping up and down.

"Yeah, we're letting her have early admission," Jett said, "and she'll be staying all night unlike the other six to ten year olds who are only here for the day," he added.

"Nice, she's like a special camper then," Kendall said.

"Yep," Sara said happily.

"What's Hunt doing here then?" Logan asked looking at the toddler Kendall was holding.

"My mom and dad are out of town and Jett's dad won't be in town until tomorrow," Dak said holding his hands out to his son who hid his face in Kendall's shoulder with a giggle.

"So are James and Carlos here yet?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, but I think they'll be doing what they did last summer with Lindsey," Jett said.

"Leaving her with Carlos' dad during the day and going home at nights?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, but it's understandable, she's their daughter," Jett said.

"Totally," Kendall said nodding his head.

"You guys know what cabin you have, so you can go ahead and get set up," Dak said trying to take Hunter back from Kendall again. Hunter started to whimper and whine as he pressed his face into Kendall's shoulder once more.

"I think he wants to stay with Kendall," Logan said laughing.

"Hunter," Sara said walking over to Kendall and looking up at her brother. Hunter kept his head buried in Kendall's shoulder.

"He really doesn't want to leave Kendall," Logan said laughing again. Jett walked over to them and grabbed Hunter. Hunter started to cry and swing his arms at Kendall.

"Sorry Hunt, I gotta go," Kendall said smiling at sympathetically at the toddler. Hunter just whined and held his hands out to Kendall.

"If you don't let him out of your sight, he can go with you for a little while," Dak said.

"Well, duh, I've baby sat Sara I know the drill," Kendall said as he took Hunter back. Hunter was happy and hugged Kendall giving a mumble that sounded like Kindle. Kendall sighed and knew that was going to be his name for a long time if Sara was five and she still called him that.

"So bonfire tonight?" Logan asked as Kendall started for the door. Dak and Jett nodded their heads. Logan left with the blonde and followed him back to their car to get their bags. "Leave fast enough?" Logan asked.

"Sorry, it feels like I'm lying to them by not telling them yet," Kendall said.

"I know, but it's better if we tell everyone at the same time, granted Katie hasn't opened her big mouth," Logan said.

"I asked her not to," Kendall said.

"Good," Logan said nodding his head. "Even to Pres? You know those two are close, I wouldn't be surprised if they finally started dating," he added.

"I know, but you know Katie, she'll deny her feelings for as long as she can," Kendall said.

"True, but Pres wears her heart on her sleeve," Logan said.

-Summer Nights-

Kendall walked behind Logan to the bonfire. They joined the others around the fire. They joined, James, Carlos, Dak, Jett, Camille, Katie, Presley, and Jo. They were waiting on Jamal, who had returned to the camp as well and was now a friend, and Lucy. Lucy had told them she had some big news to share. Everyone was also wondering where Heather was. She hadn't shown up yet. Presley had told them when she last talked to Heather things seemed off.

Kendall and Logan sat down and joined in the conversation. Everyone was just talking about the summer to come and what they had been up to since last summer. Jamal arrived and Jo greeted him with a smile. They had started dating and seemed happy. Everyone was happy for them. Lucy eventually joined them.

"So Luce, what's this big news you have to share with us?" Camille asked.

"My band and I have been discovered by a record label in L.A.," Lucy said. Everyone was shocked, yet at the same time not. They all offered Lucy their congratulations. She thanked them and told them that by the end of July her band was planning on moving out to L.A. and she'd join them at the end of the summer.

"That's great Lucy," Dak said.

"Yeah, I mean I don't know what'll happen if we'll get recognized, but I know this is a permanent thing," Lucy said.

"We understand Luce, I mean we can't all be camp counselors forever," Camille said. Everyone nodded their heads.

"Yeah, I've got something to share as well," Kendall said getting everyone's attention. They all looked at him. "Like Lucy I've been working on getting discovered and there's a record label in New York who's interested in me. I've been in contact with them and if they like my demos they'll want me to go out to New York," Kendall said.

"New York, isn't that where you wanted to go anyways," Dak asked. Kendall nodded his head.

"They might even want Kendall out there as early as a few weeks," Logan said.

"You guys are going then?" Jett asked.

"Don't even ask, Kendall this is your dream go, you too Lucy," He said looking from the blonde to the rocker. They both smiled at Dak.

"We'll miss you guys, but you have to do this," James said to Kendall.

"Yeah, if you don't you'll regret if for the rest of you life," Carlos said.

"They haven't even asked me to come record more demos, I don't know if they like the ones I sent," Kendall said.

"They will," Logan assured the blonde.

"So this is it though, this might be your last summer here?" Camille asked looking at Lucy and then to Kendall and Logan.

"So, even if they called me right now and told me they wanted me there tomorrow you'd all say go," Kendall asked looking around at his friends.

"You know my vote," Logan said looking at Kendall.

"You're coming with me," Kendall said grabbing Logan's left hand with his engagement ring. Logan smiled and kissed the blonde.

"I'd tell you to go and help you pack, you've wanted this since forever Kendall," Dak said.

"I'd say go too, you're annoying and some time away from you would be nice," Jett teased. Kendall saw the teasing in her smirk and saw that Jett was being genuine though.

"I agree, I'd say go," Camille said. Lucy nodded her head as well agree with her. Jo and Jamal said the same thing.

"I don't want to lose one of my best friends, but opportunities like this come once in a life time," James said.

"When they do you gotta grab them and just go big time," Carlos said.

"They already called haven't they?" Dak asked.

"You've reached an agreement already too," James said.

"Yeah," Kendall said nodding his head, "they loved my demos and I am expected in New York in three months after Logie and I get married," he said.

"They're that flexible?" Jett asked.

"Well, I've got my heart set on this one place for my wedding," Logan said, "Kendall won't leave without me so they didn't have a choice," he said.

"They are going to be selling a gay married singer to the public," Dak asked.

"I am who I am and if they don't like it they can kiss my ass," Kendall said.

"Nice, so camp ends you two get married and then you leave?" Carlos asked.

"Pretty much," Kendall said nodding his head.

"Well, if we're making announcements, Jo and I are thinking of finding an apartment together up in Duluth," Jamal said.

"Nice, now you'll have a place where you can baby sit Sara and Hunter," Jett teased.

"Yeah," Jamal said nodding his head.

"Especially since Kendall and Logan are leaving us high and dry," Dak said.

"You just told me to go," Kendall said. Dak just laughed and shook his head.

"So this is it then?" Camille asked looking around at everyone.

"Yeah, this might be the last summer we're all here together," Kendall said nodding his head.

"This isn't good bye though, we'll see each other again," Lucy said.

"Yeah, Logie and I will visit," Kendall assured everyone.

"Me too, whenever I can," Lucy said.

"Let's make the most of this summer though," Jett said. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement with him.

**I would like to thank everyone who review to this story, and those who faved and alerted too. The support on this was jsut so unexpected, I never thought so many people would like it. So Summer Nights is done and now onto Time After Time wich will take place ten years after the epilogue and just sum up everything. For more info on that check out my profile. I hope you all liked this and I hope to get the sequel posted soon. Whoever reviews though shall get a sneak preview of Time After Time, all you have to do to get the sneak preview is tell me how old Kendall was when he started going to Camp Wonky Donkey. Who ever gets it right will get a sneak preview. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


End file.
